Youthful Experience
by Tamie123
Summary: Kimura Tomoko has transformed into an 11 year old child and lost her memory. When the protagonists of Digimon Frontier is called back to the Digital World to defeat another sinister force, Tomoko follows Kouichi to the train station for some answers.
1. The Transformation

**Chapter 1:** The Transformation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything belonging to Digimon, however I do own the scientists that are present at the beginning of the chapter.

**Warning:** The dream that is present in this chapter contains brutal violence.

**A/N:** This story takes place two months after the end of the fourth season.

Inside a chemical plant the scientists were about to preparing a chemical solution to improve the anti-aging cream.

The lead scientist was middle age and had dark brown hair with some gray strands and was wearing a lab coat, gloves and goggles.

"Listen carefully; our first assignment is to extend the anti-aging cream's chemical uses. We will create a whole new cream that not only makes an individual appear younger but literally make them younger. Now look at your procedures read over them carefully and perform the steps in chronological order. Any chemical mishaps are unacceptable," he told them.

"Yes sir," they all said in unison and began on working on their project.

Several hours later

Lead scientist spoke. "Now that everyone is finish pour the solution into the 5 liter beaker on the counter beside me and then I will test it on myself to see if the project was successful," the lead scientist said.

"But sir what the solution has some kind of harmful side effects involved?" a male scientist asked.

"That is a risk I am willing to take," he said.

With that said the scientist performed the task giving to them for several hours. After the solution was made the scientists carried their beakers to the 5 liter beaker. Then all of a suddenly a dozen of rats appeared all over the place which cause the entire scientist to either scream or gasped. The rats shattered some of the equipment including the 250 ml beakers.

"Haven't I told all of you to specific make sure that the rats were kept in a secured when you finish experimenting with them!" he yelled at them and looked down in the ground in fury.

"Sir, are you all right," a female scientist asked.

"Do I look like I am all right!" he asked her. "I thought up that experiment for several days and all of my hard work had gone down the drain literally. Honestly how do you think I feel?" he asked her

"We could start the project again though it will take awhile," another female scientist added.

Shut up and get out! All of you get out now!" he demanded.

"But sir…" a male scientist spoke.

"Get out now you all are suspended and if you do not go leave in ten seconds then I will have you all fired!" the lead scientist said pointing a finger at them.

With that said the other scientists turned to leave and mumbled something about how he overacts a lot.

* * *

The mid-night of the next day at the Kimura residences

Kouichi tossed and turned in his sleep.

Kouichi found himself in a forest. "What is this place?"

Kouichi turned to his right and saw a boy standing in a center circle within the forest.

"Who's there?" Kouichi asked as he walked closer to the boy.

We he got closer the boy he saw that the boy wore a blue bandanna and his face was identical to Kouichi.

"Kouji?" he asked and approached him.

The other boy turned to face Kouichi and growled. "Stay away from me?" he shouted.

"Kouji what is wrong?" Kouichi asked.

"You are what are wrong. You tried to kill me because you were jealous that I had a better lifestyle than you. You did not even have the courage to talk to me when you first saw me and you basically just stalk me. I would have understood your situation if you were eager to discuss it, but no you had to keep everything to yourself and blame everything on me!" Kouji point his finger at him

"What, but I…," Kouichi began.

Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki came to the scene.

Takuya then pointed his index finger at Kouichi. "You will pay for all of the things you did in the Digital World and all of the innocence Digimon you hurt."

"You chose to be controlled by Cherubimon because you had a desire to kill!" Izumi yelled at Kouichi.

"We are going to bring you to justice you menace. It is payback time for hurting me and my friends!" Junpei yelled.

"We are going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget bully!" Tomoki added.

"I am sorry. I know I did very terrible things and I ever found many ways to repent them. I also thought that you all forgave me?" Kouichi asked looking down on the ground.

"Forgiveness, uh," Kouji told him. "You will never be forgiven all of the sins you committed are unforgivable."

"What is going on here? Why do they all hate me all of a sudden?" Kouichi thought.

With that said Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki walked up to Kouichi and drag him close to a nearby tree. Kouichi struggles to get free of their grasped but failed. Takuya and Kouji pulled out long thick ropes and Izumi held into Kouichi's wrist and position them up while Kouji tied a rope to his wrist. Junpei and Tomoki hold Kouichi's ankles still and Takuya put the rope on the ankle while Junpei and Tomoki tied the rope to the tree.

"Stop it guys is this some kind of joke because if it is it is not really funny," Kouichi told them.

"This is no joke. We are going to torture you to death literally" Kouji stated.

"Want shall we do first guys. I am anxious to get started with this," Takuya said excitedly.

"I know let's spit on him," Tomoki suggested.

"That a great idea Tomoki," Junpei commented.

All five kids mocked and spat on Kouichi.

"This is disgusting. I mean seriously it is just plan disgusting," Kouichi stated.

Kouji punched him in the stomach. "Shut up you is not allowed to protest on anything that we do." Then Kouji turned back to his friends. "Guys this is not working he is suppose to be feeling pain; we have to break him more.

"I have an idea, let's cut off all of his hair," Izumi suggested taking out a pair of scissors and the others followed after. "A bad hair day makes anyone feel pain and I cannot wait to trim those bangs.

"Is that the best you can do guys because I am really tired of this game," Kouichi said and was both angered and annoyed by this.

They all cut off every last inch of Kouichi's hair and he was left bald.

"His hair will just grow back guys. We needed to cut off his body parts. That will definitely break him," Kouji suggested.

Kouichi froze as this statement in disbelief.

"Can we keep them as souvenirs," Takuya said.

"Sure I do not see why not as long as I get to keep his head," Kouji said.

"I will keep his arms then," Tomoki suggested.

"I will take the torso," Takuya said.

"Then I will have the legs," Junpei told them.

"I will take what every leftover," Tomoki and Izumi said in unison.

"Kouji would you really do this to your own brother," Kouichi looked at him sadly.

"You are not my brother I have no siblings at all. I am an only child. Even if I did have siblings I would want nothing to do with them if they were murders like you!" Kouji snapped at him and then punch him in the jaw.

"Ah!" Kouichi said screamed in pain. "Kouji please do not do this I beg of you."

"You want mercy don't you well you are not going to get it murder. You deserve to be punished for everything you have done," Kouji growled.

Afterwards the five children took butcher knives from their pocket and cut his face and cut at several places on his arms. Then they took out a knife and ripped his shirt off and cutting several parts of his chest.

"Ah, stop it!" Kouichi yelled and tears rolled down from his eyes

Kouji then punched him in his stomach again. "Do you understand what shut up means?"

The children then took out Kouichi's shoes and cut off his toes and foot altogether.

"Ah!" Kouichi scream again.

They proceeded in cutting off his arms and hand and then the remainder of his body fell on the grass.

"This must be in a nightmare," Kouichi thought trying to wake up.

Then they cut and tore at Kouichi's pants and boxers. They slash his legs with their knives and cut them off then they cut off his genitals.

"Ah," Kouichi scream again and was sobbing. "Please stop it! Stop right now I cannot take it anymore."

"You are right it is about time to finish this," Kouji said. "Right after I chop your head off."

"Kouji said picking up an ax off the grass and string it close to Kouichi's neck.

"NO!" Kouichi screamed.

* * *

Kouichi woke up sweating. _"What a nightmare?"_ he thought.

He looked up at the clock on the wall in his room which said 7:00 am and he got up and walked out of his room to the kitchen.

His mom was up cooking breakfast.

"Good morning mom," Kouichi said.

"Good morning Kouichi. Did you sleep well last night?" Ms. Kimura asked him.

"Yes mom I sleep very well," Kouichi lied since he did not want to explain to his mom about what happen in the dream.

"I am glad to hear that," she told Kouichi. "Well then breakfast is ready."

After Ms. Kimura and Kouichi finish eating breakfast they began to say their farewells.

"Well mom I am about to go to school. Have a great day at work," Kouichi told her.

"Thank you son, that means so much to me," she told him.

"You welcome," Kouichi then bowed and said. "Bye mom."

"Take care," Ms. Kimura said. _"Here I go again another stressful day at this job. Sometimes I wish my life was easier. I wish I could just relive my childhood when I had less responsibility," she thought and then got ready for work. _She got dress for worked and put on a wearing navy blue dress pants and a white blouses.

* * *

Several Hours later

After Ms. Kimura got off from work she was riding on a city bus with a crowd of people and she thought. "_Maybe I should stop by the Pharmacy before I go home."_

When the bus came to a stop the driver said. "All right passengers who are disembarking please exit in a single thank you and you cooperation."

After getting off the bus Ms. Kimura walked three blocks before she got to the Pharmacy. She entered and pick up the items that she had on the checklist she made and paid for them. She walked home which was 10 minutes away from the drug store. When she got there she entered the house and turned on the lights and placed the bags in the counter.

"_I better get dinner ready before Kouichi gets here?" _she thought and unknown to her there was a sharp knife of the counter and she press up against it accidentally cut her left index finger which starts to bleed.

"Ouch!" she screamed and went to get a cotton ball and a band-aid. Then she came back into the kitchen and opened the new antibiotic that she just brought from the drug store and applied it to her left index finders. She let it sit on the wound for a few minutes and place the band-aid on it. Then suddenly she felt a spell of dizziness.

"_I do not feel so good," _she thought and laid down on the couch_, _her body began to transform and her height decreased. In her place was an eleven year old girl with a blue-hair who has a pony-tail and bangs on the side of her ears.

The girl opened her eyes and looked around. _"Where am I and how did I get dressed in these clothes?"_ she thought and she got off the couch and looked around at the place that was strange to her. She explored the house and many different rooms to see if anyone was there. In one room she saw a picture of a woman reading a story to a five year old boy. The next room that she explored was a bedroom. She searched and looked around then she saw a picture of two 11 year old boys together who were wearing different clothes but faces were identical to each other and then she saw a picture of six children consist of five boys and one girl. When she found no traces of anyone she walked out of the room and then she thought about one of the pictures she saw earlier. _"No one here and is it just me or does that woman in that picture looks familiar." _She thought and then dismissed it. _"Naw probably be just me."_

She then went back into the living room and spotted a telephone and was puzzled. _"Is this a telephone it does not look like any that I have seen before but it has those numbers on it like one?" _She thought to herself and dialed a phone number._ "Maybe I can contact mother and father."_

"Father, mother it is me Tomoko I am in this strange house and I have no idea where I am," she spoke.

"We are sorry but the number you contact is no longer available. This telephone number has either been disconnected or is not busy at the moment please try again later" the phone operator said.

"_What does that suppose to mean did they get a new telephone number or something or did something happen to them," _Tomoko shaking in fear.

Afterward Tomoko jumped at the sound of the door opening and saw a boy.

"Mom I am home," Kouichi said and then noticed the girl. "All right who are you and how do you get in here?"

Tomoko then recalled seeing him some pictures and pointed here right index finger at him. "Hey you are one of the boys that I saw on the picture."

"Answer me or I will call the police," Kouichi demanded.

"I do not know how I got in here. I just woke up and found myself in here," Tomoko then continued. "But I do think that you kidnapped me and took brought me here.

"I have not brought you here you just came in here," Kouichi told her.

"I did not break into this house kidnapper and I demand that you tell me where my parents are and why I am here," Tomoko told him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kouichi said shaking his head and thought that the girl had either mental issues or was trying to play tricks on his mind then he heard his cell phone making a sound and pick it up out of his pocket. "Digital World is in grave danger. We need your help once more. If you accept this request then go to the Shibuya Train Station immediately," Ophanimon's voice instructed and Kouichi then clicked 'yes'.

When he looked up where the girl was and saw that she was not there. _"She is gone."_ He thought and he closed the door and ran out of the house.

Tomoko who was hiding behind a bush thought _"I have to follow him to get some answers." _

_

* * *

_

When Kouichi arrived at the train station and saw Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki there.

"Hello, everyone did you all get the message," Kouichi asked.

"We sure did. I wonder what the trouble could be this time," Junpei wondered.

"I do not know but whatever it is we will be sure to take care of them," Tomoki said balling up his fist and ready for action.

Kouji then turned to Kouichi "Hey Kouichi, have you decided to tell me about that dream you had this morning?"

"It is nothing really. Just a plain old bad dream," Kouichi said.

"Were we in your dream? Did something happen to us? You can tell us we will understand." Tomoki assured him.

"No, none of you were in and it is really nothing," he lied and then decided to change the subject. "So when is Takuya going to be here?"

"Well knowing Takuya he isn't exactly a punctual person," Kouji responded.

"Takuya called me earlier and said that he was having soccer practice. So I think it would have a hard time convincing his couch to dismiss him," Izumi told them.

Kouichi then began "There is something I want to talk to you all about, when I entered my house today I saw this strange girl. I do not know how she got into my house but she kept saying that I kidnapped her and that she wanted me to tell her were her parents are? How am I was suppose to do that when I do not even know who her parents are though there is really something familiar about that girl but I cannot placed my finger on what it is."

"How do you know if she actually broke into your house for all you know maybe she was a guest of your mom and bumped her head and got amnesia," Junpei theorized.

"Well the thing is that my mom was not home and mom does not leave guest at her house while she is not there," Kouichi explained.

Takuya then walked up to the rest of the children. "Sorry I am late. I was trying to convince the coach to let me go. I lied and I told him that my mom was in the hospital so I had to go check up on her. Now let's get going we have to save the Digital World."

After that was said, the children heading towards the Trailmon and got on.

When they got on it they saw a girl who was walking up to them and Kouichi recognized her and whispered. "Kouji there's that girl again."

Kouji took a look at the girl walking towards him and remember what Kouichi said earlier. _"Kouichi was right there is something very familiar about that girl,"_ he thought.

Tomoko looked around her and saw the same boy she came across earlier along with five other children whom she recalled seen on a picture earlier. She took a look at Takuya, Kouji, Junpei, Izumi, and Tomoki then she turned to Kouichi.

"All right explain everything to me now. First you can start by telling me where the heck I am and what this strange place is and where are my parents?" she demanded.

"Listen you should get out this train now," Kouichi suggested. "We are here to take care of some serious business.

"I am not going anywhere until you answer my questions," Tomoko said.

They all headed the engine sound the train disembarked to the next destination.

"_This is going to be a long day," _Kouichi thought. "Okay first tell can you give me your name."

"I only give my name to people whom I trust and I still suspect that you were the one who kidnapped me and brought me to that house," Tomoko said to him.

Kouji then spoke up trying to defend his brother. "I do not know who you think you are little girl, but brother would never do such a thing like that."

"How do you know that and I got a feeling that you both have plan this to abduct me for some unknown reason, but I am willing to defend myself if any of you if you try to hurt me in anyway," Tomoko said bawling up her fist.

"Are you seriously going to fight me when you have a bandage finger," Kouji pointed out.

Tomoko looked at her finger and just notice the band-aid. _"That is strange how this band-aid got on my finger. I do not remember injuring my finger?"_

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here? I meaning seriously I am getting a headache from all of this commotion," Takuya said in an aggravated tone.

"Hey everyone calm down here all of this is just a big misunderstanding. Let's apologize and become friends and do not worry we will help you to find your parents," Junpei said trying to break up the argument.

"_Wow that guy really needs to lose some weight and go on a serious diet," _Tomoko thought and tried to hold in her laughter then she turned to Izumi and thought. _"That girl outfit is just so skimpy. What kind of self-respecting girl would ever wear something like that?" _Tomoko thought and began to speak. "All right, but can you please tell me my location?"

"Well were in Shibuya and now we are leaving to go to the Digital World," Izumi explained.

"What is the Digital World?" Tomoko questioned.

"Well it is really kind of difficulty to explain but you will see when we get there," Izumi lied because it was not really that difficult to explain, but she did not want to explain it to the girl because the girl would most likely thing that it is unbelievable. "By the way my name is Izumi and this is Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei, Kouji, and Kouichi she said pointing to each of them. What is yours?"

Tomoko shook her head. "Sorry I cannot give out my name until I know that I definitely can trust you all and I am still keeping my guard up."

"Hey girl can you excuse us for a second," Izumi told her.

Tomoko nodded. "Okay, I need some quiet time anyway so I can absorb in everything that happen today."

All of the six children were deciding on where the girl should go while they battle.

"We cannot bring that girl along with us. It is too dangers and plus we do not know if she could be trusted or not and she did not even give us her name," Kouji whispered.

"What exactly do we do?" Tomoki whispered.

"Maybe can drop her off in one of the nearby villages before we fight whatever this new threat is," Takuya suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan," Junpei agreed.

After the conversation ended they all sat there quietly for some minutes and waited until they reach their destination.

* * *

**A/N: **If you all wonder how Kouichi could afford a cell phone, let's just say that it was a gift giving to him by Kouji and Kouichi got a part time job somewhere to help pay off the bill though he does not use the cell phone very often. If I need to makes some improvements on my story then please inform me to do so.


	2. Deception

**Chapter 2:** Deception

The Trailmon was now in the Digital World.

"We first should get our spirits. Junpei, Tomoki, and I will go to Ophanimon's castle," Takuya asked.

"Good idea, Kouji and I will go to Serphimon's castle," Izumi said.

"I guess I will be going to Cherubimon's castle then," Kouichi.

"What are you all talking about?" Tomoko asked.

They ignored her question.

"Angular can you take us to the celestial Digimon's castles please?" Takuya asked.

"Yes and I will take you to the castles immediately," Worm answered.

"Who said that?" Tomoko asked looking around and noticed that no one was on the train besides other six children._ "It can't be the train because trains do not talk. Maybe that goggle-headed boy is speaking to someone on an intercom."_

"Angular did," Takuya answered her.

"Who or what is angular?" Tomoko asked.

"Angular is one of the Digimon specially a Trailmon that we are riding on at this moment," Takuya said.

"What is a Digimon and what is a Trailmon?" Tomoko asked him.

Takuya sighed because he was getting worn out by asking her so many questions. "Digimon is short for Digital Monster they are creatures that inhabit the Digital World. Trailmon are train-like Digimon that are used for transportation."

"You mean to tell me that this train is a monster we are going to a world full of monster? You people are crazy do you want to get kill?" Tomoko asked them with excitement.

This caught everyone attention and they blinked after hearing the girl's statement.

"Calm down, first of all it is true that some Digimon are evil, but not all of them. There are good Digimon and some who are our friends and have support us through our battles," Takuya tried to get her to calm down and then continued. "Secondly there is no way a Digimon can kill us that easily," Takuya told her.

"That right we are tough and have defeated many of enemies in the past even the most powerful ones," Tomoki added.

"We can even defeat an army of Digimon with our hands tied behind our backs" Junpei also added.

"_These people are crazy how in the world they are going to fight monsters. Not to mention that they do not have any weapons with them"_ she thought.

Meanwhile Kouji and Kouichi were sitting together and were staring at Tomoko.

"Who do you think that girl is Kouichi?" Kouji asked.

"I am not too sure Kouji. I mean when I look at her features. I can see that they are very familiar to someone I know quite well," Kouichi replied.

"Do you think she be a cousin of yours?" Kouji asked.

"Maybe but I would mostly likely known if she was my cousin," Kouichi replied.

"Well I did not know that I had a brother until you I visit the Digital World and meet you," Kouji said.

"Perhaps she could be my cousin, but I not so sure and could explain why she got in the house while Mom wasn't there. Though I never knew Mom to leave one of our relatives their while she is out or could it be that my Mom got sent to the hospital," Kouichi gasped.

"I do not know Kouichi, but if she was in the hospital wouldn't you have been notified about it?" Kouji asked him.

"Perhaps, but I am just worried about Mom and she has several ailments," Kouichi explained.  
Kouji bit his lip and did not know what to say at first, but after a while he spoke. "Let's hope that she is okay."

Angular arrived at Ophanimon's castle and came to a stop and Takuya, Junpei, and Tomoki stood up and waved.

"Well, see you later guys," Takuya waved.

"I still say that it is not fair that Kouji is the one who get to be with Izumi," Junpei remarked.

"Hey come down Junpei it is not like Kouji and have a relationship with each other. We are just going to Serphimon's castle to retrieve our spirits," Izumi responded.

"What is this talk about spirits anyway?" Tomoko asked.

"Will explain later," Izumi answered.

"I want an explanation now," Tomoko demanded.

"Wow look at the time we should get going," Takuya said as he, Junpei, and Tomoki got off the train and approached Ophanimon's castle.

The train then took off and head to its next destination.

"So, what spirits are you referring to?" Tomoko asked.

"Do you just like asking a bunch of question and annoy people or what?" Kouji asked and was obvious getting annoyed by her.

"I demand an answered," Tomoko said.

"Why don't you tell her Izumi so she can shut up," Kouji suggested.

Izumi sighed and began to tell the story. "All right, a longtime ago there were ten ancient warrior Digimon who defeated an evil Digimon called Lucemon which cost them their lives. They passed on their powers human and beast spirits they created. These spirits were entrusted into the hands the three celestial Digimon. These celestial Digimon were Ophanimon who is the preserver of love and life, Seraphimon for maintenance law and order, and Cherubimon the keeper of knowledge. Ophanimon was entrusted with the spirits of flame, thunder, and ice, Seraphimon was entrusted with the spirits of wind and light, Cherubimon was entrusted with spirits of water, steel, wood, earth, and darkness."

"_That sounds like something in a fairytale,"_ Tomoko thought.

The Trailmon came to a stop at Seraphimon castle.

"Noi siamo qui!" Izumi exclaimed.

"What did you say?" Tomoko asked.

"I said that 'we are here' in Italian," Izumi told her.

"Are you half-Italian?" Tomoko questioned.

"Actually my maternal grandfather was Italian so I am actually ¼ Italian and ¾ Japanese," Izumi told her.

"Oh," she just said.

Izumi and Kouji stood up and began to walk off the train.

"Kouji I guess I will see you later," Kouichi told him looking a little unsettled.

Kouji smiled and put a hand over Kouichi hand and said. "Do not worry; I assure you that I will be fine."

This caused Kouichi to smile.

"Bye Kouichi and good luck," Kouji told him.

"Bye, Kouichi and hum girl. We will meet up with you later after we finish at Seraphimon's castle," Izumi waved and she along with Kouji excited off the Trailmon.

Meanwhile at Ophanimon's castle Takuya, Junpei, and Tomoki was inside Ophanimon's castle. "Hello children. I have been waiting for you." Ophanimon greeted them in a formally manner.

"Ophanimon we got your message what exactly it is this great evil that you speak of because we are ready to defeat whatever this threat is," Takuya assured her.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Ophanimon laughed sinisterly.

"Ophanimon if you do not mind. Can you please tone down that laughter? It is scaring me," Junpei told her.

Ophanimon ignored Junpei and continued her sinister laugh as she began to change into a raven hair woman like figure with purple partial hollow eyes and bat wings sticking from her back. She wore a golden crown and her hair was tight up in a bun excluding the two front bangs. She wore a lavender robe and a black wardrobe.  
Takuya, Tomoki, and Junpei gasped at this.

"Hey lady or whatever you are. Who are you and what did you do with Ophanimon?" Junpei asked yelling at her.

"Well that is quite simple, I am Ophanimon and she is me," the women stated.

"I don't get it," Tomoki said in a confuse state.

"Wait, you mean that you are another digievolution of Ophanimon or something?" Takuya asked skeptically.

"You could say that, but from now on you all will address me as Lady Lilithmon," she stated.

"If you really were Ophanimon then tell us why did you bring us here?" Takuya asked.

"That is simply little boy, I call you hear so you would not try to infer with my plans. Even though I have the spirits of flame, ice, and thunder with me I knew that you would have found a way to stop me because after watching your previous battles I know that you children are so determine in finding a way to succeed even though it seems impossible.

"What exactly are you planning to do with us?" Tomoki asked.

"That is simply child; from now on you three humans will be my slaves and have to do my bidding?" Lilithmon asked.

"Whatever makes you think that we would agree to something like that and why are you doing this Ophanimon if you are Ophanimon of course?" Takuya asked.

Lilithmon walked up to Takuya reached a hand up slap Takuya in the face. "Quiet you insolent boy I am not Ophanimon anymore I am Lilithmon and you will obey my every command understand!" Lilithmon continues and caress Takuya's chest "Do not worry it will not be so bad being a slave of the great Lilithmon, we are going to have all sorts of fun."

Takuya began to shivered and pulled back away from her.

"Agnimon, Chakkumon, Blitzmon!" Lilithmon called them.

The warrior of flame, ice, and thunder approach and bowed down to their lady.

"How can we be of service my lady," Agnimon asked.

"Make sure these humans do their job and if any of them try to escape report them to me and I will deal with it." Lilithmon ordered.

"Yes my lady," Agnimon said and the three warriors got up off the ground and turn to the three human boys.

"Guys I think that we should make a run for it. We are no match for the powers our spirits release on us," Junpei suggested.

"Junpei we cannot leave right now, I have to know if that Digimon was really Ophanimon and talks some since into our spirits," Takuya told them.

"Our spirits?" Blitzmon asked. "You humans think that everything belongs to you, but we are not your property we were created by the ancients not you."

"Allow me to take care of them Blitzmon we will show them their place. Crystal Breeze!" Chakkumon aimed at the three boys and they all froze so they could not move. "There you want be planning your escape from us after all."

"No stop it please" Tomoki sobbed.

Elsewhere Izumi and Kouji were inside of Seraphimon's castle and saw Wolfmon and Fairymon waiting for them.

"Ciao Izumi, we have been waiting for you," Fairymon said.

"You were?" Izumi questioned.

"Come Kouji; our lord wish to speak with you all," Wolfmon said.

Kouji and Izumi follow the warriors of light and wind.

"_Something isn't quite right here I can feel it,"_ Kouji thought then he looked at Wolfmon and Fairymon in suspicion.

"Kouji I know what you are thinking, and how can you not trust me after everything we been though together. I thought you were better than that."

"No Wolfmon is not that it…," Kouji was about to continue until he saw a figure a cloaked hood figure with bat wings with a burgundy robe and a gray long upside down triangle sash with yellow outlines. The figure also had a pair of gray horns on his head.

"Who are you," Kouji asked prepared to be on guard.

Fairymon and Wolfmon stood behind Izumi and Kouji when a sinister smirk on their faces.

"You do not recognize me?" the cloaked Digimon asked. "Well I knew you wouldn't you see I was Seraphimon, but now I am…" The figure took off his cloak to reveal a hideous purple creature in a burgundy outfit. "Demon!"

"You were Serphimon," Izumi said in disbelief. "How did you get so hideous?"

"Fairymon, Wolfmon seized them," Demon commanded.

Fairymon and Wolfmon grab Izumi and Kouji respectively and the children struggle to break the warriors grasp.

"_They have turned against us, but why,"_ Kouji thought.

Demon walked up and punched her in the cheeks "You little wretched girl will pay for disrespectfulness towards the great demon Digimon."

"Ouch!" Izumi screamed after the impacted she received on her cheeks.

"What's exactly so great about you, you overgrown hideous freak?" Kouji spat.

Demon punch Kouji on the jaw and the boy screamed in pain and then the Digimon raised his index finger.

"Watch your tongue you insolent little human!" Demon yelled.

"What do you which for us to do with them my lord?" Fairymon spoke up.

"Take them away and lock them up in the dungeon. I am giving them to you two as a reward to my faithful service. Do whatever you seem fitting," Demon said.

"As you wish Lord Demon," Wolfmon said.

"Sì, mio signore," Fairymon said.

"Let's us go or I am warning you!" Kouji yelled.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, you are warning me. That funny little human because the last time I check you are at my mercy."

"Fairymon I know you do not want to do this to us please break free of whatever spell you have been put under," Izumi begged.

"I am fine just the way I am, thank you very much" Fairymon replied.

Meanwhile with Kouichi and Tomoko

"_Kouji trouble I just know it,"_ Kouichi thought and had a worried expression on his face. _"Kouji what has actually happened to you."_

"So where are we going to that place you talked about next?" Tomoko asked.

"You will be dropped off in the next town," Kouichi simply stated.

"What you are leaving me along for those creatures to do whatever they want with me. I knew that you were not going to take me with you," Tomoko stated.

"Look I just do not want to put you in danger by coming with me. It is just too risky for you to get involved any of my battles," Kouichi told her.

"Hey, I am a big girl and I can take care of myself thank you very much," Tomoko said.

Kouichi did not responded back to Tomoko because notice that Angular was going in a different direction then the Cherubimon's castle.

"Angular this isn't the way to Cherubimon castle?" Kouichi told him.

"Ha, ha, ha, foolish humans," Angular laughed wickedly.

"Did the train call us 'foolish human'?" Tomoko blinded and then she looked at Kouichi but before they knew it thick chains emerged from the seat and grab their wrist and ankles.

"What is going on here? What exactly is this all about Angular?" Kouichi asked the Trailmon.

"I am doing this get rid of you troublesome humans on behalf the Lord and Lady," Angular laughed again sinisterly.

"The Lord and the Lady?" Kouichi questioned.

"Yes they have giving me the other Trailmon pleasure to absorb your data, this is going to be so much fun I wonder what human data tastes like though I am sure both of you would taste delicious," Worm joyously.

"Scan data?" Tomoko questioned.

"Yes since this is the Digital World everything here is made up of data including us," Kouichi explained.

"So in other words when that train said that he would absorb us meaning that we will swallow up by him?" Tomoko panicked.

"Basically," Kouichi told her.

"No get me off of this thing! I am too young to die!" she said screamed and then point her left index finger at Kouichi. "This is your entire fault."

"And how is that exactly my fault?" he asked.

"You were the one who trust this monster to take us to where you wanted to go and now he is about to sallow us alive and there is no way we can escape!" Tomoko yelled.

"He did not act like this before, I think something must have happen to him, but I do not know what," Kouichi told her.

"Well it goes to sure that you would trust anything," Tomoko told them.'

"What does that suppose to mean?" Kouichi asked her and then came to a conclusion.

"You humans are giving me headache, it is time to silent you both," Angular stated.

Angular spread some sleeping powered on the children to knock them unconscious

"That will teach them. I was getting annoyed by their rant," Angular said out loud to himself.

A while later Angular had arrived at the Trailmon tunnel and their where the rest of the Trailmon.

"Angular you have return. Did you get that human who was bonded to the spirits of darkness?" Worm asked.

"Yes I sure did and I brought a human girl that was with him as well," Angular told them he ejected the unconscious Kouichi and Tomoko out of the train and they fell on the ground. The Trailmon took this opportunity to absorb their data until they heard someone cry out.

"Let them go now," said a voice.

"Who said that?" Mole asked.

"I did," said the voice again.

The Trailmon turn to see where the voice came from and they saw five figures standing there ready to battle them.

"Well if it isn't the warriors of steel, wood, water, earth, and darkness," Franken stated. "I am so glad you could make it you are just in time to watch us absorb these humans' data."

"Did you hear what I just said, let them go now," Löwemon demanded.

"Oh we are so scared," Buffalo remarked sarcastically.

"You better be because we are I am going to turn you all into rust," Ranamon told them.

"What is a puny little Digimon like you are going to do to us Trailmons?" Keattle asked.

"Don't estimate me sugar. Rain Stream!" Ranamon shouted.

A cloud of heavy rain drops were unleashed on the Trailmons.

"Blockade Seed!" Arbormon shouted and vine strap on to the Trailmons and drains their energy.

"Mirror Offset!" Mercuremon shouted and a beam of white and green energy came out his shield mirrors and blasted the Trailmons.

"Shadow Meteor!" Löwemon shouted.

"My turn me going to turn them in stone," Grottomon said. "Snake Eye Break."

Trailmon turned into stone statues and Grottomon was about to smash them until Löwemon stop him.

"Grottomon, wait we should not destroy the Trailmon unless we have to. We have to find out a way to free them from the spell that Daemon and Lilithmon cast upon them."

"Oh sorry, me got about that," Grottomon sweat dropped and scratched the side of his forehead.

The five warriors walked over to the blue-haired boy and girl unconscious boy and girl.

"Will they be all right?" Ranamon asked.

"I hope so," Löwemon said as he picked up the boy and held him in his left right arm and picked up the girl and held her in the left arm.

"Do you need help in carrying them?" Ranamon asked.

"No I can do it. Come on let's take them to Cherubimon's castle," Löwemon told her and they headed to the Cherubimon's castle.

The five legendary warrior headed on their way back to Cherubimon's castle they have not spoke for a couple of minutes until Löwemon broke the silence. "The other children have been capture we were too late to warn them. I let Kouichi down as well and now his friends and his brother are at the mercy of Demon and Lilithmon if only we gotten to that Trailmon sooner than they would not be in this predicament I…"

"Relax Löwemon faulting thyself will not do thee any good. We just have to come up with a good strategy to save the human children." Mercuremon said.

"But what can we do. They have the other five warriors on their side. Not to mention that those warrior already know how to fusion evolve. Our beast sprits along are no match for them," Arbormon spoke.

"That it Arbormon you are a genius sugar," Ranamon said.

"Was it something I said?" Arbormon asked.

"We will search for a way to fusion evolve and take down Demon and Lilithmon minions," Ranamon said raising her fist up in the air.

"How we will find a way to do that?" Grottomon asked.

"Well let's see?" Ranamon thought. "Cherubimon's knows after all he is the keeper knowledge maybe he can figure out a way to make us gain the ability."  
"Even if we be able to fusion evolve I am really not sure be enough to free the other five warriors from Demon and Lilithmon's control let along be enough to save Kouichi's friends and brother," Löwemon said sadly.

The five warriors continued to make their way to the Cherubimon's castle.

**A/N:** Okay, if you are wondering why some of the names of the warriors are different from on the show the fact is that I use the Digimon's Japanese name instead. I did some research and found out that Demon and Lilithmon are the corrupted forms of Ophanimon and Seraphimon. Do not worry, I do not have anything against Ophanimon or Seraphimon I just thought of what they would be like if they became corrupted. They will turn back good by the end of the story and I will provide an explanation explaining the chance. Most of the attacks that the Digimon used were a direct translation from Japanese also.


	3. Explanations

**Chapter 3:** Explanations

Lilithmon in the throne room of the castle looked into a magical squared TV-like box attached to the wall across from her. The boxes currently that showed the stoned Trailmon

"I cannot believe it those Trailmon fail to exterminate that little boy and got defeated by Cherubimon warriors" Lilithmon said furiously and then she smiled when she realized something. "Well at least I capture humans that wielded the flame, ice, and thunder spirit."

Suddenly Demon popped up to the screen.

"Lilithmon that human who wielded the spirits of darkness escape, which mean that your plan wasn't a complete," Demon stated.

"Tell me something that I don't know," Lilithmon said sarcastically. "Not all parts of my plan were a failure. We have successfully managed to capture those humans who wield the flame, light, ice, wind, and thunder spirits."

"That maybe so Lilithmon, warrior of darkness and that human where to join with each other again he could be a major threat to us and rival our own warriors, plus it would make it more difficult for us to obtain the other five spirits" Demon said.

"Okay, Okay you have a point, but seriously we have five warriors on our side that can fusion evolve and even if the warrior of darkness was to fusion evolve he still will be no match for our warriors unless other humans were to bond to Cherubimon's warriors," Lilithmon told him.

"There is a possibility that anything could happen which is why we need to find a way to exterminate the boy as soon as possible along with the girl."

"Right, I have been thinking of other perfect strategy to eliminate them," Lilithmon told him and click Daemon off the screen and afterward it showed the face of a legless skeleton with a black hooded cape.

"MetalFantomon I want to capture the girl and take her as prisoner in order to lure the wielder of darkness into a trap. Both of them are currently residing at Cherubimon's castle. Here is a visual description of them," Lilithmon said and showing as she displayed a picture screen of Kouichi and Tomoko.

"No problem as I will anything for you my loving lady," MetalFantomon said.

"Perfect on one more thing I want you to also bring me the five spirits of the legendary warriors, but not until you defeat that human and Löwemon first," Lilithmon said with maliciously smirk and pop up the screen to tell Demon about her plan.

"Wouldn't be easier to claim the spirits first then kill the boy since human do not possess any supernatural strength?" MetalFantomon asked.

"Do you not have faith in my strategy MetalFantomon?" Lilithmon asked.

"No it is not that Lilithmon it is just that I do not see how much of a threat a human can be?" MetalFantomon told her.

"Trust me it would be better to defeat the human first since he will most likely bond to the spirits of darkness again and become more powerful," Lilithmon told him.

"I did not think about that," he said and continued. "I will be honored to carry out your wish my lady," MetalFantomon said.

"That is exactly what I want to hear," Lilithmon said and smirked.

"Demon I just came up with the perfect plan to defeat that human. I asked MetalFantomon to take care of him," Lilithmon informed him.

"This plan of yours better worked Lilithmon. If not I am taking charge of the next plan," Demon said firmly.

"I assure you Demon that there is a slim chance that this plan will fail, no one has ever escaped MetalFantomon's nightmares," Lilithmon said.

"Don't get too cocky Lilithmon there a chance that this plan of your could end in total failure," Demon cautioned her.

"Yes, I know please don't remind me," Lilithmon told Demon and turned the screen off then left the room.

* * *

The five warriors stood before Cherubimon discussing about the events that happen that day.

"Lord Cherubimon, Daemon and Lilithmon have already captured five of the chosen children though we manage to get Kouichi and the girl away from the Trailmons," Löwemon told him

"I see, take those two to the guest room and we will discuss some more about the issue afterwards," Cherubimon order.

"Yes sir," Löwemon said and took Kouichi and Tomoko to the guest room which consisted of olive green wall paper and two parallel beds. He placed Kouichi in the bed on the left side of the room and Tomoko on the bed of the right side of the room.

"_Don't worry Kouichi, we will do everything it takes to save your companies," _Lӧwemon thought and turn to go back and joy his companions.

When Cherubimon saw Löwemon return he began the discussion. "Now that all of you are here let's get on with discussing the important issue at hand. As you all know Demon and Lilithmon forces has conquered the Flame, Light, Ice, Wind, and the Thunder Terminals. They have created an alliance with some of the Digimon, but they absorbed the data of those Digimon who opposed them. There is no telling where they will strike next and if this continues they will be few and few Digimon that we could ally with to help us stop them. So I have sent some servants in the unconquered areas to not only to interpret Demon and Lilithmon's moves, but to help assist the Digimon in those areas that have yet to be conquered by Daemon and Lilithmon," Cherubimon informed them.

"I honestly think that it an excellent strategy Lord Cherubimon though there is something I want to ask you. You know fusion evolutions that the warriors of flame, light, ice, wind, and thunder were able to perform when we battled them at the Flame, Light, Thunder, Wine, and Ice Terminals. Why isn't that we can fusion evolve like they can, I mean we have both our human and beast spirits?" Ranamon asked.

"Having both human and beast spirit along will not give you all the ability to fusion evolve. The warriors of flame, light, ice, wind, and thunder were bounded to human bodies. Sometime ago when Warrior of Flame and the Warrior of Light were battling against Mercuremon and Duskmon respectively, Patamon inflicted some kind of light of them to help them perform the ability to undergo the fusion evolution, however he ran out of energy and was not to past the fusion ability to the others warriors. So my hypothesis is that although the warriors of ice, wind, and thunder were not able to perform the fusion at that time was the warriors themselves may have came up with a strategy to perform the fusion evolution based on the bonds they had with the humans that wield their spirits or Demon and Lilithmon was able to provide the fusion evolution based on the relationships they had with those humans." Cherubimon lectured.

"So why am I not able to perform fusion evolution if my spirit was bonded to Kouichi?" Löwemon asked.

"I am not trying to telling you that the between you and Kouichi are inferior to the other five warriors, but Kouichi came here as a spirit meaning that he did not have physical form on his first visit to the Digital World. So that you had bond you had between Kouichi and the bond the other warriors had between the other humans differ to some extent," Cherubimon explained.

"Darn it that just great," Ranamon said with disappointment. "We definitely are going to get slaughter by the other five warriors now?"

"Let me finish, there is a way that you could perform the fusion evolution though it requires you all to develop a strong relationship with a human that is physically here in the Digital World," Cherubimon told them.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Arbormon asked and then continued. "I mean firstly all of us excluding Löwemon has never experience anything close to that. Secondly the all of the Trailmons are under Demon and Lilithmon's control."

"I have some machine Digimon in the castle are undergoing intense training to help them digievolve into new Trailmon though it is going to take some time," Cherubimon answered.

"But, how are you going to convince those humans to help us and how are you going to get them to believe us since they might be frightened by our appearance?" Grottomon asked.

"Do not worry. I have a plan to try to convince them to joy us? Though whether they joy us is the decision that they have to make?" Cherubimon said.

* * *

Kouichi woke up observed the room that he was he then he looked down and saw that he was lying in a bed with emerald green covers and white blankets._ "Where am I? The last thing I remember was I was arguing with that girl on that, the Angular tried to get rid of us."_

He took another look around the room just noticed someone else we in a bed sleeping in the room. He went over to see who that it was Tomoko.

"_She looks calmer while she sleeps?"_ Kouichi thought.

"_Mother, Father where are you. Please do not leave me alone,"_ Tomoko mumbled sadly in her sleep.

"_Maybe she was not lying about her parents after all and she really must truly miss them,"_ Kouichi thought

Kouichi heard footsteps outside of the door.

"Who is there?" Kouichi asked in a cautious tone.

"Kouichi, it is just me," Löwemon said walking into the room towards Kouichi

Kouichi relax when he saw who it was and "Oh it is just you Löwemon."

"It been a while Kouichi," Löwemon said.

"I have only been going for two months," Kouichi told him.

"Time goes by a more rapid pace in the Digital World than in the human world," Löwemon notified him.

"I see, but what exactly is going on and what is this place?" Kouichi asked.

"You are currently in Cherubimon castle?" Löwemon reminded him

"So I am in Cherubimon castle, but how did I get here," Kouichi said.

"Grottomon, Arbormon, Ranamon, Mercuremon, and I came and save you and the girl from the Trailmon, but unfortunately your brother and friends were captured by Daemon and Lilithmon," Löwemon said.

"Demon and Lilithmon?" Kouichi questioned.

"Look like there is a lot of thing I need to explain to you," Löwemon sighed.

"Uh," a muttered and Kouichi and Löwemon attention turned towards the girl who was lying in the bed on the right side of the room. She woke up and stretched out her hands and left out a yawned.

"_Where am I,"_ Tomoko thought and looked around the room and spotted Kouichi and a black armored humanoid standing beside the bed on left side. "Ah!" she screamed. "Who are you and how did I end up here are you friends with those train monsters?"

"Calm down, Löwemon isn't going to harm you he. He is a good friend of mines and he along with the other warriors save us from those Trailmon that were about to absorb our data," Kouichi explain to her.

"All right but if he tries anything suspicious then I am putting the blame on you," Tomoko stated.

Löwemon and Kouichi sweat dropped at this statement.

"Yes of course," Kouichi responded.

Kouichi followed Löwemon and Tomoko followed afterward.

"Where exactly are we. Is this some kind of palace?" Tomoko awed.

"Actually this is Cherubimon's castle he one of the celestial Digimon that the others and I mentioned to you?" Kouichi reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I do certain remember you mentioning them," Tomoko recalled as she tapped her cheek.

Löwemon opened the door to room which resembled a court room without any seats. Grottomon, Arbormon, Ranamon, and Mercuremon standing in front of stood in front of the stand Cherubimon was seated they watched as Löwemon, Tomoko, and Kouichi entered.

"Are these more friends of yours?" Tomoko asked looking at Kouichi.

"You could say that," Kouichi answered.

"I see that the both are awake. The Trailmon were about to dispose of both of you, but my warriors save you both just in time before the Trailmons could do to any harm," Cherubimon greeted.

"Yes, Löwemon already explain that part, but what I really want to know what has become of my brother and friends and what exactly is going on here?" Kouichi asked curiously.

Cherubimon sighed. "Okay, I will start from the beginning for you to get a better understand about the crisis taking place here. It all started one day a few months after Lucemon second defeat."

* * *

Bokomon was in his house preparing a dinner while Patamon, Plotmon, and Lopmon were playing tag.

"Dinner ready children, Come and get your meal while it is hot," Bokomon motioned.

Patamon, Plotmon, and Lopmon stop playing and happily went to into the kitchen.

"Dinner I am starving, I wonder what Papamom has prepared for us this time?" Patamon wondered.

"I hope it is delicious though Papamon always makes good food for us," Plotmon hoped.

"I ready cannot think of a time when Mama made something horrible so there is no doubt that it is going to be delicious," Lopmon also added.

Neamon ran past Patamon, Plotmon, and Lopmon, "Did someone mention food? I am starving"

"Yes I certain did, but my babies need to be feed first. You will get your share afterward," Bokomon told.

"It is not fair I am so famished. I have not had a single thing to eat all day," Neamon told him.

"It is not my fault you, I told you to get up for breakfast but you said that you were too tired then I fixed some sandwich for lunch and you said that you did like those kind of sandwich."

Suddenly someone knock on the door in the kitchen.

"I'll get it," Bokomon said as he went up to the door and opened it. "Hello how can I be of services to you?"

At the doorstep he saw a figure dressed in a black hooded cloaked.

"I will tell you how you can be of service for me, you can start by handing over those three brats," the cloak figure pointed towards Patamon, Plotmon, and Lopmon who all gasped in fear when the cloak figure said that.

Bokomon immediately shut the door and locked it.

"Who was that?" Neamon asked.

"It was psycho manic that who," Bokomon answered.

"What is a psycho manic Bokomon?" Neamon asked blinked.

Bokomon's was about to answer until they all heard a banging sound. They eyes turned to the front door which was destroyed by a blast in an instant and the cloak figure came into the house.

The five Digimon all gasped in shock this.

"Since you will hand them to me I will take them by force," figure said to them.

"Air Shoot," Patamon said as he gulped air and shot a substance from his mouth.

"Blazing ice," Lopmon shouted and blew cool air at the figure.

The figure dodged both Patamon and Lopmon attacks which ended up hitting some the pots and pans on the counter which to fall on the floor.

"Sledge Dash," Plotmon said trying to hit the figure in the direction.

The figure also dodged her attack and kicked Plotmon in the face and she felled on the ground.

"Plotmon!" Bokomon shouted race towards her.

"Plotmon!" Patamon and Lopmon exclaimed and walked toward her to see if she was okay.

"Your pitiful attack amuses me. Looks like the fact that you three were reborn took a toll on your battling skills," The cloaked figure as it took this opportunity to cover Patamon, Lopmon, and Plotmon in a net.

"Get away from them whoever you are!" Bokomon cried out charging towards to figure, but before Bokomon could collide with the figure it moved out of the way swiftly and Bokomon ended up slamming into the wall leave a medium size hole. He then tumbled back and fell in the floor semi-unconscious

"You both are nothing compared to me now that the legendary warriors are not here fight you because without them both of you are nothing but weak Digimon who seek stronger Digimon for protection" the cloak figure ridiculed.

"Hey do estimate the great Neamon; I will chop you into pieces!" Neamon said as he performed several punches and kicks. "See how all powerful I am."

"Yes oh great mighty one I see that you strength exceeds my own indeed," the figure said sarcastically and laughed.

While this was happening Lopmon chewed on the rope in an attempt to get free.

"Well goodbye and thank you for the children. I sure I do a better job than raising them than you ninnies ever will," the cloak figure laughed.

Lopmon tumbled out of the net and landed underneath the table before the figure disappeared.

Bokomon got up and held his right hand on his hand and groaned. "What happen and what was I doing?"

"Bokomon the thing just took Patamon, Plotmon, and Lopmon. It was just too strong for me," Neamon told him sadly

"WHAT!" Bokomon cried very loudly and then wept afterwards. "They can be I do not believe it this has to be a bad dream. Someone pinch and me and at tell me that my babies are still safe and sound at home."

"Neamon pinched Bokomon and he said "Owe!" then they both heard a suddenly little grunt by the table.

"Lopmon is that really you. Thanks goodness you are safe, but where is Plotmon and Patamon?" Bokomon asked.

"They are going Papamom. That meanie took them!" Lopmon sobbed.

"No, this can't be happen, it just can't be. I will never see by precious Patamon or Plotmon. They are gone forever," Bokomon wept as well.

Neamon also joined in and mourned along with them.

* * *

"Bokomon was never the same that day and still blames himself not being strong enough to protect them," explained sadly.

"_That story is kind of sad,"_ Tomoko thought sympathetically.

"What happened next Cherubimon; were any of you able to find them and where you able to find out who took them?" Kouichi asked.

"As a matter of fact we haven't the eventually got out to the legendary warriors who were currently guarding the three castle. They try to locate Patamon and Plotmon for a long period of time, but no luck in finding them. Time past and became an adult Digimon and resume my position at my castle still there was no sign of them. I involved into my perfect form and still they have not been found. A few days after I evolved into my ultimate form saw them again that fateful day," Cherubimon continued in a sad tone voice. "A Demon and a Lilithmon came by my castle and convinced me that they were Patamon and Lopmon at first I did not believe them until mention some events that we did together as Child Digimon.

* * *

"You both have been corrupted," Cherubimon gasped.

"No Cherubimon we have been shown the truth," Demon told him "Can you see that world is chaos? Would you rather live in a world where there are no conflicts and everyone is in agreement with each other?"

"Please join us Cherubimon, Together we make a world where Digimon of all species and elements can live together without cause dispute?" Lilithmon offered.

"Sometimes my friends there have to be agreements and disagreement otherwise agree to everything all of time can also lead to misfortune," Cherubimon stated.

"I knew you were going to refuse our offer, but I tell you what. If you do not join six months from now then we are going to destroy you just like we will do the others who opposed us," Daemon warned

"Tell me something who was the one that corrupted both of you," Cherubimon demanded.

Both Demon and Lilithmon did not answer him and disappeared.

* * *

"Why didn't they attack you at the moment?" Kouichi asked

"I think it is because childhood memories shared together must have held them back though they promise that they will kill me off in about three months from now," Cherubimon told him.

"What about the warriors of flame, light, ice, wind and thunder are they okay?" Kouichi asked.

Cherubimon shook his head. "No, they have all been brainwashed by Demon and Lilithmon and the Trailmons have fell under their control as well as a matter of fact it was Demon and Lilithmon set a trap for you all to go to the Digital World. I try to call Löwemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, Grottomon, and Mercuremon to stop them before they could do any harm, but they only just got there in time to save you and the girl from the Trailmon."  
"How did you find out about their plan?" Kouichi wondered.

"Varies Digimon that we allied with whom have contacted me and informed me about Daemon and Lilithmon's plan we they overheard Daemon and Lilithmon's allies discussing it," Cherubimon explained to him.

"Thank you for the explanation," Kouichi said. "Let's go Löwemon I have to save my brother and friends."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this. It could be dangerous Kouichi?" Löwemon asked.

"I am positive. I am not just going to stay here and do nothing while they suffering or am I going to let Daemon and Lilithmon massacre innocent Digimon. I know that the others children would feel the same way about the situation if they were here," Kouichi convinced him.

Suddenly everyone heard a something sounds rocks being sliced in half.

"What was that noise?" Kouichi wondered.

"I do not know let's go find out," Löwemon said as he pointed towards the door.

"I think it came from that direction," Arbormon said pointing in the direction where the door to the room was.

Everyone including Cherubimon went to see the cause of the commotion.

When they got in the hallway they spotted a legless skeleton with a black hooded cape and purple energy ball at the end of its spinal cord. The arms were made of purple electrical wire. He had both his gripped to his weapon which was a purple glowing scythe.

"Greeting I am MetalFantomon I have come for the girl over there," he said pointed towards Tomoko.

Everyone turned gasped and turned into Tomoko's direction.

"There is no way I am going any place you stupid metal bone freak!" Tomoko shouted back further away from him."

"Now that we very rude little girl maybe I should teach you some manner," MetalFantomon said her angrily.

"Listen you are not taking everyone with you. Leave my castle now!" Cherubimon ordered and prepared to fire an attack "Lighting Spear."

MetalFantomon used his scythe to cancel out the attack.

"Is that the best you can do oh great celestial Digimon?" MetalFantomon asked and continued. "Now it is my turn, Soul Predator."

"Look out!" Cherubimon exclaimed to everyone as he himself tried to get out the way of the attack.

Lӧwemon scooped Kouichi and they move to them out of the way of the attack. The other warriors and try to dodge the attack and they were all distracted MetalFantomon grabbed a hold of Tomoko by her shirt.

"Let me go. Let go metallic piece of bones!" Tomoko screamed at MetalFantomon.

"Shut up you insolent!" MetalFantomon slapped her on the forehead and spoke again. "I am take this captive if you want to see her again come to my lair," MetalFantomon said and disappeared.

The warriors were worn out from the attack and groaned. Grottomon, Arbormon, and Ranamon had got injured pretty badly from the attack. Cherubimon was injured but as badly as some of the warriors. Mercuremon was fine, but used his mirror to deflect the attack which also did some damage to the castle. Löwemon was all right as well, but that was only because MetalFantomon did not really aim much of the attack in his direction.

Löwemon decide to place Kouichi down since the attack was over.

Kouichi was in deep thought about what happen_" That's strange, I know I have to go have rescue that girl, but why do I have this strange feelings that I am about to lose someone else that is very important to me."_

"I am going to MetalFantomon's Lair to save her. Are you ready Löwemon?" Kouichi asked reaching in his left pocket for his cell phone that has converted to a d-scanner and gripped it firmly.

"I am ready, but we must be caution for all we know it we could be walking right into a trap," Löwemon cautioned.

"Lӧwemon is right young human MetalFantomon is a dangerous foe indeed. He has the power to trap his opponents in nightmares and feeds off their energy while doing so?" Mercuremon warned.

"I have no choice. I have to go," Kouichi told him.

"All right then if you are planning to go then I bit you good luck and do come back in one piece. Meanwhile I shall intend in getting aid for Lord Cherubimon and the fellow warriors," Mercuremon said.

Kouichi nodded at the statement said and turned to exit the castle.

When he got outside he began to transform. "Execute Spirit Evolution. Löwemon!"

Löwemon searched through the Dark Terminal for MetalFantomon's lair. Some low level Digimon attack him on the way, but end up getting defeated and purified them.

* * *

Tomoko was trapped in an all rocky stone room in a giant bird cage in MetalFantomon lair.

"Let me out of here right now or you will be sorry," Tomoko threatened.

"You sure do talk tough for a weak human child," MetalFantomon remarked.

"How dare you call me weak I have been practicing martial arts for five years and I am not afraid to use my skill on you," Tomoko informed him.

"Stupid wretched girl even with your skills you are no match for me. We Digimon are far more superior to you humans in terms of strength," MetalFantomon told him.

"_He is right. I saw how strong that attack he used previous and he could easily kill me. I really have to find a way out of here," _Tomoko thought with an angry expression on her face.

* * *

Löwemon reach MetalFantomon's lair which was a giant gray cave 10 foot tall entrance and he was greeted by two Phantomons.

"Welcome warrior of darkness we have been expecting you," Phantomon 1 said.

"We just knew you will come our master awaits your arrival follow us," the Phantomon 2 urged.

Löwemon followed behind the Phantomon.

The lair had navy burgundy carpet and several rooms. The walls were made of gray-colored stone, which had of several painting of MetalFantomon along with fire lighted torches.

The Phantomon stopped when they arrived at a door at the very end of the hallway and pushed revealing MetalFantomon. This room had navy blue wall paper a glass like screen which resembles a television.

"Our guess has arrived master," Phantomon 1 announced.

Both of the Phantomons bowed and left.

"I knew you would come. Now let's battle," MetalFantomon set holding up his scythe.

"Where is the girl?" Löwemon asked.

"I will tell you if only if you win the battle," MetalFantomon said as he smirked.

"Find then, have it your way. Shadow Meteor!" Löwemon shouted showing a beam of dark energy from his chest.

MetalFantomon sprung his spear around in his hand and deflected the attack back at Löwemon.

"Ah," Löwemon screamed the impacted of the attack and fell to the stone cold ground and then he got up to regroup. _"I have to try another method instead of attack in front of him. I could create a distraction him somehow and attack from behind."_

"You are going to have to try harder if you want to defeat me serious I thought the warrior of darkness would be more of a chance than this," MetalFantomon scorned and laughed at him.

"I'll show you what I am made of slide evolution KaiserLeomon!" he shouted charged at MetalFantomon from behind. "Black Thunder!"

MetalFantomon looked behind himself and dodged the attack immediately.

"_Darn it my strategy didn't work. I still have to keep try to find a way to defeat him. I just have to,"_ KaiserLeomon thought.

"Seriously you are not even a challenge to me you so-called warrior of darkness," MetalFantomon smirked victoriously and then yelled out an attack. "Soul Predator!"

He slashed his scythe forward and shot out energy waves.

KaiserLeomon managed to dodge some of the energy waved but end up getting hit by most of them causing him to scream in pain. KaiserLeomon then converted back to Kouichi who let out a grunt. The boy face was bruised for the attack.

"I think will claim the spirits of darkness myself. They do need a more worthy host," MetalFantomon stated and thought. _"Sorry Lady Lilithmon but I think I will be claiming this spirits for myself."_

"_No, I can let them be used for evil again," _Kouichi thought sadly and he tried to get up but his body ache hindered him for doing so at the moment.

"It is time for me to finish you off "Grave Scream!" MetalFantomon yelled.

Kouichi reached and covered his ears at the terrible sound and also closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

Kouichi opened his eyes to find himself in another setting and saw varies people walked on the side walk as well a few vehicles passing by.

"_I am home, but I can be I was battling MetalFantomon in the Digital World,"_ Kouichi thought.

"Hey bro are you all right you seem kind of lost," a familiar voice said.

Kouichi looked both left and right direction and spot Kouji standing right of him. "Kouji, but how I thought you were captured along with Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki."

Kouji raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh," and then burst into laughter.

Kouichi didn't quite get it and gave Kouji a puzzled looked by rising he left eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Kouji then felt the top of Kouichi forehead. "Kouichi I think that the events today at school have causes you to have all sorts of hallucinations. Kouichi I have been abducted neither have Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki.

"Kouji, I did not imagine those events they really happen. You were capture and the Digital World is in danger," Kouichi told him.

"I think you mind is playing tricks you Kouichi. This Digital World place you speak of doesn't exist and it is just a world that only exists in a fairytales?" Kouji said in a hypnotic tone looking into Kouichi eyes.

"I don't know what to think. I am totally confused at the moment," Kouichi told him.

"You had a very stressful day indeed. Now come let's walk home we would want to worry Mom and Dad now do we." Kouji said.

"Kouji we do not live together. Our parents are divorce remember, I live with our mom and you live with dad and your stepmother," Kouichi reminded him and was baffled at the same time.

"Our parents always have lived together Kouichi. Every single person in our family lives together and I never had a stepmother," Kouji told him in a hypnotic tone and looked into his eyes again.

"Really I do not recall that," Kouichi said.

"I think you need to go see psychiatrist Kouichi. First you think that fantasy land you speak of is real then you thought that our parents are divorced and our dad got married to another woman. Don't take offense to this I am just looking out for you well being brother," Kouji told him.

"_Maybe he is right. Maybe I do have psychological disorder, but I also have this that there is something more important that I should be doing,"_ Kouichi thought.

Kouji and Kouichi finally approach an enormous stone white house with several windows.

"Here we are Kouichi our extended family home," Kouji said as he grabbed him by the arm very tightly as then walk.

* * *

**A/N:** The mega form of Digimon in English is equivalent to the ultimate form of a Digimon in Japanese, but the ultimate form of a Digimon in English is equivalent to a perfect form of a Digimon Japanese. Also there will be other children who will inherit the other spirits of the legendary warrior will not be original characters. They I am not going to say who I will say who they are, because I want to keep it a secret.


	4. Illusionary Mayhem

**Chapter 4: **Illusionary Mayhem

**Warning:** There chapter will be gory later on as it get farther into the dream.

Kouji still held on to Kouichi's arm tightly as he reached in his right pants pocket to pull out a key to unlock the door. Kouji then pulled Kouichi into the house which had red carpet, walls decorated with white cement and a long spiral stair case. There was also expensive furniture and glassware in the house as well as many different types of arts, which ranged from Ancient, Classical, Feudal, and Modern Japan. There were also armors of warriors on display as well as the weapons they used hanging on the wall above them.

Kouichi seemed both shocked and amazed by the site. "I really definitely do not remember living here Kouji. It is amazing and all but serious I just do not recall ever living in a place like this."

"Kouichi how can you not remember our great family legacy. Our family was one of the wealthiest clans throughout the history of Japan known as the Minamoto Clan?" Kouji asked.

"Oh I have heard of them Kouji but I did not know that we were actually descendants of them?" Kouichi asked.

"Of course we are the descendants of them man Kouichi you must have gotten hit in the head by a giant rock," Kouji told him.

"But Kouji the Minamoto Clan was declined meaning that it would not make any sense for us to be wealthy?" Kouichi asked.

"You read a fiction book my brother. The Minamoto Clan never declined we have always been alive and well until this day," Kouji said in his eyes hypnotic tone.

"Okay I guess, but this conservation that we are having together just doesn't ring a bell to me," Kouichi told him.

Kousei and Tomoko walked towards them dress in fancy Japanese fabric. Kousei wore an all black sokutai with white hakama and a hat attached to his head. Tomoko wore a colorful juunihitoe that had a violet top layer with lavender, red, aqua, and turquoise outliers. Her hair had two red clip pins on the top potion of her bangs. She also had a fan in her right hand that was the same design as the juunihitoe.

"Hello boys glad you could make it. Hurry and get dress the ceremony is about to start in 15 minutes," Tomoko told them.

"What is this ceremony are you referring to mom?" Kouichi asked.

"It's a family ceremony dedicated to you, and if we told you at the moment then we would be ruining the surprise," she told him as she fanned herself.

"We are a wealthy family Kouichi or have you forgotten about the fact that we come from a long lineage of aristocrats?" Kousei asked in a hypnotic tone looking into Kouichi eyes.

"I am not really sure if I can remember that dad. I am trying but I just cannot seem to remember," Kouichi putting his left hand on his forehead.

"You have to excuse Kouichi mom and dad he kind of delusional today. He thinks that this fantasy place called the Digital World exists and that both of you are divorced and that dad got remarried to another woman," Kouji told him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," both Kousei and Tomoko laughed out loud.

"Maybe you should help your brother get dress Kouji. We wouldn't want him to put on the wrong clothes," Kousei told him and he continued to laughed.

"Sure dad, come on dear brother," Kouji said taking Kouichi by his left arm tightly and pulled him upstairs to a room which was empty with the exception of a predominantly red wardrobe box with golden dragon design. Kouji opened the box and pulled out a sea green kimono with a burgundy hakama and white sash, two pair of zori with sea green straps.

"Here are the clothes I pick off for you," Kouji said and throwing the clothes to Kouichi for him to catch "Now get dress quickly we want to start the ceremony on time."

"_Something is really not right here. I never knew that Kouji and I lived together let along our parents being wealthy," _Kouichi thought as he got dress.

As soon as he finished dressing he went out the door and spotted Kouji who was now wearing a navy blue kimono with yellow hakama pants and a sash. "I will be your escort to the ceremony it is the younger brother's job to escort his eldest brother to this kind of occasion," Kouji said as he turning in the opposite direction of Kouichi and smirked sinisterly.

When they got down to the stairs, an elderly man dressed in a black kimono and white hakama as well as an elderly woman dressed in a kimono with red designs on top and green pattern design underneath approached them. The man was gray-headed, partially bald, and his beard extended to his top chest. The woman also had gray-haired it was pull back into a fancy pony-tail and wear the front part of her hair was cover the top portion of her forehead.

"Greetings boys, I see that we made great timing," the man said.

"Excuse me sir and ma'am, but whom exactly are you?" Kouichi asked.

"Don't you remember me I am your grandfather Minamoto Kouhiro? I was the one taught the lesson meditation," the elderly man said.

"And I am your grandmother Minamoto Harumi. I am also the one who nurse you when you were a little boy," the elderly woman said.

"I can't say that remember seen the any of you before," Kouichi told them.

"You always saw us Kouichi ever since you were a little boy," they both said in a hypnotic tone.

"I did, but how come I don't recall ever seeing any of you before?" Kouichi asked.

"Maybe because have amnesia Kouichi," they both said in unison again hypnotic tone.

"Yes you both probably are right. I could indeed be suffering from a case of amnesia and maybe I should go see a psychiatrist like Kouji said," Kouichi said putting his left hand over his forehead.

Then someone else came to the scene it was Takuya who wore a red kimono and white hakama pants, and a golden sash and beside him was Shinya who wore a white kimono with a red hakama and sash.

"Kouichi, how are you doing today buddy," Takuya asked.

"Takuya Shinya what are you doing here. Mom told me that this was a family ceremony," Takuya said.

"We are related to you Kouichi," Takuya said.

"No you are not," Kouichi said shaking his head.

"Sure we are, my brother and I are your 16th cousins we have the same great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents because my mom is your 15th cousin once moved," Takuya explained.

"Not to mention that our dad is your 18th cousin once removed making you our 16th cousin as well our 19th cousin," Shinya added.

"That is nice to know but I frankly do not consider being related that many generations apart as actually being family," Kouichi told them.

"Well, anyway we are still family regardless of how many generations apart that we are related not mention to this our extended family home after all so why would I attended a ceremony that is taking place at my own house?" Takuya questioned.

Before Kouichi could answer that question Junpei came to the screen who was wearing a medium blue kimono with yellow hakama and sash.

"Hello Kouichi it is me Junpei your 22nd cousin due to the fact that we share one pair of great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents. I am so happy for you Cousin Kouichi here you can have one of my chocolate bar as a gift from me," Junpei told him and place the chocolate bar in his right hand and then and wiped his eyes which were filled with tears of joy.

"Thanks I guess," Kouichi said baffled tone.

"What in the world is going on here?" Kouichi said a still stunned with his mouth opened wide this time.

Izumi came to the scene she wore a lavender kimono and a white sash. Her hair was bounded into a topknot and lavender bow tied around it. She also had a lavender fan in her right hand.

"Hello Cousin Kouichi it is me Izumi your 30th cousin. You see our great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmothers were sisters. Well anyway I made this jasper necklace just for you. I hope it fits," Izumi said putting the necklace around Kouichi necklace. "There is fitting just perfect and I think make you ever look nicer for the ceremony."

"Thank you so much Izumi," Kouichi said who was still puzzled.

Then Tomoki and Yutaka walked up to the scene. Tomoki wore a light green kimono with white hakama and sash. Yutaka wore an emerald green kimono with white hakama and sash.

"Hello Kouichi, remember us, I am you Cousin Tomoki."

"And I am your Cousin Yutaka."

"We are your 44th cousins. Remember that our great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfathers were brothers," Yutaka and Tomoki told him in unison.

Kouichi mouth fell opened this time _"What is going on here and how did they come up with this stuff?"_

"Kouichi is not himself today guys. I think that might he has some kind of psychological order that cause him to hallucinate and I think that he could be getting bad case of Alzheimer."

Kouichi maternal grandparents Kimura Tomokazu and Yumiko approach the scene. Tomokazu had a short gray-hair and a mustache. He wore maroon kimono with yellow hakama and sash his hair was tied back in a pony-tail. Yumiko wore a bright orange kimono with a dark orange sash.

Kouichi then saw his maternal grandparents walking towards him.

"_Grandma and grandpa but I thought them were dead!" _Kouichi thought in shock.

"Yumiko and Tomokazu it is nice to see that came to join us," Harumi told him.

"Well we didn't want to miss our grandson's ceremony," Tomokazu told her.

"Yes what kind of grandparents would we be if we didn't attention," Yumiko added.

"Grandma and Grandpa how is that you are both here?" Kouichi asked in shocked.

"Why won't we be here, Kouichi you think we would miss a ceremony dedicated to our grandson?" Yumiko questioned.

Then Kousei, Tomoko, and Satomi, who was dressed in a yellow kimono with a burgundy sash, were coming down hall.

"Kouichi, don't you remember Satomi she is my 50th cousin once removed, your 51st cousin, and your mom's 47th cousin once removed. Your mom though is my 60th cousin once removed meaning that you and your mother are 61st and that Kouji and you are not only my sons but my 60th cousin twice moved," Kousei said.

"Hello there Cousin Kouichi, I am you anxious to see the ceremonies that your parents have put together for you. I just knew that it is going to be so entertaining," Satomi exclaim happily.

"Kouichi you also need to know that my parents and your father's parents are related too. My parents are 65th cousins and your father's parents are 70th cousins. Your father's mother and my mother are 77th cousins, your father's father and my father are 85th cousins, your father's mother my father are 91st cousins and my mother and your father's father are 100th cousins," Tomoko informed him.

"Enough I cannot take it anymore! First Kouji tells me that I hallucinate and that I we are descendants of the Minamoto Clan then. My supposed grandparents tried to convince me that I knew them all along. My grandparents whom I thought were dead appeared out of nowhere. Next all of you tell me that we are cousin by so many generations part. I just have a strange feeling that none of you are real," Kouichi told them.

All of the people laughed sinisterly.

"You are such a clever little boy too bad you are going to die," Kousei said taking hold of his hands.

"The ceremony that we planned for you is a death ceremony and there is someone who would like to see you when you get there," Tomoko said sinisterly.

"No get away from me! Stop it! Let me go now!" Kouichi shouted.

Kousei and Tomoko carried Kouichi off to vacant room with everyone else following. When they got to the around both of them threw Kouichi to the ground hard.

"Huh!" Kouichi exclaimed as he fell to the ground.

"We have brought him to you all Great Dark Spirits," Kousei said.

"We have disowned him completely" Tomoko said.

"You are not my mother. My mother would never say that!" Kouichi yelled at her.

"Shut up! You insolent child," Tomoko shouted and slapped Kouichi on his right cheek and knocked him to the floor.

"Now then we will be leaving. Goodbye dishonorable child who is not my son," Kousei said.

"Goodbye disrespectful brat who is definitely not my child," Tomoko said.

"Goodbye brother I bid you not good luck," Kouji told him.

"Goodbye shameful grandson who fails at everything," the grandparents said.

"Goodbye dear old Cousin Kouichi. We hope you have a terrible time," everyone else said in unison.

Everyone disappeared and the door to the room shut automatically.

Kouichi walk to the door and turned the knob and yank but found that it was locked from the inside.

"Hey Kouichi did you miss us," a humanoid like creature said in a dark-armored.

"We are so glad that you are here," a birded-like skeleton creature.

"Duskmon, Velgmon, but how I thought that you both were purified?" and Kouichi asked.

"We will always be there to haunt you Kouichi," Duskmon said.

"Yes as a matter of fact we are going to have plenty of fun with you," Velgmon said.

"_Wait a second Duskmon and Velgmon are Digimon. That it now I remember what I was doing. I was fighting MetalFantomon in the Digital World and he must have been the one that trap me in this place and my family and friends were just illusions created to distract me from my mission," _Kouichi though "_I have to find a way out of here before I am done for," _Kouichi thought frighten.

"You are a very smart boy to figure that out," Duskmon told him.

"Do not even bother trying to think to yourself. We can read your mind and we know want you are think," Duskmon told him.

"You can, but how is that possible," Kouichi looked at the two tainted spirits.

"You see Kouichi we were part of you and we know everything that you are thinking; we know that you frightened and we are going to inflict more pain on you," Duskmon said.

"We represent the negative emotions that were stilled inside of you. Our sole purpose is to make your life miserable," Velgmon explained.

Suddenly the setting changed from a vacant room to spooky misty place that had a purple sky.

Duskmon grabbed Kouichi with his arm and carried him off.

"Let's go of me!" Kouichi shouted as his tried to get away.

"Silent boy! You are not allowed to speak or protest to anything that Velgmon and I do to you" Duskmon said and slapped Kouichi on the right cheek.

A few minutes later Duskmon walk up to an altar and placed Kouichi on it.

Kouichi tried to get up but he could not move. _"Why can't I move?"_

"There is no logical explain why you can't move you just can't," Velgmon told him.

Duskmon licked Kouichi's face for 10 seconds and began to bit on ever part of the face and suck the blood from it.

Kouichi was tried to move but he could not budge and then he tried to speak but realize that he was unable to. He even tried to yell and scream but he was still unable to speak.

"Duskmon don't think I am going to let you have all of the fun." Velgmon said flying over to Kouichi's foot and removed the zori with his hind feet. Afterwards it peck at Kouichi's feet and ankles and sucked the blood from them. This of course caused Kouichi to yell silently and tears came rolling down into his cheeks which were already covered in blood.

Duskmon licked Kouichi's face and smiled. "You tears make the blood taste even sweeter." he said continue to lick his bloody teary face.

Velgmon moved up and used its beck to rip off the lower half of the kimono and the hakama that Kouichi was wearing.

Duskmon licked, bit Kouichi's neck, and sucked at Kouichi's neck while Velgmon sucked the lower legs and the knees and then bit at them and lick the blood from them.

Duskmon sliced the upper half of Kouichi's kimono with his swords and bit on the front and back of Kouichi's hand licked the blood off of them. He then he went up to his arms and licked both of them twice and bit down hard in every single spot and lick the blood from them. "I must say that your flesh taste really delicious."

"I agree with Duskmon, as a matter of fact we are both going to eat you after we finish playing with you," Velgmon told him bloodthirsty tone now moving up towards Kouichi's upper leg and this time his scratched both of them with his shape feet and suck at the blood.

"_I have to escape for they hurt me any farther?" _Kouichi thought with tears still in his eyes then gasped. _"Wait a minute Duskmon and Velgmon told me that they cause me pain because they know I am in pain so if I start to show positive emotions maybe they will go away. Though could I actually thinking anything positive if they are hurting me so badly, unless I do not think about this circumstance and think about the time good times like when my brother, my friends, and I use to spend time together back at home or even the first time I introduced Kouji to mom. Maybe I can also think all the times that my friends stood by my side even after everything I did to them."_

Kouichi face then from sorrow to defiance and this caused about Duskmon and Velgmon to gasp.

"No, this can't be you where suppose depressed!" Duskmon and Velgmon yelled in unison as they dissolved into thin air.

The scene disappeared and Kouichi opened his eyes and found himself back in MetalFantomon's Lair.

"This cannot be possible, how was it that you were able to escape my nightmare?" MetalFantomon gasped, but a few seconds afterwards his possessed his scythe and aimed it at Kouichi. "Oh well no matter you are still weak and unable to get up. So I just use my other special attack to finish you off."

Then Kouichi's D-scanner that was on the ground beside him glowed on the left side of him began to glow a black color and a dark circled barrier began to form around Kouichi.

"What is going on here? What is this trick you try to pull on me?" MetalFantomon questioned.

Then time he found himself inside a pitched dark place.

"Where am I now? Kouichi thought and began to come to a conclusion. "Don't tell me MetalFantomon trap me in another nightmare?"

"No he didn't I brought you here," said a voice.

"Who are you show yourself!" Kouichi demanded putting up his guard.

"Relax I am no foe," voice spoke again.

And all of a sudden a black lion with golden wings that resembles an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh appeared before him.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Kouichi asked in a normal tone of voice but still kept his guard him.

"I told you that I mean you no harm. I am the Ancient Warrior of Darkness known as AncientSphinxmon.

"So you are the Ancient Warrior of Darkness," Kouichi gasped in surprise and continued. "But what am I doing here and how did I get here."  
"I brought you here because I want to give you the ability to be able combined the spirits of Löwemon and KaiserLeomon."

"So, you are giving me the ability to fusion evolve, right?" Kouichi asked.

"That is correct. You earn it by showing that are not willing to give up no matter what kind of situation that you enduring and for that you earn the fusion ability," AncientSphinxmon explained and his eyes shot a beam of energy at the d-scanner that was on the ground.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" Kouichi exclaimed.

"I am doing what I told you I came here to do," AncientSphinxmon answered.

When finished Kouichi picked up the d-scanner and spoke. "Lӧwemon, KaiserLeomon are you both all right."

Both the human spirits smiled and ensured Kouichi that they were fined and then he looked up to see that AncientSphinxmon was no longer in front of him. _"He's disappeared just like that. Oh, well at least now I have an alternative to defeat MetalFantomon."_

"Execute Fusion Evolution!" Kouichi exclaim and a few seconds later appeared a humanoid Digimon in a dark-brown armored with golden-wings resembles that of AncientSphinxmon, but were curved downwards. He also had a staff with a spear blade at the top end of it. "Reichmon!"

The barrier disappeared and revealed Reichmon and then MetalFantomon gasped in shocked. "Who are you? You can't be the warrior of darkness he only has the ability to undergo human and beast spirit evolution."

"I am the Legendary Advanced Warrior of Darkness that is infused with the spirits of Lӧwemon and KaiserLeomon and I will be your battling opponent," Reichmon told MetalFantomon.

MetalFantomon then smirked wickedly. "Ha, no matter I just will take you down like I did last time in one stork. Soul Predator!" shouted and slashed his scythe in Reichmon's direction.

"Defense Shield!" Reichmon yelled and put his shield to block the attack.

"How is it that you were able to block my second most powerful attack?" MetalFantomon asked.

Reichmon did not answer and charged at MetalFantomon with his staff. MetalFantomon in return raise his scythe to block the attack.

The two battle each other fiercely for a couple of minutes with their weapons.

"There is no way you can defeat me so you can just give up and surrender the spirits of darkness to me," MetalFantomon suggested.

"_This is getting me nowhere. He must have some kind of weakness and I have to find it so I can defeat him before I get to exhausted. Hitting him from behind will not do any go," _Reichmon thought still breathing heavily and then got an idea. _"What a second that pink energy ball at the end of MetalFantomon's spiral cord maybe I can try to hit that?"_

MetalFantomon then knocked Reichmon's staff out of his hand and pinned him down to the floor.

"Give up you pathetic fool. You are not worthy to wield the spirit of darkness you are just a little human child and I am an all mighty Digimon!" MetalFantomon said about to swing his scythe at Reichmon, but Reichmon kicked MetalFantomon side and it fell out of his hand and landed in the far right corner of the room

Reichmon then took this opportunity to get up and grabbed his staff quickly before MetalFantomon picked up his side. "Black Theorem!" he shouted charging at MetalFantomon with full force and then the staff collided struck the energy ball. MetalFantomon hollered and his fractal code to appear.

"Now tell me where she is!" Reichmon demanded in a menace tone as he pointing his staff at MetalFantomon.

"She is in the basement. It the first door to the right once you come in," MetalFantomon said gasping for air and began to beg. "Please spare me."

"I am not going to kill you, but I will purify you. This is for using images family and friends to try to deceive me and for using my emotional guilt against me. Fractal Code Digitize!" Reichmon exclaimed as he hold up his D-scanner to collected MetalFantomon Fractal Code and then the Digi-egg flew away.

When he got there were the two Phantomon that greet him and the gate standing beside the cage where Tomoko was in.

The two Phantomons came into the room.

"MetalFantomon we heard you scream is ever thing all right sir," Phantomon 1 asked.

Both Phantomons looked around the room for MetalFantomon but there was no sign of him then both of their eyes fell on Reichmon.

"Hey you what have you done to MetalFantomon?" the Phantomon 2 asked.

"I defeated him," Reichmon stated and then held up his staff just in case they attack.

The Phantomons then back away in fear and screamed. "What?"

"We would love to stay and battle you but we think that our nannies call us." Phantomon 1 with a fake laugh.

"Yes maybe we will do battling with you some other time like next year," Phantomon 2 said.

With that said the two Phantomon yelled scream as they ran away.

"Ah, don't kill us, please don't kill us!" Phantomon said both run away from him.

Then Reichmon proceeded to walk out of the room that he was in and walk towards the basement.

Tomoko was sitting in the cage sadly and was about to give up trying to escape. She attempted to escape the cage several times either bending the bars or swing the cage around from the inside so in hope the lock will unlatch, but of course she got dizzy from it.

"_It is no use I am going to die in this cage from either hunger or thirst not to mention that I will never see my family again. Life can be so cruel," Tomoko thought._

Then all of a sudden she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Who is there? You better show yourself," Tomoko demanded.

The door to the basement opened and revealed Reichmon.

"Are you another henchman working for that metal bones creep?" Tomoko asked in an anger tone.

"Easy there it is just me, Kouichi," he told her.

"Don't be ridiculous Kouichi is a boy and you are a man in a burgundy armor," she stated.

"Listen as soon as I get you out of here. I will explain everything to you," he assured her.

"How do I know that this isn't some kind of trick and that you are planning to turn me over to metal bones?" she asked not trusting him.

"Well you are basically trapped in a cage. Either I free you or you will stay locked up in the case," he said.

"You got a point, however you better not be double-crossing me got it," she said sternly.

"Yes of course, now move back. Black Theorem!" he yelled and charged at the locker that was of the cage.

After the impact the locker fell to the floor and Reichmon then reverted back to Kouichi.

Tomoko push the cage door opened and spoke. "Thank you so for saving me. I really appreciate I guess that you aren't such a bad guy after all Kouichi."

"_Did she actually say my name?"_ he looked up in shock and breathed very heavy.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a little concerned voice.

"No, I will be fine I just used up my strength from that attack. Come on let's leave this place," Kouichi told her.

Lilithmon watched Kouichi and Tomoko on her television-like screen as they left MetalFantomon Lair and was outrage.

"Darn it the plan was a total failure! How could it be possible for that wretched little boy was able to escape MetalFantomon's nightmare!" she exclaimed and then continue. "I am really starting to despise that brat."

Then all of the sudden the screen switches to display Demon.

"Lilithmon you plan did not go accordantly," Demon stated.

"Yes I know what you are going to say Demon. 'Lilithmon have failed miserly and I did not capture any of the spirits. I am taken over this time.' Am I right?" Lilithmon asked

"Wow, you covered anything I was almost everything I was about to tell you except for one, which is that you failed because you underestimated your opponent. If you are planning to eliminate your enemies you have to come up with a very complex plan and try come up with a backup plan just in case they foil your original plan," Demon told him.

"Whatever you can take over this time, but next time I will show you that I am capable of division a plan that can lead to success," Lilithmon stated firmly.

"There want be a next time if my plan is successful," Demon told her.

Lilithmon then switch off the television-like screen.

"_Stupid Demon, I'll show you not to belittle me," Lilithmon though_

Kouichi and Tomoko were heading back to Cherubimon's castle and were walking through a dark forest.

"So let me get this straight you changed into that black-armored guy and his beast-spirit and then you did some kind of technique to fusion them together to change into the burgundy armored guy?" Tomoko asked.

"Yes, that is basically what happened," Kouichi told her.

"How are you able to take the form of one of those Digimon creatures anyway?" Tomoko asked.

"The spirits of darkness chose me as it wielder," Kouichi said leaving out the part where Cherubimon gave him the spirits of darkness because of the emotional pain that he was in.

"Can anyone be chosen by those spirits?" Tomoko asked.

"Well yes and no. You see if the spirits think that you are worthy to wield them then you will be chosen. If not then they will rejected you," Kouichi told her.

"Okay, I think I am starting to understanding process of this information," Tomoko told him.

All of a suddenly a net dropped on them from above.

"All right who is responsible for this?" Tomoko asked in a demanding tone.

"Let's us out of here right now or I will-" Kouichi said jerking on the net and was about to pull out his D-scanner despite the fact that he was still somewhat exhausted.

The net shocked them and they both felled unconscious.

Two silhouettes jumped out of the tree.

"Bueno, Bueno, me pregunto ¿qué hemos codigo aquí? (Well, well I wonder what have we caught here?)" silhouette 1 asked.

"Parece ser que dos seres humanos. Un muchacho y la muchacha, para ser exactos, (It appears to be two humans. A lad and lass to be exact,)" the silhouette 2 said.

"Excelente, lo que es tan maravillioso y yo sé que Capitán Mermaimon podemos estar así que porfavor, cuando vea lo que hemos capturado. ("Excellent; this is so wonderful and I just know that Captain Mermaimon we be so please when she see what we have caught.)"

"Sí que podría ser la clave para ayudarnos a completer nuestra misión. (Yes they could be the key in to helping us completing our mission.)"

**A/N: **I made up the names of both the maternal and paternal grandparents. I am aware that Kouichi maternal grandfather does not make an appearance in the serious, but in my fanfic Kouichi knows him and he died a couple years before his grandmother died. I am also aware that Kouji and Kouichi are twins; however Kouichi is a couple of seconds older than Kouji. I also looked up both suffixes 'ichi' and 'ji' which means one and two respectively. Happy Holidays from yours truly.


	5. A Trip to the Depths of the Ocean Part 1

**Chapter 5**: A Trip to the Depths of the Ocean Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Digimon that appears in this chapter or appeared in previous chapters.

**A/N:** If you are wandering how some of the Aquan Digimon who have fins are able to stand on land. Keep in mind that when playing the video games they are also able to do the same thing.

Tomoko opened her eyes to see that she was lying on a wooding floor. "What just happen and where am I?" She looked around and saw that she was lying on a floor with blue carpet and white walls. The room was also dark but had sunlight shining through the circle-shaped window on the top portion of the metal white door. A few seconds she spotted Kouichi who was laying on the floor a couple of inches away from her to her left. Tomoko just tried to think for a couple of moments and began to recall everything that happened. "_Wait a second Kouichi and I were leaving that place where I was held captive and we were on our way back to that castle that we were brought to. Then sudden a net just dropped on us, but how did we get here unless someone captured us,"_ She thought. Tomoko went over to Kouichi and bent her back over to tug him "Get up Kouichi. We have to find a way out of here."

"Not now Mom. I just get home from school," Kouichi muttered in his sleep.

Tomoko bend down on the ground and shook him even more roughly. "Wake up now Kouichi. We are in grave danger."

Kouichi opened his eyes and spotted Tomoko holding the front of his shirt and spoke slightly annoyed tone. "Could you please let go of me, I really would appreciate that."

Tomoko let go of Kouichi but rearrange herself to sit down on the ground.

"Well excuse me mister, but I was trying to wake you up and inform you that we have been trapped in a room in a strange place," Tomoko stated.

Kouichi then looked around the room and notice that they were both in an unfamiliar setting. "Where are we?"

"That is what I would like to know. We were walking in a forest and the next thing I know we are here in this ship," Tomoko explained to Kouichi.

Kouichi then began to recall the previous events. "Now I remember someone dropped a net on us and we passed out a few minutes later afterwards."

"Okay so now that you finally regain your composure I guess we should be getting out of here," Tomoko told him.

"Agree, but how exactly are we going to find our way out of here. I mean the person who captured us could have locked us in here," Kouichi suggested.

"Well there is only one way to find out," Tomoko answered walked up to the door and turned and on the door knob and pull and pushed it several times. "Darn it. It is no use it won't budge."

Then sudden someone the door began to turn which cause Tomoko to jump back a bit. "Aye!" she said.

The door opened to reveal a woman-like figure with pale skin, black fins and blonde hair that were a pirate hat.

"Who the heck are you? Are you the one who brought us here?" Tomoko asked in a demanding tone.

Mermaimon ignored Tomoko question as she approached the two children.

"Answer me!" Tomoko demanded.

Mermaimon stopped when she was a few inches in front of the children and grabbed the girl by her neck and proceeded in strangle her. Tomoko kicks at Mermaimon's fins but the mermaid Digimon was not fazed by it.

"Listen you little twit. Nobody I mean nobody talks like that to the beautiful and delicate Mermaimon!" Mermaimon shouted at Tomoko and shook her violently.

While this was going on Kouichi reaching into his left pocket and was about to pull out his D-scanner and gasped and panic. "My D-scanner is gone!"

Mermaimon turned to Kouichi and asked. "Come again,"

"What did you do with my D-scanner?" Kouichi asked thinking as she dropped Tomoko to the hard floor.

"Owe that really hurt," Tomoko said rubbing her butt.

"Oh yes, you must be referring to that black device that you had with you. I took it and put it in a secured place but don't worry, I will give it back to you right after you help us complete our mission," Mermaimon said.

"What are you crazy I need my D-scanner so I can save my brother and friends?" Kouichi told her. "Now tell me where you did with it."

"I and I said that I would give it back to you are you assist us on our mission," Mermaimon told him

"If you think that we are going to help you with anything then you are sadly mistaken. Why in the world would we help you are you captured us and I doubt that you will keep your promise to let us go!" Tomoko yelled.

"You don't really have a choice little human. If you help me I will spare your life, but if you don't then I will absorb your data and don't think about running away from me because I attached a tracking device to the back of your necks and if you walk a certain more than five miles away from me it will automatically go off" Mermaimon said.

Kouichi and Tomoko both felt smoothing smooth the shape of a square on their back and tried to remove it from them.

"You can try remove them all you want to, but it want do any good since I am the only one who knows how to remove them," Mermaimon stated and continued. "Now it seems that I have to change both of you down in order to speak to you, but do not worry, I want do anything to you unless you turn down my offer," she said sternly and went past the children and headed towards a gray box that what location on the wall in the back of the room. She opened the box and punched in codes which reveal the number 0-9. She entered a code and the flood open under both Tomoko and Kouichi.

"Ah!" both Tomoko and Kouichi exclaimed in unison as fancy armed chaired rose from the ground and the wrist and ankles cuff emerged from the arm and lower part of the chair to strap them down.

"What is the meaning of this and do you bring us here tell me want to do want with us and you working ones who captured my brother and friends?" Kouichi asked struggling trying to get free of the handcuffs.

"I work for no one little boy. I do what I want on my own accord and no one give me orders to do anything. Now on with the story, Long ago there was an Aquan Digimon ruler known as AncientMermaimon who ruled over the Net Ocean in the Ancient Digital World. The legendary says that after she died in an epic battle to save the Digital World, her trident was left behind on the battlefield. The Aquan Digimon wept for the lost of their queen as their mournful tears splashed into her golden triton. AncientMermaimon's successor Whamon placed the triton in a safe haven in his castle which is located in the far depths of Net Ocean known as the Abyss Sanctuary; however he put a seal on the triton restricting it usage those who are able to recite the text and only past down the secret to his successor which is the current rule who is called Neptunemon. I visit Neptunemon's castle several time to obtain that triton and all he said was that I have to be able to defeat him and cite the ancient text. It took me years to defeat him because he is an ultimate Digimon and I am an adult Digimon then the other problem came when I tried to recite it myself but fail and I brought many others to assist me in reading it, but they also failed. I dock at the Dark Terminal Bay to send my Muchomon to search for something to eat and that is when they came across two of you. When they came back to the ship they convince me to take the two of you along in order to unlock to recite the ancient text, but there is a good chance that neither of you will be able to recite it," Mermaimon explained and thought. _"This is great of all the being here the Muchomon had to go and fetch me humans. Having I told them that am not too fond of humans or have they completely forgotten, but they did suggested that if I brought the humans along in an attempted to obtain the trident since level Digimon could not succeed in during so as well as the fact that some humans had some sort of contact with the spirits that the Ancient Warriors created. I have been searching for a way to obtain AncientMermaimon's triton for over a hundred years._

"Let me get this stay you captured us just so you could obtain AncientMermaimon's trident?" Kouichi asked.

"Well yes it is said that AncientMermaimon's golden trident possesses great powers far beyond what any Aquan Digimon could imagine. It even holds a special power than King Neptunemon's staff does not even have," Mermaimon told him.

"I am a terrible swimmer trust me. If I step foot in a body of water I will drown in a matter of second. So it looked like you can let us go so we can intend to our on matters," Tomoko told her.

"Nonsense, I contact a Sabmarimon and he should meet up with us in the next few hours and by the way the chefs will bring it to you in about an hour couple of minutes" Mermaimon told them she push the button on the wall to undo the wrist and ankle cuff on Kouichi and Tomoko's arms.

"_Darn it. If I can't spirit evolve that mean that we are stuck here and there is no telling what kind of harm this Digimon would inflicted on us. I also have to get out of here to save my brother as well as my friends," _Kouichi grunted.

* * *

Outside of Demon's castle Kouji and Izumi labored on a sculpture of Demon with Wolfmon and Fairymon acting as their overseers. It has been two days since they had become prisoners there. Kouji was wearing tattered white long sleeved shirt with no shoes his long-blue hair hung straight down to his neck and he no longer wore his bandanna. Izumi was wearing a long-sleeve white dress which was in tattered but it was not as bad as Kouji who had apparently received a lot of beatings. She also wore no shoes and she no longer wore her lavender hat. Kouji was kind of rebellious while Izumi went along with what she was instructed to do until they could come up with an escape plan. Both of their faces were covered in

"So Kouji have you tried to figure out a way that we could get out of here yet?" Izumi asked in a whispered as she pick up some light brown clay in s green-colored bucket in front of her.

"Well we could plan our escape tonight, but I needed to become more familiar with the paths of this castle. So we could leave the place without being detective so we might have to stay in this hellhole for another day," Kouji whispered back picking up a chunk of clay in the bucket.

"I know what you mean Fairymon and Wolfmon are treating us very brutally and pretend as if the battles that we had together never happen. This place has high tech security around it so maybe if we try to figure out some way to deactivated it then we could get out of here without being detected," Izumi suggested as working the clay.

"It is a good idea, but the problem is that we don't know anything about where the security system power is coming from," Kouji told her and began pick up a large piece of clay.

"I sure hope that Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki, and Kouichi are doing a lot better than us," Izumi said sadly as she continued to mould the clay.

"Same here," Kouji said looked in a steady tone and thought. _"Kouichi I just hope that you are the others are safe." _He thought and continued to labor with the clay but had a very difficult time shaping it. He got angry and threw the clay in the ground and kicked the bucket over some of the thick clay landed on the grass.

Fairymon and Wolfmon saw this and went straight over to wear the two wear working at.

"I hate this job and this stupid place! I wish I could beat the crap out of Demon for this misery!" Kouji yelled.

Wolfmon took thrust them at Kouji. "Lobo Kendo!"

Kouji tried dodged the attack but it was too fast for him. He fainted and his fractal code appeared.

"No, Kouji!" Izumi screamed in horror and tears ran down her cheeks because she was about to lose one of her closes friends.

Fairymon walk up to Izumi and punched her in the stomach.

"Uh!" Izumi gasped and clenched unto her stomach until tears still streaming down her eyes.

"If you don't shut up you will suffer the same fate as your friend," Fairymon said.

"No Si prega di risparmiarlo (No please spare him). It is actually my fault because I distracted him from his work by telling him that his brother is going to die from a heart attack and we are not able to assist his brother in getting help," Izumi lied.

"Oh well then we will spare him this time, but next time we want hesitate to annihilated you or him if you blaspheme Lord Demon," Fairymon stated harshly.

"Yes mistress I will not do it again and I will see to it that Kouji also behavior," Izumi said in fear.

"Good now both of you shall receive 1,000 lashes tenfold," Fairymon stated.

"Cosa?!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Either I give you both shall receive 1,000 lashes or Wolfmon absorbs your friends data. Cha sará Izumi? (Which will it be Izumi)?" Fairymon asked.

"Fine, then I will receive the lash," Izumi said sadly looking down on the ground while more tears rowed down from her cheeked.

Kouji fractal code disappeared but he still remained unconscious.

"You heard that Kouji after you regain unconscious you will receive 1,000 lashes for you insolence it would be better for me to give it to you when you wake up because I want to hear you anguish scream. You are so defiant and stubborn and I definitely will not tolerate that kind of attitude from one of my slaves," Wolfmon told him.

Fairymon grabbed Izumi by her right hand and walked towards a tree that was on the castle ground. Fairymon used her right hand to grasper the rope and then she turned Izumi's hands loose and tied her to the tree leaving Izumi hanging five above the ground. She then removed Izumi's dress which had no underclothes underneath leaving her completely nude; her back contained the open wounded which were from the beat that she received the previous day.

"I will return just a second to get my whip from where I left it at," Fairymon told Izumi.

"_I am doomed. I never had to endure this type of beating. My parents beat me if I do something that is not pleasing to them, but the beating they give me can't even compare to this. Not to mention that I am totally exposed at the moment,"_ Izumi thought.

Fairymon returned with her whipped and hit Izumi's back without warning which Izumi screamed in agony.

Fairymon continued for hours and stop when she got tired but continue to whip Izumi even after the girl's fractal code appeared.

The girl hung there in great sorrow and was sobbing heavily.

Fairymon unattached Izumi from the rope and left her fall.

Fairymon threw kick Izumi to the left side of the tree and throw her dress on the right side where Izumi laid.

"Put this back on when you decide to pull yourself together," Fairymon stated maliciously.

"Kouji then regained unconscious and began to stand up."What just happen?"

Wolfmon with a whip in his hand stood in front of Kouji and jerked him by his left arm.

"What do you think you are doing Wolfmon?" Kouji asked petulantly.

"I am going to break your imperious spirit," Wolfmon stated as we walked up to the tree tied Kouji to it.

Kouji just like Izumi was hanging five feet above the ground.

"Kouji it is time to suffer the consequences of your action." Wolfmon told him and held out his whip and removed tattered Kouji's clothes leaving him completely naked. Wolfmon then proceeded into beating the boy.

Kouji try to hold back his tears because he was talked that crying was a sign of weakness even he did cry in the hospital when his brother was about to die but he really could not help it.

After a few hours nightfall came and Kouji was worn out from the beat and sobbed silently with a visible fractal code.

"That is your punishment for being so rebellious," Wolfmon stated viciously and released Kouji from the ropes and let him fall to the ground.

Wolfmon walked away from the scene leaving completely worn out Kouji.

Izumi was still on the ground and very hurt for the attack a few hours ago.

Fairymon then came up to Izumi and kick her in the rib. "Stupidi umani, tutti sono tali creature deboli. (Stupid human, you all are such weak creatures.)"

"Ah!" Izumi screamed from the impact that the kick made with her rib.

Fairymon turned to walk away from the scene.

* * *

The two Muchomon who captured Kouichi and Tomoko was struggling to carry the heavy table to the room with their beak.

"Capitán Mermaimon seguro nos puede dar la espalda agotador trabajo en la realización de esta mesa. (Captain Mermaimon sure can give us a back breaking labor task in carrying this table,)" Muchomon 2 remarked.

"Sí, pero ella nos prometió que si nos ayudará a ver los muchachos humanos de lo que nos llevaría a un restaurante de mariscos, (Yes but she promised us that if we help her watch those human children than she would take us out to seafood restaurant,)" Muchomon 1 response.

"Supongo que tienes razón. No es tan a menudo que vamos sentarse a comer en un restaurante, pero ¿Tú crees que estos niños humanos podría cumplir una misión que Capitán Mermaimon ni siquiera pudo completar? Mermaimon se dice que son las encarnaciones de AncientMermaimon sí misma y ni ella ni cualquier de las otras Mermaimon capaz de recitar el texto, (I guess you are right. It is not so often that we go sit down and actually eat at one, but do you think that these human children could fulfill a quest that the Captain Mermaimon could not even complete. Mermaimon are said to be the incarnations AncientMermaimon herself and neither she nor the any other Mermaimon could recite the text,)" Muchomon 2 said.

"Pues me enteré de que AncientMermaimon crear espíritus del agua antes de su muerte y el pasado de sus poderes a ellas. El espíritu humana se conoce como Ranamon y el espíritu bestia era conocido como Calmaramon. Ranamon solía tener una variedad de partidarios y que perdió cuando su espíritu bestia se reveló. Así que tal vez estos seres humanos podrían haber llegado en pleno contacto con los espíritus del agua AncientMermaimon y conocer el secreto para recitar el texto antiguo, (Well I heard that AncientMermaimon create water spirits prior to her death and past her powers on to them. The human spirit was known as Ranamon and the beast spirit was known as Calmaramon. Ranamon used to have a variety of fans and she lost them when her beast spirit was revealed. So I think that maybe it is a possibility these humans could have come in full contact with the water spirits AncientMermaimon and know the secret to reciting the ancient text,") Muchomon 1 said.

"No me hacen recordar a esa bestia horrible y siempre me pregunto por qué una Digimon agraciada como AncientMermaimon crear tan horrible bestia de futuro. ¿Qué es exactamente estaba pensando? (Don't remind me about that hideous beast and I always wonder why a graceful Digimon such as AncientMermaimon create such a horrible-looking beast. What exactly was she thinking?)" Muchomon 2 asked in disgusted.

"Silencio," Muchomon 1 put a hand over Muchomon 2 mouth. "Yo siento lo mismo que tú, pero hay que cuidado con lo que decimos, porque no queremos a la ira espíritu de AncientMermaimon y tú sabes lo que dice la leyenda sobre lo que ocurre cuando se está enojada. (I feel the same way you do, but we should careful in what we say because we would not anger AncientMermaimon's spirit and you know what the legends said about what happens when she is angered."

"¡No, nada más que eso! Por favor, perdóname Gran Espíritu del Agua. Piezas de mi vida, te lo ruego. (No anything but that! Please forgive me Great Water Spirit. Spare my life I beg of you," Muchomon 2 said covering the top of his head and accidentally dropped the table. "Am I dead yet?)"

"No, tú todavía estás vivo y bien de lo que puedo ver, (Nope you are still alive and well from what I can see,)" Muchomon 1 sighed and continue. "Ahora, date prisa por favor recoger la mesa para que el capitán no va a pensar que estamos holgazanear (Now Hurry up please pick up the table so the captian will not think that we are slacking off.)"

"Sí, sí estoy en ello pero serio creo que AncientIrismon era más bella que AncientMermaimon, (But seriously I think that AncientIrismon was more gorgeous than AncientMermaimon," he said as he picked up the table.

"¿Estás bromeando? AncientMermaimon belleza es como la de un mar espumoso plateado. AncientIrismon era deslumbrante, pero no tan deslumbrante como AncientMermaimon, (Are you kidding me? AncientMermaimon beauty is like that of a silvery sparkling sea? AncientIrismon was beautiful, but not as beautiful as AncientMermaimon,)" Muchomon 1 said.

"Bueno belleza AncientIrismon era equivalente a la del sol dorado brillante, (Well AncientIrismon beauty was equivalent to that of the shiny golden sun,)" Muchomon 2 argued.

"AncientMermaimon fue más bonita, (AncientMermaimon was more beautiful,)" Muchomon 1 argued.

"No, AncientIrismon fue la belleza final (Nah uh AncientIrismon was the ultimate beauty)," Muchomon 2 argued.

"¡AncientMermaimon!" Muchomon 1 argued.

"¡AncientIrismon!" Muchomon 2 argued

"¡AncientMermaimon!" Muchomon 1 argued.

"¡AncientIrismon!" Muchomon 2 argued

"¡AncientMermaimon!" Muchomon 1 argued.

"¡AncientIrismon!" Muchomon 2 argued

The two Muchomon lost focused and then dropped the table.

"Ahora mira lo que hiciste, (Now look what you did,)" Muchomon 2 said.

"¿Qué hice? Tú fuiste el que empezaste la discusión, (What I did? You were the one who started the argument)," Muchomon 1 spat.

"Hey!" a voice said and a figure came toward which turned out to be Mermaimon.

"What are you two doing and why is that table on the floor?" Mermaimon asked in a demanding tone.

"Why of course not Captain Mermaimon, we just tripped over something on the floor accidentally drop the table, but we will made sure that it will never happen again," Muchomon 1 lied.

"You better make sure it will not happen again or you want get any dessert for a mouth," Mermaimon informed them.

"Yes ma'am. We are so sorry," the two Muchomon said in unison and picked up the table again and carried it to the room where Kouichi and Tomoko were. When they got their placed the table down on ground and unfolded each side of the table with their beaks.

"There you go. Vegimon and RedVagimon will be with your meal shortly," Muchomon 2 said and both of them exit the room.

A Vegimon and a RedVagimon came into the room carrying a tray with a bowl of soup, crackers, a glass of water, and chopsticks with their tendrils. The Vegimon placed a tray in front of Tomoko and the RedVagimon placed a tray in front of Kouichi. "Eat up you will need it in order to assist Mermaimon in your mission."

The soup that was placed in front of them consisted of noodles shrimp and broccoli.

"I really having had anything to eat or drinks since we came to the Digital World," Kouichi said picking up the chopsticks and staring at the bowl of food.

"I am starving too. I just hope that this food is not poison," Tomoko stated picking up her chopsticks.

The children both ate the soup but their eyes widened and they drunk they grabbed the water quickly after swallowing the soup.

"That soup is spicy, but good," Tomoko said. "What am I saying I am eating food that is made by the people that abducted us? There is no telling what they put in this soup."  
"Yes I know. It really does sound silly though there is really nothing we can do prevent it from affecting us. If they put something in the food I guess we would just have to suffer from it. Though Mermaimon did say wanted us to help her look for AncientMermaimon's triton. I really do not want to do it and if I just can find a way to get my D-scanner I could get us out of here quickly though it is not going to be easy. I could try sensing where it is but it is not going to be easy." Kouichi told her.

The two of them remain silent for and couple of minutes until Tomoko decided to ask a question.

"So Kouichi is that other boy who resembles you is your only sibling?" Tomoko asked.

"Yes, but at first I did not know I had any sibling until my grandmother informed me about Kouji. You see father and my mother were divorce. My mother took me with her and my father took Kouji with him and my father got remarried though," Kouichi said.

"Why didn't your parents say anything about your sibling; getting a divorce is one thing but what kind of people would not tell their child about their sibling?!" Tomoko asked in excitement.

"Please try to calm down. It is my problem not yours?" Kouichi stated.

"_He right but something inside of me tell that the matter does concern me as much as it does him,"_ Tomoko thought and began to asked "I tell me Kouji what kind of person is your grandmother?" Tomoko asked.

"Well she was a good cook and semesters. She used to bake all kind of sweets for mother and me as well as my grandfather before he died and she made our clothes for us to wear…" Kouichi said.

Tomoko blinked at him and gasped and cut Kouichi off. "Your grandmother sounds a lot like my mother, but of course there is no way they could be the same person. You see my mother is a home economics teacher and she cooks for our family of course my maternal grandmother taught her how to cook the basic but it really was one of my maternal great-aunts who actually taught my mother how to bake. Though I really do not want a live like my mother and grandmother had. I wanted to practice material arts."

"_Her mom's occupation seem so familiar to my grandma's so does that story about her great-aunt. I also heard an identical from my grandmother about when I asked her about how she learned how to cook. Now I that I mention it that girl looks very familiar and her stories are very familiar too," _Kouichi stopped and then starred freakily at Tomoko which caught her attention. _"She couldn't be my mom could she, but then again my mom never told me that she practiced martial arts."_

"Oh yes Kouichi. I just remember that I did not give you my name," Tomoko began.

"Come on children Sabmarimon has arrived," Mermaimon told them and took over took Kouichi by his right arm with her left hand and Tomoko by her left arm with her right hand.

"Just wait and see. When we get out of here you will be so sorry," Tomoko said.

Mermaimon then gave her a death glared. "Quiet now or else I will kill you!"

Kouichi grunted at Mermaimon for saying this to Tomoko, but decided not to say anything.

Mermaimon noticed this, but decided to deal with it later.

Mermaimon literally threw the children into the Sabmarimon.

"Hey not so rough on the seating, can't you see that if you put too much pressure on me that it will drained my powers," Sabmarimon informed her.

"Sorry but it is just that these human children incorporative. I even gave them food and water to eat and they still are very rude to me," Mermaimon said in a fake sad tone.

"Oh okay, but I would appreciate if you don't insert too much pressure on me again," Sabmarimon said not caring about the subject that Mermaimon is telling him.

"Okay I am truly sorry want do it anymore. Let proceeded in going to Neptunemon's castle immediately," Mermaimon stated impatiently.

"Mermaimon wait you forgot your anchor," Muchomon 1 said walking as both of the Muchomon walked up to Mermaimon and gave the anchor to her.

"Are you sure you do not want me us to go with you Mermaimon?" Muchomon 2 said.

"I am positive and I am leaving you two in change of my ship while I am way. Protect my ship at all cost," Mermaimon said.

"I will do my best ma'am," Muchomon 1 said bowing to her and walked away.

"I will too Captain Mermaimon can definitely count on us," Muchomon 2 said.

"Let us be on our way now," Mermaimon told Sabmarimon closed himself up and dived into the water.

Mermaimon gripped Kouichi by his hair harshly.

"Ah! Stop it that hurts!" Kouichi screamed.

"If you ask for my forgiveness then I will let you go. You know better than to look at me the way you did just a minute ago," Mermaimon told him.

"Okay please forgive me! I promise that I will not do it again!" Kouichi begged.

"Good that is exactly what wanted to hear," Mermaimon said sweetly and then yelled. "From now on, show me the up most respect or else I will do something to you that you will never forget!"

Kouichi gulped and thought. _"Great I am stuck with a bad-tempered Digimon who can kill me in any minute. If only I had my D-scanner I could battle her and escape this place."_

Mermaimon then slapped Tomoko afterwards.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Tomoko asked.

"That was for being a very naughty little girl. You are so uptight it is time that I take your ego down a bit," Mermaimon said pulling out a whipped from the side of her fins and strike Tomoko with it.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah…" Tomoko continued to yelled in agony and screamed while Mermaimon whipped her back and torn her shirt.

Kouichi looked at the scene in horror and he just wished that he could do something to help her.

The girl's fractal code appeared, which an indication that she was badly hurt.

"I would absorb your fractal code if it was not for the fact that I need you to help me with my mission. So I am spare your life for the moment considered yourself lucky brat," Mermaimon said in a sadistic leaving the unconscious girl along for a while.

"What have you done to her?" Kouichi asked trying to hold back his anger.

"I just knock her unconscious but don't worry. Once we get arrived at Neptunemon's Castle I just asked if the medical employees there to help her, and if better not say anything about this incident if you know what is go for you," Mermaimon warned him.

"Is everything okay in there?" the Sabmarimon asked.

"Yes everything is fine and dandy in here. We are just discussing about the upcoming visit to Lord Neptunemon's castle," Mermaimon lied.

"Oh, in that so. Well I am sure his majesty will be delighted to see you again, _for the gazillionth time,_" Sabmarimon said as he approached a giant whirlpool. "Get ready this is going to be one heck of a ride."

The Sabmarimon swerved around the whirl.

Both Kouichi and Mermaimon screamed in unison at the water pressure.

Kouichi was getting sick at the movement of the whirlpool and he put his right hand over his mouth and vomited inside of the Sabmarimon.

Mermaimon turn in the direction of the unconscious Tomoko and puked on her. Tomoko was now covered in a pinkish slimming substance.

Mermaimon laughed so hard at what she did. "That'll teach you."

Kouichi of course was both grossed out and anger by the scene and wanted to strangle Mermaimon by the throat.

Mermaimon then began to grab Kouichi's hair and play with it. She scratched in the hair

"You know I did not realize how much I adore your hair since I touched it," Mermaimon told him.

This statement caused Kouichi to shiver a little and he slapped Mermaimon hand to get free of her grasped. _"I have to find a way to get out of here fast though I cannot leave the girl here that may or may not be my mom. What am I said this is crazy talk how exactly could the girl be my mom?" _He was about to bang on the door but she grabbed hands tightly and squeezed them tightly.

"Don't you dare touch that door or say anything," Mermaimon warned and continue to mess with Kouichi hair until they got to Neptunemon's Castle. The Sabmarimon enter into the front of Neptunemon's castle and entered into the throne room was seat. The room was filled with water and contained light blue carpet and sky blue wall that are about 20 feet high. Neptunemon a tall humanoid fish-like Digimon hold a staff stood in front of Sabmarimon on the right side of him was a Seahomon.

"You majesty I have return and have brought visitors," Sabmarimon said in a respectable tone.  
"I wonder who it could be this time sire," Seahomon said with curiosity.

Without any notification Sabmarimon opened and out came Mermaimon. Kouichi and Tomoko passed out when the water got into her nostrils.

"Oh no not you again don't you ever give up," Seahomon told Mermaimon in an annoyed tone.

Neptunemon saw this and gave an order to Sabmarimon. "Quickly Sabmarimon take those two to the dry area in the castle hurry."

"Yes sir," Sabmarimon said and took Kouichi and Tomoko off to a dry area.

"Lord Neptunemon I have return to you castle in hopes of claiming AncientMermaimon's trident for myself and I brought two humans with me one being a lad and the other being a lass," Mermaimon said.

"You brought humans to our sacred Abyss Sanctuary what were you thinking? Whose knows what they could be planning to do to our sacred castle," Seahomon told her.

"I was not speaking to you little twerp I was speaking to Lord Neptunemon," Mermaimon glared at Seahomon. "Now my lord it is not like I had a choice to bring these humans because I not really fond of them myself I just brought them here to help me assist me in obtaining AncientMermaimon's trident.

"That only shows how greedy and desperate you are. How in the world would humans even have knowledge about a weapon that belonged to her majesty?" Seahomon said to her.

"For your information Seahomon it has been known that humans have had come in full contact with the spirits that AncientMermaimon and the other Ancient Warriors created, and there is a chance that they those water spirit could have told them the secret into to cite that text. I would have tracked down the legendary warrior of water herself and brought her here but she would be mostly likely unwilling to assist me so I thought that it would be much easier to bring humans somewhat vulnerable. I did not bring any low-level Digimon like I normally do because I have already brought every last single one of them before you," she stated.

"Very well you can take these human to the Artifacts Room but remember this proverb Mermaimon power comes from the strength within oneself and only that can bring to its full potential. Though one of my servants shall accompany you to the room in the morning after I wake up from my slumber," Neptunemon said.

"Yeah, Yeah I heard that riddle about 10,000 times now get I rest some rest. Please tell your services that I want a nice hot bath and a massage. Mermaimon said and swam out of the throne room.

"That low-life mermaid never gives up your highness and she actually think that she is worthy enough to contain a great that was once belong to our great lady," Seahomon remarked.

"Patience my friend Seahomon even if Mermaimon is able to obtain the triton that belonged to AncientMermaimon. There is a chance that the triton will not bond with her spirit because it seen her as unfitted to do so," Neptunemon told him.

"If that does happen that would be so amusing to see and that'll teach her not to bribe over the treasure that belong to our great rulers," Seahomon stated and chuckled and Neptunemon joined in with him.

* * *

After the Sabmarimon left the throne room he took Tomoko and Kouichi to a room where there stood an Orcamon. The wall paper in the room was crystal blue and display varies Aquan Digimon. It also consist of field consist or two stretchers, a table containing medical equipment along, and medical machines that some cabinets and draws which contained medical equipment. Sabmarimon opened himself up and uploaded the two children. While he did this, water splashed into Orcamon and the stretchers.

"Now look what you have done Sabmarimon you have got this hold in tire room wet!" Orcamon exclaimed.

"I am sorry so Orcamon I was just in a hurry. You see that same Mermaimon who visit us so often brought some two human children to the castle and when I open the hatch to let that Mermaimon see Lord Neptunemon I did not realize that they could not breathe underwater," Sabmarimon explained.

"Oh, I see now and I will aid them as soon as possible, but that does not excuse you for splashing water on me," Orcamon told him.

Sabmarimon signed and spoke again. "Okay I will do my best to never let it happen again and I am truly, truly sorry. Are you happy now?"

"I guess so," Orcamon said as he walked to a closet that was located in the very back of the room and grab two sea green comforters along with two sky blue sheets and pillow cases to change the soak and wet bed. Since he was carrying too much he drop them on the floor.

"Do you need any assistance?" Sabmarimon asked.

"No, I can clearly handle this," Orcamon said stubbornly and drop the comforters, sheets, and pillows case again.

"Here let me help you. It seems like you uses some assistance," Sabmarimon offered.

"Well I guess so, but be careful not to knock over anything," Orcamon stated.

"I will do my best to be careful as possible," Sabmarimon responded to him and helped Orcamon put the sheets on the bed.

When they were done Orcamon spoke. "Thank you I appreciate your assistance. You were able to actually be under some use to me."

"You're welcome," Sabmarimon and tired to catch on was Orcamon was saying. "Hey what does that exactly suppose to mean?"

Orcamon walked past Sabmarimon and ignored his question as he picked up Kouichi and placed him on a stretcher and then pick up Tomoko and placed her on the stretcher that was to the stretcher that was left of Kouichi. Orcamon looked at the slimy stuff on this fins and went to get a tower to wipe them off. He then got a clear plastic bag from a cabinet and places the clothes inside of it.

"Hey I asked you a question!" Sabmarimon yelled.

"I need some quiet time will I am performed my work. You will have to leave the room for a while, but you can come back later to check up on them," Orcamon told him.

"Fine whatever you say master," Sabmarimon said sarcastically and headed out of the door.

Orcamon began operator on the children which took quite a while. He also cleaned Tomoko off and removed her clothes which were covered in a slimy substance though her underclothes remained on.

A couple of hours later Kouichi began to wake up slowly and groaned. _"What is this place?"_ he wondered.

Orcamon walked up to Kouichi which startled him. "Who are you?"

"Relax I am an ally and I am the one who aided you," Orcamon said.

"Aided me?" Kouichi questioned.

"Yes Sabmarimon opened the hatch in Lord Neptunemon's throne room which caused you to fall unconscious. He was unaware that you human's could not breathe underwater and he brought you and the girl here to let me aid you both," Orcamon explained.

When Orcamon mentioned Tomoko Kouichi looked around to see where she was and spotted her laying on a bed left to him.

When Kouichi saw that she was half-naked, it caused him to blush.

"Are you okay your cheeks just turned a red-color for a second," Orcamon asked with concern.

"Yes I am okay. It is nothing really," Kouichi said walking over to the stretcher were Tomoko and covered her with the comforter and sheets.

"Uh," Tomoko muttered as she opened her eyes and observed the room that she was in and then spotted Kouichi and a Digimon a few feet behind him.

"Kouichi, is that you? Where exactly are we and who is that?" Tomoko asked not noticing at the moment that she was half-naked since the cover covered her body.

"This is Orcamon. He is the one who helped us while we were in critical condition," Kouichi told her.

"Mermaimon puked on you when we were inside of the Sabmarimon," Kouichi informed her with a slightly angry tone.

"I remember that fish-lady was beating me and then I black out, but I made sure that she will regret doing such dishonorable thing to me," Tomoko said as she balled up her right fist. "By the way my name is Tomoko."

Kouichi eyes widened when the girl revealed her name to him.

**A/N:** The part about AncientMermaimon ruling Net Ocean is actually true. If none of you believe me you can fill free do some research on it. The story about the AncientMermaimon's triton and the lineage though is something that I actually something that I made up. If you all are also wondering how Neptunemon can tell that it is morning in my fanfic despite the fact that the castle is in the depth of the sea. It is because he has clock in his castle which informs him what time of day it is. I will do my best to try fit Takuya, Junpei, and Tomoki tribulations in my next chapter just like I did for Izumi and Kouji for this chapter.


	6. A Trip to the Depths of the Ocean Part 2

**Chapter 6:** A Trip to the Depths of the Ocean Part 2

"_That girl has the same name as Mom. What is going on here?_ Kouichi thought and said _"What a second if she is my mom that would explain how she got into the house, but the question is how she ended up like this?"_

"Kouichi are you okay you seem like. You are in a daze?" Tomoko asked.

Kouichi did not answer and continue to look at her shock.

Tomoko then sat up and waved her hand in front of Kouichi's face. "Kouichi hello are you listening to me."

Kouichi snapped out of the daze. "Yes of course I just had something else on my mind."

"Okay, if you say so," Tomoko said skeptically and looked down and notice she just had on her underclothes and then she turned to Kouichi and slapped on left cheek. "What happen to my clothes you pervert?"

"Easy there, Orcamon had to remove them because they were covered in a slimy substance," Kouichi told her extending both of his hands out.

"Where are they? Show them to me," Tomoko demanded to both Kouichi and Orcamon.

"Orcamon went picked went pick up a badge by the table. He then went into one of his drawers to get a nose pug. He then walked up to Tomoko and opened it up showed it to her.

Kouichi and Tomoko both covered their nose at the stench that was coming from the badge.

"Ewe the reek so badly," Tomoko said.

"Well you said that you wanted to see them so I showed them to you just like you wanted," Orcamon said.

"It is okay. I never really like those clothes you can toss them away in the garbage for all I care though and I cannot even fight in them and I do not know where they came from, however I do need something else to wear. I also like to have better clothes to wear for tomorrow like blue jeans, white sneakers with a light green texture, white socks, and a crystal blue long sleeve-shirt."

"I am not sure if the tailors and seamstress will be able to make all of these clothes in one night so you will have to wait until tomorrow before they are made. You see most Digimon do not need any clothes to be made. Do to the fact that it is not required that we have them and some Digimon that already have clothes obtain them by Digi-evolution," Orcamon said.

"Great just great here without any actual clothes on," Tomoko said in disappointment and covered up herself again.

"Don't worry I can get a tower for you as a substitute until your clothes are ready, which color would you like?" Orcamon asked.

_"Great just great, now I have to walk around here in a towel,"_ Tomoko thought and then responded to Orcamon's question. "I would like to have a light blue towel?"

"I am sorry but I do not have that color with me. You can either choose red, yellow, lavender, and pink," Orcamon informed her.

"Fine then, I will choose lavender then," Tomoko sighed not really caring for any of those colors.

Orcamon went to get Tomoko a thick lavender towel out of one of the drawers and went into another drawer to get some stick pens. Afterwards he went back over to Tomoko and handed them to her. "Here you go?" he said as he handed the towel to her.

"Thanks I guess," Tomoko said as sheet removed the covers that was over her and wrapped the towel around her chest and used the stick pens to pin the two edges of the towel.

Sabmarimon suddenly came back into the room. "Are the children awake yet?" he asked and looked to see Kouichi and Tomoko. "Well I guess that answers my question? Forgive me children I did not know that you humans could not breathe underwater."  
"You mean you have never seen a human before?" Kouichi asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I have only heard of humans but never saw one in personally until I came across you two because I never really adventure any other areas in the Digital World except for places in the other parts of Net Ocean." Sabmarimon explained.

"I see," Kouichi stated.

Tomoko began to smell herself and spoke. "I need to take a bath."

"Yes, I could use a bath as well," Kouichi told Sabmarimon.

"You will need a map to get around in this place. When I first start working here this place seemed like a maze to me, but I have gotten use to it overtime," Orcamon told them walked over to the table to get a map of the castle for both Kouichi and Tomoko as well as once for explanation. After he handed both of them a map he went into detail explanation. "As you can see on this map the center of the castle is where the throne room is which split the wet and dry areas of the castle however the throne room itself is a wet area in the castle. Anyway there are eight bathrooms in each area of the castle he said as he pointed to them on the castle. You may choose any of them you wish as long as they are not occupied. Also if you want to rest there 20 guest rooms on the dry side of the castle he said as he pointed to them on the map. If you do not remember what I just said than take a look at the symbols that looks like a bathtub and a bed."

"Was that necessary to explain that to us since the symbol where on the map," Tomoko said in a bored tone.

"Yes, but I just like to lecture," Orcamon said.

"Tell me about it," Tomoko said and sweatdropped.

"I already told you about it," Orcamon said looking puzzled.

"I did not mean literally," Tomoko told him.

"Then what did you mean?" Orcamon asked.

Tomoko slapped her forehead with her left hand and sighed. "Never mind, I am about to go take my bath," she told Orcamon and then turned to Kouichi. So Kouichi what room should we sleep in."

Kouichi did not answer because his mind was still on the girl's name. _"If this girl is my mom how exactly am I going to deal with this when I get back home."_

"Hello Earth to Kouichi, are you all right. You are acting very strange since that conversation that we had on the ship. Is everything all right?" Tomoko asked.

"Yes I am fine. I was just thinking terrible situation that my brother and friends are in," Kouichi lied.

"I know that you are very worried about them, but I just do not like being ignored when I am asking an important question," Tomoko told him

"Okay I am sorry. I will try to pay attention," Kouichi told her.

"So where are we going to sleep at?" Tomoko asked.

"We probably sleep closer to the entrance since it would be easier to find our way out of here. Though we cannot leave now since Mermaimon put those devices on our back of our neck," Kouichi reminded.

"Wait a second, time out here, are you saying that both of you were force to come here by Mermaimon and what is this talk about this device on the back of your neck?" Sabmarimon questioned.

"We have got to do something about this. I will inform Lord Neptunemon," Orcamon said.

"No you can do that!" Kouichi told him.

"Why not all we have to do is tell Lord Neptunemon about the situation and he will handle it," Orcamon stated.

"It is not that simple as you think, you see Mermaimon attached a device to us so that if we tell she will destroy us," Kouichi told them.

"Oh I see, well I we will try to deal with it somehow without putting you two at risk I guarantee that," Orcamon assured them.

"I will as well since I feel that I am partially responsible for the situation," Sabmarimon said.

"I really hope so," Kouichi said doubtfully.

"Kouichi we should be going," Tomoko said.

"Oh, yeah right. I see you both later and thank you for helping us," Kouichi said.

"No problem," Sabmarimon said.

"You are quiet welcome," Orcamon added.

With that said Kouichi and Tomoko exit out of the room. They did not see anyone for about a few minutes. The Digimon though gave them strange looks.

"Why are they starring at us like that? Are they going to attack us?" Tomoko asked.

"I am not sure they are probably just starring at us because they probably do not see humans come too often," Kouichi told her.

"Well I am keeping my guard up just in case any of them attack," Tomoko said.

Kouichi nodded at this but thought something else. _"Like that would do any good. We are done for if they decide to attack us."_

A few minutes later Tomoko and Kouichi arrived at the destination.

"I am going to this bathroom," Tomoko said as she entered a door to her right.

"All right then, we will meet by in this spot later okay," Kouichi said and went to the bathroom a couple of blocks down the hall.

Tomoko nodded and then entered the bathroom and her eyes widened at the site. The bathroom was larger than the average bathroom and it resembled an aquarium. It contained sea green wall paper and varies of Aquan Digimon. The bathtub was location in the back of the room

A swan-like creature approached Tomoko and began to suppose. "Welcome visitor."

"Who are you?" Tomoko asked raising her right eyebrow.

"I am a Swanmon and here show you the location of the bath equipment. Now follow me," she said urging Tomoko to follow her.

Tomoko followed her and Swanmon stopped when she got to a sink with a white counter and light blue cabinets with golden knobs, which were both above and underneath the sink. A rectangle mirror with golden outliers was between the counter and the top cabinets and a blow-dryer was hanging on the wall to the left of the mirror. Swanmon opened the cabinets underneath the sink and scoop out some bubble bath, shower gel, shampoo, hair conditioner, and a bar of soap in a box.

"Here take these. All of these products are made from the finest plants of the Digital World and small magnificent," Swanmon told her with a zealous simile and placed them into Tomoko's hand. Tomoko struggled to hold the bath and hair products and drop them on the toweled sea green floor.

"Oops I am so sorry about that here let me go get you a basket," Swanmon said and walked over to another location.

Tomoko picked up the shampoo and smell it. The smell was almost equivalent to that of cherry blossom material. She undid the top and sniffed the substance. _"It smell so wonderful"_ she thought and screwed the top back on there

Swanmon came back with a straw lavender wooden basked clapped to her mouth and sat it down on the floor. "Here is your basket. I shall assist you in picking up the products." Swanmon said as she and told bent down to help Tomoko picked them up. Tomoko placed the shampoo in the basket and then began to pick up the rest of the material off the floor and placed them into the basket.

Swanmon then flew up to the counter and opened the top cabinet. "This cabinet contains the dental materials and equipment in case you want to clean your teeth," she said and close the cabinet. "Come along."

Tomoko proceed in following Swanmon again to a counter top containing four cabinets above and underneath it. Swanmon open the cabinet and to reveal varies colors of towels. "As you can see these are where the bath towel, hand towel, and wash clothes are located you may choose any color you like."

Tomoko walked up to the cabinet and got a navy blue bath towel, hand towel, and wash clothes and placed it into the basket with the bath and hair products.

Swanmon then opened the bottom which contained perfumes. "The fragrances are located in these cabinets. Now that I have finish showing you the location of materials in the bathroom, I shall be waiting for you outside of the bathroom door until you come out. Enjoy your bath," Swanmon said exiting the room.

Tomoko headed the bathtub which was located in the left corner of the back of the room. The bathtub was circle-shaped and surrounded by a stone clear countertop. It was lime green with some white lines inside of it and contained a two gold-colored massage button. She placed the basket on the bathtub's countertop and turned on the water knob and plugged the stopper in. Afterward she proceeded in picking up the bubble bath out of the basket and squeezed it into the water. Next she undid her towel and pony-tail and then she removed her underclothes.

"_These last couple of days have been nothing, but strange," _Tomoko though as she climbed over the countertop to get into the bathtub.

"Ah, hot, hot, hot!" she yelled and turned the hot water off but leaving the cold water on. _"That is much better." _She saw a bath scrubber which was handing on the wall and grabbed it.

Tomoko cut the water off and turn the massager on which created tons of bubbles. _"I think I put too much stuff in the tub."_

She reached to get the shampoo out the basket and shampooed her hair. _"This place is so strange to me. I never knew that there were actually friendly monsters or so I think. Then this boy named Kouichi can transform into one of those Digimon creatures just by using that device though I have to admit it is a good way in defending yourselves against the monsters that are present in this world. I do know martial arts because I trained at an institution, but I will do not think that it would be enough to take down any of these Digimon creatures in this world, but I cannot let him know that because I do not want to be seen as weak. I wish that I could transform into one of those Digimon creatures then I could also defend myself against them, but Kouichi said that you have to be worthy of them to have them. Could it be that I did not have one because they do not see me as being worthy?" _she thought sadly and suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her bandaged figure. "Ah!" she gasped and took the band-aid off her figure which was already soak and wet from the water. _"I am still trying haven't figure out how this index figure got injured. Maybe I should soak it in the water for a couple of minutes to ease the pain."_

* * *

Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei were locked inside cold and dark dungeon with no beds. They also have been stripped of their clothes and other items. They now wore dark brown pants and a t-shirt. Takuya lay in a corner to distance himself from Junpei and Tomoki. Their arms and faces contained some scratches and bruises.

"I cannot take this anymore. It is so cold in here. Doesn't Lilithmon have any empathy for us? She treats us like we are not living being. There is not even a bed to sleep on in here, there is no carpet, and we are barefooted," Junpei complained.

"-Cough-Cough," someone coughed and Junpei turned to see that it came from Tomoki.

"Tomoki want is wrong? Are you sick?" Junpei asked.

"I think that am getting a cold, but I will be okay," Tomoki said looking down sadly.

"It could get worse Tomoki not to mention that we are force to spend the night in a place that has no heat," Junpei said.

"I hate this place this place. We had to spend hours cleaning the hold place and we not even get a break for lunch. Chakkumon attach a rope on me to repaint the castles walls. I reminded him that I was scared of height but he beat me to death and said that if I scream while I was painting then he was let go of the rope. Takuya want even talk to me anymore and he looks so sad," Tomoki said sobbing and let out another cough.

Junpei put a hand on Tomoki's left shoulder. "I know what you mean though I am more concern about Takuya and what exactly happened between him and Lilithmon last night. I tried to talk to him, but he just brushes me way."

"I hate Lilithmon. She is worse than bullies that use to tease me. I hate her for making Takuya feel like this and I also hate her for trick us to come here. Plus I will never see Mom, Dad, or Yutaka again," Tomoki said and sobbed again.

"I agree with you, but we cannot give up. For Takuya sake and for the sake of our families we have to find a way out of here somehow," Junpei said with determination."

"But how this place is secured just about all over," Tomoki asked and stopped crying.

"I not sure at the moment, but I am working on it although I will probably need your assistance,"

"Um, okay," Tomoki coughed and continued. "Junpei how do you think our others are doing do you think that they are suffering like us."  
Junpei thought for a moment. "Why if anyone lays a hand on my precious Izumi I will crush them."  
"Junpei how exactly are you going to fight them if our spirits have turned against us?" Tomoki questioned.

"Well I…" Junpei did not know what to say at the moment and then spoke. "I really don't know, but let's just hope that others are safe and sound."  
Someone tugged on the dungeon door from the other side and it revealed Agnimon and beside him was Blitzmon and Chakkumon. They were carrying a bowl of hot food.

They walk into the cell and handed the balls to Takuya, Junpei, and Tomoki.

"Hey where are the chopsticks?" Junpei asked.

"We don't give utensils to slaves, so just have to eat it with your hands or mouth," Blitzmon said.

"That is not fair," Junpei spat back.

Blitzmon took out a whipped that was clinched to his right hip and stung it at Junpei's face.

"Shut up you greedy pig face," Blitzmon said coldly.

Junpei starred at the warrior of thunder and was sadness somewhat by the fact that his former spirit partner just insulted him.

"This is your supper. Eat up, and you better eat every last drop in the bowl or else you will receive a beating" Agnimon told them.

Junpei and Tomoki looked at the gunk in the bowl. Junpei used his mouth to eat the food with while Tomoki used his hands.

Junpei gagged at the taste of the gunk. Blitzmon noticed this and spoke. "You better not vomit Junpei or else." he warned and swung the whip to the ground.

This frightened Junpei as he gagged some more and then swallowed the nasty gunk.

Tomoki tried his best not to vomit but he was getting sicker by the minute and began to get a headache as a result of his sickness. He boy put his hands on his head and grunted then the boy had proceeded to finish eating the gunk with his mouth.

"Tomoki are you okay?" Junpei asked.

When Tomoki did not answer, Junpei walked up to him. "Tomoki let me feel your head for a second."

Tomoki nodded and put his hands down and allowed Junpei to feel his head.

Junpei felt Tomoki head and notice that he was burning up. _"He has a fever."_

Agnimon saw Takuya not eating and decide to get his whipped out and lashed it on Takuya back.

"Ouch!" Takuya exclaimed and turned to face Agnimon.

"Takuya if you refuse to eat this then I will give you a serious beating that you will never forget," Agnimon warned.

Takuya picked up the bowl and took the gunk by his hand and ate it. He mouth widened at the taste and he began to gag on the inside of his mouth. He wanted to vomit but he did not want to receive a beating by Agnimon.

"-Cough-Cough-," Tomoki coughed and put his hands back on his head. He also felt sick on the stomach and moved his right head down to cover his month then he vomited.

Chakkumon so this and spoke. "You will receive a beat for your disobedience Tomoki."

"No please don't do this to me Chakkumon. I could not help it I was…," Tomoki pleaded weakly but was cut off.

"Enough with the excuses you are going to receive 100 lashes," Chakkumon pulled out his whipped and struck Tomoki when it.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah…" Tomoki exclaimed.

"Stop it! Can't you see that he is sick?!" Junpei yelled at Chakkumon.

"Quiet!" Blitzmon said as he punched Junpei in the stomach.

"Ah!" Junpei hollered loudly and clinched his stomach and bended down. Then Blitzmon when around to the back of Junpei and kicked him in the head knocking him unconscious. "That teach you interfere when we are punching the other slaves."

Takuya flinched eating the nasty gunk and looked disgusted.

"I see that you are finish with your supper Takuya. Come now Lady Lilithmon wants to see you again," Agnimon told him.

"No I don't want to go! Please don't take me back to that place!" Takuya begged.

Agnimon slashed his whipped at Takuya and it hit him on the face.

"Ouch!" Takuya said rubbing his face with his hands

Agnimon yanked him by his left armed and inserted a great amount of pressure on it.

"Awe, you are hurting me," Takuya stated.

"Shut up!" Agnimon yelled at Takuya and struck him on his right cheek.

"Ouch!" Takaya exclaimed again and rubbed his cheek with right hand.

Agnimon then picked up carried him and stop when he got to the door where Blitzmon was standing.

"Are you finish beat that brat Chakkumon," Agnimon asked.

"Just four more lashes and I will be finish," Chakkumon said.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah," Tomoki said and his fractal code appeared as a result of the beats.

"Okay I am really now," Chakkumon said leaving a sobbing Tomoki on the ground.

Blitzmon closed the door and locked the dungeon. Then he, Chakkumon, and Agnimon who was carrying Takuya proceeded to leave the area.

"_I can't believe this is happen to me,"_ Takuya thought as a tear fell from his eyes.

* * *

Kouichi came to the bathroom door that Tomoko went in and saw a Swanmon standing beside the door.

"Swanmon?" Kouichi asked.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

Kouichi shook his head. "No, it is just that I meet another Swanmon in the Village of Beginning."

"I know who you referring to now. We went to school together after all," Swanmon told him.

Tomoko exited the bathroom with her thick lavender toward wrapped around her.

"I see that you are finish. By the way Orcamon informed me that you would like to have new clothes. I see what I can do but first I need to measure your height and waist, follow me pleased" Swanmon insisted.

Tomoko followed Swanmon and Kouichi followed afterwards.

Swanmon led them to a room with a sewing machine sitting on top of it and a few pieces of cloth on top of the table. A boxed of cloth were stack in the majority of the room.

Swanmon went over to the table and to get the measuring tape and proceeded in measuring Tomoko.

"You are 149 cm tall and 80 cm wide," Swanmon stated and continued. "I will see what I can do in the morning, but right now I am going to relax for tonight."

"How long will it take to make them?" Tomoko asked.

"It would take approximately 12 hours to say the least," Swanmon informed.

"12 hours, but that too long of a wait," Tomoko complained.

"You could always come back for and get them if you decide to leave the castle," Swanmon suggested.

"On second thought I think I rather wait 12 hours than come back to this place again. No offense but I am not too fond of staying in place with a lot of water due to the fact I almost drowned in it when I attempted to take swimming lessons," Tomoko told her.

"Swimming isn't that hard it just takes good practice," Swanmon told her.

"_That is easy for her to say. She is a swan and therefore it is easy for her to swim not to mention fly,"_ Tomoko thought and said. "Thanks for the advice. Come on Kouichi let's find a room where we can sleep."

No response came from Kouichi because he was still in deep thought about Tomoko's situation. _"I have to figure out how my mom got like this."_

Tomoko got off the scale and walked towards Kouichi and yelled in his face "Hello, are you listening to me!"

Kouichi snapped out of the daze. "What was that you were saying?"

"I stay that we should try to find a place get some rest," Tomoko told him.

"Yes, you are right," Kouichi said and they both exit out the room.

"Bye children, I bid you a goodnight rest," Swanmon said as she flew to the door and waved at them down the hall.

They walked down the hall way and check to see which rooms were vacant. They turned on the knobs to see which ones were locked and which were not. Kouichi turned on a knob and the door opened he looked inside to see if the room was vacant which was the case. Wallpaper and the bed comforters in the room resembled that of an ocean or a sea.

"_Are all of these rooms in this section of the castle look like aquariums?"_ he thought and informed Tomoko about the room he found. "Hey Mo- I mean Tomoko this room is vacant."

"Okay I am coming," Tomoko said as she moved away from the locked door across the hall and entered the room and take a look around it and her eyes widened. "It is another aquatic looking place serious these creatures down here are really bringing out the sea in this place if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," was all Kouichi said and sat on the bed on the right side of the room and notice that the bed wobbled. "What in the world?" he questioned and looked under the sheets and saw that the bed contained water. "This bed is full of water."

Tomoko walked over to her bed and spoke. "You mean that they are wet."

"No, the bed is literally full of water meaning that the mattress literally full of water," Kouichi told her.

Tomoko looked inside of the pull the bottom sheet up and saw the water inside of the comforter. "Man this place is weird," she said and then yawned. "Well regardless I still need to get some sleep," With that said she got under the comforter and the top sheet and lay on the pillow.

Kouichi reach over to cut the lamp light off that was between the two beds and got between the comforter and the bottom sheet. _"What would happen if my mom will not get back to normal? How will I explain this situation to everyone if I do not even know how she ended up this way, but first thing is first I have to get my D-scanner back and save Kouji and the others?"_

* * *

Kouichi felt asleep and had another dream. Kouichi was walking through a grass valley with mountains in the back ground. _"This place is so quiet and peaceful," _he thought. Suddenly he came upon a town. This town varies minka houses and, a few markets though the town itself seemed empty. _"Where is everyone? This town looks deserted but yet it is in good condition."  
_"Ha, ha, ha, ha," a voice laughed sinisterly.

"Who's there?" Kouichi asked as gripped his pocket to get his D-Scanner out just in case the individual decide to attack him.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," the voice said.

"Who are you? Answer me," Kouichi demanded.

"Foolish human, I already told you that it is for you to find out," the voice said.

Kouichi notice that he was floating in the air and was thrust into a house by an exceeding hard force. He landed in a vacant living room with a wooden floor and white colored walls. Kouichi reach into his left pocket to pull out his D-scanner, but he gasped when realize that it was not in his pocket. "What happen to my D-scanner?" he thought.

A shadowy figure that wore a black cloak approached him.

Kouichi tried to run out of the house as fast as he could but realize that he could not budge. _"Oh no I can't move, that person, thing or whatever it is has me cornered," _he thought his eyes widened with fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kouichi asked trying to hide his fear.

"Tell me this; why do you think Kouji and his friends forgave you?" the cloak figure asked.

Kouichi eyes widen in shock. "How do you know about Kouji?"

"Answer my question boy!" the cloak figure demanded.

Kouichi attempted to get away but found that he was unable to move which left him little to no choice but to answer the cloak figure. "They forgave me because I am Kouji's brother."

"Correct, you are a very smart little boy. Now do you think that they would have forgiven you if you were a complete stranger?" the cloak figure asked.

"I believe they would have forgiven me regardless," Kouichi said in a little doubt.

"Is that so then why do I see skepticism in your eyes," the cloak figure laughed and took hold of Kouichi by the arm and lifted him up.

"Put me down," Kouichi said struggling to break free of the cloak figures hold.

"Remember when you asked yourself why did not despise you after you tried to kill them. Well to answer your question the only reason Kouji forgave you because you were his long lost brother. His also friends forgave you for the same reason."

"They are my friends as well," Kouichi spat.

The cloak figure slapped him on the cheeks. "Watch your tongue boy. Now getting back to what I was saying, your brother and his friends may have forgiven you, but do you think that the Digimon that you slaughter will forgive you. Of course they want because they are aware that you were Duskmon. I just have to tell them about it. They would love to get revenge on you."

"No, please anything but that," Kouichi begged in apprehension.

"What would your father say if he knew that you tried to kill his favorite son and what would your mother say if she knew that you tried to killed her other son who she had not seen since an infant," the cloak figured said.

"Please don't tell anyone. I beg of you I already have a hard life as it is," Kouichi begged.

"Is that the reason why you were so envy of your brother's lifestyle and wanted to seek revenge on him?" the cloak figure asked.

"No, put down let me go now," Kouichi said covering his ears.

"The truth hurt does it," the cloak figure told him and then continued. "Also, do you know why this town is deserted?"

"You must have had something with the town being deserted?" Kouichi accused with a mixture of anger and fright.

"That is incorrect little boy. The place is deserted because you. You transformed into the tainted warrior of darkness and wipe every living creature out. I had nothing to do with that little boy."

"That doesn't make any sense. How could I destroy this town it is not in ruins?" Kouichi said struggling to get freed.

"You just killed the inhabitants, but the town itself was untouched. Now I am taking you to my realm and you will spend all eternity there," the cloak figured stated and continued. "Not even your ancestors forgave you for trying to murder your brother. See for yourself."

Suddenly thousands and thousands of spirits appeared in front of Kouichi and the cloak figured with the up most rage.

The head spirit spoke up in fury. "Kimura Kouichi I hereby calm you as a reject to our family tree for trying to kill your own kindred, but don't worry you are not the first to try to do that. I also disowned many of my other so-called descendants who tried to kill their kindred and gave them the up most condemnation. Not only have you done that but you killed innocent creature without having any moral to it. That is the most dishonorable and despicable thing that every happen throughout all of the generations. You will receive a punishment much worse than what the others had received."

"Have mercy on me please," Kouichi yelled attempted to get away.

"I can't show anyone mercy if you never offered it to the creatures that you slaughtered," the head spirit told him and looked the cloak figure in the eye. "Take him away and torment him for all eternity."

"It would be my please. Come little boy we are going to have lots of fun together," the cloak figure laughed maliciously.

"I am sorry please I want kill the innocent ever again and I will try never try to kill my brother again," Kouichi begged for mercy.

"Quiet! You are malevolent, treacherous, and deceitful, you deserve this type of punishment," the head spirit said and threw vase at Kouichi head but it did not really hurt any since it was a dream.

The spirits were cheering the cloak figure on and jeering at the now sobbing Kouichi while they disappeared into the air with him.

* * *

Tomoko up and she turned on the lights because of the noises that Kouichi were making in his sleep.

"Kouichi can you keep it down I am trying to get some sleep," Tomoko told him.

"No I don't want to go," he said as tears streamed from his eyes.

Tomoko got up and walked beside the bed that Kouichi slept in and shoved him in an attempted to wake him up. "Wake up, Kouichi!"

Kouichi slapped her hand away. "Stay away for me. Don't hurt me I promise I will be good from now on!"

Tomoko was a little angrily began to slap Kouichi on the cheeks plenty of time. "Wake up Kouichi. I am not here to hurt you!"

Kouichi woke up and gasped. "Mom!"

"Mom what in the world," Tomoko said.

Kouichi gasped for breath and his head was full of sweat.

"Why did you just call me mom Kouichi?" Tomoko asked.

Kouichi turned to Tomoko and looked her into the eyes. "I am sorry; I thought I was home in my own bed and I accidentally called you my mom," he lied and continued. "When my mom comes in my room sometimes she wakes me up and informs me that I was talking in my sleep."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes when I travel to go stay my grandparents I forget that I am not at home when I wake up whether it be in the middle of the night or the next morning. I really do miss my family Kouichi I know I have been gone for a couple of days but I got this feeling that I might not see them again," Tomoko said sadly.

Kouichi felt distraught looking at his mother depression and really had no way in cheering her up. It was the same expression that she gave when both his grandfather and grandmother died as well as the expression she gave whenever she came home from work. _"How will I explain to her that her that she is my mom and I am her despite the fact that I do not really know how she became this way and the fact that her grandparents and parents are my great-grandparents and grandparents and that they are deceased? I do not want to upset her anymore than she already is," _he thought and response. "I know how you feel."

"_What is wrong with me, why am I telling discussing with him about my family and why did I tell him my name? I do not even know him. All I know is that he safe me from that metal skeleton Digimon creature. Though for some reason he looks so familiar but I cannot place," _Tomoko walked over to turn off the bright lamp light and lay down to go back to sleep. "I am going back to sleep keep the noise down if you can help it."

"I will try to do my best, but it is not like I can control my movements or sound that I make in my sleep," Kouichi told her.

"I know, but I need to be well rested and alert in the morning," Tomoko said and yawned and closed her eyes.

"I will do my best to keep it down, but I am not making any promises," Kouichi said and laid back down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

* * *

The Next Morning Orcamon and Sabmarimon swam rapidly towards Neptunemon's throne room.

"Hurry we have to catch up to Neptunemon and inform him before, he goes off on his morning training," Orcamon said.

"Oh geez Orcamon did you have to wake me up from my nice slumber just to inform Lord Neptunemon about the issue. Why didn't you just go to him and tell him yourself while I took care of the rest of the situation later," Sabmarimon complain as his eyes were looking like he needed some more sleep.

"Quite your whining Sabmarimon, The reason I wanted you to come here is because you might know little bit more about the situation than I do," Orcamon told him.

Sabmarimon and Orcamon spotted a Manbomon in their way.

"What are going on why are you guys in such a rush?" Manbomon asked.

"No time to explain Manbomon we have to see Lord Neptunemon immediately," Orcamon said as he rush past Manbomon

Sabmarimon however was moving kind of sluggish which cause to Orcamon then turned back to grab a hold of Sabmarimon's left fin.

"Come on he have to see the lord before he departs," Orcamon said as he dragged Sabmarimon alone.

Meanwhile Neptunemon was in his throne room and was about to depart for his daily morning training.

"You majesty I bid you good luck on your training. May the former our rulers' spirits be with you," Seahomon said with the up most respect.

"Thank you my good friend and I trust that you will guard my castle with all of your might during my departure," Neptunemon stated.

"Yes sire I will do my best to guard the sacred Abyss Sanctuary from whatever intruder which to conquer it," Seahomon stated.

"Lord Neptunemon wait," someone called out the door and barged into the throne room which turned out to be Orcamon who held onto a half-sleep Sabmarimon.

"What is it you two? Don't you know that it is rude to barge in here without knocking? Of all of the Digimon dwelling in this castle I though you would have more sense than that Orcamon," Seahomon said in a grouchy tone.

"I am sorry, please forgive me your highness for entering here without knocking, but I have something urgent to inform you about," Orcamon said.

"What could be so important to interrupt the lord's training sessions?" Seahomon asked with a grumpy tone.

Suddenly they all heard a snore which came from Sabmarimon. Orcamon annoyed Seahomon slapped Sabmarimon several time on his face. "Wake up sleepy head. I want to get this over with as soon possible so I can get start my duties."

"Uh, where am I," Sabmarimon said as he opened his eyes and saw Orcamon starring at him impatiently.

Orcamon slapped his forehead at Sabmarimon response. "We are in Lord Neptunemon's throne room. Now hurry up and help me explain the incident that we heard last night."

"What is this incident you speak of?" Neptunemon said with a hint that he was getting impatient.

"Of course Sabmarimon would be so kindly as to give you the details. Isn't that right buddy?" Orcamon asked him but turned to Sabmarimon and noticed that he was asleep again.

"Wake up you lazy submarine!" Orcamon turned to his right and yelled at Sabmarimon in the face.

"Oh yeah what was I doing now," Sabmarimon asked trying to think.

"You were going to tell us the details to Lord Neptunemon about the incident last night," Orcamon said with impatience.

"All yeah now I remember," Sabmarimon said.

"Hurry up and spit it out so his majesty can go off and perform his special training," Seahomon said grumpily.

"All right I on it right now," Sabmarimon said and went up to Neptunemon ears to whisper the details that Kouichi told him last night.

"Okay I see what you are trying to say, but I am not really sure is it really nothing I can do about it at the moment," Neptunemon said.

"What did he say sire?" Seahomon asked.

Lord Neptunemon whispered in Seahomon ear and told him everything that Sabmarimon said.

"You came all of the way to tell his highness some pity problem such as that. Let those humans solve their own problem his majesty has enough on his plate," Seahomon said in a grumpy tone.

"Easy there Seahomon I think that this problem is a serious as it endangers the life of living beings. So I am leaving up to you to come up with a strategy while I go off to train. Would you do it for me?" Neptunemon asked.

Seahomon sighed and spoke. "Of course your majesty I will be glad to do any request for you." He said with a not to enthusiastic tone.

"Good well I am off for the morning. Take good care of my castle Seahomon," Neptunemon told him.

"Yes sire I will do my best to protect this sacred place," Seahomon assured.

With that said Neptunemon swam out of the throne room.

"Come on Sabmarimon make our away out of here," he said as he swam over to where the sleepy Sabmarimon was and grabbed him by his left fin and exited out of the throne room.

* * *

Kouichi and Tomoko were holding the maps in their hands and trying locate the dining room so they could eat breakfast.

"Let go get some breakfast then we can see if Sabmarimon and Orcamon has come up with a plan for us to escape," Kouichi suggested.

"Okay that sounds like a good idea. I am so hungry," Tomoko responded

They both looked at their maps to locate a kitchen or a dining room where they could eat.

"According to this map this kitchen should be about four doors away from us to the left," Kouichi told her.

"Let's just hope that the food isn't poison or drugged," Tomoko said.

Kouichi sweatdroped at her statement. _"Was my mom really this paranoid when she was a girl?"_

Tomoko and Kouichi folded their maps back. Kouichi put his map in his left pocket.

"Darn it I have no place to put my map now," Tomoko complained.

"I hold onto it for you," Kouichi volunteered as he walked over to where Tomoko was.

"I will I be able to find my way through this maze without a map?" Tomoko asked.

"Don't worry we will stay close by you until Swanmon finish making your clothes," Kouichi assured her.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Tomoko asked and slapped held out her left hand and smack him again the cheek hard. "Never ever talk to me like that again your lecher," she said and blushed from embarrassment

"Listen I did not mean it like that. I meant that we should stay close together do to the fact that you do not have a place to put your map," Kouichi assured her as he extended his arms and waved his hands and blushed.

"Whatever, let's go to the kitchen," Tomoko said turning away Kouichi and from walking out of the door. Kouichi grabbed Tomoko's map and placed it into his right pocket and followed her down the hall

"_How could she ever think that I would do something like that? I could never do anything like that to her not to mention that she is my mom as well making it totally disgusting,"_ Kouichi thought and he tried so hard to shove the thought out of his head.

Tomoko and Kouichi arrived at the kitchen which consisted of turquoise wall paper with varies Aquan Digimon, cabinets. There was also a turquoise refrigerator, microwave stove front, and sink in the kitchen as well.

Tomoko and Kouichi walked to the cabinet to find something to eat for breakfast.

"Don't you dare look under my towel," Tomoko said giving him a death glare.

"_Maybe I should look in the top cabinet to be on the safe side," _Kouichi thought and look to see if there was something they could eat. "He opened the cabinet which contained seafood, noodles, vegetables, grains, sweets." He looked until in the cabinet until he spotted some Instant Miso Soup."

"Hey Mo- uh Tomoko, maybe we some of these," Kouichi said holding up two of the packages he found.

Tomoko annoyed him and began to look for some green tea and a kettle.

"_Get now she want talk to me. I will make a mental note to never mention anything to any girl about clothes from now on,"_ Kouichi thought as he went to others cabinets to look for the bowls. When he reach the bowls containing bowls he got two white-color bowls with two blue stripped and place them on the counter. He opened the packs and poured the soup into the bowls. He then ran some water in both bowls and heated them both in the microwave oven and afterwards he came back by the sink and put the empty packages in the garbage disposal. He went over and sat down at the table until the soup finish heating up

Tomoko found box contain packs of green tea and a kettle. Afterwards she got off her knees and grab and place the green tea boxes by the sink and ran the water into the kettle and placed it on the stove. The stove contained digital button which she have never encounter before. "How do you turn this thing on?" she asked.

Kouichi who was now sitting there looking up from the daze he was in to see what she was talking about. "What it is?" he asked in a normal tone voice.

"I cannot get this stove to come on. There are no knobs on it," Tomoko told him.

"That is because the stove is digital," Kouichi told her and press the buttons to turn on the right rear eye where the kettle was placed.

"A digital stove I never heard of those before. Are they stove that only make in this world?" she asked.

"Yes, which why you have not seen this type of stove," Kouichi lied. _"I hate lying to her, but I have no choice either. If I told her the truth I could hurt her feelings or she won't believe me."_

"Thanks I really appreciate that you help me out," Tomoko told him.

"Does that mean that you are not mad at me anymore?" Kouichi asked.

"Let me think about that question," Tomoko said placing her right hand on her chin. "Of course I am and for all I know you could be trying to assist me just so you can do whatever you want with me" she said yelling at him.

Kouichi decided to back away from Tomoko and let her cool down for a while and he thought. _"Me and my big-mouth,"_ he said as he sat back down at the table.

Ten minutes later the soup was ready and Kouichi went to look in the draws for some mittens to pick them up. He found some mittens but none of them where fitting for his hands they were neither too big nor too small, but they all had usual shapes of course. After he could not find a mitten to fit his hands he then went back to the dish towel draw he check previously and got. He then went to the microwave oven and opened it and used the towel to carry the soup carefully. After he placed one soup bowl on the table he proceeded into going back to the microwave oven and carried it to the table and placed it down. He went over to the utensil draw and grabbed two sets of chopsticks and got some napkins out of the cabinet to place them on.

Tomoko saw that the water boiling and decided to get two teacups and mini plates along and with a tray to place them on. She poured the water onto the teacup and then added the instant green tea to both of them. She then carried the tray of tea off to the table.

Tomoko said nothing to Kouichi and proceeded to eating her breakfast and drinking her tea.

* * *

Seahomon was sitting in the sanctuary guarding Neptunemon throne suddenly the television-like screen in the castle came on and revealed Kamemon.

"Seahomon sir, we have a problem here," Kamemon told him.

"What is it are we under an attack?" Seahomon asked.

"Affirmative sir, General Octmon from Leviamon's army is trying invaded our castle. General JumboGamemon and we are doing our best to hold off," Kamemon said him.

"Oh great filthy alligator just had to attack us while Lord Neptunemon went away for his training," Seahomon sighed sarcastically. "Now listen good Lord Neptunemon is counting on me to defended the Abyss Sanctuary now I am counting on you to do the same thing."

"Yes sir, we will do our best not to let you or Lord Neptunemon down. We will fight to the end if we have too," Kamemon said and the television like screen.

Suddenly the castle began shaking like an earthquake has happened.

"Wow what is happening here?" Seahomon said began to swim took cover inside a potteries in the throne room.

Kouichi and Tomoko also heard the noise while they were finishing up there breakfast.

"What was that, an earthquake?" Tomoko asked.

"I do not know but let's go and ask the Digimon in the castle about what is going on," Kouichi suggested.

With that Kouichi and Tomoko left the kitchen with the remainder of the food just sitting there on the table.

* * *

**A/N:** I know that Swanmon is a Bird Digimon instead of an Aquan Digimon since she uses the wind element but since swans are related to water in some way I decide to use her of this chapter because I could not think of any other Digimon to use. I will not be able to update on a regular bases anymore like I have done previously because I will have tons of college work to do starting next week, however I will try to update when I have time to write this story. If I need to approve my story in some way please do not hesitate to inform me.


	7. War at Sea Part 1

**Chapter 7:** War at Sea Part 1

Demon was in his castle sitting in front of the television-like screen while he spoke to another Digimon.

"Have you sent your troops to Neptunemon's Castle yet?" Demon asked.

"Affirmative, my troops are closing right in on Neptunemon's Castle and soon I will conquer it and overthrow Neptunemon so I can take my place as guardian and ruler of Net Ocean," Leviamon smiled.

"Have you sent any troops to that ship to retrieve the device containing the spirits of darkness?" Demon asked.

"Roger, they should be on board the ship in about any moment," Leviamon responded.

"Good, if everything goes according to plan then that pathetic human and I will calm the spirits of darkness and give them to my master," Demon told him and continue.

"Just remember our deal Demon. Remember you said that if I assist you in disposing of the wielder of darkness than we will rule the entire Digital World and Human World side by side," Leviamon reminded him.

"Yes, of course, but if you double cross me Leviamon than I will see to your end dearly," Demon warned.

"You don't scare me Demon. I am one of the strongest Digimon in the Digital World. I can easy rival yours and Neptunemon power with great ease. So I am warning you not to underestimate me," Leviamon told him.

"We will see about that won't we Leviamon. Anyway I do hope that you perform your task very well. That is if you want me to keep my end of the bargain," Demon said not convinced by Leviamon's speech.

"You should know that no one can easily take me down. They may defeat my army but I will not be defeated so easily especially by weak Digimon," Leviamon assured him.

* * *

Kouji and Izumi backs were still aching from the beating they receive yesterday though, but the pain swell down since last night. They have been treated somehow, but they do not exactly recall. They were currently in the courtyards eating their breakfast. Kouji and Izumi dug into the bowl with their hands since there were given no utensils to eat with.

"This is the third day that we ate this slop and the fifth time that we have ate it in total. If I have to eat this again then I think I would rather die from starvation," Kouji told Izumi in a grumpy tone.

"Kouji don't think like that. We have to eat in order to stay alive besides how are we going to explain to your family what happen to you and how would Kouichi react to the situation?"  
"You have a point but still by I think that we should escape this place as soon as possible. I despise this place with all of my might and I do not want to explain what happen to me yesterday," Kouji told her and thought about how humiliation the beating that he received yesterday was.

"Speaking of that Kouji do you know who treated our injuries last night was?" Izumi wondered.

"I have no clue, but I am willing to find out," Kouji told her.

"Maybe they can help us escape. I mean they could not be that bad if they help us," she said.

"We will never know for sure and for all we know they could have been given orders by Wolfmon and Fairymon to help us so we could continue to do their bidding," he said.

"Yes I know, but since we have been in this place no one helped us or even cared what happened to us. Kouji if we do escape there is a chance that we might be tracked down and since we had a bond our spirits they could easily track us down and bring us back to this place," Izumi said.

"You are right we needed something or someone to distract them while we make our escape, but I do not know who it could be at the moment," Kouji told her.

"Kouji I cannot help but think that our spirits are being controlled because I still find it hard to believe that they would suddenly turn on us at their own free will especially after everything that we have been through," Izumi said.

"You know I never would have thought that Wolfmon was weak enough to be controlled by anything though I guess I was wrong," Kouji said disappointedly but with a serious look on his face.

"But Kouji didn't Demon said that he was Seraphimon if so then maybe it was him who caused Fairymon and Wolfmon to behave like this. Remember when Cherubimon use to be evil and he made the spirits that were in his possess evil well I am saying that the same could happen to Wolfmon and Fairymon," Izumi told him.

"Yes, but I cannot imagine what would be the reason that Seraphimon suddenly become corrupted. I know that Cherubimon became corrupted because he thought that Seraphimon and Ophanimon unconcern with the matters of beast type Digimon, but what could be Seraphimon reason. That is if this Demon monster is really him," Kouji said in deep thought.

"Have you finished eating your breakfast? You better have finished or else I will strike you with my whip," Wolfmon said and walked over to see if the bowls were empty.

"Good, now get to work. Today you are going to finish the job that you failed to do yesterday and then addition you also have to do the task that is assigned for today which was to construct another section of the castle. Now get to work," Wolfmon said and swung his whip to the ground.

"If you slack off like you did yesterday you two will receive a more brutal punishment than the one you received previously and I seriously mean it," Fairymon said sternly.

Izumi gulped and Kouji sat there with serious expression on his face.

Both Kouji and Izumi got up reluctantly to do the labor that was assigned to them.

* * *

Kouichi and Tomoko heard the rumbling sounds grow more intense as they head down the hall and then suddenly a wall a huge explosion came from the wall revealing IceDevimon.

Kouichi gasped in shock at the Digimon that stood before him.

Tomoko notice this "Kouichi do you know this guy from somewhere," she said.

Before Kouichi could response to her question, IceDevimon spoke up. "What is wrong warrior of darkness, you look so surprise to see me," IceDevimon smirked in delight.

"IceDevimon I thought you were purified" Kouichi said.

"I was 'purified' as you put it but Leviamon retrieved my Digi-egg and I had brought me back to my current state and told me if I joined his army then he would help me get revenge on the one's who defeat me not to mention make me a top rank solider," IceDevimon told him.

"How did he know about your Digi-egg and your defeat?" Kouichi asked.

"That is none of your business human now enough with the chit-chat let's get down to business here. I am going to make you pay for what you did to me. You death will be so pain that it would look very minor to the deaths that I have caused many others," IceDevimon said in prepared

"Come on let's get out of here now," Kouichi said as he grabbed hold of Tomoko's hand and as they both attempted make their getaway from IceDevimon.

"Leaving so soon children," IceDevimon chuckled and yelled out an attack in Kouichi and Tomoko's direction. "Zero Freeze!" he shouted as a beam shot out from his eyes forming a circle shaped around Tomoko and Kouichi and then ice emerge from the floor and surround the two children. "Now I got you right where I want you," he said.

"Oh no we are trap!" Tomoko exclaimed.

IceDevimon made his way to the children with a satisfied smirk. "How does it feel warrior of darkness to be at the mercy of the one who you defeated. Face it without your spirit you are no match for me without my spirits."

"How did you know that I did not have my spirits with me," Kouichi asked.

"Let's just say words travel really fast," IceDevimon said.

"_Darn it without my spirits I am done for and if he knows that I do not have them with me he might try to take them and they would be used for evil again. I am sorry Kouji and my friends forgive me and I have failed to keep the spirit of darkness from following into the wrong hands," _Kouichi thought as he fell on his knees and kept his head down sadly.

Tomoko was staring at IceDevimon in intense fear._ "That thing is going to kill us and there is no way of escaping it," _she thought.

"Now how should I kill you? Should I get this over with or should I toy with you for a while?" IceDevimon thought.

"Marine Knives!" shouted as bladed aimed at IceDevimon who in turned dodged it.

"Take cover!" Kouichi said as he threw him and Tomoko to the ground.

The blade sliced through the ice that Tomoko and Kouichi was trapped in. IceDevimon attacker land from the air and revealed itself to be a Depthmon.

"You are going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me," IceDevimon laughed.

Depthmon smirked at this. "There is plenty more where that came from. I am just warming up so I can kick your sorry butt."

Orcamon and Swanmon went to where the children were

"Are you two all right?" Swanmon asked.

"Yes, and thanks a lot," Kouichi told her.

"Thank you for saving us," Tomoko added.

"No, problem it is our job. Now you two should be making your way out of here. It is dangerous for you both to stay here during this invasion," Orcamon added.

"What's going on and what is this invasion you are speaking of?" Kouichi asked.

"Listen there isn't much time to explain you have to get out of here as soon as possible. We will try to hold him off and distract him," Swanmon said.

"But…" Kouichi protested.

"Just go!" Swanmon said.

Kouichi and Tomoko did what they were told and left the area.

"Orcamon said something about invasion. I do not know what exactly going on here, but I think that we are caught in a middle of a battle if that is the case then no place in this castle is safe for us," Kouichi told her.

"So what you really are trying to say is that we are doomed," Tomoko said and gulped.

"Most likely if we could find out where Mermaimon was hiding we could convince her to undo the spell. Though it is not going to be easy," Kouichi said.

"But Kouichi what if she is not on this side of the castle meaning she is on the side where the water is. If that is the case then there is no way we could possible get to her," Tomoko said.

Then suddenly an Anomalocarimon jumped from the ceiling and revealed itself to the children.

"We do we have here, two human whelps. Perfect I think I will have some fun with you two while I am at it," Anomalocarimon smirked as his possession to stab stinger. "Twin…!"

"Northern Cross Bomber!" shouted a voice as an anchor slashed at Anomalocarimon.

"What is the meaning of this? Who dares to slash the great Anomalocarimon?" he asked in an anger tone.

"I did," the voice said which came from Mermaimon. "Listen here pal I need those human children to help me unlock the secrets to obtaining a piece of treasure and therefore I cannot let dispose of them."

Kouichi and Tomoko sweatdropped at this comment.

"That figures," Tomoko said as she learned the real reason why Mermaimon saved them.

"Listen I don't care what the situation is. If you attack me you are going to suffer the consequences," Anomalocarimon said.

Kouichi and Tomoko ran away from the scene as quickly as possible.

"Come on let's go hide in one of these rooms," Kouichi said taking hold of Tomoko handed and pulled them into a room on his left which contains storage.

Meanwhile Orcamon, Swanmon, and Depthmon were battling IceDevimon and giving it all they got.

"Power Pulse!" Depthmon said and shot out green energy.

"Avalanche Claw!" IceDevimon yelled as he countered the attack and turned the green energy into icicles.

"Vassallo Attack!" Orcamon exclaimed as he did a porpoise kicked.

IceDevimon jumped out of the way and said. "Is that the best you can do? I would have thought that Neptunemon's army would be stronger than this now I see that you are nothing more than a bunch of pathetic weaklings."

"_This guy is a strong foe indeed; he keeps dodging our attacks with great ease. We have to find a way to defeat him or else we are done for,"_ Orcamon thought and was out of breath.

"Down Tornado," Swanmon said and engulfed IceDevimon a tornado and IceDevimon smirked and "Zero Freeze!" as he fired an ice beam at the wind and froze the Tornado in place.

Swanmon gasped at this and spoke. "How did to stop my attack while you were inside the tornado?"

"Practice my dear. Now if you will excuse me I have to fulfill my main purpose here. It was fun playing with you all, but now it is time to finish you off. Razor Wing," he exclaimed as he absorbed Orcamon, Depthmon, and Swanmon data and their Digi-egg's few off.

"Now to find that human, he should be hiding here somewhere," IceDevimon said as he went to look for Kouichi and grinned. _"If that human thinks that he can escape me than he is sadly mistake that is for sure."_

* * *

Arbormon, Grottomon, and Ranamon had recovered from the attack that occurred two days ago. They along with Mercuremon were sitting in Cherubimon castle and were anxiously waiting for Cherubimon to give them a command to go on a mission. They were also concerned about the whereabouts of Kouichi and Tomoko whom have not returned since that day that Kouichi went to MetalFantomon's Lair to rescue Tomoko.

"I am worried about those two they should have been back by now," Arbormon said.

"You don't think that MetalFantomon defeat them do you," Grottomon wondered.

"I do not think so. I would have since their auras fading away, however I cannot located there whereabouts," Mercuremon said.

"Do you think that Demon and Lilithmon captured them?" Arbormon said and continued. "If so they are done for just like the rest of their friends whom I am sure if not dead are in critical condition."

"But didn't Cherubimon send reinforcement to retrieve those children?" Grottomon asked.

"Yeah, but what there is a chance that this Digimon may fail regardless if they are ultimate Digimon or not," Arbormon said.

"Have faith Arbormon shesh," Grottomon said and sighed.

"I feel like we should be the ones battling our fellow warriors and free them from evil instead," Arbormon said.

"Cherubimon said that we can continue battling once those humans come," Grottomon said.

"When will that be in the next 10,000 years," Arbormon said sarcastically.

The others then notice that Ranamon was quiet with a trouble look on her face which seemed unusual for her.

"What seems to be troubling you Ranamon?" Mercuremon said.

"Nothing I am fine just fine. Now if you will excuse me I am going out for a walk," Ranamon said and then Mercuremon put another hand on her shoulder. "I know something is troubling thee by your expressions and you are quiet silent today which is not like you."

"Fine then if I guess I will explain things to you if it would make you leave me be just don't tell Cherubimon that I am gone. I sensed that the Abyss Sanctuary is in grave danger and I feel like it is my duty as the inheritor of AncientMermaimon power to defend it at all cost," Ranamon said and continue as she ran from the castle.

"I think I understand, but it is wise for you to come up with a battle strategy before you battle your foes," Mercuremon lectured.

"Yes, I know and I will keep that in mine," Ranamon said with a determination look.

"But Ranamon Cherubimon ordered us to stay here until the humans that join with us arrive in the Digital World," Arbormon reminded her.

"I know which is why I do not want him to know about this," she said turned to walked out of the room.

"Okay but don't come crying to us when Cherubimon finds out about this and scolds you," Arbormon said.

"Whatever just don't say anything or else," Ranamon said in a hasty demeanor as she walked out of the door.

"It looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Arbormon said as he blinked.

"It is abnormal that she feels this way in this type of situation after all she is the legendary warrior of water and the castle itself was once ruled by her creator," Mercuremon said.

"I guess you right, but it just doesn't seem like Ranamon," Arbormon said.

"Yes, she is like a totally difference Digimon and seem almost like a true warrior," Grottomon added.

"You know if Ranamon had hurried you would be six feet underground," Arbormon said.

"That doesn't bother me. Me is the warrior of earth after all or did you forget," he said.

"I do not me literally I mean that she is going to beat you into a bloody pump," he said.

"Ah that's what you meant when we said that in that case no me be around when she gets back," Grottomon laughed scarcely and sweatdropped.

* * *

Junpei was carrying a serious ill Tomoki to see if he could get some help.

"Excuse me Junpei but where are you going. You are supposed to be cleaning Kitchen 11 which is in the opposite direction," Blitzmon said as he pulled out his whipped and hit Junpei on his already bruised and scratch face. This motion caused him to drop Tomoki to the floor.

"Ouch!" Junpei yelled as he rubbed his face.

"Go back and perform you duty," Blitzmon said swinging his whip on Junpei's hands.

"Ouch!" he yelled again and cried out. "Please stop I came to get my friend some help. He is very sick and I do not think he would live much longer."

"Oh why did you say so? I will take him to Lady Lilithmon so she can deal with him. Now get back to work now," Blitzmon ordered and swung his whipped at Junpei again.

"Ouch!" Junpei scream as the whipped hit his chest causing a tear in his shirt and turned the one way as his struggled from lashes he received.

"Walk Faster!" Blitzmon exclaimed and ran over to Junpei to hit him again.

"Ah!" Junpei said as he screamed from the impact of the whipped caused him to run.

"There now let's take you to Lady Lilithmon," he said to Tomoki and picked him up by his left arm.

When Blitzmon arrived at Lady Lilithmon chambers he knocked on the door.

"Milady I want to speak with you," Blitzmon said.

A few seconds later Lilithmon opened the door and answered. "Yes, Blitzmon what is it that you want to discuss with my about?"

"Lady Lilithmon I give slacker Junpei another beating and boy you should have seen the look on his face. It was just priceless," Blitzmon said with delight and continued. Anyway I brought this boy to you because he is not fit to work for us anymore. So tell me what do you want me to do with him?" Blitzmon asked.

"Toss him in the river. I have no use for sick people in my castle and hurry us before he spread germs to my servants," Lilithmon said.

"As you wish Milady," Blitzmon said and bowed and turned to walk away.

"Oh and Blitzmon I do appreciate the way how you, Agnimon, Chakkumon discipline these slave. Keep up the good work because later I am planning to give you all a grand reward for your loyalty to me," Lilithmon smirked.

"Thank you Lady Lilithmon; I am always glad to be at your service," Blitzmon said as looked at her and then turned around again and headed to the nearby river.

Lilithmon close the door to her room after Blitzmon was out of site.

10 minutes later Blitzmon arrived at the river and toss Tomoki into it.

"Goodbye unless piece of trash," Blitzmon stated as Tomoki continue to flow downstream with the water.

The unconscious Tomoki continue to flow downstream.

A silhouette spotted Tomoki and thought. _"That being is going to drown; I have to help him or her."_

The silhouette extended some vines to Tomoki that wrapped around Tomoki and pulled him out of the water using great force.

When Tomoki land on the grass, the silhouette took a hold of him and carried him off to a safe place.

* * *

"I am going to go and check to see if the battle is still going on," Tomoko said as she walked close to the door and prepared to pull on it.

"Wait a second…" before Kouichi could continue what he was saying Tomoko had already opened the door and stepped outside.

Tomoko looked around the hallway to make sure the coast was clear but she spotted something that caught her attention as she let out a frighten gasp.

Then IceDevimon spotted her and grinned widely walking to her. "Why hello there you wouldn't happen to see the warrior of darkness would you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said backing away from IceDevimon.

"Don't play dumb with me human. I saw you with him earlier," IceDevimon growled with annoyance.

Kouichi was hiding behind a box in the storage room so IceDevimon could not find him to easy.

"I will go check this room that you came from and see if he is hiding in here," IceDevimon said as he entered the floor.

"Wait stop," Tomoko said as she touched IceDevimon's wings and suddenly a portion of ice began to break out on her fingers and began to scream in pain as the ice grew larger and larger.

"That what you get for trying to stop me inferring with my plans for revenge," IceDevimon said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him

"No, leave her alone now!" Kouichi said as he emerged from his hiding place and looked at IceDevimon in blazing fury.

"So you decide to show yourself warrior of darkness. I was afraid that would have to destroy this place in order to tract you down," IceDevimon laughed.

"What have you done to the girl?" Kouichi asked with a look of even more fury.

"Nothing she just happened to touch by body which caused ice to form on her hand. Once she is a frozen completely she turn into an ice statue though I had to admit she would make an excellent display for my statue collection," IceDevimon said with a smile.

"No there has to be a way to reverse the process," Kouichi thought as his expression switch to horror.

IceDevimon was enjoying this well and said. "There isn't any way for living being to turn normal once they have become a statue. I see that that girl meant a great deal to you and by doing away with her would cause you great grief which makes me so pleased. Now as far as your death is concerned I decide to make it as slowly as possible. I want to see you suffer in great agony before I kill you."

Kouichi looked at IceDevimon with watery-eyes and in terror as the Digimon came closer and closer to him.

Tomoko was outside on the ground with tears in her eyes as everything was frozen on her body with the exception of her neck and head.

"Someone please help me. I need help and so does Kouichi," Tomoko said calling out for help, but yet no one showed up and she thought. _"Well it looks like this is the end for me. Shoot I am too young to die and never got to say goodbye to my family. It is my entire fault I am in this predicament. If I had not follow Kouichi to this place I would not have gotten kidnapped by that metal skeleton creep then I would not have been captured by that wretched fish lady either. Though I really wanted to get some answer about why I was in his house though act like it was me that broken into the house." _Tomoko thought then suddenly the ice began to form around her neck. "I just wish there was something I could do to help out and repay Kouichi for saving me that time, but it looks like I cannot help him. I cannot even help myself," the ice moved up from Tomoko neck to cover her mouth.

Something flashed with a blue light flashed in front of her and appeared out of nowhere and reveal itself to be a D-scanner was predominately light blue with green outliers.

"What is that and why it is floating in the air?" Tomoko wondered and was freaked out as well.

* * *

Ranamon was at the ocean shore and was about to jump in until her body glowed to form a blue light. "What is this glow and what happening to me?" she asked as she both them human and beast spirit separated few off into the depths of the ocean.

* * *

Tomoko still was lying and trembling at the thought that her life was going to end soon. Soon two small spirits came and flew into the D-scanner and it sent Tomoko engulfing into a blue light which causes the ice to shatter and it also formed an invisible barrier around Tomoko. Several Digimon tried to break the barrier but ended up getting push back by the invisible shield.

Tomoko gasped. _"Am I dead yet,"_ she thought and tried to get up to see if she was okay and then punched her to make sure that she was alive. "I am still alive," she thought and jumped up and down in joy.

"Hey you this is no time to celebrate hurry up and spirit evolved before the entire castle are destroyed," a voice said.

"Who's said that?" Tomoko looked around to see if someone was around and kept her guard up as well.

"I am over here in side of the device in front of you," the voice said.

Tomoko walked over floating D-scanner and saw a familiar face and to the left and unfamiliar face to the right.

"Hey wait a second you are that creature that I saw when I woke up inside that giant bunny's castle," Tomoko exclaimed pointed at Ranamon.

"He is called Cherubimon, but that is not important right now what really is important that you use this device to spirit evolve by one of your hands out and bring it touch the side the device with that hand and shout 'Execute Spirit Evolution!'"

"Okay I think I understand, but who is that?" Tomoko said pointing at Calmaramon.

"I am the beast spirit Calmaramon. Ranamon is the human spirit and I am the beast spirit. If you want to change into me all you have to do is shout 'Execute Beast Spirit Evolution!' instead but be warned beast spirit can be sometime difficult to control. So I would advise you not to evolve into me if it is absolutely necessary," Calmaramon informed her.

Right thank for the lecture but I really think I have wasted enough time here. "Execute Spirit Evolution!" Tomoko shouted as she transformed. "Ranamon!"

"_I really do not like this outfit, but it will have to do far now,"_ Tomoko thought

"_What did you say about my outfit little girl," _Ranamon said in fury tone.

"_Oh nothing, nothing at all," _Tomoko said out loud.

Ranamon then kicked the door to the storage room and saw that IceDevimon had Kouichi cornered and was unleashing his deadly assault on the boy.

"Rain Stream!" Ranamon shouted as she aimed the cloud form over IceDevimon head and splashed him with varies drops of water.

"Who dares to interrupt my most glorious moment?" IceDevimon asked as he held Kouichi by the shirt.

"I am…,"Ranamon did not know what to say.

"_Tell him that you are the legendary warrior of water," _Inner Ranamon told her.

"I was going to say that you know," she said.

"_Yeah right," _Inner Ranamon said sarcastically.

"Are you talking to yourself?" IceDevimon laughed out loud at Ranamon.

"_Just between the two of us, you might want to speak to me from your mind from now on. I can hear your thought just as much as you can hear mine now that we are bonded together,"_ Inner Ranamon said.

"_Sure that will be fine by me as alone as I can get some advice from you when I need it,"_ Ranamon thought.

"Have you come to put on a show about stare off in space or have you come to battle me?" IceDevimon said impatiently.

"I came here to battle you of course and as I the legendary warrior of water will surely give you the aquatic battle for your life. Now released the boy this instants so we can get on with our battle," Ranamon said.

"We will see about that want missy," IceDevimon said as he held up the bruised Kouichi higher in the air. "If you attack me I will kill him. Are you will to risk the life of this boy in order to fight me?"

Ranamon grunted at this and shouted. "This isn't a fair fight. Stop acting like a coward and fight me face to face."

"Listen you little wretch I could care less about fighting fair. I am simply here to win my battles at all cost by any means," IceDevimon informed her.

"Shoot what do I do if I attack then Kouichi will be killed," Ranamon thought.

"Oxygen Torpedo!" something shouted as intense air blew at IceDevimon which cause him to let go of Kouichi who flew back and hit the boxes to his left.

Ranamon rush to where Kouichi was and scooped him up in the arms. "Are you okay?"

Kouichi opened his eyes slowly and said "Ranamon?" he said  
"Kouichi it is me Tomoko. I will explain it all later," Ranamon told him.

Kouichi eyes began to shut and he fainted from the assaults that IceDevimon inflicted on him.

"Wretch you will pay for this dearly. I warned you what would happen if you attack me," IceDevimon said as raised out his fist and prepared to charge at Ranamon.

"I am the one who attack you," the voice said.

"Where are you I demand you reveal yourself to me immediately," IceDevimon said in fury.

"Look behind you," the voice said again.

IceDevimon turned behind himself into the direction of the door to see a Sabmarimon standing in the center while a Tylomon stood to his right and the Manbomon from the earlier scene stood to his left.

"I am your attacker now step away from the lady and fight me face to face," Sabmarimon stated.

"If it is a fight you want then I will give it to you. I will just absorb your data easily just like I did that Depthmon, Orcamon, and Swanmon," IceDevimon said with a sinister smirk.

All of the Digimon gasped in shock "How could you do such a thing to them?" Tylomon said with anger.

"Because I felt like it, they were so weak anyway. There is no room in this world for weaklings," IceDevimon stated.

"You will pay for this, I will make sure of that," Sabmarimon said with fury flaring up inside of him.

"A Sabmarimon maybe we should take this fight underwater so we could battle to our fullest," Manbomon suggested.

"Good idea sunfish we will take this battle underwater and I will make sure I unleash my full potential as well. Lead the way now," IceDevimon said and smirked.

Sabmarimon, Manbomon, and Tylomon exit the room while IceDevimon followed.

"Hey wait up!" Ranamon said as she followed them and carried Kouichi in his hand.

The traveled until they got to the entrance of the wet side of the castle.

"Let get this battle started and I can guarantee you all that it will end in a matter of seconds," IceDevimon said as he walked passed Ranamon, Manbomon, Sabmarimon, and Tylomon and entered into the water.

"Sabmarimon wait," Ranamon said.

"What is it Ms. Frog?" Sabmarimon stopped as the other two continued to move.

"Please don't call me that. I am the human girl Tomoko that you saw earlier. I cannot explain much now but I want you to take Kouichi to a safe place. Can you do that?"

"Yes of course but someone has to stay for the battle and I have a score to settle with that IceDevimon creep who destroyed my friends" Sabmarimon said with determination and confusion.

"I am asking this from you because you can move fast than I can and I am not just to this spirit yet now go. Hurry up and get Kouichi out of here," Ranamon said.

"All right I am on it," Sabmarimon said as he Ranamon place Kouichi inside of the Sabmarimon and they both took off.

"_Well it looks like I cannot fight IceDevimon in water so I guess I will have to find another opponent to take on,"_ Ranamon thought.

"_You can swim remember your element is water which enable you to swim and breathe underwater," _Inner Ranamon told her.

"_I do not know I am afraid that I might drown just like when I took swimming lessons," _Ranamon told her.

"_I promise that you want drown now get in there and swim. Hurry the Aquan Digimon need your help and as inheritor of AncientMermaimon powers it is you duty to ensure their safety,"_ Inner Ranamon told her.

_"Okay but you better but not be saying that just to lead me to my death,"_ Ranamon warned.

"I can guarantee that you want die if you enter the water. You must hurry up and get in the water now," Inner Ranamon ushered.

Tomoko entered into a wet area which was boarded through the glass door some water splashed into the dry area. She closed it immediately entered into the water and began to swim

"I really can swim, but that is impossible I was never able to do it before, but then again I am joint with a water spirit," she thought and proceeded into locating IceDevimon and Manbomon and Tylomon but there were no signs of them as of yet.

* * *

Mermaimon kissed her anchor. "Anchor Blitz!" she shouted as energy wave generated from it and aimed towards Anomalocarimon's direction whom in turned dodged the attack.

"Now it is my turn Suna Shower," he said and aimed bullets from his other side.

Mermaimon used an anchor to block the bullet that came her way and swung some back at Anomalocarimon.

Who was struck by the attack as his fractal code became invisible.

"Now it is time that I absorb your data," Mermaimon said and she held out her hand to collection his data and the Digi-egg few off.

"_That was a touch battle. He sure put up a good fight, but he was no match for me,"_ Mermaimon thought.

Mermaimon heard a beeping sound which came from a contact radio around her waist. "Captain Mermaimon, do you read me?" a voice said which came from Muchomon 1.

Mermaimon unclipped the radio from her waist with her right hand. "What seems to be the trouble? You better not be calling me for a pep talk."

"Of course not, I contact you to inform you that your ship is under attack. The rest of the crew and I are doing our best to fend off the attacker here, but we are kind of struggling here. They say that came here to retrieve some kind of D-scanner device of something," Muchomon 1 asked.

"Hold on I would be there in a minute as soon as I can find that Sabmarimon to give me a lift," Mermaimon said and thought. _"Shoot all of this activity is putting a dent into my plans to obtain Ancient Mermaimon's Triton. I guess I should start locating that Sabmarimon so I can get back to my ship as soon as possible."_

Mermaimon searched for Sabmarimon and came across him a few minutes later.

"Oh it is only you. For a moment there I thought that you were one of Leviamon's soldiers but then again you are probably was the one who help led the army to attack this place," Sabmarimon.

"How dare you accuse me of such treachery? Why would I attack a place where AncientMermaimon once lived I am one of her incarnations after all," Mermaimon said.

"That doesn't mean a thing," Sabmarimon told her.

"Whatever I really have no time to argue with you. I need you to help me get back to my ship," Mermaimon said.

"Forget it. I am tired of doing favors for you," Sabmarimon said.

"Listen that I in drear need of assistance here and it is very urgent that I return to my ship immediately," Mermaimon told him with fury.

"Sabmarimon please we have to get to the ship," Kouichi told as he coughed and hold his head up.

"Why are you taking her side after…," Sabmarimon said, but was cut off by Kouichi.

"She has something that belongs to me and it is very important that I get it back," Kouichi said as struggled bend forward and whispered into something that resembled a mini microphone.

Sabmarimon then understood the situation and nodded and then looked Mermaimon straight in the eyes. "All right I hurry up and get on board," he said.

"What decide to make you change your mind, and what were you going to saying to about that human?" Mermaimon asked as he got into the Sabmarimon and sat next to the Kouichi.

"I lost focus for a minute and sometimes I random say things that is irrelevant to the conversations that I am in," Sabmarimon lied.

"Well you made need to a mental facility if that is the case," Mermaimon suggest and continue. "Now let's get moving."

"I may have to dig a tunnel so we want run into Leviamon army though Lord Neptunemon is surely going to be furious with me for putting this hold in the castle," Sabmarimon said and started to drill a hole into the ground and proceeded into entering it and continue to dig his way through

"Where is other human?" Mermaimon said as she noticed that Tomoko was not with them.

"She had to take care of some business and she is not able to joy us at the moment?" Kouichi asked hoping that Mermaimon would.

"What kind of business what a human want here. No mere human can possibly be match for Digimon strength especially adult level Digimon higher," Mermaimon told him.

"She has powerful supernatural weapon that can match the strength of any Digimon," Kouichi lied.

"Fine then I will reset the devices on your neck to 10 miles instead of five miles. If she goes farther than that then she will die simple as that," Mermaimon stated.

"_I hope she will be okay,"_ Kouichi thought.

* * *

Ranamon continued to search from the IceDevimon, Manbomon and Tylomon but there were no signs of them. _"This place is just like a maze and without my map I am totally a lost duck,"_ she thought.

"Black Pearl!" something said as it fired a black pearl at Ranamon.

"Ouch, who did that?" Ranamon asked.

"I am Shakomon a soldier of Leviamon and I challenge you soldier of Neptunemon," Shakomon said and continue. "Prepare to be obliterated."

"We I am exactly a soldier of Neptunemon," Ranamon said.

"You are allied with Neptunemon since you are not," Shakomon said.

"I guess, but…," Ranamon said but was cut off by Shakomon.

"Then you are my enemy and I must battle you on behalf of Lord Leviamon's army," Shakomon said and continue.

"Fine with me, but I won't go easy on you Rain Stream!" Ranamon said as a cloud form over Shakomon and pours out on him which causes him to use his shell to cover himself.

Shakomon dodge the attack by enclosing himself into his shell and then he called out an attack "Water Screw!" he said as he opened himself up and shot out massive water at the pile of rocks behind Ranamon.

"Ah, ha you missed me," Ranamon said and stuck out her tongue.

"I wasn't aiming at you twit and it is kind of obvious that I wasn't. This is if you were smart you would my attack pattern very clearly," Shakomon stated.

"What did you called me?" Ranamon yelled as a vein popped up in her forehead. Suddenly she heard a cracking noise behind her and turned to see that it came from the rocks which tumbled down on her.

"Well that was easy. I would have never thought I would have ever been able to defeat a higher level Digimon that easily. Maybe you should have train more before you entered this battle I would have preferred a more honorable victory," Shokomon said and he began to move away from the scene.

The rocks that Ranamon was buried under began to make cracking noises. One of the rocks began to move revealing Ranamon who was breathing very heavy from the attack.

"I am not going down that easily now come back here so we can continue our fight," Ranamon said.

"Okay but don't come crying to me when you lose," Shakomon said as he approach Ranamon by the rocks.

"Oh I am not the one who is going to be crying that for sure," Ranamon assured him. _"Great how am I supposed to attack that thing? It dodged my attack by covering himself in a shell. If I just could get him to open his shelf somehow thing I can be able to defeat him, but how. _

"_Maybe I should use technique that I was saving for later. She is a higher level Digimon after all, but why isn't that I have seen her type of species before. Maybe she is one of those rare Digimon, but I can definitely tell by her aura that she is a higher level Digimon that for sure,"_ Shakomon thought and transform into Shakomon X.

"You look a little different," Ranamon said as she notice that his shell changed colors.

"I am different and stronger. Black Derringer!" he said and opened his shell up and aimed two Black Pearls at Ranamon which hit her straight on causing her to fall deep within to sink to the ground.

"That hurt," Ranamon said as she struggled to stand up from the impact that she received. _"Wait a minute I notice that it only opens its shell when it is about to attack so maybe one of my attacks to counterattack,"_ she thought.

"It is time to end this fight. I enjoy this battle but I think it is time I finish it. Black Pearl!" said as he opened his shell to shot out another black pearl Ranamon.

"Whipping Waves!" Ranamon shouted and unleashed a drill of water headed that pushed the black Pearl back upwards toward Shakomon X's direction with cause the Black Pearl to collide with Shokomon body and he sink toward the floor in front of Ranamon.

"I am feeling kind of dizzy at the moment," he muttered.

"Rain Stream!" Ranamon shouted as a rain cloud formed over Shakomon X's body and the tons of water fell from it causing his fractal code to become visible.

"Fractal Code Digitize!" Ranamon said as she held up her D-scanner to refrigerate the fractal code.

Ranamon went the proceeded on to continuing to locate IceDevimon, Tylomon, and Manbomon.

* * *

IceDevimon was battling against Manbomon and Tylomon who was now Tylomon X at the moment.

"Globe Glove!" Manbomon shouted and punched IceDevimon several times.

While this was happening Tylomon X attempted to attack IceDevimon from behind. "Tilt Anchor!" she said and she flipped up into the air and slapped IceDevimon on the back with her fins.

"That tickles, tell me is full power if it is then I feel sorry for you," IceDevimon scorned.

"There is no scratch on him at all. Just what is this guy made of?" Manbomon said as he swam backward a few inches with a shock look on his face.

"Hey Manbomon maybe we should combine our attack this time around," Tylomon suggested in a low voice.

"Hope this strategy of your work Tylomon. The sneak attack plan did not even injury him. It is as if he is strong as General Octmon himself," Manbomon told her.

"I know, even in my X-Antibody form he still is a tough opponent. I do not know if this attack will work, but I am willing to give it a tried if it will defeat him," Tylomon stated.

"Will you two stop talking and continue the battle so I can continue to do what I was doing," IceDevimon yawned in boredom.

"As you wish; Easer Below!" Tylomon X exclaimed summoned a tidal wave.

"Balloon Mine!" Manbomon said and amount of mini bubble came with his mouth and was absorb in the Tylomon created.

The tidal wave created a huge bubbled that incased IceDevimon body.

"Icy Showers!" he exclaimed as he froze both the tidal wave and the giant bubble.

"Zero Freeze!" he shouted and he shot a laser from his eyes which break some part of the ice and in term the attack so hit Manbomon and Tylomon X.

"Ah!" they screamed at the head on collision and their fractal codes appeared.

IceDevimon walked up to them. "Razor Wing!" he shouted and absorbed their fractal codes and they turned into Digi-eggs and few off.

"Fools that is what you get for challenging IceDevimon," he stated and then suddenly his body began to glow a dark blue color. _"What is happening to me?"_ he thought as the glow got brighter. The glowed began to clear up after a few seconds and revealing MarineDevimon.

"_I feel more powerful than I ever felt before this must be my Perfect Form,"_ he thought as he examined himself and smirked. _"The data I absorbed must have paid off after all. Now it is time to go and track down that human and continue to torture him," _he laughed sinisterly.

* * *

Ranamon came across the throne room and saw a battle between Seahomon and Octmon. She decide to hide behind the pole because she to aid Seahomon or Octmon.

"Give up Seahomon you cannot defeat me. If Neptunemon was here maybe you would have stand a chance against me. Soon this castle will belong to Lord Leviamon," Octmon said as he walked towards the struggling Seahomon who was breathing heavy from the attacks he inflicted on Octmon.

"Octmon I sent that someone is watching our battle from afar," the Fujitsumon inside Octmon notified him.

Ranamon gasped at this as the voice sound very different from Octmon.

"I demand you show yourself whoever you are," Octmon said.

"_What is that fool blabbering about? I am the only person in this room,"_ Seahomon thought.

"Rain Stream!" a voice shouted and aimed as a clouded form over Octmon.

"Move out the way," Fujitsumon told Octmon who did what he was specifically told.

"_Darn, I miss him,"_ Ranamon thought she came to Seahomon side.

"Are you okay?" Ranamon asked Seahomon with a serious look on her face.

"You know I could have taken care of him myself," Seahomon said as he held his head up in the air.

"Well excuse me you ungrateful little seashore I am I even helped you out," Ranamon told him angrily.

"Well I did not need any help missy. By the way who do you think you are anyway?" Seahomon argued.

"I am Ranamon now if you will excuse me I have a battle to intend to," Ranamon said as she approached Octmon closely.

"_Ranamon? Why does that name sound familiar?"_ Seahomon said.

"I was wonder when you were going to be finish argument. Now I overheard you talking to that Seahomon and told him that you were the legendary warrior of water which means that you are also the inheritor of AncientMermaimon powers which is why I need to exterminate you as quickly as possible" Octmon said.

"_Of course those were the spirits that her majesty AncientMermaimon created and I just talk to her with great disrespect,"_ Seahomon said with guilty.

"I am sorry, please forgive me for my insolent my dear lady," Seahomon said.

Ranamon annoyed him as she focus on her upcoming battle with Octmon as she positioned to attack.

Then all of sudden Neptunemon merged from the door. "Seahomon I got here as soon as possible. I inform by the Otamamon that the castle was being invaded," Neptunemon said.

Octmon took his eyes off of Ranamon and looked towards Neptunemon. "Neptunemon so glad that you can join us thought that you would not make it though I want to test out my new evolution on you just in case you did."

A bright light surrounded Octmon body as he shouted. "Octmon Digivolve to Dagomon!" When the light cleared it reveal a demonic bat-like creator with gray-skin and. One of his right wing was red while the left wing was black.

"_That thing looks disgusting?" _Ranamon thought in disgusted.

Seahomon and Neptunemon also looked at the creature with great dismay.

"Just because I am a Perfect and are an Ultimate means you will defeat me with ease. I will take on all three of you and I will. I may have held back earlier with my battle between Seahomon, however I am planning to unleash my full power starting now," Dagomon laughed maliciously.

* * *

**A/N: **If you all wondering why Tomoko did not comment on Calmaramon appearance is do to the fact that only the faces of the Digimon were shown on D-scanner and not the rest body.


	8. War at Sea Part 2

**Chapter 8: **War at Sea Part 2

A/N: I have made some changes to the last couple of chapters. In the first couple of chapter I changed up Demon's and Lilithmon's conversations so they would not contradict the conversation at the end of this chapter. In chapter three I rewrote that Demon and Lilithmon had conquered the Flame, Light, Thunder, Wind, and Ice Terminals so far. In Chapter five I said that Kouichi could not swim in this fanfic, but I am making it where he could swim though he cannot breath underwater. In chapter five I made Fairymon and Izumi say some sentences in Italian. I just realize that I the dubbed name for Daemon instead of the Japanese name which is Demon. I am going to go back and correct it and from now on I am going to refer to him as Demon. I have forgotten that Muchomon can speak Spanish so I make them only speak Spanish if they are talking to each other or if they are saying insults to a person who cannot understand what they are saying c

Tomoki eyes began to open slowly and found himself inside a in a wooden rooms with wooden walls.

"Am I dead?" he asked out loud to himself. He suddenly felt something on his forehead and touch it to see what it was. It felt like some kind of cloth that was put on his head.

Then all of a sudden a Lilimon who carried a tray with herbal tea and a Babamon carrying a broom stick came into the room and walked up to the bed that Tomoki was lying in.

Tomoki looked at them weakling and fearful. "Who are you?"

"I can assure you that I mean no harm. Here eat this and will explain later when you feel well," Lilimon assured him and gave him the cup of herbal tea.

Tomoki who was very sick at the moment drunk it without thinking twice about whether it was save or not to drink after he drunk it he closed his eyes tightly.

"I hope that he will be okay he really looks in pretty bad shape not only is he ill, but he covered in a lot of bruise like he been in some kind of battle," Lilimon said.

"Lilimon why don't you stay here and look after the boy for a while Lilamon and I start preparing lunch for the younglings," Babamon suggested.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Lilimon asked.

"No you have done enough for today see as you fulfilled my request in bring the water from the river not to mention that this child is sick and if you want to put your medical skills to test. This will be your chance," Babamon told her.

"Yes ma'am I understand," Lilimon told her.

"If you need anything please come and get me. I will be downstairs," Babamon told her.

"Yes ma'am," she said and thought. "This is going to be hard. I have cared many of baby and child Digimon previous during their sicknesses but I never had to care a human child before," Lilimon thought.

Babamon walked out of the room and left Lilimon take care of Tomoki.

* * *

"Which one of you wants to be the first one to die?" Dagomon asked.

"I still cannot understand why a perfect like you could even rival the strength of an ultimate like Lord Neptunemon," Seahomon said.

"You talk big but you are nothing but a low level Digimon compare to this new form, Forbidden Trident!" Dagomon said as charged up as huge blast came towards Seahomon.

"Look out Seahomon!" Neptunemon exclaimed step in the way and pushed Seahomon out and the attack hit Neptunemon head on. "Ah!"

Both Ranamon and Seahomon gasped at this.

Neptunemon drifted to the floor of the room and hit his head against stoned chair in the farther back left corner of the room.

"Lord Neptunemon!" Seahomon exclaimed.

"Relax I have not killed him yet. He is just unconscious that way I can take both of you out before he wakes up. It wasn't in my original plan, but oh well I guess that this will just have to do," Dagomon told them in a delighted tone.

"What a cheat trick Dragon Drops!" Seahomon shouted as he shot a dragon shape blast from his mouth.

"Now which once of you will be the first to die would be you Seahomon or Froggy over there?" Dagomon asked.

"Who are you calling 'Froggy'?" Ranamon asked with a vein popped up on her hair "Rain Stream!"

Dagomon swam out of the way before the attack could hit him. "Tentacle Claw!" he said as his tentacles extended and hit Ranamon and Seahomon.

Both Ranamon and Seahomon took a deep breath at the attack on the impact.

"Do you have a battle strategy plan in mine?" Seahomon asked.

Ranamon thought for a moment but Dagomon waste no time and attack again. "Forbidden Trident!" The attack hit Ranamon and Seahomon head on.

Ranamon converted back to Tomoko and lay on the floor struggling to get up.

"So you are a human. That would explain a lot of why you performed very poorly with the spirits of water," Dagomon said and laughed sinisterly.

"_How did that human obtain the spirits of water?"_ Seahomon thought.

"Farwell little human," Dagomon said as he prepared to finish the girl off.

"_Here is my chance to attack!" _Seahomon thought."Dragon Drop!"

"Ah!" Dagomon yelled at the impact of the attack which did some damage to him but not that much he turned to see where the blast came from and he exclaimed. "Why you?"

"Yes me, it looks like that you aren't the only one who can do cheap trick Dagomon," Seahomon in cheerfully.

"Is that so? Well then we will see how many so called trick yours can defeat me," Dagomon said with fake enthusiasm.

"_Let's just hope that I am able to hold him at least until Lord Neptunemon wakes up,"_ Seahomon thought.

* * *

Tomoko woke up in a bed room which white wall, a wooden desk with a chair and a closet that slides open.

"_It was all a dream,"_ Tomoko thought.

Suddenly Tomoko felt the knob turning and someone came into the room and instead of where a towel she wore light blue pajamas. It was a woman in her late 30s who resembles an adult Tomoko except that she had light blue hair and wore a yellow long sleeves dress.

"Mother, you want believe it but I had the most bizarre dream," Tomoko told her.

"Really, why don't you come and talk about it over breakfast your father would like to hear it two," Yumiko told her.

"What time is it?" Tomoko asked.

"It is six o' clock and it is time to get up. Hurry up before your breakfast gets cold," Yumiko told her.

"Yes ma'am," Tomoko was as she put an outfit we she tried to look for it her closet empty.

"Where are my clothes!" she yelled and race out of the room and walked down the stars, and tripped and fell and tumbled to the ground.

Yumiko came in to see what was the cause of the commotion she saw Tomoko. "Tomoko how many times have I told you not to run down the steps? Do you want to end up spending a month in the hospital?"

"I am sorry mother. I will not do it again," she said.

"You say that all of the time Tomoko yet you turn around and do the same thing again," Yumiko yelled as she shook her left index figure in front of Tomoko She picked her daughter and pulled her pajamas down and hit up on her buttocks 10 times.

"_That is strange I do not feel any pain."_

"Now go and get dress young lady," Tomoko said.

"But mother my clothes are gone," she said.

"Don't be ridiculous Tomoko someone could have just walk in the house last night unsuspectingly and carried the clothes out the window and their no evident of that," Yumiko told her.

"Come I'll will show you what I mean," Tomoko said urging her mother to follow. When they got back up to the room Tomoko opened her closet, but Tomoko was stunned when she saw that her closet was full of clothes.

"If this is some kind of game that you are playing Tomoko then I am not really impress by it one bit. Stop goofing around and come and eat your breakfast," Yumiko said with a strict tone and she head for the door and closed it.

Tomoko put on a pair of blue jeans and a white short sleeves blouse. She then proceeded to walking towards the kitchen to fix her breakfast but when she opened the pot nothing were in them.

"_That strange mother said that breakfast was almost ready yet there is no food here,"_ Tomoko thought and she walked towards the dining room and slid door to the room.

There sat her parents at the dining table which consist of six chairs. He father has short hair and wore beige khaki pants and a white button down shirt.

"It is a about time that you made it come now we have plenty of things to discuss with you over breakfast," Tomokazu said.

"_Mom and Dad never prepare me breakfast. What is going on here?" _Tomoko thought as she set down in the seat in facing her parents.

Tomoko she picked up her chopstick and ate her breakfast and drank some tea.

After a couple of minutes Tomoko started telling her parents about her 'dream'.

"You see I was in this place called the Digital World and I met this other kids there. I followed this boy named Kouichi and he can transform into one of those Digimon creatures using the powers of the legendary warriors who save the Digital World. I do not remember the other kids name except for his brother Kouji since he mentioned his name a couple of times to me. I could also transform into a Digimon and I possess the spirits of water," Tomoko told them.

Tomokazu walked over to a chalkboard in the kitchen room.

"_I do not remember us having a chalk board in our dining room,"_ Tomoko thought.

He drew a star and label each of the corners 火 (fire), 氷 (ice), 雷 (thunder), 光 (light), 風 (wind), 水 (water), 木 (wood), 闇 (darkness), 土 (earth), and 鋼 (steel) from right to left.

Yumiko walked over to her husband was and stood on the right side of the chalk board while he stood on the left.

"Tomoko, do you know what this star represent?" Tomokazu asked.

"Uh, unity," Tomoko said.

"You are precise but not quite accurate," Tomokazu said.

"Precise, accurate, what is the different," Tomoko asked.

"Precision is on point with the meaning but it is not the actual meaning where as accuracy is," Tomokazu said.

"I do not really understand father," Tomoko told him.

"Well anyways let's get back to the subject. As you said the star does represent unity, however they also represent balance. Did you know that each legendary warrior was from a different type of species or subspecies?" Tomokazu asked.

"What how did you know about the Digital World father?" Tomoko asked in shocked as her month fall open.

"Just answer my question young lady," Tomokazu demanded.

"No, I didn't," she said not wanting to anger her father.

"You see Tomoko there are ten species of Digimon dragon, icy, insect, holy, bird, aquan, plant, dark, beast, and machine. It is noticed that a Digimon can possess more than one element. It is also a known fact that the Icy Digimon and the Water Digimon are of the same species, but have a different category. The same goes for plant and insect species," Tomokazu said.

"As these elements can bring harmony they can also bring destruction. If all of the spirits were to fall into the wrong hand then the destroyer will awaken," Yumiko said in a fearful tone.

Tomoko just starred at both of her parents stunned but snapped out of it. "Who are you people and who is destroyer?"

"The question is who are you warrior of water?" Yumiko asked and continued. "Are you going to sit back here and relax or are you going to help defend the Digital World."

"I don't know, but I can you answer my question please about who you are referring to?" Tomoko asked.

"The choice is yours," they both said in unison and disappeared.

"Wait!" Tomoko said getting up for the table and reach out her right hand to them but they disappear and she fell on the floor.

* * *

"Hurry up you slow poke before the attackers ransack my ship," Mermaimon complained.

"I am going as fast as I can trust me and beside we are almost to the surface," Sabmarimon said in an annoyance.

"Don't talk to me with that kind of attitude you stupid digital submarine!" Mermaimon yelled.

"Oh yeah will you can just forget about me ever taking you to Lord Neptunemon's castle ever again!" Sabmarimon argued.

Mermaimon gasped at this and said. "No you have to take me down there. You are the only Sabmarimon who has access to get into Lord Neptunemon's castle," Mermaimon told him.

"I do not have to do anything because Lord Neptunemon said that if I show proof that my client are being rude to me that I can easily take it to castle courtroom and deny them excess to ride me," Sabmarimon told her.

"You won't dare," Mermaimon said as she fared up with anger.

"Yes indeed I certain would dare," Sabmarimon stated.

"Hey guys I think that we should stop arguing and advise a plan to combat the ship attackers," Kouichi suggested even though he was not really fond of Mermaimon, but just wanted the two Digimon to stop arguing.

"What can you do? You are just a mere human. Leave it to us Digimon to take care of everything not to mention that you look like you have been in a brutal massacre," Mermaimon told him.

"_So you think,"_ Kouichi thought to himself.

On Mermaimon Ship the Muchomons, Vegimon, RedVagimon, and were battling against a WaruSeadramon, Ebidramon, Ganimon X, Hyogamon, Gizamon with all of their might. The Muchomons were exhausted, but Vegimon and RedVagimon were holding their own against the adult level Digimon and the child Digimon with the Anti-body.

"Give up and tell us where the D-scanner that holds the spirits of darkness," WaruSeadramon X demanded.

"What is a D-scanner? Also what 'spirits of darkness' you are referring to?" Muchomon 1 asked.

"Don't play dumb with me you stupid foolish bird! We know you have them," WaruSeadramon X shouted at him.

"Have what," Vegimon looked dumbfounded.

"WaruSeadramon X sir if they do corporate within a few minutes I think that it would be best to dispose of them," Hyogamon suggested.

"Hyogamon if I do that then will limit our chance of obtaining information of the whereabouts of that device," WaruSeadramon told him.

"Maybe we tie them up and torture them to death instead?" Hyogamon suggested.

"That might just work if I cannot get them to talk soon," WaruSeadramon smirked

"Ustedes son los tontos estúspidos para asaltando El Buque de Capitán Mermaimon para algunos espírtus que no recuerdo haber, (You all are the stupid fools for attacking Mermaimon's Ship for some spirits that we do not recall having,)" Muchomon 1 spat furiously.

"Sí, Ustedes son los tontos estúspidos. Espere hasta que Capitán Mermaimon llegar hasta aquí y pulverizar a todos. Seguro que te enseñará una lección que se metan con nosotros, (Yes, you all are stupid fools. Just wait until Captain Mermaimon arrives here and pulverize you all. That will teach you all a lesson not to mess with us,)" Muchomon added.

"What was that you both just said? You were not insult us were you" Ebidramaon asked in a demanding tone.

"Of course not, I just said that we will be honor if you could elaborate on these spirits of darkness you speak of," Muchomon 1 lied.

"Yeah, and I was just agreeing with him on the matter," Muchomon 2 added.

Ebidramon sighed and said "That device that your captain took the boy yesterday from the boy contains the spirit of darkness and I you hand it over I will be willing to spare your life."

"I think I know what you are referring to now. Captain Mermaimon said that she stores the safe box though she never gives us the combinations out," Muchomon 1 said.

"If that is the case then we will destroy the box and take the D-scanner with us," WaruSeadramon stated.

Suddenly Sabmarimon sprang up from the water and landed on the shipped. Sabmarimon opened his hood and Mermaimon exited out of Sabmarimon and turned towards the Ebidramon, Ganimon X. Kouichi however hid on the flood in Sabmarimon so the Digimon who not attack him.

Mermaimon looked around and saw that her ship was damaged. The pirate flag was now torn and knock down along with the poles of the ship.

"Hello you must be the Captain of this ship. I am glad that you could make it here," WaruSeadramon stated.

Mermaimon flared up with anger inside. "You damned son of a bitches how dare you wreck my ship like that!"

"Temper, Temper little mermaid you would not want to ended up dead. If I were you I would watch your tongue. Now that Muchomon over their told me that the D-scanner device is a safe box and only one have access to it," WaruSeadramon told her.

"What is a D-scanner?" Sabmarimon asked at loud.

"It is the device that Mermaimon took from that blue-haired human yesterday," WaruSeadramon spoke up.

"Hey how do you all know about that? Have you all been stalking me?!" Mermaimon asked with rage.

"Of course not we were tracking down that blue-haired human boy whom we have been given orders to hunt down by Lord Leviamon," WaruSeadramon said.

"That still does not excuse the fact that you nearly destroyed my ship," Mermaimon said in a menace tone.

"Whatever, hurry up and take us to the safe box so we can get that device and leave this ship," WaruSeadramon said.

"Wait a second, how did you know where it was located," Mermaimon questioned.

"Let's say that one of your crew members give me some information for its whereabouts," Mermaimon said.

Mermaimon turned to her four crew members and glared at them with anger.

"It was him," Muchomon 2, Vegimon, and RedVagimon said as they pointed at Muchomon 1.

"Thanks a lot tattle tellers," Muchomon 1 said.

"If I show you the device then you promise to never ever bother my ship again?" Mermaimon asked.

"Yes of course now give us the D-scanner now," WaruSeadramon urged.

"I would advise you to talk to me with more respect," Mermaimon warned.

"Just take me the stupid device," WaruSeadramon said.

"Fine then followed me this way," Mermaimon urged.

WaruSeadramon and his troops followed Mermaimon below the ship. The Muchomons, Vegimon, and RedVagimon followed from behind

Kouichi whispered to Sabmarimon in the microphone. "Sabmarimon that D-scanner is the item that Mermaimon took for me and it is very important that I get it back so I can save my friends and my brother."

"That is no problem for me as a matter of fact I know just the trick that will do the job," Sabmarimon said as he winked and proceeded in following the rest of the Digimon.

Kouichi gasped at the words he heard and felt anger. _"Mermaimon lied to me she said that she would give my D-scanner back after I help her on her so-called mission though I need to focus on getting my spirits back and find a way off this ship so I can help my mom. Though I cannot get away from Mermaimon unless she deactivates the device that she has on us then again she said that she extended the device that she put on mom for 15 miles, but I know that necessarily does not mean that she deactivate mines as well."_ Kouichi then notice that Mermaimon was going in the opposite direction of the spirits aura.

"Sabmarimon don't follow them. Go the left instead," Kouichi told him.

"Are you sure about that uh," Sabmarimon stopped for a moment and then continued "I don't think I got your name human."

"It is Kouichi and I can sense where the spirits are sense I have been bonded to them," Kouichi told him.

"I see," Sabmarimon said and changed directions. "You guide me and I lead me to them."  
"All right Sabmarimon go left down to the far end of the ship to that room and then enter into the door in the second to the last door," Kouichi told him.

"You probably need to repeat that in a few second. Though I do remember you saying to turn right at the far end of the ship," Sabmarimon said.

"I said that when you get to the far end of the ship I want you to turn to your right and go in the second to the second to last door you see," Kouichi said.

"I still do not comprehend that," Sabmarimon told him as he made the right turn.

Kouichi signed. "How about I instruct you on which door to enter?"

That sounds like a good idea," Sabmarimon said.

"Enter into that door," Kouichi point to the door and Sabmarimon went into the room.

The room was continues treasures chests and slacks of money. Of course they were close down.

Sabmarimon stopped in his track. "Look at all of this stuff," he said in awed.

"Yes I know that the scenery is fascinating and all Sabmarimon but we a job to do and we have to do it before anyone sees us," Kouichi said.

Sabmarimon open his hood and Kouichi got out and walk ahead in the direction of the spirit's aura he was struggling from the blow that he took from IceDevimon earlier. He sensed that it was stored in that safe box and said. "Sabmarimon I sense that my spirits is in the box ahead."

"It looks like you are struggling there. Are you okay uh?" Sabmarimon and asked. "What was your name again?"

"It is Kouichi and yes I am fine. It is nothing really I been in worse situation as this," Kouichi told him with a look of determination.

"_Those eyes it seems like the ones I have seen in many battle but that is that possible. I mean he is just a child or it is that human children differ from Digimon children"_ Sabmarimon thought as he headed over to the safe box. "All right it seems like it has some sort of lock on it. But no matter Just stand aside, Aquan Vulcan!" he shouted as he shot water from his month as the safe box lock to rust it. He stopped for a few moments and started back again. "Aquan Vulcan!" he shouted a few seconds later. "Whew, now this is what I call a workout. A few seconds later he shouted his attack once more. "Aquan Vulcan!" After he finished that he stopped with some exhaustion. "That should do it. You should be able to get the device out now."

Kouichi nodded and walked in front of the safe box and pulled started to pull rust lock off but to no veil. "It won't budge," Kouichi said out loud and went the treasure boxes to check in the treasure box to see if there was something he could used to open the box. He saw a lot of treasure made of silver and gold. Only a few of the treasures were made of platinum. He was fascinated by the site and decided to put a few Digi-bits in his pocket. _"I know this is wrong despite the fact that this treasure cold have possible been already stolen, but it might come in handy later," _he thought though the treasure he felt something like a smooth stick and picked it up. _"Maybe I can use this rod to open it,"_ he though as he head back over to the safe box and poke the rod at the rusty rod at the safe box. When he saw that it would not come open, he poked hard and the lock fell into the safe box. He put his index and middle figure inside of the hole and opened the safe box.

"What is so special about that device?" Sabmarimon asked in curiosity.

"I will explain everything to you wants we get back on the deck," Kouichi said told him.

"Can we just check out and examine the treasure before we go?" Sabmarimon asked.

"No, we have to go now and get back to the castle as soon as possible," Kouichi told him and felt a pain in his body. "AH!" he said as he clenched his fist to his chest.

"Maybe I should take you somewhere safe," Sabmarimon asked.

"I told you it is nothing really. I will be okay," Kouichi guaranteed him.

* * *

"Hurry up and hand over the device," WaruSeadramon told her.

"I am doing the best I can. Sometimes I kind of forget the combination of the safe box. So I have to go and look for the combination on the paper that it came with," Mermaimon told him as she looking into a draw and pulled something out and walked over in front of the safe box and turned placed her right hand on the combination lock and turned it. She had her hand in the locker for about a few seconds and pulled a black device out that was shape like a rectangular prism and gave it to them.

"There is your device, now take it and leave," Mermaimon said bitterly.

"WaruSeadramon swung his tail at Mermaimon and knock her down.

"Ah," Mermaimon cried out.

"Captain Mermaimon!" her crew exclaimed as they walk to you.

"What happen to those human children that you brought along with you Mermaimon?" RedVagimon asked.

"The girl is still in Neptunemon's castle while the boy is inside of Sabmarimon ship," Mermaimon told them.

"Did you get AncientMermaimon's Trident?" RedVagimon asked.

"Does it look like I have it with me?" Mermaimon asked in a grumpy tone.

"No I just thought that you left it inside the Sabmarimon that you were riding," RedVagimon told her.

"Ha very funny you should know me by now RedVagimon. I never ever leave something that is more valuable like that with someone else. AncientMermaimon's Triton is different from all of the other treasure I collected in the Digital World for it is a Legendary Treasure," Mermaimon said.

"Let that be a lesson to you little mermaid," WaruSeadramon cautioned as he and his troops walked out of the room.

"How dare he do that to our beloved captain?" Muchomon 2 said and he was prepared to go after WaruSeadramon.

"Don't worry Muchomon the device I gave WaruSeadramon was an explosive. He will get what is coming to me soon enough," Mermaimon said with a sinister smirk.

"You are cunning captain that you are," Vegimon said as he laughed gullibly.

"Why thank you Vegimon. I think that it was a brilliant plan if I do say so myself," Mermaimon said as she continued to simile.

Sabmarimon and Kouichi was about to walk back to the deck of the ship until they heard some voices.

"General are you sure that this is the right device?" Gizamon asked.

"Leviamon told me that the device was black, but did not give any additional description. If it isn't a D-scanner then I will annihilate a certain someone," WaruSeadramon stated.

WaruSeadramon and his troops let out a malice laughed and then they spotted Kouichi and Sabmarimon.

"Aren't you that boy that held the device? This is going to be good and without the ability to transform I can easily take you out in one stroke," WaruSeadramon said.

"What does he mean by transform?" Sabmarimon said as he gave Kouichi a baffle look.

"I show you," Kouichi said. "Execute Fusion Evolution, Reichmon."

"_What he transform into a Digimon? How is that possible?"_ Sabmarimon thought.

"Sabmarimon I need you help in this battle are you with me?" Reichmon asked.

"Yes sure," Sabmarimon said and was still in shock.

"Ha how do you expect to beat us there are two of you and five of us," Gizamon said and then attacked. "Spiral Edge!" he said as he rolled into a ball and launched the attack at Reichmon and Sabmarimon

"Defense Shield!" Reichmon yelled.

"Ah!" Gizamon exclaimed as he collided with the invisible shield and was pushed back a few inches away from WaruSeadramon and his troops. "What just happen?"

Mermaimon came up into site. "What's going on here?" she said as she looked at WaruSeadramon and his troops to Sabmarimon and Reichmon.

"Ah ha I knew it. You plan this all along little mermaid. You never planned to give me that device at all. I figure out that it was a fake as soon as he transform," WaruSeadramon spat.

"Come again?" Mermaimon said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Attack my troops," WaruSeadramon ordered

Ebidramon, Ganimon X, Gizamon, and Hyogamon prepared.

"I'll take the two birds on," Gizamon said.

"No tenemos miedo de ti. (We are not afraid of you)," Muchomon 1 said.

"Estáis bajando. (You both are going down.)" Muchomon 2 said as if he were ready for action.

"Speak where I can understand you," Gizamon said.

"I will take on the two Veggie heads," Ganimon X said.

"Hey!" Vegimon and RedVagimon yelled in unison at the insult and swung their vines Ganimon X but he climbed onto the wall and dodge them

"It is just you and me Sabmarimon. I hope you battling skill are as good as that sharp pointing spiral of a nose of your," Ebidramon said.

"I show you what my spiral can do to you," Sabmarimon said preparing to attack. "Submarine Attack!" he said as he launched into.

"Lobster Step!" he shouted jumped over Sabmarimon swiftly and fired a blast on top of Sabmarimon causing him to stun for a few moments. "Lesson number one never be caught off guard on offensive attack."

"Sabmarimon!" Reichmon yelled and ran over to the submarine-like Digimon.

"Looks like it is just you and me samurai; you will pay for disgracing our kind by transforming into a Digimon," Hyogamon and walked over to Reichmon and called out an attack. "Snow Punch!" he has as promptly over to Reichmon and punched him in the stomach and then kicked him down to the ground. Hyogamon prepared to fire his most powerful attack but Reichmon hit Hyogamon in the face with his staff.

"Ouch!" he said as rubbing his face with his left hand which allowed Reichmon enough time to get up.

"_I wonder did that Hyogamon meant by transform,"_ Mermaimon thought. WaruSeadramon suddenly wrapped his body tightly around Mermaimon and squeezed her to death. "You will pay dealing for your treacherous act you wretched little mermaid."

"Can we talk this over please?" Mermaimon asked.

Reichmon got up and hit Hyogamon punch him in the chest. Hyogamon steps back a few inches and screamed once more.

"Black Theorem!" Reichmon exclaimed as he charged at Hyogamon with his staff.

"Snow Barrier!" Hyogamon yelled a wall of ice rose from the floor and hit the wall of ice and shatter it. "Looks like you aren't the only one who has the ability to block attacks. Ice throw!" he threw giant icicles at his opponent.

"Ah!" Reichmon screamed in pain and convert back to Kouichi.

Muchomons, and Vegimon, and RedVagimon saw this and gasped.

Kouichi then struggled as he tried to get up from the intense blow of the attack.

While they were distracted their foes took this as a good opportunity to attack them except for Mermaimon who was being squeezed to death by WaruSeadramon.

"Spiral Edge!" Gizamon yelled rolled up into a ball and strike Muchomon 2. Muchomon 1 ran to him and said. "¿Estás bien (Are you all right)?"

"Creo que sí, pero me siento una especie de mareos, (I think so, but I feel a little dizzy,)" Muchomon 1 as he head was spinning.

"Frog Kick!" he said as he turned with his back faced towards his opponents and prepared to kick them with two legs.

"¡Cuidado!" Muchomon 2 yelled and pushed to the ground and threw himself to the ground as well. Gizamon attack missed and he landed on the floor.

"_Darn it I almost had them,"_ Gizamon thought and turned to face the two Muchomon.

"Scissor's Execution!" he said as he prepared to crushed both Vegimon and RedVagimon with his claws.

"Red Hot Machine Gun!" RedVagimon said as he blew off his malodorous breath.

"Ugh," Ganimon X said in disgusted.

"Rotten Rain Ball!" RedVagimon exclaimed as the rain ball came flying at the opponent.

"Sharp Leaf," he said as he reached for leaves in his back threw it at Ganimon X.

"Ah!" Ganimon X cried out.

"Squeeze Vine!" Vegimon yelled and he grabbed Ganimon X and squeezed him to death.

Kouichi was able to stand up and he breathed heavily.

Hyogamon walked up at Kouichi and asked him and prepared to hit Kouichi with his ice club. "Have you had enough human?"  
"Execute Fusion Evolution, Reichmon!" he exclaimed and continue. "I am just getting warmed up." He said as he blocked Hyogamon's attack with his staff.

"Twin Neptune!" Ebidramon said as he launched his attack at Sabmarimon.

"Aqua Vulcan!" Sabmarimon exclaimed as he shot water beam water bream out of his drill which stopped Ebidramon in his tracks.

"Ah!" Ebidramon cried out.

"Here is lesson number infinity never leave yourself wide open for an attack isn't that right Ebidramon," Sabmarimon said with a satisfying smirk.

"Grgh," Ebidramon grunted.

The Muchomon doubled teamed Gizamon. Muchomon 1 attack front the front while Muchomon 2 attacked from the back.

"Flare Ardiente!" the Muchomon shouted in unison.

"Gizamon screamed as he fractal code appeared.

"Mires los datos deliciosos (Look at the delicious data)," Muchomon 2 said with his mouth opening and as he drooled.

"Sí parece tan sabroso. (Yeah it looks so tasty)," Muchomon 1 added.

Both Muchomons approached Gizamon and absorbed his data and he Digi-egg flew off of site.

"Ahora vamos a ir a ayudar a Mermaimon. Let's go and help Mermaimon," Muchomon 1 said.

"Tú no tienes decirte que para mí dos veces (You don't have to tell me twice)," Muchomon 2 said.

The Muchomon became close to Mermaimon and prepared to attack WaruSeadramon.

"Not so fast birdies. Make one false move and this mermaid is done for," WaruSeadramon chuckled and squeezed Mermaimon harder

"Ah!" Mermaimon cried out.

"¡Mermaimon!" the Muchomon shouted.

Vegimon still was holding Ganimon X with his vines.

"Please spare me," Ganimon X begged in a weak voice.

"No way ship wrecker," Vegimon said as he opened his mouth and devoured Ganimon X who was screaming in agony.

"-BURP-!" Vegimon said heavily and patted his stomach with his right vine.

"Hey why didn't you share any piece of him with me? I want to eat to," RedVagimon said as a vein popped up on his head as he slapped Vegimon two times with his vein.

"Okay I am sorry RedVagimon," Vegimon said as he sweatdropped. "I know I will let you eat WaruSeadramon how does that sound.

"That sounds fantastic and looks delicious, but you better keep your promise or else," RedVagimon warned.

"No problem I can assure you that I won't bite a flesh on WaruSeadramon," Vegimon assured.

Vegimon and RedVagimon approached WaruSeadramon who was holding Mermaimon tightly.

"If you Vegetable head decide to attack me then I will dispose of your leader without hesitation," WaruSeadramon smirked.

"You don't scare us," Vegimon said.

"Please let Mermaimon go. She has been like a mother to us. She took care of us ever since we were Baby 2 Digimon," Muchomon 2 said.

"Yes we will give you anything. Even some of the treasure on this ship," Muchomon said. "Imagine having real silver, gold, or platinum. You be one of the wealthiest Digimon in the Digital World."

"_If I become one of the wealthiest Digimon in the Digital World, I might even have power over Leviamon himself and I can even claim the spirits of darkness for myself. Why stop there I can easily calm the spirits of all ten legendary warriors. Then I shall reign as supreme ruler over the Digital World even more powerful than the master,"_ WaruSeadramon said with a grind.

"I will let her go, under one condition," WaruSeadramon said.

"What would that be?" Muchomon 1 asked.

"Bring me the spirits of the ten legendary warriors," WaruSeadramon said.

The Vegimon, RedVagimon, and Muchomons blinked.

"Uh, one question how will we find those spirits?" RedVagimon asked.

"There is one aboard this ship," WaruSeadramon stated.

"What?!" the Muchomon exclaimed in surprise.

Then there was a loud bleeping sound. This caught everyone's attention and they looked in the direction that they thought the noise came from.

"Oh no the device is going to go off in 1 minute," Mermaimon said.

"Ah!" Vegimon, RedVagimon, and the Muchomon panicked in unison.

"We have to get out of here!" Muchomon 2 yelled.

"_Judging from their words and expressions, something bad is definitely going to happen. I have to get out of here as soon as possible," _Reichmon said as he began to head over to Sabmarimon

"Hey come back here and fight me," Hyogamon said. "Snow Punch!"

"Defense Shield!" Reichmon said as he shielded himself from the attack and caused.

The shield pushed Hyogamon about a few feet backwards.

Reichmon used this time to go over to Sabmarimon so they could make it out of the place as soon as possible.

"Sabmarimon we have to leave now," Reichmon said.

"I would love to but I am kind of occupied at the moment," Sabmarimon said as he ducked from Ebidramon attack.

"Find some way to distract him or anything," Reichmon said.

"Oxygen Homing," Sabmarimon said as he blew Ebidramon with enormous air.

"Let's go," Sabmarimon said as submarine opened his hood and Reichmon got in.

"Hey get back here fight crowds!" Ebidramon got up and yelled as he was about go after them allowed by Hyogamon.

"Ebidramon, Hyogamon do not worry about them now. We have to get out of this place," WaruSeadramon said.

"Yes sir," they both said quickly in unison.

Sabmarimon heard the explosion for the surface and said "It is a good thing that we got out of there in time."

* * *

Seahomon was struggling for his life in the battle against Dagomon. _"Come on Lord Neptunemon get up,"_

"You are such a hypocrite Seahomon you said that a Perfect like me could not match up to Ultimate like Neptunemon and now you an Adult Digimon is battling against a Perfect Digimon who is about to eradicate you," Dagomon stated.

Tomoko still lay on the ground trying to pull her up. "I have to get up before I get killed," she thought and eventually was able to stand up after a few minutes. "Execute Spirit Evolution Ranamon."

"Goodbye Seahomon," Dagomon said as he prepared to fire his strongest attack.

"Jealously Rain," Ranamon shouted.

"It burns!" Dagomon screamed as water from the cloud poured down on them.

Seahomon looked at Dagomon then he looked around to sort of the attacker which was Ranamon who was standing at the bottom of the ocean and swam up beside him.

"Come on let's combine our attacks," Ranamon suggested.

"Are you sure this will work," Seahomon asked skeptically.

"We have to something before he becomes full alert. Whippin' Waves!" Ranamon shouted and she created a whirlpool which converted into a drill of water.

"Dragon Drop!" Seahomon shouted.

There blasts mixed together and created a huge collided with Dagomon and it sent him right through the wall of the room.

"What have I done? I destroy half of the precious Abyss Sanctuary!" Seahomon exclaimed and continue.

Ranamon ignored Seahomon and swam to the hole that Dagomon crashed into when lead all the way to front of the castles entrance.

Dagomon got up off the ground and spoke. "That was fun Froggy can we do it again."

"_Darn it that was my most powerful attack. I have to try to attack him again. If I cannot finish soon then I will have a choice but to use my beast spirit," _Ranamon thought and said. "Whippin' Waves!" she yelled and create a whirlpool but this time it became it remain a column of water.

Dagomon smirked at this and extended his tentacles and dragged Ranamon into her own whirlpool.

"_Oh no,"_ Ranamon thought.

"Let's see if I can manipulate this whirlpool," Dagomon said. "Thousands Whips." He shouted and slapped Ranamon and the whirlpool while twirling around in a circle.

"_I guess I have no other choice," _Ranamon thought and data began to surround her. "Ranamon slide evolution…"

The castle was overfilled with causing the glass to burse taking the two Digimon out with them.

Several Digimon soldiers who were standing watch the scenery.

"Everyone take cover!" JumboGamemon ordered.  
Some of the Digimon hid on the side of the castle. While others got washed away by the massive water, but survived being that they were Aquan Digimon.

"Calmaramon!" she said.

Calmaramon and Dagomon landed by the castle's gates.

Some Digimon saw the two and looked disgusted by the site of them while could care less and use this advantage to defeat their enemies.

Dagomon got up to the ground and spoke "And who might you just be?"

Calmaramon did not say anything and just screech used her Black Course attack on him and knock Dagomon out of the way.

"My eyes I cannot see!" Dagomon shouted and wipe the black substance off his face. "I am going to get that squid!" Dagomon said

"Dagomon tell you troops to report back her as soon as possible," the voice said.

"But Lord Leviamon I have not finished conquering Neptunemon's castle," Dagomon said.

"I know, but I figure that if we sit by and let this squid destroy half of the castle then it would be much easier from me to walk right in and conquer the Abyss Sanctuary and rebuild it to my expectations," Leviamon said.

"I like you plan my lord," Dagomon told.

Calmaramon was attacking JumboGamemon's and his troops as well as Dagomon's troop.

"Sir the enemies are retreating," Kamemon informed JumboGamemon.

"Left them go for now. We have bigger matter to intend to," JumboGamemon said glared at with hatred.

"That monster look kind of feisty general," a Kamemon said looking frightened.

"Don't be intimidated by that creatures appears troopers. We must be prepared to battle our foes regardless of their appearances," JumboGamemon's said.

"Yes sir," the Kamemon said.

"Now I am counting on all of you to defeat that squid. In the meantime I will inform Neptunemon about this new matter at hand," JumboGamemon said.

Calmaramon used her Titanic Charge and destroy some of the Digimon and absorbed their data.

* * *

Neptunemon got up from the floor and rubbed his hand with his staff.

"What happened?" he asked and took a look around the place and then rubbed his head where the blue spot was and then he thought. _"I remember now I was trying to save Seahomon from Dagomon me, but why is this room dry," _he thought.

Calmaramon came burst into a castle door and screech at him."

JumboGamemon and Seahomon then entered into the room after the squid.

"Lookout your majesty," Seahomon shouted.

Calmaramon was about to do a Titanic Charge attack on Neptunemon until JumboGamemon called out an attack.

"Oh no you don't Magaton Hydro Laser!" JumboGamemon shouted as he threw his mouth at Calmaramon.

"She screamed and landed on the floor."

"Vortex Penetration," Neptunemon shouted and struck Calmaramon with his spear.

She then converted back to Tomoko who got up uneasily.

"What was I doing?" Tomoko questioned.

* * *

Sabmarimon and Reichmon went through a tunnel and ended up on a sand dry platform which the Abyss Sanctuary laid.

"Well here we are again arriving at the Abyss Sanctuary," Sabmarimon said as he went through the gates.

Reichmon and Kouichi were approaching the scene and saw that the castle was almost demolished.

"Wow Leviamon's army did a lot of damage on the castle," Sabmarimon said as he entered into the now raggedy gate.

MarineDevimon came running out of the castle.

Sabmarimon took cover and hid behind a two inch red coral reef.

"Man that Squid sure means business I have to get out of here," he said as he ran out of the gate.

"Did he say squid?" Reichmon gasped. "Oh no that Digimon could not be referring to who I think it is."

"Do you know something about who the one attacking the castle?" Sabmarimon questioned in suspicion.

"Well let me start from the beginning my friends and I inherit the spirits of one of the ten legendary warriors. Each spirit has a human spirit and a beast spirit. My friends and my brother told me that some of them have trouble controlling their beast spirits at first and that would I think could be the case for my Mo- I mean Tomoko," Reichmon explained to Sabmarimon.

"What you mean to tell me that you and that girl are legendary warriors?" Sabmarimon asked in shocked.

"Well, yes," Reichmon answered.

"Okay let's go see what if we can find her and convince her to stop terrorizing the castle," Sabmarimon said.

"Thanks Sabmarimon," Reichmon said manage to put on a smile.

"No problem," Sabmarimon winked and head into locating Calmaramon.

Sabmarimon entered the castle and went to the throne room and opened his hood. To their surprise they saw Tomoko being held by JumboGamemon with Seahomon standing beside him. Neptunemon stood in front of them.

"Do you realize that you wreck my castle and most of the Digimon present here," Neptunemon asked with fury.

"I am sorry, please give me sir," she said as tear fell from her eyes.

"She is telling the truth sir," Reichmon said as he converted back to Kouichi.

Neptunemon was shock at this and said. "Are is it that you are able to

"We are actually Digimon sir. My friends and I inherit the spirits of the ten legendary warriors. I inherit the spirits of darkness while my mo- I mean Tomoko inherited the spirits of water," Kouichi told him.

"Is that so if it is why would she use it if she knew that she could not control it?" Neptunemon asked.

"I used it because Dagomon was too strong for me," Tomoko said. "I did not want to use it but I did not have much choice."

"I cannot quite believe you, because for all we know you could be trying to deceive us. You see this isn't the first time that AncientMermaimon's spirits have been used for destruction. I have heard stories from Aquan Digimon who lived close to the surface about her spirits along with the spirits of earth, wood, steel, and darkness were in bestow into the care of a celestial Digimon and he corrupted and they were used to destroy this world. I really do not trust any of those so called celestial Digimon at all. They are two-faced beings that have nothing to do, but turned the spirits that the AncientMermaimon and the Ancient One's created into malice and destructive being for their own selfish," Neptunemon balled up his fist with anger.

"_Please do not let him mention me," _Kouichi thought as he shivered slightly.

"_That is strange I do not remember being told that the spirits of water were one used for evil. That Kouichi definitely has a lot of explaining to do," _Tomoko thought.

"JumboGamemon release the girl," Neptunemon ordered.

"But sir you are not thinking about letting her go after everything she did are you," JumboGamemon asked.

"Do as I say JumboGamemon?" Neptunemon cautioned him.

"Yes your highness," JumboGamemon said as he put Tomoko down.

Tomoko went to get her D-scanner and stuck it into her towel.

She ran back to where Kouichi is.

"We should be getting out of here and find the others," Kouichi told Tomoko.

"I agree, but I still do not have any clothes to put on," Tomoko said.

"Seahomon come here I would like to speak to you for a second," Neptunemon told.

"Yes your majesty," he said.

Neptunemon whispered in a low voice in Seahomon's ear where no one else could hear him.

"Do you children want a drink? You both must be really thirsty," Neptunemon said. "Seahomon why don't you get these children a drink it looks that they look exhausted."  
"_Something isn't right here?"_ he said as he looked from Neptunemon expression and from Seahomon expression as they exit the room.

"You have some explaining to do mister," Tomoko said.

"What are you talking about?" Kouichi asked in a fake dumbfounded voice.

"You know that part about some of the spirits being used for evil," Tomoko said.

"Can we talk about that later, I really do not feel comfortable talking about this when other people are around," Kouichi said timidly.

"Fine we will talk about it in the hall then," Tomoko said as she pulled Kouichi left hand and was about to pull him into the hallway.

"Okay now talk," Tomoko demanded.

"You know Ophanimon and Seraphimon who are now known as Lilithmon and Demon use to be good. Well you see Cherubimon has undergone something similar. His heart became consumed by rage because he thought that Ophanimon and Seraphimon did not care about beast type Digimon. The spirits of darkness, water, wood, and steel, and earth entrusted with him as you know, but we he turned evil he corrupted the spirits so they could care out his plans," Kouichi said leaving out the part again about Cherubimon brainwashing him.

"_No wonder why Neptunemon hates them,"_ Tomoko thought.

"Ah!" Kouichi felt a gasped of pain.

"What's wrong Kouichi," Tomoko asked in concerned.

"Nothing it is just that a combination of the blows I took from IceDevimon and the battle that I have been involved in on Mermaimon's ship.

Seahomon came out of the corner and carried a tray of two purple colored drinks.

"What are you two doing out here. Come here. Neptunemon has to something to discussion we you children," Seahomon told them.

Kouichi and Tomoko followed behind Seahomon.

When the children arrived in the room Seahomon spoke and said. "I present to you your finest beverage. I assure that you will definitely enjoy it," Seahomon handed the tray directly in front of the children as he urged to take a drink.

The two Kouichi took the drinks off the tray. Kouichi observed his drink it seemed normal, but he was not really sure. He was very thirsty at the moment and did not want to past up the offer.

"_Well here goes nothing," _Kouichi said and drunk the beverage.

"_I hope this stuff isn't poison,"_ Tomoko thought as she did the same.

"Did you both think I let you get away you deceitful act that you have done to me. You both will pay for evil deed you have done to me, to my army, and to the innocent Digimon that reside in the castle. As guardian of Net Ocean I hereby curse you and you both will be a slow and painful death," he said as he held out his

"Out of the way Sabmarimon or I will punish you along with those malice children," Neptunemon ordered as he raised he spear at the children.

"Yes sir," he said looked down sadly as he moved to the side.

"Neptunemon proceeded carried out his curse by shooting a blue beam a both of the children with his spear. He picked up both of the children and tossed them in the air he called out his final attack. "Wave of Depth," he exclaimed as he send the children to a far off place with his massive water waves.

Water splash down everywhere now that the roof as been destroyed.

Sabmarimon watched sadly as the children were washed always. _"I will never forget you Kouichi."_

"Sir did you know that you destroyed the roof right?" Seahomon asked.

"Oh dear," Neptunemon realized.

* * *

"Darn it I cannot even fine a single cure for human illnesses. It would help if I knew what type of sickness the boy has and what human use to cure their illnesses," Lilimon said in a frustrated tone.

Suddenly the door open and revealed Lilamon bring some kind of soup, tee, and crackers on a tray.

"How is it coming Lilimon," Lilamon asked.

"Now so good I cannot a cure for the disease that the boy has. Heck I don't even know what he has," Lilimon said.

"Have you tried analyzing the virus," Lilamon asked.

"In order for me to do that I would have to collect some of his data from him and I really did not want him to think that we are trying to hurt him. So I was going to draw blood from him as soon as he becomes fully conscious," Lilimon said.

"Some viruses are so fatal that they prevent a being from regaining conscious. If you do not get a sample of the virus soon then the boy will mostly likely die," Lilamon told her.

"All right, right, I see your point," Lilimon said as she went out the door. "I will be right back Lilimon. I am going to get the equipment."

Lilamon place the food down on the tray and watch Tomoki close.

"Takuya, Junpei, No!" Tomoki mumbled and sobbed in his sleep.

Lilamon looked at him with a little sympathy.

* * *

"Crystal Freeze!" Chakkumon said.

"Chakkumon stop, please leave them along," Tomoki said in his Chakkumon.

"Why should I? You are the one who is causing this Tomoki. You were the one that wielded the spirits of ice," Chakkumon said.

"What you mean?" he asked.

"When Agnimon, Wolfmon, Blitzmon, Fairymon, Löwemon, and I were separated from you all. We picked up both your physiological and psychological traits," Chakkumon said as he turned into a Tomoki.

"Can you break that down for me," Tomoki said.

"I will be glad to elaborate for you Himi Tomoki," Chakkumon said in a deeper voice and turned into the cloak figure dressed in black.

"Hey you are not Chakkumon?" Tomoki said in an anger tone and asked. "Who are you?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," the cloak figure stated. "Now getting back to the subject, I have gaze into your heart and see that it is cold as _ice. _No wonder the spirits chose you as it wielder," the cloak figure said.

Tomoko tried to run away as fast as he could from the figure. _"He is wrong I am not cold-hearted. I am nice my family and I love my friends."_ He suddenly realize that he was running nowhere as the figure still stood directly behind him.

"The truth is your so-called friend care nothing about you. They see you as just a little kid that they can take advantage of. Remember how your those bullies use to tease you and remember how mean your brother was to you. You should be grateful that those two of your so-called friends of yours are now dead," he said with a sinister laughed.

"You are wrong my friend does care about me and we all share a special bond between each other something that you would not understand. My brother loves me and he was just trying to inform me about the real world. I hated Katsuharu, Teppei, and Teruo at first but when they start to treat me nice, I did not hate them anymore and we have become good friend afterwards." Tomoki told him.

"You speak else yet your thoughts are telling me otherwise," the cloak figured said as he came closer to Tomoki.

"You are lying I am not cold-hearted and the spirits did not choose me because of that," Tomoki said as he ran away again, but this time he could not move at all. What did you do to me?" Tomoki asked in a fearful tone.

The figure turned back Blizzarmon.

"There is no way to escape Tomoki," Blizzarmon told him as he picked the boy up.

"Stop it now! Let me go!" Tomoki cried out.

* * *

"You failed to capture the spirits of darkness for me. Therefore our deal is off," Demon told him.

Leviamon was about to say something but was cut off by other face with reveal to be a centaur like Digimon with bat wings and three heads.

"Demon how dare you and Lilithmon act without my ordered," the Digimon grumbled.

"Master please give me, but wasn't it your wishes to obtain the rest of the five ten legendary warriors," Demon said.

"Yes, but I see no need in destroying those human children directly. It would be a waste of time since they are no threat to us without the spirits in their possession. Of they will be destroyed when the destroyer awakes, but in order to do that I need the spirits of all ten legendary warriors," he said.

"Is that…," Leviamon cut off again.

"I could not contact Lilithmon she seems to not be hung up at the moment, but I left her a message. Now do you understand what I am asking for you?" the Digimon asked.

"Yes Master Grandracmon," Demon stated.

**A/N: **If any of you think that the ice and water Han characters are the same. Then look closely to the farther left top corner and you will notice that they are slightly. Also Blizzarmon is Korikakumon's original name.


	9. Desperate Situations

**Chapter 9: **Desperate Situations

**A/N: **If you all wondering what happen to the devices that were attached to Kouichi and Tomoko back, let say that they fell off and got rusted because Neptunemon. I made a change in chapter six which Swanmon measures Tomoko because I realized a scale is not used to measure a person's waist.

"Demon I am not pleased with you and Lilithmon's strategies. Three months have pass and you only conquered five continents and a portion of the Forest Continent not to mention that you are not very multitask when it comes to striking your enemies. So here is what I will do. You two well come to my castle and spend a couple of weeks in training," Grandracmon told him.

"You two know each other?" Demon asked puzzled.

"Grandracmon is my mentor I have trained under him long before you met him," Leviamon told Demon.

"Okay, but who is going give the orders to carry out our mission to obtain the remaining spirits while Lilithmon and I are in training?" Demon asked.

"The legendary warriors in your castle will be taking over your jobs. Now come here as soon as possible," Grandracmon ordered.

"As you wish master, but first I must give word to my two most faithful servants of my departure," Demon told him.

"That is fine as long as you arrive here within a few hours," Grandracmon told him.

"Thank you so much Master Grandracmon," Demon said and he screen cut off which now showed Leviamon and Grandracmon.

"Leviamon I trust that you have been doing well lately," Grandracmon wonder.

"Well is an understatement sir. You are about to witness the greatest conquest in history. I am about to overtake Neptunemon place as ruler of Net Ocean," Leviamon said.

"That is great, but I need you to assist after you finish your conquest. You see I sent Demon and Lilithmon to gather as many allies as possible to obtain both the human and beast spirits of the ten legendary warriors to awaken. So are you interesting in joining us," Grandracmon asked.

"What are you planning to awaken sir?" Leviamon asked.

"You will find out later. Right will you accept my offer or will you reject it?" Grandracmon asked.

"I will certain be glad to accept your offer Sir Grandracmon. It is the least I can do for you for all the useful battling techniques and strategies that you have taught me," Leviamon told him.

"Since you have accepted my offer which continent do you plan to overtake?" It took three months for Lilithmon and Demon to conquer the Continents of Flame, Light, Thunder, Wind, and Ice. The only Continent that is not under our control is the Continents of Earth, Forest, Water, Steel, and Darkness. Which will you choose to conquer?"

"I will send my troop to conquer the Continent of Water since it is the closes proximate to Neptunemon's castle," Leviamon told him.

"Wonderful and I am glad that you accepted since we need all of the help we can get," Grandracmon said.

"It is an honor to be at serve for you my mentor," Leviamon said in an upmost respectful tone.

"It has been great chatting with you two master," Leviamon said with upmost respect.

Grandracmon said and Leviamon screen went blank and then it switched to Dagomon.

"Dagomon I shall accompanied you onto your conquest of the Abyss Sanctuary. This time I want to take on Neptunemon with full force and I want you and your troops to back me up. By the way wear is WaruSeadramon. I tried contacting him, but he will not answer his communicator," Leviamon told him.

"All right sir I will inform my troop as soon as possible, but what time are we going perform our conquest? As for WaruSeadramon I try and contact him myself. If he does not answer then I request that we continue to carry out invasion," Leviamon asked.

"Of course we will continue our plan because I am certain not waiting until Neptunemon build up his defenses. I shall be joining you momentarily," Leviamon said.

"Okay sir I will be waiting for you outside," Dagomon told him and Leviamon

"_Soon Neptunemon you will bow before me,"_ Leviamon thought.

* * *

Both Wolfmon and Fairymon were standing in front of Demon's in his throne room.

"What is it you want to speak to us about my lord?" Fairymon asked.

"Now listen here you two. I am going off to train with Master Grandracmon and I want you both to watch over the castle command of my army," Demon told him.

"We will be glad to watch over your castle sir," Fairymon said.

"Yes we will do our best to insure the safety of this castle," Wolfmon added.

"Good now if you will excuse me. I will be off," Demon said as he turned into his cloak form and let the window up and flew off a massive amount of wind came from it causing Wolfmon to rush to the window and close it.

"Hey I was enjoying the magnificent breeze from the window," Fairymon said angrily at Wolfmon.

"Well of course you enjoy massive amount of wind due to the fact that you are the warrior of wind," Wolfmon said.

"At least it is better saying in a room with bright light, which can hurt my eyes," Fairymon said.

"What are you talking about bright light give me energy?" Wolfmon said.

"Well that because you are the warrior of light," Fairymon said.

"That is exactly what I am trying to say that we tend to enjoy things that relates to our element. Now changing the subject, Fairymon have you noticed anything strange about one of the servants in the castle?" Wolfmon asked.

"Which one are you referring to?" Fairymon asked.

"Those Honeybeemon that is something peculiar about them," Wolfmon told her.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that they could be spies?" and continued. "Don't be ridiculous Wolfmon. I am pretty sure that those Honeybeemon love me over that twit Izumi. The only reason that they liked her is because of me," Fairymon told him he walked over to the controller seat for the TV-like screen.

"That maybe is true, but we will should be caution of them at all times," Wolfmon said.

"Changing the subject here, do you know how to get this thing to work here," I push the power button but I cannot seem to try to get any signal from our allies," Fairymon said.

"Then we should get the instructors manual and research how to operation this thing," Wolfmon said.

"But Wolfmon Demon never told us where he stores that booklet due to the fact that he did not want us mess with it while he was in the castle," Fairymon said.

"Either way we have to find it or we would be able to contact our allies in assisting us in obtaining the other five spirits," Wolfmon said.

"I know, but the question is where we start looking," she asked and continued. "I mean this place is huge

"We can spread the message to all of the servants in the castle to help us look for it. If they come across anything sort of instruction manual then they shall report it to us," Wolfmon said.

Come Fairymon stomach growled. "Sono Affamati."

"What did you say?" he asked and continued. "You better not be insulting me Fairymon."

"I said I am starving. I am going to go get some snacks in Kitchen 1 and I will inform the chef to cook us something to eat. We will definitely deserve if we are going to search high and low for that booklet," she said.

"What do you suggest? I hope that it is not one of those Italian dishes. That spaghetti or whatever it was you gave me made me sick on the stomach and I had to go vomit," he said.

"You mean spaghetti alla carbonara?" she asked.

"Yeah whatever it is I definitely do not want to taste any of that stuff again," he said.

"Well it did taste a little too salty. I will inform the chef to use least seasoning," she said.

"No thank you I had enough of spaghetti for a while," Wolfmon said.

"Now I propose that we eat a pizza tonight, does Pizza romana sound good?" she suggested.

"Yes, I just home it does not make my stomach turn," Wolfmon said.

"Trust me Wolfie you are going to love this," Fairymon said.

"Wolfie?!" Wolfmon twitted and said "Why you get back here? Nobody I mean nobody calls me Wolfie and gets away with it?"

"Ha, ha, ha, catch me if you can?" Fairymon said as Wolfmon chased after her out of the room.

* * *

Kouji and Izumi were laboring on Demon's Statue had completed everything except for the head.

Kouji had a look full of anger and sadness. _"Kouichi is in trouble, I can definitely feel it, but I can also feel that someone else that is close to me is in trouble as well."_

Izumi notice this and asked. "What's wrong Kouji?"

"It's nothing really. I am fine," Kouji said.

"Come on you can tell me," Izumi said.

"It just that I am fed up with the place," Kouji said angrily.

Izumi took that as an explanation and continued. "I know it is truly horrible indeed."

Then three familiar Honeybeemon came to the scene.

"You are the Honeybeemons aren't you?" Izumi asked.

"You know those guys?" Kouji asked.

"Yes they are the one who cheered me on in defeating Ranamon. They were on Ranamon side at first, but they eventually started to cheer me on instead," Izumi explained to him and then turned to the Honeybeemon.

"What are you guys doing here?" Izumi asked.

"Well you see Izumi we came here to help you. Marsmon and Dianamon give us some time tonight, but now we are acting as servants of Demon in order to find map out the routes of this castle and find a way to get you and your friend out of here," Honeybeemon 1 told them.

"We wanted to be very discreet before getting you both out of here because we did not want our strategy to backfire," Honeybeemon 2 added.

"I do have one question, who are Dianamon and Marsmon you speak of?" Kouji asked them.

"They are two of the twelve guardians of the Digital World along with Apollomon, Marsmon, Mercurymon, Minveramon, and Neptunemon and some others I cannot think of at the moment," Honeybeemon 1 told them.

"_All of those names sound just like Roman god names,"_ Izumi thought.

"By the way, we brought something that belongs to you," Honeybeemon 3 said as he and Honeybeemon 1 held out a white D-scanner with navy blue outliers and a white D-scanner with lavender outliers.

"It our D-scanners, but where did you find them?" Izumi asked.

"We overheard Fairymon and Wolfmon said that they were going to put the D-scanner in the storage room, and then we grabbed them and tried to find time to give it to you, but most of the time Fairymon and Wolfmon kept a eye on you all day and we could not get in the dungeon because it is heavily guarded," Honeybeemon 3 explained to them.

Izumi hugged all three of them to the best she could and said. "Thank you so much guys."

"Hey not to tight on the hugging," Honeybeemon 1 told her as he and all of the other Honeybeemons turned blue.

"Can't breathe, I need air," Honeybeemon 3 said as he said trying to gasped for air

When Izumi let go of them she took her D-scanner from Honeybeemon one while Kouichi took his from Honeybeemon 3.

"Tell us this, how did those guardians you speak of know that we needed help?" Kouji asked suspiciously.

"Cherubimon consulted with the guardians excluding Neptunemon who frankly does not trust him, to help plan your escapes. Apollomon, Mercurymon, and Minveramon should be helping your other friends out while Dianamon and Marsmon are aiding both of you," Honeybeemon 1 told them.

"What you mean the others have been captured as well?" Izumi thought.

"All except for the other two blue-haired children," Honeybeemon 2 told them.

"_Blue haired ones? Is he referring to the Kouichi and the girl that followed him to the train station?" _

A Lotusmon and a WereGarurumon X came to the scene with whips in their hands.

"And just what are you three doing?" WereGarurumon X asked.

"Ah we were just watching over the slaves to make sure they do their work and do not get into any trouble," Honeybeemon 3 told them.

The Honeybeemons nodded and took off.

"Hello slaves we will be your new overseers since Lord Demon has gone off and Fairymon and Wolfmon are taking over his possession temporary," Lotusmon informed them.

"So you two better behavior yourselves or you both will receive a very severe punishment," WereGarurumon X said as he swung his whip.

"Like what?" Kouji asked raising his voice.

_"Do you dare talk to me like that you insolent human?" _WereGarurumon X said as he swung his whipped at Kouji.

"Ouch!" Kouji said as he rubbed his jaw

WereGarurumon X punched him in the stomach and knocked him on the stomach.

"Ah!" Kouji yelled as he clinched his stomach.

Then WereGarurumon proceeded to hit Kouji on his arms and knocked him to the floor.

"Kouji!" Izumi and ran to his side.

Lotusmon stopped her and said and swung her whip at Izumi.

"Ouch!"

"Don't come any closer or else," Lotusmon warned and continued. "Get back to work now slave."

"Yes Ma'am?" Izumi said as she held her head down

* * *

Tomoki opened his eyes to and breathing heavenly as he sat up and looked around the room. It took a few seconds for Tomoki to realize that this was the same room he saw earlier.

"_It was all just a dream. Thank Goodness,"_ Tomoki thought and sighed and looked around the wooden room. _"What is this place anyway?"_

Tomoki saw that Lilimon was sitting at a desk in the right corner next to the door. He suddenly let out a serve cough and put his left hand over his hand and groaned

Lilimon heard it and turned towards Tomoki. "I see you are awake. Lilamon brought you some soup and herbal tea some hours ago, but they have already gotten cold. So I am going to have to heat them up again."

"Where exactly am I and how did I get here?" Tomoki asked.

Lilimon walked over to the nightstand on the right side of Tomoki bed and picked up the tray and said. "You are in Native Forest."

"Chip forest where is that?" Tomoki as and then put his hand over his month and Coughed and then he fell back on his pillow. "I don't feel so good."  
"I will explain later. Right now I am going to heat your food and when I get back I am going to have a discussion about your illness," Lilimon told him as opened the door and walked out of the room.

"_I am so sick,"_ Tomoki said putting both of his hands on his forehead. "I remember Chakkumon whipping me last night, but the rest was all a blank. What happen to Takuya and Junpei?" he though and felt pain in his head again and hold it. "I wish I could think more straight at the moment?"

A few minutes later Lilimon came back in the room with the food and placed the tray down on the nightstand.

"After you finish eating I will explain everything to you," Lilimon said.

"You have a table where I can eat at? If I hold the bowl in my lab it might tilt over while I am eating," Tomoki asked.

"Oh, I am so sorry I am so caught up in research a cure your virus that I forgot to bring the table," Lilimon said as she ran out of the room.

"_I am really worried about Takuya and Junpei. If they are still back at that terrible place then they are still in serious trouble,"_ Tomoki though and coughed two times and covered his mouth with his right hand.

"I'm back," Lilimon said as she carried a small folding table and chair to the room and place them down of the floor and sat them up. Then she went to get the tray and sat it down on the table.

Tomoki got and walked sluggishly to the table.

Lilimon walked over to him to help him out as she bent down and pick him up and took him to the table.

"Thank you uh…," Tomoki said.

"Lilimon and you," she asked.

"What?" Tomoki questioned.

"What are you called by?" Lilimon asked.

"Oh, my name is Tomoki, but were exactly am I," Tomoki asked.

"You are Native Forest," Lilimon said.

"Native Forest where is that," Tomoki said.

"Sorry I cannot describe it though I know that it is on the Forest Continent. Does that help any?" Lilimon asked.

"I guess so," Tomoki said as he picked up the chopsticks and ate the soup and slipped the tea.

"I will be right back. I am going to inform Babamon that you are up," Lilimon said.

"_I wonder my other friends are okay. Oh I just wish I could do something to help them out, but now that Chakkumon has turned against me there is really nothing I can do much,"_ Tomoki thought and rubbed his head. _"If I wasn't so sick at the moment then maybe I could have thought of a strategy to save them._

Lilimon came back in the room with Babamon."

"I see that you are awake, I am Babamon and you have already met Lilimon. Anyway I am the owner of this nursery that is designated for Baby 2 Digimon. Lilimon and Lilamon are my helpers and my former students who I have trained since they were Baby 2 Digimon. We also grow plants here as well just to make medicine or provide food. Taney and Buddy were when they were babies of course they were quite noisy, as a matter of fact Taney was…." Babamon said.

"Babamon ma'am I think we really should go on and explains thing to Tomoki so he can continue to rest," Lilimon suggested as her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh yes, Lilimon will provide a detail explanation of how you came to be here," Babamon told him

Tomoki stood up and sluggishly walked back to the bed.

"Do you need any help," Lilimon said as she walked closer to Tomoki.

"I think manage to walk," Tomoki assured her as he got in the bed and under the covers and put his hand on his head and groan a little.

Lilimon went to Tomoki beside and pick up the green wash clothes that she placed on his head prior to the time that he awoke. "Babamon I will be right back in a few moments."  
"Hurry Lilimon I need help Lilamon clean up the mess. Snack time for the children will be over within about 10 minutes and I need to finish the today lesson plan," Babamon told her as she stuck her head out of the door.

A few seconds later Lilimon came back in the room and walked over to Tomoki's bed.

"Excuse, but if you do not mind I need you to remove your hands from your head so I can put this cloth back on your forehead," Lilimon told him.

Tomoki placed his hands on the bed covers and stared at Lilimon weakling as she placed the cloth back on his forehead.

"Now on with the story, Madam Babamon sent me to fetch some water out of the river. Anyway I saw you in the water being carried downstream and I extend my vines to grab you and pulled you out of the water. I brought you here as soon as I could. I told Madam Babamon and Lilamon about your condition and got you to the bed as soon as possible. Lilamon suggested that we made you some herbal tea so you can drink it until you have woken up. I did not want to analyze the virus that you have until you regain conscious, but Lilamon insist that I should go ahead on and do it. I draw some data from your left joint arm and analyze it careful. I saw that the virus that you have appeared to be freezing your data cells. It is strange virus indeed though I am current working on a cure for it," Lilimon explained.

"Did you say that the virus freezing data cell?" Tomoki asked.

"Yes, that correct. Now tell me something uh. Who are you again? Sorry I just forgot," Lilimon asked.

"It's Tomoki," he said.

"Okay Tomoki tell me this. When did you first experience symptoms of this virus?" Lilimon asked.

"My friends and I were on our way to Ophanimon castle but when we got their we saw a Lilithmon calming to be Ophanimon and she put us to work…," Tomoki was cut off and coughed in his hands and put his hand over his mouth and threw up on the bed covers.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to do it really," Tomoki told her.

"It is okay. It is part of my job to clean up mess. Now go on with your story" Lilimon said and thought. _"It is a really complicated job as well."_

"All right, during the nighttime, my friends and I sent the night in the dungeon. It was very cold and it had no beds. We could not even where socks or anything. I first we feeling sick on the second night I was there. I was beating senseless that night and I fainted and I woke up and found out that I was here," Tomoki said.

"I have heard of this Lilithmon. She was the Ophanimon was entrusted with the spirits of flame, ice, and thunder. She along with the Seraphimon who was entrusted with the spirits of light and wind became corrupted and is now known as Demon," Babamon said.

"How exactly did those two celestial Digimon just turn evil?" Lilimon asked.

"Now that is something even I cannot answer," Babamon said holding her head down.

"_Oh no that means that Kouji and Izumi could be in danger as well,"_ Tomoki thought.

"Don't worry, we will take care of this Lilithmon and make sure they will not hurt anyone else again," Lilimon assured him.

"You are not going to do anything Lilimon accept stay here and me take care of the children," Babamon said.

"Uh come on Madam Babamon, would you sit back and do nothing while you friend is endanger," Lilimon asked.

"It is far too dangerous for you to battle them. For their stats are far greater than yours and you could be easily killed," Babamon said.

"Then I will train harder so I can become stronger," Lilimon said as she balled up her fist.

"Right now your duty is to figure out a cute for the boy's illness. I will call someone else to take care of the matter. Though I will need to get a description of what the two people look like. Lilimon, would you be kind as to get a notepad so you can write down the description of the two individual that the boy is referring too after the boy finish your discussion with the boy."

"Yes ma'am I have to make a note of that right now so I will not get," Lilimon said as she went to desk and picked up a pen and wrote a reminder note on it and then she went back over to the bed.

"Okay Tomoki you said that you were in a cold place for two nights which explain why you are sick, however the virus itself does not appear to be the flu virus or any virus related to high temperatures. I have been trying to find a cure for it, but I had no luck. So here is what I am going to do. I am going to take you to Dr. Jijimon's Hospital in Hospitown since they have more equipment there and maybe they can provide better care for you."

Tomoki nodded his head weakly and then coughed.

Lilimon went back to her desk and looked down at her note.

"Oh I just remember. I will need

"My friend Takuya is thin has brown hair that goes down to his neck and other friend Junpei has red hair that sort of chubby," Tomoki told her weakly.

"Can you please repeat that Tomoki. If you do not mind," Lilimon asked as she wrote.

"Okay Takuya is thin and has brown hair that goes down to his neck and Junpei has…," Tomoki was stopped and coughed three times and continue. "Junpei has red hair and he is sort of chubby."

Lilimon finished writing the description that Tomoki gave them and tear off the sheet of paper and gave it to Babamon.

"Here you go Madam Babamon. I am going off to the hospital," Lilimon informed her.

"One more thing Lilimon, when you get to the hospital, and give Jijimon my kind regards and be care not to get into any trouble," Babamon told her.

"I certain will do that ma'am," Lilimon said as she walked downstairs and then outside, but Babamon stopped her.

"Lilimon wait," Babamon said.

"You forgot to bring the sample of the data with you," she said as she held up a plastic clear bottle and a light brown handbag that contain data.

"Thank you Madame Babamon," Lilimon said as she closed the front door and flew off. _"If I had left that data here, then my trip would have been in vain."_

She flew into the air and proceeded in going to the town.

* * *

Kouichi began to open his eyes and looked at sun blindly. "What just happened?" He looked around and saw a large body of water, trees, and Tomoko who was lying unconscious to his right he went over to her and shook her on her left shoulder. "Hey wake up."

Tomoko opened her slowly as she groan. "Kouichi, is that you?"

"Yes it's me," he answered.

She sat up off of the sand and asked. "Where are we?"

"I am not sure, but it appears that we are on some kind of beach judging by the surroundings," Kouichi said.

"The last thing I remember was that Seahomon gave us a drink and we passed out. I suspect that those Digimon at that place had something to do with this," Tomoko told him as she got up to dust herself off.

"Now that you mention it. I also notice something odd about Neptunemon's and Seahomon expression. Though it seems that we are okay, but I got a feeling that something is still not quite right here," Kouichi said.

"Perhaps, but I think that we should get moving so we can find a place near here where I can get some new clothes," Tomoko told him.

"Yes I guess you are right, but the problem is that we don't know where to go, but I suppose there is no harm in searching" Kouichi said as the two began walking onwards.

"Kouichi I am not sure if I can use my beast spirit again. If Neptunemon is right about me terrorizing the Abyss Sanctuary then I could hurt more innocent Digimon if I wherever to use it again," she said.

"Use a beast spirits is not easy. You see my brother and a couple of my friends told me that he had trouble controlling their beast spirit when at first," he told her and continued. "So here is what I will do. I am going to train you on how to channel it," he said.

"But what if I kill you during the training?" she asked.

Kouichi shook his hand and said "Training your spirit is not like training your body. Training you spirit is sort of like building up your motivation and having confidence."

"Are you trying to say that I have self-doubt," Tomoko said as she bawled up her fist and yelled in his face.

"Of course not," Kouichi said and sweat dropped and continue. "What I am really trying to say is that you should build up on your spirit and this can be done by reading or reading a book."

"I really do not like reading books, but I do read them at school," Tomoko said.

"Maybe they have a library or a bookstore in this town," Kouichi said.

"I cannot go into a place looking like this," Tomoko told him. "The first thing I need to do is find some new clothes.

The children across a town with which was marked off by pale blue stone wall and a bared white gate, there was also a sighed that read welcome to Coela Beach City. They saw city was full of Digimon of all types. The city had sidewalks, a shopping center, and a resort, and varies other buildings.

Kouichi spotted a map of the city and head over to take a look at it. "According this map the library is closer to the central part of the Town and the bookstore is inside the shopping center."

"But we have to get my new clothes remember," Tomoko reminded him.

"Yes, of course," Kouichi said as he continue to observe the map. "The town's Shopping Center appears to be on the north side which means that it is near here."

"Okay then let's go. It seems like I have been waiting for ever to get out of this towel," Tomoko told him.

They entered in the gate and notice that the Digimon were starring at them very strangely and whispered to each other while they were walking.

"_I hate it when they stare at us like that," Tomoko thought._

Kouichi and Tomoko approached the shopping center, which average in side. The entrance was six feet wide. It had a yellow roof top and bottom coat and a white middle coat with a yellow line in the middle.

"We should try to find a map so we can look for your clothes," Kouichi said.

"Why you pervert?" Tomoko said as she punched him in the face. "I told you to never take about my clothes to me."

"Ouch, I am sorry that I said that I really am please forgive me," Kouichi begged as he rubbed his head at the impact.

"Whatever, let just find a map," she walked to the looked at the wall near the entrance and spotted a map. "Let's see it said that a clothes store is near the east side of this place."

Kouichi took his hands off his face and thought and followed her. _"Man my mom sure can pact a powerful punch."_

A few minutes later Kouichi and Tomoko entered inside that clothes shop and looked around to see that there were no clothes in the shop. The place had emerald green walls on the bottom have and light green was with leaves on it in the top half. The counter was gray in color and a Keramon stood behind the cash register on counter.

Tomoko was somewhat startle by his appearance but decide not to yell or say anything.

"Hello, customs how may I help you?" Keramon asked.

"Yes, I do. Can you please tell me why this is a clothes store when there is no clothes here?" Tomoko asked in an annoyance tone.

"That is because this is a store that makes clothes. We simply do not sell clothes because most Digimon really do not need them," Keramon said.

"Alright, I see your point," Tomoko told him.

"So what kind of clothes do you want me to make for you?" Keramon asked as he picked up a notepad and a pen beside the cash register.

"I would like blue jeans, white sneakers with a light blue texture, white socks, and a crystal blue long sleeve blouse," Tomoko said.

"Slow down here, my brain can only comprehend one thing at a one thing at a time," Keramon said.

"Okay, I want navy blue jeans," Tomoko said.

"Ah ha," Keramon said.

"White sneakers with a crystal blue texture," Tomoko told him.

"Yes," Keramon said.

"A blue long sleeve blouse and some white sock," Tomoko said.

"All right, this should be ready in about six hours," Keramon said.

"But that is a really long time," Tomoko said.

"Do you me to make the clothes or not?" Keramon asked as he reached in the draw to pull out a measuring tape and a shoe scale.

"Yes I do, but it just seems like a long wait, however I do want some actual clothes to put on," Tomoko told him.

"I will need to get your shoe sizes, your waist, and your height," Keramon said as he left the counter and went to Tomoko.

"Can I measure them instead," Tomoko said blushing not wanting the Keramon to get to close to her.

"It would be best if I were so the measurement would be more accurate," He raise the body tape to measures height and waist and then jot them down on his notepad by the register.

Tomoko then put her foot on the shoe scale and measured her shoe side and then write it on the paper.

Keramon went back behind the counter and plugged in some numbers in his cash register.

"You totally cost is 30,000 bits," Keramon asked.

Tomoko and Kouichi blinked.

"Excuse me but what are bits if you do not mind me asking?" Kouichi asked.

Keramon looked at them as if they were dumbfounded, "Bits are square shaped objects that you used to by items with?"

"Forgive us Keramon. It is just that we have not ever had to actually pay for any merchandise in the Digital World," Kouichi said.

"Ever Digimon has at least a few items in the Digital World," Keramon said.

"We are not Digimon, we are humans. I have been to the Digital World before, but I never really had to purchases anything before," Kouichi told him as he pulled the change out of his pocket and placed it on the counter.

"Humans, I heard some humans before though I have not seen any before are you the same humans who defeat Lucemon and save the Digital World" Keramon said as he counted the change on the counter and gave Kouichi back the reminder of the change by sidling it over to the Kouichi as a cu for him to pick it up. Kouichi picked them up and put them back in his pocket.

"Yes that is us, however this is the first time my mo- I mean Tomoko has been here," Kouichi said and continue. "My friends and brother have been captured and we are working on a way to save them."

"_Why does he always stutter when he says my name?"_ Tomoko thought.

"I am sorry to hear that," Keramon said and then changed the subject. "I better be getting starting on your clothes at the moment got the sowing equipment out of the counter draws.

"If you want you can leave and come back or if you choose to stay here then you can sit down I have no problem with that as long as you do not make too much noise," Keramon said.

"What do you want to do?" Kouichi asked.

"I think that we should down here and wait and find some sort of entertainment. I do not think I would want to go to a place with a crowd of people or Digimon in this case looking like this," Tomoko told him.

"We could use this time build up your spirit," Kouichi said and continued. "I telling you what I am going to go on to the bookstore and find a book for us to read."

"I am okay with that as long as I do not have to go in there," Tomoko said and asked. "By the way Kouichi where exactly did you get that money from?"

"I will tell you later," Kouichi said as he left the clothes shop. _"First I need to find a place to dry my clothes. I am so soak and wet."_

* * *

Lilimon who was carrying the very ill Tomoki arrived at Dr. Jijimon's Digimon Hospital.

She landed and entered into the hospital and went to the receptionist desk where a Cockatrimon stood. The waiting room had white walls, eight chairs, and the receptionist desk was on the further end face the entrance door and it was to the left of the push throw doors that led to the back of the hospital.

"Hello Lilimon what brings you hear today," Cockatrimon asked and took a look at Tomoki. "Is that a human?"

"Yes it is, and he is seriously ill and he needs assist right away. He has some type of rare virus that I do not have any knowledge of," Lilimon said.

"Okay, I am going to inform the nurses so they can get him a stretcher right away," Cockatrimon said as he press the red button on the wall to his left.

A few seconds later two Piyomons, and two Hawkmons, come out of the push throw doors with a stretcher and placed it down on the ground. The Piyomon and the Hawkmon in the front of the stretcher stood diagonally for the ones in the back. "What is the trouble here?" The Piyomon 1 in the front asked in the front.

"Lilimon has brought a patient in and I was you to take him into the back of the hospital so he can receive treatment," Cockatrimon said.

Lilimon walked up to the stretcher placed Tomoki on it.

"Yes sir," They all said and went to the back.

"Cockatrimon," Lilimon said as she pulled out a bottle from her handbag. "I have collected some samples of his data from the boy in order to determine the type of virus he has."

"Very well," Cockatrimon said as he took the bottle. "I will take this in the back and give it to the nurses for analysis. Dr. Jijimon will come and discuss with you about the result. I will inform you when you are able to go back and see the patience."

The Piyomons and Hawkmon carried Tomoki to a room and placed him on a bed.

Tomoki opened his eyes. "Who are you guys?"

"Do not worry we will not here to cause any harm to you. We are nurses and we are here to assist you until Dr. Jijimon see you," Hawkmon 1 said.

"Oh," Tomoki said and then coughed.

Hawkmon 1 said as he pulled the covers over Tomoki. "Rest now and we will take care of everything."  
"I do not know if I can rest. My friends are in trouble while I am just laying here resting. I feel like I should do something to help them, but I can't since I cannot spirit evolve anymore," Tomoki.

Hawkmon 2 and the Piyomons were attaching the hospital equipment to Tomoki

"What do you mean by spirit evolution?" Piyomon 2 asked.

"My friends and were bond with some of the spirits that belong to the ten legendary warriors," Tomoki said.

"Are you telling me that you and your friends are the one who defeated Lucemon ages ago?" Hawkmon 2 asked.

"Yes," Tomoki asked and he coughed.

"Guys, I think that we should let him rest for a while. If we continue to talk to him then could worsen his condition," Piyomon 2 told him.

"Yes you are probably right; we would not want to increase our suffering now do we," Hawkmon 1.

"_I miss my friend so much and I know that they are suffering even more than I am,"_ Tomoki thought sadly as tears feel from his eyes.

The Digimon looked at him sadly and thought that the pain he was going through must have been terrible. When they finish hooking Tomoki up with the equipment. They left the room and went back to the receptionist.

"Sir we are finished our job," Hawkmon 1 said.

"Very well, Lilimon you make come back here and visit the patience in Room #5," Cockatrimon informed her.

"Okay I am coming," Lilimon said as she went into the back and headed to Room #5 and close the door and sat down in the chair in the far corner that was opposite of the bed.

* * *

Grottomon, Arbormon, and Mercuremon were a training room and trying to use the training materials to build up their strength. Grottomon was punching a sandbag, Arbormon was using a trampoline, and Mercuremon was mediating.

Then they heard a beeping sound, which was the cu to report to Cherubimon.

"I wonder what Cherubimon wants to see us for this time." Arbormon asked.

"You do think that the Trailmon are ready to go?" Grottomon asked.

"I hope so I have been rearing to get back in action," Arbormon said.

Arbormon, Grottomon, and Mercuremon walked into the assemble room and saw Cherubimon standing behind a pew.

"Where is Ranamon?" Cherubimon asked.

"Uh, well you see Lord Cherubimon…" Arbormon began but lost his words.

"Lord Cherubimon Ranamon has gone off to defend the Abyss Sanctuary for invaders," Mercuremon told him.

"At least we won't be the one who suffer her wrath. Right Grottomon," Arbormon whispered to him.

"You said it though since Mercuremon second strongest of the five of us so maybe the fight between Ranamon and him won't be so bad," Grottomon whispered back.

"Hey you two, no talking to each other while during an assembly especially if it is unrelated to the discussion. Do I make myself clear?" Cherubimon said with a hinted of anger in his tone.

"Yes sir we won't do it again," Arbormon said.

"Yes, we are very sorry," Grottomon added.

"Good, now Mercuremon did you say that Ranamon went off to the Abyss Sanctuary. If that is so then we will have to carry on with the discussion and try to locate her later. I haven't had any luck in finding Kouichi's, Löwemon's, or the girl called Tomoko whereabouts. Perhaps when you wielders come then they probably can use their D-scanners to contact Kouichi," Cherubimon said and continued.

"How did you know that girls name?" Grottomon asked.

"I am guess that Cherubimon can read minds," Arbormon said.

"You are quite correct Arbormon. Now on with the discussion I have both some good news and bad news," Cherubimon told them.

"I think I rather hear the bad news first. It is better if I be disappointed at first and then feel joyous secondly," Arbormon said.

"All right then the bad news is that the Trailmon still required more time to operate. It will probably take some weeks to become fully functional since they need to receive training," Cherubimon said.

"What good news can come out of that? This stink me want to fight bad guys," Grottomon said disappointed.

"I have to agree with Grottomon here, Lord Cherubimon I mean do you expect us to sit here and do nothing?" Arbormon asked.

"Of course not, now let me finish," Cherubimon said and continue. "Now as I was saying the good news is that I have research some alternatives and I found someone who can help us bring three certain individuals to the Digital World."

"Who is it?" Arbormon asked.

"It is Dr. Jijimon in Hospitown. It is said that a Jijimon can summon humans to the Digital World in disastrous times. So I plan to contact Jijimon as of now observe," Cherubimon said picking up his remote and turned to his right and press one of the buttons. Part of the wall came up and revealed a medium side television which was attached. It came on and showed a picture of Jijimon.

"Hello, Dr. Jijimon here speaking. How can I be of service to you?" Jijimon asked.

"Forgive me for intruding on your work Dr. Jijimon, but may I ask you a favor?" Cherubimon asked it.

"And what might that be bunny?" Jijimon asked.

"I want you to summon three human children to the Digital World," Cherubimon said.  
"Is this want you call me about; then you can forget it," Dr. Jijimon exclaimed and continued. "I thought that you were calling to set up an appointment with me or something, but now that you are wasting my time with some foolishness. Now it you will excuse me I have some patients to attend to."

"This isn't foolishness I am calling you and asking you to help could some human children to the Digital World so they can help save it," Cherubimon told.

"Well why didn't you say so bunny? I will be glad to be of assistance that is if you give me 1,000,000 bits and I will help you out. How does that sound bunny?" Jijimon told him.

"You got to be joking," Cherubimon said as he sweatdropped.

"Oh well then I guess I won't be helping out then. I would think that a Digimon of your status would be able to spare me those couple of bits," Jijimon told him.

Cherubimon sighed and said. "Fine then I will transfer the bits to your facility."  
"Thank you helping this kind old Digimon out bunny. Now if you will excuse me I have to focus here. I will you contact and chat back up with you later bunny," Jijimon told him.

Grottomon, Arbormon, and even Mercuremon chuckled at the scene.

"Did he just call Lord Cherubimon bunny," Arbormon whispered.

"I think he just did bunny," Grottomon said.

"And what is so funny," Cherubimon glared at them.

"Oh nothing sir," Grottomon, Arbormon, and Mercuremon said in unison.

* * *

A boy with jet black hair tied back into a long pony-tail and black eyes was walking down the street. He wore a red cap with a white t-shirt and a red vest and light brown khaki pants. His sneakers were predominantly red in the back and small portion of the front part of the sneakers were white. The boy's left hand was in a casket.

"Man this has been one weird day. First I was in the park with my friends and then I find myself lying in a bed with a casket on my right arm. This woman asked me was Takuya or Shinya's friends. When I told her that I did not know anyone by those names and then she asked for my name and I told her I was Kanbara Hiroaki. She then throw me out of the house and called me a liar and accused me of beginning a thief and threw me out of the house," the boy thought and continued. A suddenly crack sound as he bumped up into someone. "Oof!" He exclaimed as he fell to the sidewalk and then looked across from him and saw a girl had short brown hair and short brown hair and a yellow sleeveless dress, a white long-sleeve blouse, and a green handkerchief around her neck and green boots.

"Oh no," she said as she looked in the bag to see that the vase was shattered.

"I am so sorry. I did not see you there," Hiroaki told her as he tried to help her up.

The girl slapped his hand away and she said. "Don't worry about it accidents can happen," the girl sighed and thought. _"Great my mother is going to kill me want she finds out that the vase that she requested for me to get is broking to pieces."_

A bright light covered Hiroaki and the girl and they both disappeared.

The surrounding people then blinked in shocked and then let out a scream and ran away from the scene.

Hiroaki and the girl reappeared in some type of Forest they looked around saw many Digimon whom they thought were just animals who inhabitant the area.

"_Can't this day get any weirder? First I was inside police stations, then I find myself in this weird area in Tokyo and then next thing I know is that I am in this forest,"_ Hiroaki thought moved his arm and notice something. "Hey my arm doesn't hurt that much anymore."

The girl walked off and Hiroaki looked at her and asked. "Where are you going? It is dangerous to wonder off by you in a place like this."  
"Thanks, but I can take care of myself and I walk very often by myself so it is no big deal for me," Satomi told him and continue to walk.

"Wait I didn't get your name," he said.

"It is Satomi," she turned around and continued walking.

"_That girl have paranoid or something, but then again who would want to travel with a person you just met,"_ Hiroaki thought as he walked through the forest to find a way out of there then suddenly he had a scream.

He turned about to see that it came from Satomi and ran back her way to help out. He saw that she was sinking to the ground.

"Hold on I am coming," he said as he walked over to her and realize that he was sinking as well. "Somebody get us out of here."

A short boy with little spiky brown hair came to the scene. He wore a predominately dark green pull over shirt with burgundy sleeves, a gray long-sleeves shirt underneath, a beige pants and shoe white shoes.

"Hold on I am coming to help you?" the boy thought he said looking around for something to pull the two children out and then looked back at them.

"Ah!" Hiroaki and Satomi scream as they sank further into the quicksand.

The boy looked vines and good an idea. He swung the vine and tossed it into Hiroaki direction.

"Quick grab hold of the vines?" the boy urged.  
Hiroaki pulled on the vine while Satomi wrapped her arms tightly to Hiroaki's chest.

The boy pulled with all of his mighty and after Hiroaki and the girl were pulled from the quicksand, he dropped the vine and let out a gasped for air.

"Thanks kid. If it were not for you then we would be a goner," Hiroaki told.

"Yes, we are really grateful for you help," the Satomi told him.

"You are welcome by the way my name is Yutaka," he said.

"Nice to meet you Yutaka, I am Hiroaki, but my friends call me Hiro," he said.

"My name is Satomi?" she stated.

"It is a pleasure in meet you both. By the way do you know where we are?" Yutaka asked.

"We were going to ask you that question," Hiroaki said.

Satomi, normal look turned into a look of disgusted. "Ugh guys I think you want to take a look behind you."

Hiroaki and Yutaka looked behind them to see a Flymon.

"Ha, a giant fly!" Hiroaki yelled.

"Ah!" Yutaka who was startle by the Flymon yelled.

"Well, well what do we have here," Flymon said as he opened his mouth and continue. "You three humans will make excellent dinner."

The children turned around and make a break for it.

"Man I thought that this day couldn't get any weirder and I was wrong," Hiroaki said as he ran.

The three D-scanners appeared in front of them. A light brown D-scanner with red outliers, a yellow D-scanner with green outliers, and a gray D-scanner with green outliers appeared in front of Hiroaki, Satomi, and Yutaka respectively.

"What are those things floating in the air?" Satomi said as she pointed at them and freak out.

The device flow their way and the children duck but the device went into their hands.

"What are these things?" Hiroaki asked.

"They look like hi-tech gadget, but I wander what we do to them," Yutaka said.

A message on the D-scanner displayed. 'Shout execute Spirit Evolution to transform and defend yourself!'

"Transform into what?" Hiroaki asked.

The children continue to run as fast as they could

"Should we believe this thing?" Satomi asked.

"We have to do something if that find us, but I am kind of skeptical about this myself to be honest," Yutaka said.

"Yes, it is like a death message or something. I mean 'execute spirit evolution'. For all we know that this machine or whatever it is trying kill and imprison our souls," Hiroaki told them.

"I agree, I think that it is too risky to trust that thing," Satomi added.

The message display again. "I can assure you that none of you will die."

"I was getting worried my prey, but it seems that I finally found you at last," Flymon said and exclaimed.

"Quick let's run," Hiroaki said.

"We have to do something or else we are goners," Yutaka told them.

"You human are not getting away from me that easily Tiny Blast!" Flymon shouted.  
"All right here goes nothing," Hiroaki said and took a deep breath

"Execute, spirit evolution!" They all say in unison.

An armor surrounded Hiroaki and he shouted. "Grottomon!"

Next an armor surrounded Satomi and she shouted. "Arbormon!"

An armor surrounded Yutaka and he shouted. "Mercuremon!"

The blast hit Grottomon and he fell back on the ground.

"Ouch that hurt!" Grottomon exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Arbormon asked running to Grottomon's side.

"Yes, I will be all right," Grottomon assured getting up and attacked.

"How did a couple of humans transform into Digimon. That is a disgrace to our kind Deadly Sting!" Flymon told them

"Deadly Sting!" Flymon shouted as he launched the attack at Grottomon and Arbormon.

Mercuremon step in as an attempt to block Flymon's attack. "Generous Mirror!" Mercuremon shouted, but Flymon stinger slammed into the Mercuremon's mirror and cracked it. "Ah!" Mercuremon yelled as he got poisoned by the attack.

"Yutaka!" both Grottomon and Arbormon exclaimed.

Mercuremon struggled to get up and let out a scream.

"It is time to finish you humans off Electric Rage!" Flymon shouted.

The attacked dodged the attack but Arbormon ended up being paralyzed.

"That's it Jack in the Box!" Grottomon shouted as he leaped out of the ground and attacked Flymon, but missed.

"Now it is my turned!" Flymon said as he prepared to attack.

"Mirror Offset!" Mercuremon shouted as he blasted the attack at Flymon.

Flymon hollered and fell to the ground.

"Thanks Yutaka!" Grottomon said.

"You are welcome," Mercuremon said as he grunted from the poison. "Now hurry up and finish him off before it able to get up."

"Blockade Seed!" Arbormon exclaimed as the vines wrapped around Flymon and drained his energy.

"Snake Eye Break!" Grottomon shouted as he turned Flymon into stone and crushed him with his harmer.

Flymon's Fractal Code appeared as he let out a scream.

"Time to finish you off insect; prepare to be purified," Grottomon shouted as he held up his D-scanner "Fractal Code Digitize!"

After Flymon's egg flew off Grottomon reverted back to Hiroaki and ran over to the direction where Arbormon and Mercuremon were who reverted back to Satomi and Yutaka and passed out.

"Are you two all right?" Hiroaki asked.

"Yes, but I think that Yutaka is in much worse shape than I am," Satomi grunted and slipped into an unconscious state.

Yutaka just stood there and grunted.

"Hurry you two needed to get those two to a nearby place to get some aid?" a voice said.

"Who said that?" Hiroaki asked looking around and cautious.

Grottomon and Gigasmon appeared on the screen.

"I did I am Grottomon the Legendary Human warrior of Earth," he said.

"I am Gigasmon the Legendary Beast Spirit of Earth," he said.

"Listen you have to get those two to an Item Shop fast. They will not be able to last much longer," Grottomon told him.

Hiroaki jumped back and yelled. "What a second aren't you that dwarf that I transform into?"

"Don't call me a dwarf and yes. I am Grottomon and listen to me you must take those two to an item shop as quick as possible," Grottomon urged.

"Okay, but how do I get there?" Hiroaki asked.

"There is a place nearby called Coela Beach City. We will give you the instruct you on how to get there," Gigasmon instructed.

Hiroaki grabbed Satomi and Yutaka as he prepared to hear what Grottomon and Gigasmon was about to tell him.

* * *

Kouichi went out of the bookstore with a bag and short Digimon in a brown hat and a trench starring at him. Kouichi got a glimpse of the Digimon's grayish month, but the Digimon tip his hat down even more to hide his face.

Kouichi look at the Digimon and thought. _"That Digimon seems kind of familiar, but I need to hurry back to my mom to make sure that she is all right."_

Kouichi entered back into the Clothes Shop and Tomoko was lying in the chair taking a nap.

Kouichi tapped on her and said. "Hey wake up!"

"Huh," Tomoko said rubbing her eyes and yawned and stretched and felt the back of her neck. "My neck aches so badly."

"I already purchase a book called the Biography of the Ten Legendary Warriors. Come on we can start reading until the time passes by," Kouichi told her as he handed the book to her urging her.

When Tomoko took the book she opened it up and started reading it.

* * *

Takuya and Junpei were in the library dusting off the books and stacking them in chorological order. Agnimon watched Takuya was in top of a ladder while Blitzmon watch Junpei was on his knees. Nefertimon was in the library sitting down reading a book.

"_I wonder how Tomoki is doing. I have not heard any new from him all day and I really just hope that he is all right," _Junpei thought.

Blitzmon walked up into Junpei and hit him on the back.

"Ouch!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Stop daydream and finish your task," Blitzmon.

"That goes for you to Takaya," Agnimon said as he hit Takuya with his whipped.

"Ouch!" Takuya screamed

"Stop mopping around like a crybaby and get to work or do you want to end up like dead like you friend. There are some guests that are coming here tomorrow and I want this library to be neat while they are here," Agnimon told him.

This shocked both Takuya and Junpei.

"_Tomoki is dead, but how?" _Takuya thought with sadly in his eyes.

"No, Tomoki can't be dead. It can't be true it just can't?" Junpei said shaking his head.

Both Agnimon and Blitzmon smirked

"That right I tossed him into the river. You should have seen how lifeless his body was and there is no way anyone could possibly survive that," Blitzmon said.

"Blitzmon how could you do that?" Junpei asked with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Because I felt like it," Blitzmon said and slammed the whip on Junpei's back and Junpei cried out and rubbed his back. "Now get back to work fatso."

Agnimon then slammed the whip on Takuya's back and he fell off the ladder and cried out. "Uh!"

"Takuya if you do not work faster than you will not get any supper tonight."

"Takuya!" Junpei yelled.

A beeped sound came into the library.

Agnimon and Blitzmon walked up to Nefertimon.

"Nefertimon please keep an eye on the slaves while we are gone," Agnimon told her.

"Yes of course," Nefertimon said.

"Come on Blitzmon let's go," Agnimon said as he exited the library.

Junpei ran over to Takuya and bent down over him.

"Takuya are you okay speak to me," Junpei said.

Takuya did not answer and took him.

"Takuya, please do not died on me, I can lose you too," Junpei said sadly and tears came from his eyes.

"Will stop whining and shut up human," Nefertimon said.

"But my friend he is unconscious," Junpei told.

"If you don't shut up and get back to work then I will strike you with my claws. Is that understood," Nefertimon told him.

"Yes ma'am I understand," Junpei said to her with his head down and got up and went away from Takuya and got back to work and thought. _"Hang in there Takuya. I promise that we will find a way out of here."_

* * *

**A/N:** This is the end of the chapter. To clear up the confusion with Mercuremon and Mercurymon, Mercurymon is the original name that was dubbed Merukimon who is of the Olympus Twelve. Mercuremon who name has been dubbed to Mercurymon is the legendary human warrior of steel most likely because Mercuremon is Mercurymon in French. Native Forest and Coela Beach are taking from the Digimon Adventure universe, but the place is somewhat different. Hospitown the Digimon Adventure V-tamer 01 manga is taken from and MetalFantomon's lair from Chapters 3 and 4 were taken from the D-Cyber manhua thought the places are model differently. Coela Beach City is completely made up, but it name has been derived from Coela Beach itself. If you wondering why Hiroaki and Satomi are were different clothes then they are seen with on the show is because they brought the clothes after they lost their memory. If you also wonder why Hiroaki's hand does not hurt that much in the Digital World it is because in the Digimon Adventure V-tamer 01 manga Rei Saiba became handicap and could not walk, but when she came to the Digital World, she was able to walk, so I am using that concept. I know that some of you probably are displeased that I made a female character become the warrior of wood, but it does not specific states that the wielder of the spirits has to be a certain gender. If you wondering how Nefertimon came back I am doing to say that she was reborn in the village of beginnings and came back to Ophanimon or Lilithmon's castle in this castle and got brainwashed. I know the Honeybeemon did not go into full detail explanation, but everything will be explained to Kouji and Izumi as well as Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki.


	10. The Escape Plan

**Chapter 10:** The Escape Plan

**A/N:** I am sorry I am not planning on added any legendary warriors because it will break the elemental cycle that I mention in the previous chapter and it will be hard for me to explain why there is a eleventh legendary warrior. I having forgot about the Trailmons that Grottomon turned into stone in chapter two. I have not forgotten about the Trailmon in chapter two that were turned to stone and I will get back to it in a later chapter. Also I realize that the Japanese name of Agunimon is Agnimon so I will be using that spelling from now and I change the spelling in the previous chapters as well.

Tomoko was reading the book while Kouichi looked in it and they suddenly heard a beeped noise.

"My D-scanner it is vibrating," Kouichi said.

"Mine is too," Tomoko said and continue. "What could it possibly mean?"

"It means that the other the legendary warriors are here," a voice answered which came from Löwemon.

"Where did that voice come from?" Keramon looked around.

"Will you excuse me for a second," Kouichi told him as he got up and went outside the shop.

"Löwemon you said that the other legendary warriors are here?" Kouichi asked.

"Yes, it could be Demon and Lilithmon's warriors, but I am not too sure," Löwemon told him.

"I'll go check it out," Kouichi said as he walked quickly back into the shop

"I will be right back. I am going to see what's happening," Kouichi told her and said.

"All right," Tomoko said.

Kouichi then rushed out of the place and down the hallway.

"I have finished sowing your pants and shirt. You can come and put them on if you want to," Keramon notified her and continued. "I will start working on your shoes which might take a little longer."

Tomoko stood up and walked to the counter and asked. "Do you have a dressing room in here?"

"Of course we do how else do you suppose to try on clothes?" Keramon asked her.

"I was just making sure. By the way where exactly is the dressing room?" Tomoko asked as she looked around.

"It is through that door over there," he said as he pointed his hand to the right.

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed her pants and head to the door.

* * *

Agnimon, Chakkumon, and Blitzmon were standing in front of Lilithmon as she stood before them on the throne. She was now where a light purple cloak.

"Now that you all are gathered here I have something important to tell you. You see Master Grandracmon left me a message on my screen and informed me about some type of training so I will be gone for a couple of days and I want three of you to take over my conquest duties. I left the instruction booklet for the screen in the chair in the visual room," Lilithmon informed them.

"We will be honored to watch over your castle during your absence my lady," Agnimon told her.

"We will do our best to fulfill your duties," Blitzmon added.

"We can assure you that we will do our best not to fail you," Chakkumon also added.

Lilithmon place the hood over her head. "When I come back this castle better be in one piece and I trust that you three will keep it that way. Do not let me down."

"We promise we won't let you down," Agnimon assured her.

"Very well then, I am off," as she walked past the three warriors and left out of the room.

"We should get started in reading the instruction booklet so we can continue so we can devise a plan in obtaining the other five spirits," Chakkumon suggested.

Blitzmon stomach growled. "I agree, but I am starving right now can I at least get something to eat."

"You are always starving," Agnimon told him.

"No I am not. I have not had anything for a while," Blitzmon told him.

"Well how about that big gigantic sandwich that you ate not too long ago," Agunimon said as he rolled his eyes.

"It was only two hours ago since I had that," Blitzmon told him.

"That not a very long time to me you pig," Agnimon called them.

"Who are you calling a pig, Agnimon," Blitzmon said as a vein popped on his forehead.

Chakkumon stood there in annoyance at the argument between Agnimon and Blitzmon. "Stop it you two this is no time for petty argument. We have more important tasks to accomplish."

"It is piggy fault. He is always eating every single second of the day," Agnimon said.

"That is it Agnimon you pushed me too Lightning Topper!" he said he fired electricity from his horns

Agnimon jumped and said "Take this you greedy pig, Fire Dart!"

Blitzmon jumped out of the ways as the fired and electricity at a statue of Lilithmon and a vast in the room. The statue caught on fire while the vast exposed.

Chakkumon gasped and ran to the statue and. "Crystal Breeze!"

Agnimon and Blitzmon were fighting and kicking each other and Chakkumon yelled. "Enough!"

Agnimon and Blitzmon stopped as Chakkumon yelled.

"Look at you two acting like a bunch of Baby Digimon. Lady Lilithmon we be so displease of both of your behaviors," Chakkumon told them.

"Well he started it," Agnimon pointed at Blitzmon.

"Did not, you were the one who criticize my eating habits Agnimon," Blitzmon said.

"It is not my fault that you eat like a hog," Agnimon told him in front of his face.

"What was that," Blitzmon said as a vein popped on his forehead.

"How about we claim down tell the cooks to fix us something to eat while we are studying the instruction. It is close to supper time anyway so why not?" Chakkumon suggested.

"That is a great idea Chakkumon though I would mind a snack just to keep me focus," Blitzmon said.

"Yes of course as long as we get the job done," Chakkumon laughed lightly and sweatdropped.

Agnimon sighed and said "Just don't come whining to us when you are about to exploded."

"What was that Agnimon?" Blitzmon said raising his fist him.

"Stop fighting you guys remembered that we have to do everything to please our lady and you both cannot do that by standing there and bickering with each other," Chakkumon said.

"I guess you are right Chakkumon. I just got carried away there," Agnimon told him.

"Yes you sure did, and you owe me an apology," Blitzmon said.

"Apologize for your obese eating. Not on your life," Agnimon said.

"Why you?" Blitzmon said as he raised his fist at Agnimon.

Chakkumon sighed and shook his head and put his right hand over his head. "Here we go again."

* * *

Kouichi was still running down in the hallway to the direction in where Löwemon instructed him to go.

He spotted Hiroaki running towards him with a long jet-black ponytail and a red cap carrying a girl with short brown loose hair and a shorter boy with short-brown spiky hair. They bumped up into each other as Kouichi and the boy hit the floor and the boy dropped the girl and the boy he was carrying.

"I am so sorry," Hiroaki said Yutaka and Satomi up again and carried them.

"_That's strange, how was he able to pick them up with such ease,"_ Kouichi thought.

"Maybe that boy wields the earth spirits. Either that or the other children do not weigh as much," Löwemon told him.

"You can read my mind?" Kouichi asked in shocked.

"Actually I could read your express and I know what you are thinking after all we are bonded to each other," Löwemon told him and said. "Come on let's follow him."

"Right, if he or the others are indeed legendary warrior then maybe we can convince them to join us," Kouichi said as he ran after Hiroaki.

Hiroaki entered an item shop and saw a Bearmon and said. "Ah!" as he was startled by the sight of Bearmon

"Well hello there customer, to you want to buy some consumable item?" Bearmon asked who did not seem to notice Hiroaki reaction.

"Yes, do you have anything that can cure poison and paralysis," he said and thought. _"There are talking bears here too?"_

"Of course I do we have the AntiNumbS, AntiPoisonS, and MultiRecoverS which one will would choose, The AntiNumbS cures paralysis…" Bearmon said, but was cut off by Hiroaki.

"If you do not mind bear, I need to attend to my traveling partner as soon as possible. Now much are they?" Hiroaki asked and he placed Satomi and Yutaka on the floor and reached in his pocket.

"Fine then," Bearmon sighed and continued" AntiNumbS and the AntiPoisonS are both 12 bits. The MultiRecoverS is 250 bits," Bearmon told him.

"What are bits if you don't mind me asking?" Hiroaki said as he took his out of his pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"Bits are the currency in the Digital World. They are square shaped coins, bits are copper coins, bytes are bronze coins, mega bytes are silver coins…" Bearmon said, but was cut off by Hiroaki again.

"I don't have any bits. Can I substitute them for yens?" Hiroaki asked.

Bearmon was baffled by Hiroaki questioned and asked. "What are yens?"

Kouichi entered the store and saw that Hiroaki was getting impatience and slammed his fist down in the counter "Listen here bear I have to find something to help my traveling partner. They are in critical condition and I need to feed them the antidote so they will get well.

"What going on here?" Kouichi asked.

Hiroaki turned to Kouichi and said. "This bear here won't give me the antidote and I need get them in order to save my traveling companies!" Hiroaki yelled in Kouichi direction.

"He won't give me the bits I asked for. I am running a busy here. If he does have any money to pay me then he should have gone to a medical place instead," Bearmon said.

"I will pay for whatever it is he want," Kouichi told them.

"What, you will?" Hiroaki asked.

Kouichi nodded his head. "Now what do you want to buy?"  
"I want to buy something that cures poison and paralysis," Hiroaki told him.

"How much is it?" Kouichi asked.

"It is 12 bits for the AntiNumbS and AntiPoisonS and 250 bits for the MultiRecoverS," Bearmon told him.

Kouichi came closer to the counter to the left of Hiroaki put the money on the counter.

"So what do you want me to give you?" Bearmon asked.

"We will have one AntiNumbS and AntiPoisonS, is that okay will you?" Kouichi asked as he turned to Hiroaki.

"Yes, anything is fine with me?" Hiroaki told him.

Bearmon went to get two yellow boxes which and were label 'AntiPoisonS and AntiNumbS' respectively. Then he picked up a plastic bag on the counter to place them in.

Kouichi reached in his pocket and put the money on the counter.

"Let's see here," Bearmon said as he picked up some of the bits and counted it. He then put the bits in the cash register and then he got some more bits out of the cash register. Afterwards he typed in the amount of both items and placed the receipt and the bits down on the counter. "Here is your change, thank you and have a good day."  
Hiroaki picked up the bag and open the boxes of the AntiNumbS and the AntiPoisonS as Kouichi picked up the change and receipt and place them in his pocket. Hiroaki opened the boxes which contained a purple and yellow substance.

"Here let me help you?" Kouichi said taking the yellow bottle from Hiroaki.

Hiroaki forced the substance down Yutaka's mouth while Kouichi forced the substance down Satomi's mouth.

"Huh excuse me since you have already given them the drink I think that it would be best if you two go outside so you won't be in the way when more customers come in?" Bearmon suggested.

Hiroaki picked both Satomi and Yutaka up and carried them out in the hallway and sat them down on a bench. _"Why do they fill so light weight when I lift them? I know that I am very athletic, but still?"_

"That because you wield the earth spirits Hiroaki?" a voice said.

"Dwarf is that you?" Hiroaki asked getting his D-scanner out of his pocket and then asked."Wait a second how do you know my name?"  
"I told you not to call me dwarf!" Grottomon yelled and then said. "Now are bonded together Hiroaki so I pretty much know everything about you now," Grottomon said.

"Oh, okay," Hiroaki said as he took in the explanation.

Satomi and Yutaka began opened their eyes slowly and spotted two boys one beginning Hiroaki and the other one was unfamiliar to them.

"Hiroaki where are we and who is that?" Yutaka asked.

"I told you to call me Hiro, and first question we are uh," Hiroaki stopped and think. "I forgot name of this place and to answer your second question I want to know the same thing."

"Oh, forgive me, my name is Kouichi," he said.

"Thank you for helping me and my traveling partners. By that way I am Hiroaki, but my friends call me Hiro. This is Yutaka and Satomi," Hiroaki said as he introduced them.

"What's going on here?" Satomi asked.

"Well you see Satomi, Kouichi helped me buy the antidote for both of you," Hiroaki said.

"Thank you so much," Satomi said.

"Yes, you saved our lives. How can we repay you?" Yutaka asked.

"You do not owe me anything? It is the least I can do to help out a person in need," Kouichi told them and thought. _"Is it just me or all of three of their names sound familiar,"_ Kouichi thought and shook his head. _"Nah it is probably coincidence thought they do have the same hair color as the people I know with those names."_

"I was talking so quite!" Grottomon shouted.

Everybody gasped, but Yutaka and Satomi were in more shocked.  
"Where did that voice come from?" Satomi said as she and Yutaka looked around.

"That was Grottomon he and Gigasmon are the warriors of earth or something like that," Hiroaki said.

"Yes, and we are the warriors of wood," a two voices said.

"We are the warriors of steels," two another voices said.

"What's going on here?" Satomi said about to freak out.

"Grab the device from the pocket and we will explain everything to you," a voice told her.

Satomi and Yutaka pulled the D-scanners from their pocket and displayed two faces on their D-scanner.

"Hello, there Satomi allow me to introduce myself I am Arbormon," he said.

"I am Petaldramon and we are warriors of wood," he said.

"We art the warriors of steel. I am called Mercuremon," he said.

"I am Sephirotmon," he told him.

"_Oh great don't tell me I have to transform into a pair of eyeballs,"_ Yutaka thought.

"I hear that," Sephirotmon told him.

"You are a mind reader?" Yutaka asked in shocked.

"Excuse me but what are you guys again?" Satomi asked.

"We are the legendary warriors Satomi," Arbormon said.

"You know my name?" Satomi asked.

"Of course I do you are bounded to my spirits of course," Arbormon said.

"Could I ask you guys a question? Did Cherubimon send you here?" Kouichi asked.

"Who is Cherubimon?" Hiroaki asked looking puzzled.

"Let me ask you this then, did you three get here by the Trailmon?" Kouichi asked.

"What's a Trailmon?" Yutaka questioned and then turned to Mercuremon. "Pardon me, but do you know how we got here?"

Mercuremon said nothing and the screen went blank.

"Wait a second don't go. I need some answers?" Yutaka begged.

"_Could those children be spirits like I was when I first came to the Digital World, but why were they hurt if they were spirits,"_ Kouichi thought and said. "Why don't you three come and travel with us for a while?"

"What do you mean by us?" Satomi asked.

"Well my mo- I mean Tomoko is on a mission and we could really use your help. Will you do it?" Kouichi asked.

"If it involves fighting, then I am in," Hiroaki said as he raised his fist.

"Well since you help save our life. I guess the best thing to do is to help you out in return though, but you will have to explain what type of mission this is until I can fully agree with you," Satomi said.

"_I know this wasn't going to easy,"_ Kouichi sighed and said. "All right you see my brother and friend have been kidnapped and my mo- I mean Tomoko and I am planning to rescue them.

"I am not sure about this. I really do not fight that much and I am more into computers and reading books, however since I cannot seem to find a way home I guess the option would be is for me to travel with you since you may know this place better than I do," Yutaka said.

"You have a point Yutaka, when I first arrived in this place I thought that it would be better if I traveled along, but I got stuck in a bit of a mess and realize that it would be better to travel in groups," Satomi said.

"Come on follow me," Kouichi assisted and Hiroaki, Satomi and Yutaka followed behind him.

When they arrived by at the shop they saw Tomoko sitting down and reading a book.

"Hello, mo- I mean Tomoko I brought some company along to travel with us," Kouichi said.

Tomoko looked up at Kouichi and the other children.

"Who are you all?" Tomoko asked.

"I am Hiroaki, but my friends call me Hiro."

"My name is Satomi."

"I am Yutaka."

"They are also legendary warriors and decide to accompany us," Kouichi told her.

"Oh," Tomoko said as she continued to read.

"What are you reading if you do not mind me asking?" Yutaka said.

"I am reading about the biography of the legendary warriors," Tomoko told him and looked Kouichi in the eye. "Kouichi I am so confused. I thought that you told me that this Lucemon was a bad guy.

"Well it is kind of complicated to explain he was a good guy, but then turned bad. Just keep reading and you will figure out why he became evil," Kouichi said.

"Okay," Tomoko said.

"Hey do you mind if I read some. I really love reading books and I heard that they are essential to one's spirit?" Yutaka asked.

"Yes, but after I finish reading section two," Tomoko said.

"Books are boring especially the ones that have no pictures in them," Hiroaki said.

"Maybe it is best if you all read at the same time just so you can learn how to control you beast spirits," Kouichi told them.

"Reading is boring I prefer watching something visually. I think I will have everything under control," Hiroaki told him.

"You don't get it do you? You beast spirits are not like human spirits they act on instincts and if you are not in control of them you could cause destruction unintentionally. The same thing happen with my friends and my mo- I mean Tomoko," Kouichi told them

"Hey keep it down I am trying to work here jeez," Keramon said as he looked up.

"I am sorry about that I will try to keep it down," Kouichi said as his cheeks turned red from embarrassment and then turned back to face Hiroaki, Satomi and Yutaka. "Don't you all understand?"

"Your statement isn't convincing to say the least. I am positive I will be able to control myself without reading whereas I am a pro athlete at my school and I have a lot of spirit," Hiroaki assured him

"_I have a bad feeling about this, but then again some of my friends also said that they were able to control their beast spirits when they first battled with them,"_ Kouichi thought as looked at Hiroaki.

* * *

Agnimon, Blitzmon, and Chakkumon were walking to the visual room until they spotted three Digimon in front of them a Digimon, which were Apollomon, Mercurymon, and Minervamon.

"Who are you three?" Agnimon demanded as he prepared to attack.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Apollomon and I will be your opponent," he told him.

"I am Mercurymon," he said.

"And I am Minervamon and I hope this battle will be fun," she said cheerfully.

"We are the Olympus Twelve," Apollomon said.

"Ha, if you all the Olympus Twelve then how come there is only three of you here?" Blitzmon asked.

"That because we will only need three individuals to beat the lights of you. There is no need in wasting time in battling weaklings likes you," Mercurymon told him.

"Weaklings, how dare you insult the legendary warriors like that?" Blitzmon asked angrily.

"Legendary warrior huh, if you are really a legendary warrior then you wouldn't be fighting on the side of evil. You all are nothing but brainwashed little whelps," Mercurymon told him.

"We will show who is the little whelp is. Agnimon Fusion Evolution Ardhamon!"

"Blitzmon Fusion Evolution RhinoKabuterimon!"

"Chakkumon Fusion Evolution Daipenmon!"

Ardhamon changed at Apollomon and punched him but he dodges attack and relocated behind Ardhamon.

"Ardhamon look behind you!" RhinoKabuterimon exclaimed.

"Phoebus Blow!" Apollomon shouted as he punched Ardhamon in the back.

"Argh!" he screamed and then jumped back and regrouped.

"You fight is with me, Kerykeion!" Mercurymon exclaimed as he sliced RhinoKabuterimon with is knife.

"My turn, Solar Wind Destroyer!" Ardhamon yelled as he gathered solar energy and fires it as Apollomon.

"Ah!" Apollomon said as fell back. "Sol Blaster!" Apollomon exclaimed as he fired.

"Atomic Inferno!" Ardhamon said as he fired missiles in the shape of fireballs.

The missiles hit Apollomon as he cried out.

"Sol Blaster!" Apollomon said as fired a solar orb at Ardhamon who duck and dodged the attack.

"Thunder Lasers!" RhinoKabuterimon exclaimed as he shouted at lighting from his horns.

"Thousand Fist!" Mercurymon shouted as he teleported above RhinoKabuterimon and developed a punch to his back.

"Olympia Slash!" Minveramon said as attempted to slice at Daipenmon with her sword but he dodge it quickly.

"Guy maybe we should take this fight outside if Lilithmon find out that we destroyed half of her castle she is going to be furious with us," Daipenmon suggested.

"Good idea," Ardhamon said as he turned to Apollomon said. "How about we take this fight outside?"

"Find by us, just led the way," Apollomon said smirked.

"Okay, then let's see if you can keep up with me," Ardhamon said as he smirked back.

Apollomon, Mercurymon, and Minervamon followed after Ardhamon, RhinoKabuterimon, and Daipenmon.

About a few seconds later they arrived outside in front of the castle.

"Now lets us finish where we left off," Ardhamon said.

"Strawberry Death!" he said as he threw his Red Popsicle toward Minveramon but she cut it with her sword.

"Strike Roll!" Minveramon shouted as she positioned her sword to the ground and split it.

* * *

Junpei were still working and Nefertimon was watching him closely and they all sudden heard the castle shaking.

"What is going on here?" Nefertimon asked out loud.

"I tell you what is going on here, Lighting Spear!" someone said as a lightening hit Nefertimon and knock her on the floor as a flying horse in a silver armor appeared before her. "You and I are about to have a one-on-one battle."

Junpei stopped when he saw what was going on. "Who is that Digimon?" he thought.

"Hold on a second aren't you the castle guest?" Nefertimon asked.

"You can say that I am, but it is all your interpretation on what a guest is," Maildramon said.

"Well it is my interpretation that you are a spy and must be disposed of, Rosetta stone," she exclaimed as she aimed the tablet at Maildramon.

"Ah!" Maildramon exclaimed as she got hit by the attack and fell to the floor.

"_What should I do should I make a break for it and get Takuya and me out of here?"_ Junpei thought.

Maildramon got up and turned to Junpei and said. "Don't just stand there, run now?"

"Nile Jewelry!" Nefertimon exclaimed as she fired gems from her paw at Maildramon from behind.

"Ah!" Maildramon cried out.

"Ah, right," Junpei said as he left the room.

Nefertimon block his way and said. "And just where do you think you are going?"

"Iron press!" Maildramon exclaimed as she belly flopped on Nefertimon and punch her slightly out of the door way.

Junpei took this opportunity to escape.

"I am your opponent. Don't you understand that or you just like to pick on poor helpless beings," Maildramon told her.

"Grgh, shut up! You are the one who came here just so you could try to help that human. Now tell me something who was the one that sent you here?" Nefertimon asked as she got up off the floor

"That is for me know and for you to find out," Maildramon stated.

"Find if that is the way it is going to be, then take this Curse of the Queens!" Nefertimon exclaimed as she fired a beam of light from her headdress.

The attack hit Maildramon with full force and thrust her into the bookshelves.

"Just look what you made me do. As soon as I finish this battle then I will have to have these books stack up again before the guests arrive tomorrow," Nefertimon told her.

"Well I would have come here if your mistress did not kidnap the human children and force them to do manual labor," Maildramon said.

"How dare you speak ill to Lady Lilithmon in such disrespect, you will pay dealing," Nefertimon told her.

Junpei was running down the hallway and spotted some shadow figures he then looked for something to behind in and spotted a samurai armor against the wall.

"What in the world is going on here," one of the figures asked.

"Maybe it was an earthquake or something," another figure said.

They then hurried the rumbling against.

When the figures came into clearly they revealed to be a HerakleKabuterimon X, a Vikemon, and a WarGreymon.

"We must quickly give the message to inform all Digimon to evaluate," WarGreymon said.

Junpei wait until the three Digimon to pass by and started to go up to Lilithmon chambers. _"I just hope I can make it in time."_

Nefertimon and Maildramon heard the shaking sound inside the castle library and Nefertimon jumped back.

"What happening here?" Nefertimon demanded as she turned to Maildramon.

"Attention all Digimon in the castle evacuate at once. I repeat evacuate at once," WarGreymon announce on the intercom.

"You are very lucky today, but you won't be next time. We will continue our battle later and next time I want go easy on you," Nefertimon said as she flew out of the castle.

"_Here my chance to located the human children and get them to safety," _Maildramon thought as she flew out of the library.

* * *

It was first night and Kouji and Izumi were done with Demon's statue.

"Perfect I knew that you slaves were not completely useless Lord Demon will be pleased to learn that his statue is completed," Lotusmon said and then swung her whip. "Now get some rest for tonight so that you may be fully rest for tomorrows work."

Kouji grunted at this and Izumi was frightening by it and backed up slightly.

"Arrows of Artemis!" a female voice shouted as an ice arrow hit Lotusmon from behind.

WereGarurumon X ran to Lotusmon and asked her. "Are you all right?" he asked and turned to look around and look towards the tree. "Come now and reveal yourself."

Shallows jumped from the tree branched and revealed themselves to be Dianamon and Marsmon.

Kouji and Izumi was viewing the screen with curiosity

"We won't bother wasting time fighting you, Goodnight Moon!" Dianamon yelled as the lunar light shined on her legs and made both of the Digimon fall to sleep.

"All right just who exactly are you guys?" Kouji asked not letting his guard down just in case they attack.

"Relax, we mean no harm, I am Marsmon," he introduced himself.

"And I am Dianamon," she said.

"Wait a second you are the ones that the Honeybeemon told us about right?" Izumi said.

"Explain to us what is going on here and what happen to Wolfmon and Fairymon?" Kouji demanded still not letting his guard down.

Dianamon sighed and said. "It a long story that will be explained later, but right now we have prepare for you escape," she said as she press the communicator button on your list. "Honeybeemons come in do you read me?"

"Affirmative Lady Dianamon," Honeybeemon 1 said.

"I want you two to try to lead Fairymon and Wolfmon to Area A," Dianamon told him.

"Roger," Honeybeemon 1 said.

"The Honeybeemon should be out here in a couple of seconds that way you can both make your escapes. You will soon be reunited with your other friends," Dianamon assured them.

"Yes, but just tell me what has happen to our spirits?" Kouji asked.

Marsmon sighed and said. "Well all we can tell you is that they are under Demon and Lilithmon's control."

"Is it true that Demon is Seraphimon?" Kouji asked.

"Unfortunately yes he is or was the Seraphimon who was entrusted with the spirits of light and wind," Marsmon told them.

"Is their anyway we can help them?" Izumi asked.

"Leave them to us. We will try to do our best to free them," Marsmon guaranteed them.

"_Darn it I just wish I could do something. I hate feeling so helpless,"_ Kouji thought as he balled up his fist.

The Honeybeemon arrived in Demon's chambers and saw Fairymon and Wolfmon sitting their reading a booklet.

"Fairymon, Wolfmon hurry someone is attacking the castle," Honeybeemon 1 informed them.

"Who is it?" Fairymon asked.

"It is Dianamon and Marsmon they are rebels to Demon's reign," Honeybeemon 3 told him.

"Well then let's show them who they are dealing with, are you ready Wolfmon?" Fairymon asked.

"Of course I am, they will regret their action," Wolfmon said.

"Wolfmon fusion evolution Beowulfmon?" he shouted.

"Fairymon fusion evolution, JetSilphymon?" she shouted.

JetSilphymon flew over to the window and lift it up.

"I can't fly," Beowulfmon stated.

"Don't worry we will carry you," Honeybeemon 2 told him.

The Honeybeemon 1 and 2 lift Beowulfmon by arms while Honeybeemon 3 lifted him by his legs.

"Man you are so heavy," Honeybeemon 2 grunted as he carried Beowulfmon out of the window and JetSilphymon followed from behind.

JetSilphymon landed on the ground at the same time the Honeybeemon landed Beowulf on the ground. They were both face to face with Dianamon and Marsmon.

"Greeting warrior of light or wind let's get started with our battle," Dianamon told them and continued. "Oh, and Honeybeemon you did an excellence job."  
"What? You sat us up?" JetSilphymon said as she looked at the Honeybeemon's angrily.

"I knew that those Honeybeemon could not be trusting?" Beowulfmon said as his sword to attack him.

"Your fight is with us not with them Corona Sanctions," Marsmon stated and fight shock wave hit them attempted to hit them, but they dodged the attack.

The Honeybeemon flew over to Kouji and Izumi.

"Come on let's get out of here," Honeybeemon 1 insisted as He and Honeybeemon 2 grabbed Izumi and Kouji.

"No, the slaves are escaping," JetSilphymon said with a hint of anger.

"Crescent Hook!" Dianamon chanted as both Beowulfmon and JetSilphymon covered their ears.

"Nice try, but we are too strong for that "Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon shouted as creates a whirl wind and aimed it at Marsmon and Dianamon.

"Ah!" both Dianamon and Marsmon cried out as they were engulfed into the whirl wind.

"Endless Surge!" Marsmon cried out as he gather fired in his hand to cancel out the whirl wind and then proceeded into punching Beowulfmon and JetSilphymon with his fired fist.

"Frozen Hunter!" he shouted as swung his sword to form a giant wolf-like light to cancel break Marsmon's combo and pushed Marsmon backwards and sent him crashing into the stonewall.

Dianamon ran to her company to make sure that he was all right.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, but these guys are tough that is for sure," Marsmon said.

"Don't worry we will figure out a way to defeat them. We just have to hurry before those other two wake up," Dianamon said eyeing Lotusmon and WereGarurumon X who were in the corner by the tree.

"Cleansing Light!" Beowulfmon said as he sent missiles at Marsmon and Dianamon.

The two guardians quickly dodged the attack.

* * *

Junpei entered into Lilithmon's chambers. The room was large in width and had a bed which was surrounded by lavender curtains with a two nightstand on each side of the bed. The dresser stood opposite side of the bed faced forward and the wardrobe closet stood to the right of the dresser.

Junpei who was still in the samurai armor walked up to the lamp and turned it on and tried to look for Takuya in the large room.

"_Takuya has to be in here somewhere,"_ Junpei thought as he looked around for his friend. He came across a heavy bolt chair was turned away from him.

"_No, get away from me!"_ someone shouted.

"_That sounds like Takuya,"_ Junpei thought as he rushed over to the chair we he got closer he saw that Takuya arms and legs were strapped to the chair and he was wearing a red helmet and tinted clear long glasses.

"Takuya, we have to get out of here," Junpei told as he tried to get helmet out of Takuya's head.

"No, no don't do it," Takuya said.

"Takuya it is me Junpei. You have to snap out of it," Junpei said as he yanked the helmet off of Takuya head with full force and landed on the carpet he got up and said. "Takuya are you all right."

Takuya looked to the looked to his left and right to see where the voice came from and spotted Junpei.

"Junpei, is that you?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, it is me," Junpei stated.

"Junpei you won't believe this, but I actually in this place full of fire and these Digimon were beating me and ripping off my clothes…," Takuya told him, but was cut off by Junpei.

"I think you have said enough," Junpei told him not wanting to hear any more detail.

"But it felt so real," Takuya told him and told him. "Junpei look behind him and jumped back.

"Relax it is just me," Maildramon told him as she was carrying a bag in her mouth.

Junpei looked at her and said. "You are the one that help me escape."

"That correct," she said as she dropped use her mouth to undo the handcuffs from Takuya wrist and waste.

When Takuya was free he stood up and asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Maildramon and I have come here to help you escape," Maildramon told him and then went to pick up the badge that she placed on the ground as she walked back to Takuya and Junpei. "I brought something that belongs to you?" Maildramon said as she placed the bag back on the ground in front of them.

Takuya and Junpei grabbed pick it up to see that was there D-scanners. They grabbed their D-scanner and place them inside their right pockets. Junpei held onto the bag and balled it up put into his left pocket.

"We must leave here as soon as possible?" Maildramon urged them.

Takuya and Junpei got on Maildramon as she flew to the opened window and took off into the night sky.

"How did you know where our D-scanners were located?" Junpei asked.

"Well I acted as a guest of the castle. I was told by Apollomon, Mercurymon, and Minveramon to search for your D-scanners. I was told to keep an eye on Agnimon, Blitzmon, and Chakkumon. I heard them say that they put the D-scanner into a storage room. I suppress my aura so they could not sense my presents." She answered him and said. "We should be meeting with up with your friends in the meantime."

Junpei still saw Takuya looking down quietly.

"Takuya you have to snap out of whatever you saw. It was just an illusion just to make you feel depress. If you won't do it for me at least do it for Tomoki?" Junpei told him.

"Tomoki?" Takuya questioned and then shook his head. "It was my fault that Tomoki is gone. I should have known that this whole thing was a trap. I am such an idiot!"

"Come down the little one that you were with is still alive. He lying in Dr. Jijimon's Digimon Hospital," Maildramon informed them.

Both Takuya and Junpei gasped in shock and said.

"He is?" Takuya questioned.

"Yes, an owner of the Digimon Nursery by called Madam Babamon had informed the Digital World guardians about it," Maildramon told them.

"That is good news can you take us to this place?" Junpei asked happily.

"That is what our destination will be?" she stated and soar higher into the air. "On hold tight and fasten your seat belt. Oh wait there aren't any seat belts you will just half to grab a hold of me."

"Uh!" Takuya and Junpei exclaimed as Junpei grabbed a hold of Maildramon and Takuya grab a hold of Junpei.

"Hey no so fast I do want to follow off," Junpei told her.

* * *

The ground was split in two from the in two from Minveramon's attack, but was not split enough to cause larva to erupt.

"Madness Merry-Go-Round!" Minveramon exclaimed as she charged at Daipenmon with her sword and it hit him head on.

"Ah!" Daipenmon said as he landed on the ground and got up. "Blue Hawaii Death!" he shouted as he threw his giant blue Popsicle at her. She try to block it, but she was too late the Popsicle hit her and froze her in place. Daipenmon then punch her out of the way onto the ground

"Atomic Inferno!" Agnimon sounded as he aimed his attack at Apollomon who jumped up and dodge the attack and landed on the ground a few meters away.

"Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon exclaimed as she shot fire red arrows from his jewel. Ardhamon flew off and then thrust his elbow into Apollomon from behind.

"Apollomon cried out in agony as he fell to the floor!"

"Give up you can't win, Solar Wind Destroyer," Ardhamon said as he finished Apollomon off, but instead of his fractal code appearing he dissolved.

"Apollomon!" Minervamon and Mercurymon exclaimed.

"What going on here?" Ardhamon said with a look of anger and shock.

"Thousand Fist!" Mercurymon exclaimed.

But RhinoKabuterimon recoiled and said. "Condenser Storm!"

A storm begun to fall from the sky and lightning came down.  
"Mercurymon look out!" Minveramon as she rushed as the lightning bolt that was about to strike Mercurymon.

"Ah!" Minervamon cried out as she got hit by the lightning bolt.

"Minervamon!" Mercurymon exclaimed as he watch other comrade dissolve.

"Two down one to go," RhinoKabuterimon stated.

"Looks like I have no other choice," Mercurymon thought as he close his eyes and raised his knives into the air.

RhinoKabuterimon was charging at Mercurymon but was cut off by a barrier and was blown back to the floor.

Ardhamon and Daipenmon rushed to his side as they notice that the night sky turn a bright orange color.

It revealed many spirits ancient of Digimon who have either been extinct or chose not to be reborn.

The Honeybeemon was startle by the Digimon spirits that appeared in the sky and accidently dropped Kouji and Izumi.

"Ah!" the two children scream.

"Hold on were coming," Honeybeemon 2 said as he and Honeybeemon 1 rushed to get the children. Honeybeemon 3 followed after them.

The two Honeybeemon grabbed hold of the children just in time before they hit the ground.

"Sorry about that," Honeybeemon 1 said as he sighed.

"You should pay more attention to what you are doing?" Kouji told them with a hint of anger.

"I am sorry it is just that the scene startled us," Honeybeemon 1 told him.

* * *

Maildramon saw the sky and decided to descend low.

"What happening here?" Junpei asked out loud.

Takuya also was curious at the scene.

* * *

"Jet Winter!" JetSilphymon shouted as charged at Dianamon and thrust her windmill into her.

"Uh!" Dianamon cried out as she felled back to the around and attempted to get up.

"Bear Saber!" Beowulfmon yelled as he charged at Marsmon and slice him with his stabber.

"Ah!" Marsmon yelled as he dropped to the ground on his face.

"Cleansing Light!" Beowulfmon said as his missiles and lasers at Marsmon.

"What is going on here?" Beowulfmon asked in shock when he saw no sign Marsmon's fractal code.

"Marsmon!" Dianamon exclaimed. _"Darn it looks like I have to take care of them myself."_

JetSilphymon looked up and notice abnormal color of the sky which were fully of the spirits of deceased Digimon.

Then two familiar Digimon spirits came down in front of Beowulfmon and JetSilphymon. One of the Digimon's was a white colored wolf with blue strips and carried two huge golden blades in his hand while the other Digimon was a humanoid bird dress in thin white outfit and long boots with gold outliers. She also had rainbow colored feathers on her head, wings were lime green with gold outliers, and rapier.

"AncientIrismon!" JetSilphymon gasped in shocked.

"AncientGarurumon!" Beowulfmon said also taken by surprise.

Dianamon got up and observed the screen. _"Those are two of the Ancient Warriors, but what are they doing here?"_

AncientGarurumon used his Absolute Zero attack to freeze Beowulfmon and JetSilphymon in place.

AncientIrismon used her Rainbow Symphony attack and aimed it right towards Beowulfmon and JetSilphymon revealing their fractal code as well as their human and beast spirits?"

AncientGarurumon and AncientIrismon retrieve of the spirits of light and wind respectively and turned into a ball of light and flew off into.

"That was strange," Dianamon thought in surprise as she disappeared.

Lotusmon and WereGarurumon woke up groaning held on to the top of their head.

"What just happen here?" WereGarurumon X wondered noticing the damage around the place.

* * *

Mercurymon was still concentrating with his blade in the air as Ardhamon, RhinoKabuterimon, and Daipenmon tried to break it.

Three shadows stood behind Ardhamon, RhinoKabuterimon, and Daipenmon they turned around when they saw who it was their faces turned to shock. They saw a four-legged Dragon Digimon who had a tail and wings like Ardhamon, a beetle that had a combination of blue, gold and burgundy colors, and Digimon that resembled a Megatherium.

"It can be," Ardhamon said.

"It is the Ancient ones!" RhinoKabuterimon exclaimed.

"What are they doing here?" Daipenmon wondered.

AncientGreymon used fired his Gaia Tornado; AncientBeatmon fired his Tera Blaster, and AncientMegatheriumon Great Snowplow. All the attack combined with each other and hit Ardhamon, RhinoKabuterimon, and Daipenmon head on when the fractal code and the spirits appeared they took hold of them and carried them off.

"Looks like my work is done here," Mercurymon stated as he disappeared.

* * *

Maildramon was approaching a small town that consisted of a few building and landed right next to a three story house-like building with a Red cross on top of it.

The Honeybeemons came into site

"Takuya, Junpei I am glad to see that you are both okay," Izumi asked looking around and notice what Junpei was wearing.

"I am also glad to see you too my love," Junpei told her in a lovesick tone.

"Eh, what are you wearing a samurai armor Junpei?" Izumi asked.

"What can I act like a hero sometimes?" Junpei asked.

"Takuya why are you so quite?" Izumi asked.

"It a long story," Takuya told her as he tried to sound normal.

Maildramon and the Honeybeemons descend to the ground in front of the hospital.

Then all of a suddenly saw five bright lights shoot down from the sky.

"Don't you just love shooting stars?" Honeybeemon 2 asked.

"I not know what that is, but that is defiantly not a shooting star," Honeybeemon said as the lights came closer.

"Everyone, take cover," Maildramon said as she shield the children.

Takuya, Kouji, Junpei, and Izumi found themselves in a pitch dark place.

"Where are we?" Junpei asked and then they spotted Tomoki standing to their far right.

"Tomoki?" they all questioned.

Then all of a sudden AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon, AncientBeatmon, AncientIrismon, and AncientMegatheriumon appeared before them.

"Who are you? Are you the ones who brought us here?" Kouji asked.

"Relax Kouji we are not your enemy, we are the Ancient Warriors whom created the spirits that you wield. I am the ancient warrior of light, AncientGarurumon," he told him.

Kouji then dropped his guard.

"I am ancient warrior of flame, AncientGreymon," he said.

"I am the ancient warrior of thunder AncientBeatmon," he said.

"I am the ancient warrior of wind AncientIrismon," she said.

"I am the ancient warrior of ice AncientMegatheriumon," he said.

"I do not know how to tell you this, but we are no longer the wielders of your spirits," Junpei.

"Yes our, I mean your spirits turned to the side of evil," Izumi told him.

"We have already taking care of that Izumi. Mercurymon had summoned us to the Digital World and we fought our spirits and purified them. Your spirits already have the power to fusion evolution since Demon has already unlock the fusion ability the spirits of wind," AncientIrismon said.

"Mercurymon?" Junpei questioned.

"Yes he is one of the twelve guardians of the Digital World," AncientBeatmon said and then went to the previous subject." Junpei you are also able to undergo fusion evolution since Lilithmon unlock the fusion ability for the spirits of thunders as well as ice."

"Tell us how did Ophanimon and Seraphimon become corrupted?" Kouji questioned.

"That will be explained to you by the living Digimon; however there is something that you should know. They alone with Grandracmon are after the ten spirits of the legendary warriors to resurrect the destroyer of time, space and dimension if they succeed it could be the end of the Digital World and your world as well," AncientGarurumon told him.

"Who is this destroyer?" Tomoki asked.

"You will find out soon enough Tomoki, but as of now it is important that you protection our spirits with all of your might. We are count on you don't let us down," AncientMegatheriumon told him.

The D-scanner came out of the children pocket and the Ancient warriors place the spirits back into the D-scanner and they vanished.

* * *

Keramon put the shoe laces into Tomoko's shoes and when he was done he said. "Your shoes are ready for pick up."  
Tomoko walked over to Keramon and then picked up the shoes off the counter and tried them on.

"How do they fit?" Keramon asked.

"They fit just find," Tomoko told him as she went back to where the other children were seat.

"I guess we ought to get going," Kouichi said as he stood up and as he and the other children exit the shop.

"What should we do now?" Satomi asked.

"Well we could start searching for my brother and my friends. I wanted to go and check out that equipment shop, but it seems that I am low on money," Kouichi said as he pulled the bits out of his pocket.

Kouichi, is that you oh boy am I glad to see you.

"I know that voice," Kouichi said as he recognized the familiar sound.

"Look behind you," the voice said again.

Kouichi turned around to see that a familiar yellow bunny-like Digimon wearing red pants.

"Neamon, what are you doing here?" Kouichi asked.

"Well to tell you the truth Bokomon and I moved to Coela Beach City a couple of years ago," Neamon told him.

"You know this Digimon Kouichi?" Tomoko asked him.

"Yes this is Neamon he and Bokomon use to travel along with Bokomon use to travel with us on our first visit to the Digital World," Kouichi told them. "Neamon this is Tomoko, Hiroaki, Satomi and Yutaka," he said as he pointed to them

"Hello there," Neamon said greeting them.

"Hi," they all said as they greeted back.

"Now about this Digital World, is it some kind of virtual world creatures are made up of data?" Yutaka asked excited.

"Ah no don't tell me you are a nerd," Hiroaki said.

"Who are you calling a nerd it is just that I have a high IQ?" Yutaka told him angrily.

"That makes you a nerd," Hiroaki told him.

"It does not," Yutaka said.

"All right that enough you two can you see that I am trying to have a discussion with an old friend," Kouichi said as he was getting aggravated by the argument.

"I am not bickering. Bickering is for girls?" Hiroaki told him.

"Hey!" Tomoko and Satomi exclaimed.

"How dare you insult me?" Tomoko said as she attempted to punch the Hiroaki in the face with her right hand, but his left hand caught her hand and crushed it.

"Ouch, not so hard," Tomoko said as she rubbed her hand.

Kouichi ran over to her to make sure she was all right. "Are you okay?" he asked and then turned to Hiroaki with an angry. "Hey what do you think you are doing?"  
"I have to defend myself if I am being attack she had it coming anyway," Hiroaki said. "Relax she will be okay it is not like I broken every bone in her body."

"Well you didn't have to squeeze my hand so hard you know," Tomoko told him.

"Sorry, but if you asked me your were asking for it you were the one who tried to punch me, I don't go easy on easy on anyone that attack me even if you are a girl," Hiroaki told her.

"I wouldn't have attack you if you did not insult me," Tomoko said.

"You mean that part about girls bickering, I just simply stated the truth," Hiroaki said.

"Shut up!" Tomoko said as she launched toward Hiroaki but he ended up tripping her up.

"Enough leave us now!" Kouichi demanded.

"Find then I will leave I will find my own way out of here. I know need some a short pint nerd, a wimpy boy, and two girls to travel with me. I can find my own way back home just watch me," Hiroaki said.

_"That guy is really an arrogant jerk,"_ Tomoko thought.

"We don't need you either you name caller and take that back I am not grateful for you saving our live. You probably didn't do anything to help us instead it was Kouichi who did all of the work," Yutaka said.

"And I should have left you back in the forest to die," Hiroaki said as he continued to walk.

"I am so sorry Neamon about the rudeness," Kouichi told him.

"No problem but shouldn't you go after him?" Neamon asked.

"What, didn't you just see what that jerk did to my mo- I mean Tomoko?" Kouichi told him.

"But, I thought I was heard that saying," Neamon thought. "What was it call two right don't make a wrong was it one wrong does not make right?"

"Are you trying to say that two wrongs do not make a right?" Yutaka asked.

"Yes that is it," Neamon said.

"I do not know he was kind of mean to us, but he does have one of the spirits of the legendary warriors meaning that we should sit together," Satomi said.

"We shouldn't go after him. I am pretty sure he can take care of himself," Tomoko told them as she was reluctant to go after Hiroaki.

"Yes, but what if he doesn't know how to control his beast spirit, and if he reeks havoc on the place because of that we will then all take the blame," Kouichi said.

"You do have a point, and if that is the case we have to find him," Yutaka said.

"Can I come around two?" Neamon asked.

"Sure," Kouichi said.

"Oh goodie," Neamon said as he followed the children.

Ebidramon and Hyogamon were on the beach walking towards Coela Beach City.

"Hey Ebidramon do you think that we should side with General WaruSeadramon and retrieve the spirits or should turn him over as a traitor and hand the spirit over to Lord Leviamon instead?" Ebidramon asked.

"Well let me think about. Leviamon is our lord and master while WaruSeadramon is our general and commander so I am not too who we will give the spirit two. I guess we will just have to decide later after we finish collecting them," Hyogamon suggested.

"Just what exactly are you two discussing asked another Digimon?" a Shellmon asked.

Both Hyogamon and Ebidramon turned around to see a Shellmon.

"Shellmon what are you doing here?" Ebidramon asked.

"I was searching for you two and General WaruSeadramon, where have you all being all day?" Shellmon asked.

"Well you see we went to go fetch the spirits of darkness and then we tried to escape a boat, but we lost track of where WaruSeadramon was. WaruSeadramon contacted up to ask us where we and when we told him he said that he wanted us to search for the spirits of the ten legendary warriors and that he would be heading back to Lord Leviamon's place and we were about to search for a place where we could rest for tonight."

"Fine then have it your way, but if we happen to run into them then we will battle them," Shellmon said.

"Oh, in the case I think we pick the right place," Shellmon told them as she located press a gadget that was stripped onto her right arm.

"There seems to be five warriors gather in Coela Beach City. I will send troop here to conquer the city and then claim the spirits for Lord Leviamon," Shellmon said.

"Yes, but can we at least get some rest," Hyogamon asked as he yawned.

Hiroaki exit the city and wonder around on the beach.

"_I don't need them. I can find my own way out of this world,"_ Hiroaki thought.

When he got far ahead he spotted an Ebidramon, a Hyogamon, and a Shellmon

It seems like that human boy has a spirit with him know here is our chance," Shellmon said.

"Oh, geez I should have known that we could not spend at least a night before we come across the legendary warriors," Hyogamon said.

"At least he is alone meaning that if all three of us gain up on him we could easily claim the spirits with no problem," Ebidramon said.

The three Digimon came closer and blocked the boy's path. "Hello there little human we came here to claim your spirits."

"You guys are in my way so beat it," Hiroaki demanded.

"Oh, we will leave as soon we take your spirit that is," Shellmon told him as she prepared to attack.

Hiroaki took his D-scanner out of his pocket and said. "You are asking for it Execute Spirit Evolution, Grottomon!"

"Snake Eye Break!" Grottomon shouted.

"Lobster Step!" Ebidramon said as he jumped behind Grottomon and blast fire on him.

"Ah!" Grottomon said as he fell on the ground.

"Slam Attack!" Shellmon shouted as she punched Grottomon which her fist which send him dragging through the sand.

Grottomon struggle to all get up as all three of Digimon charged at him.

"Grottomon slide evolution Gigasmon. Gigasmon released a sandstorm that blinded the three Digimon.

"Ha what happening I can see," Hyogamon said.

Gigasmon then did his Quagmire Twister attack on them. He only caught Ebidramon.

"Hydro Pressure!" Shellmon exclaimed as she shouted the water from the top of her head at Gigasmon causing him to fall in the sand and the twister to cease.

Ebidramon fell to the sand and said. "I am so dizzy."

"Throwing Ice!" Hyogamon shouted as he threw giant icicles at Gigasmon, which causes the spirits as well as Hiroaki's fractal code to appear.

Shellmon snatch the human spirit while Hyogamon snatched the beast spirit.

Hiroaki grunted as he got up off the ground and position himself on his knees.

"Lord Leviamon will be so please that we got the earth spirits," Hyogamon said.

Ebidramon got up off the ground and asked. "What happen?"

"Ebidramon we caught that earth spirits," Hyogamon said happily.

"_Darn it I cannot fight them without my spirits I have to get away from here,"_ Hiroaki thought as he attempted to run away, but Ebidramon stood in front of him and block his way. "And just where you think you are going human."

"What should we do with this human?" Hyogamon asked.

"I know we can take him as a prisoner and force the remaining warriors to give up their spirits in order to save their friend," Ebidramon suggested.

Kouichi, Tomoko, Satomi, Yutaka and Neamon came up to the scene and saw that Hiroaki was cornered by Ebidramon, Hyogamon, and a Shellmon.

"Hiroaki!" they all shouted.

"Execute, Fusion Evolution Reichmon!"

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution…" Tomoko, Satomi, and Yutaka exclaimed in unison.

"Calmaramon!"

"Petaldramon!"

"Sephirotmon!"

"Hello legendary warriors we were expecting you," Ebidramon said as he gripped Hiroaki by his left claw and lifted him up in the air.

"Ah!" Hiroaki cried.

"Let him go!" Reichmon demanded.

"Oh I will let him go if you surrender your spirits to me if you attempted to attack me then you can just say goodbye to your dear friend here!" Ebidramon told him.

"_They came to help me even after everything I said to them, but why?"_ Hiroaki questioned.

"What should we do?" Calmaramon asked.

"Maybe we can try to sneak attack them for behind and put on an act, but then it is kind of a risky since there are three of them," Petaldramon suggested.

"Well what is it going to be legendary warriors are you will to keep your spirits to sacrifice a friends live or are you willing to give the spirits to us in order to keep him alive?" Ebidramon asked.

"Oh right, then you can have our spirits," Reichmon told him.

"Ha, I knew it that you would see it our way," Ebidramon told them.

"Fairy Tail!" a voice shouted as a spear flew towards Ebidramon noise.

A Piccolomon appeared not to far away from the scene.

"Ouch!" Ebidramon shouted as he rubbed his noise that hurt he is as he rubbed his noise and dropped Hiroaki.

"Thousand Spikes," Petaldramon shouted as thrones were being aimed at Ebidramon, Hyogamon, and Shellmon.

Hiroaki took this opportunity to run away from Ebidramon, Hyogamon, and Shellmon and went over to where Neamon was.

"Go guy show them who is boss!" Neamon said as he cheered for them.

"Black Course!" Calmaramon shouted as she shot black ink at the three opponents were blinded.

"Darkness Bluster!" Reichmon shouted as a black mister sounded the three Digimon.

The three Digimon wiped the black ink off their face, but now face to face with the mist.

"I cannot see. Where are they?" Hyogamon asked as he and Ebidramon looked around.

"Rain of Steel!" Sephirotmon said as he reshaped into a circle and the center sphere glowed as a giant spike falls down on the opponents and there fractal code appeared as well as the human and beast spirit of earth that appeared on Shellmon and Hyogamon respectively.

"Calmaramon, Slide Evolution Ranamon!"

"Petaldramon, Slide Evolution Arbormon!"

Reichmon throw took the spirits of earth and threw them to Hiroaki. "Hear catch!" he said as he throw the sprits to Hiroaki.

Hiroaki got his D-scanner from his pocket and the two spirits when back into them.

"Fractal Code Digitize!" Reichmon, Calmaramon, and Arbormon shouted in unison as they held up their D-scanners.

All of the warriors revert back to their human form Kouichi and Tomoko then fainted.

Hiroaki, Satomi, Yutaka, and Neamon all gasped as they ran to them.

"Why did they faint all of a sudden?" Satomi questioned.

"I do not know why, but we have to get them some help," Yutaka suggested.

"Uh, thank you for save me and I am sorry for what I said earlier," Hiroaki told them.

"That's okay," Yutaka asked.

"Yes, we forgive you," Satomi told him.

"Thank you so much you guys," Hiroaki said as a simile formed on his face.

"Oh, how touching!" Neamon said with affection.

"Hello, there do I get a thank you for saving the day geez," a Piccolomon said as he walked up to them.

"Excuse, but who are you?" Satomi asked.

"Why I am Piccolomon and I was the one that sent that spear after those evil Digimon. So you can say that I you defeat them. Now I came here so I could take you to Dr. Jijimon Digimon Hospital you friends are there as well. They have been saved thanks to the guardians of the Digital World," Piccolomon told them.

"What my friends are here the Digital World too?" Hiroaki asked in confusion.

"Here now come along with me," Piccolomon told them.

"Should we trust him?" Satomi asked.

"We should try after all he did help us in battle and then Dr. Jijimon probably could tell us the cause Kouichi and Tomoko's faintness," Yutaka told her.

"Ah guy I am going home though I will make a metal note to tell Bokomon visit the hospital tomorrow morning. What is it called again?" Neamon asked.

"It is call Dr. Jijimon's Hospital and it is located in Hospitown though you can always call the hospital and ask me to take you there," Piccolomon said.

"Thank you, bye guys see you later," Neamon said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye," the three children said in unison as they waved to Neamon.

"All right then here we go?"Piccolomon said as he formed a clear sphere and carried the children off.

* * *

**A/N:** If you are all wonder why Apollomon, Dianamon, Marsmon, Mercurymon, and Minveramon's fractal codes did not display it was because they did not appeared their physically, but as projections sort of like Cherubimon did in episode 33 of Digimon Frontier. Titanic Charge and the Titanic Tempest are the same attack, but I just decide to use Titanic Charge instead. Also I know that this isn't Takuya personality but in this story he is suffering psychologically from what he experienced at Lilithmon's castle and he will be back to his original self later on in the story. I am aware that most of the Shellmon that appeared in the Digimon media are male but I decided to make the one that appeared in my story female.


	11. The Dreams of Life

**Chapter 11: **The Dreams of Life

**A/N:** There will be some type of dream sequence in this chapter. All of the dream sequence will be in italics with the exception of the beginning of the dream and the part where the two observes of the dream sequence.

Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei opened their eyes slowly and looked around to see that they were in some type of room with teal colored wall. Honeybeemons and Maildramon were standing across from them.

"I see that you all are okay. What happen out there we were telling you to come in so you could see your friend, but you all looked like you were in some kind of trance?" Honeybeemon 1 asked.

"We saw the Ancient warriors they purified our spirits and return them to us. They also gave us some kind of warning," Izumi told him.

"Are you sure you all did not just dream that Izumi?" Honeybeemon 1 asked.

"What are the chances of all of us having the same dream?" Junpei said as he took out his D-scanner.

"You do have a point there," Honeybeemon 1 told him.

"What kind of warning was it?" Maildramon asked.

"Maybe we should discuss this with Dr. Jijimon. I am pretty sure he would like to hear it since he will be discuss the happen of the Digital World to you all. I" Honeybeemon 1 suggested and continue. "It is getting late we better be getting home right now, but we will meet you at Babamon's house tomorrow morning."

"Babamon?" the children questioned.

"Yes, you are will staying at her place for a while and Dr. Jijimon had a Training House built right next to her just for you all to train," Honeybeemon 2 said. "Anyway we got to get going. Bye, bye, It was a pleasure to see you again Izumi," Honeybeemon 2 waved.

"Yes, we haven't seen you in eons," Honeybeemon 3 said.

"What, but we have not been in the Digital World since three months," Izumi told them.

"It could be that in your world time goes by faster than it does in the Digital World," Maildramon said. "I am going to leave now. For centuries I have heard of the children that transformed into legendary warriors and defeated Lucemon and now you are back to help we defend our world once again. I wish you best of luck."

Maildramon and the Honeybeemons left the scene.

"Come let's go check on Tomoki. Maildramon told us that he is in here somewhere," Junpei said.

The others nodded and get up off the stretchers and head to the door.

The others followed, but Takuya remained in place.

"Are you coming Takuya?" Izumi asked.

"Nope I'll just stay here," Takuya told her.

"Do you want to see how Tomoki?" Izumi asked.

"No thank you, just feel me in on everything later okay," Takuya said.

The others children looked at him with concern as they exited the room.

Piccolomon landed in front of the hospital and Satomi, Yutaka, and Hiroaki followed him in. Hiroaki was carrying Kouichi and Tomoko into the hospital.

"Hold it where are you three going?" Cockatrimon asked Hiroaki, Satomi, and Hiroaki.

"It okay, Cockatrimon they are with me," Piccolomon told him.

"What seems to be the trouble," Cockatrimon said.

"These two children fainted at the beach?" Piccolomon said.

"Now Piccolomon you know that Dr. Jijimon does not take patients unless they have a physical or mental illness," Cockatrimon said.

"You do not understand Cockatrimon these children are the ones who Jijimon wants to speak too," Cockatrimon said.

"Oh why didn't you say so? If that is the case then I will let's you passed through, however since they do not have a sickness I think that it is best to take them to the stretcher room," Cockatrimon said.

"Okay," Piccolomon said and then turned to the children. "Come on," he said opened the door to the back and then he and the children proceeded to walk through it.

They spotted Kouji, Junpei, and Izumi.

"More human children are here?" Izumi asked.

Kouji took a good look at boy that Hiroaki was carrying and ran over to him. "Kouichi!"

"_His face is identical to Kouichi's," _Hiroaki thought.

"Why did you just stop we have to get those two to a room now," Piccolomon suggested.

"Uh, right excuse me, but I need to get by if you don't mine," Hiroaki told Kouji.

"Just tell me what happen to my brother," Kouji demanded.

"_So they are brothers," _Hiroaki thought.

"Everything will be explained everything after we get these two to the bed," Piccolomon told him.

Kouji followed after them.

"Hey wait for us," Izumi and Junpei said in unison.

Piccolomon entered the room that previous room that the group was. Hiroaki sat Kouichi and Tomoko down on the stretchers.

"I will be back. I am going to inform Dr. Jijimon that you all are ready to hear what is about to be discussed," Piccolomon said as he left the room

"Okay so tell us what happened?" Kouji asked.

"Well we were outside battling three Digimon at the beach we manage to defeat them, but then Kouichi and Tomoko fainted and Piccolomon came to help us take them to the hospital," Hiroaki explained to them.

"_Tomoko?" _Kouji thought as face appeared slightly stunned.

"Wait a second how did you guys actually fight Digimon and how were you able to lift Kouichi and the girl with such ease?" Junpei asked.

"Well to tell you the truth we chosen to wield the powers of the legendary warriors," Yutaka told him.

"No way you guys are legendary warriors too?" Junpei asked.

"What do you mean by too?" Satomi asked.

"We are also legendary warriors as well, and we have been here previous to save the world from Lucemon it wasn't easy though," Junpei told them.

Piccolomon came back in with Dr. Jijimon.

Hiroaki, Yutaka, and Satomi gasped at his appearance.

"_Is that really a doctor he doesn't look like one," _Yutaka thought.

"Hello there everyone my name is Dr. Jijimon. I am sorry to say this but you all have to come back tomorrow morning. It is getting late and I really need to do a couple more things before I retire for tonight," Jijimon told him and continue. "I made arrangements for you all to stay at Babamon's place for tonight and I used the many that bunny gave me to have a Training house build for you all to rest in. I should have the results on where to find the cure tomorrow morning."

"Excuse me but I have a question where is Babamon's house located?" Izumi asked.

"Piccolomon will show you the way," Jijimon said. "See you in the morning children Jijimon said as he left the room.

"How can that guy see with his hair covering his face," Hiroaki said.

"I know it is pretty creepy," Satomi said.

"Shesh, if Jijimon catches you all saying that he will sure hit you with his stick," Piccolomon warned and continue. "Come on let's get you all out of here."

"But what about those two," Izumi asked as she looked over to where Kouichi and Tomoko where.

"You can pick them up and carry them with us," Piccolomon told him.

Hiroaki went to Kouichi and Tomoko and picked them up.

"How are you able to lift them up with such ease? Are you a superhuman or something?" Junpei asked.

"Actually I wasn't able to lift people like this since receive the earth spirits," Hiroaki told them.

"So you are the legendary warrior of earth," Junpei asked.

Hiroaki nodded his head.

"Stand back everyone," Piccolomon said as he made a portal.

"What are you doing? We are supposed to be leaving this place," Junpei reminded him.

"Just do it," Piccolomon told them.

The children back away from the portal and then Piccolomon extended his spear and spins it and shouted. "Transfer!" he then created a portal.

The children gasped at the portal in astonishment.

"Come on everyone we have to hurry before the portal close," Piccolomon said as he was out of breath.

"Come on Takuya," Izumi said.

"Coming," Takuya said as he got off the bed.

Piccolomon enter into the portal first and the children followed afterwards.

We they came out of the portal they found themselves at a Japanese style stone house that was made of wood. It was three stories with a front porch.

"That is the place," Piccolomon told him as he yawned. "I think I will go home and rest for tonight."

"Thank you for taking us here," Izumi told him.

"Wait a second if you could take us place quickly by going through portal than why did you do it previous?" Hiroaki asked.

"I figured I would get some exercise by flying you all there," Piccolomon said. "Beside that transfer technique uses up a lot of energy and I really did not have any items to replenish on me at the moment so instead I just save it up until I took you all to Babamon's place," he continued. "I better going now, Goodnight everyone."

Junpei stomach growled. "I am so hungry."

"You are always hungry every minute Junpei," Kouji told him. "Come on let get inside so we can let these two rests."

The group walked to the porch.

"I am kind of hungry myself. It has been about three days since I had any real food," Izumi said.

"I know, I haven't ate nothing but that slop since the past three days so I am past by starving," Junpei told her.

Izumi had rung the doorbell.

The door opened revealed Lilamon.

"Hello there how may I help you?" Lilamon asked.

"Well you see were told by the Jijimon at the hospital that the Babamon that live here made arrangement for us to stay here," Izumi said.

"Hold on just for a second. I will be back," Lilamon said as she closed the door.

"So what are your names?" Izumi asked.

"The name is Hiroaki."

"I am Satomi."

"I am Yutaka and you are."

"I am Izumi."

"I am Junpei."

"Kouji," he said. _"Their names sound familiar."_

The door opened again and revealed Babamon with her broomstick.

"Hello and welcome to Babamon's nursery. You must be the children that Jijimon inform me about. Come inside," Babamon told him.

The children enter inside the living room.

They entered inside the house and took a look around.

"Excuse, but do you have anything to eat. I am so hungry?" Junpei asked.

"Why of course I do, but do you won't to see which room you all are all staying at first?" Babamon asked.

"Well we do need to get Kouichi and Tomoko to a place so they can rest," Satomi told them.

"Follow me," Babamon told them and the children followed her to the third floor Babamon which in a room and switch on the lights. "This will be the bedroom during the time you all stay here," the room consisted of ten beds. Five beds were on the each side of the room facing each other. A television was stationed in the back of the room on a table. The beds had a lime green comforter and white sheets and pillows.

Hiroaki place Tomoko and Kouichi on the right corner of the room.

Takuya sat on a bed in the far left corner of the room.

"Okay now that we have seen our room can we eat now? I am really famished" Junpei asked.

Babamon hit Junpei with her broom.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Junpei asked.

"Be more polite when you ask for something. Haven't you been taught any manners?" Babamon asked.

"I am sorry ma'am. It is just that I have not eaten anything in a longtime," Junpei told her.

"I understand, but make sure that it does not happen again," Babamon said.

"Understood," Junpei said.

"Now come along I have prepared something for you all just in case you arrived here," Babamon told them.

Everyone with the exception of Takuya and Kouji left the room.

"Are you coming Kouji?" Junpei asked.

"Go on head I will eat later on," Kouji said.

"But you must be starving right now?" Izumi told him.

"I said go on without me," Kouji told her.

With that said Babamon and the children left Kouji to be alone.

"All right Takuya what is wrong with you?" Kouji asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Takuya told him.

"That is a lie. Anybody with good eyesight can see very clear that something is wrong with you. Now what is it?!" Kouji asked.

"I told you that it is nothing. Now just leave me alone will you!" Takuya shouted at him.

"Okay, you do not tell me if you do not want to, but let me say this if you keep moping around here the enemy will see your emotions to their advantage and steal your spirits meaning that you would only be a hindrance in protecting the spirits."

"Leave me alone!" Takuya said as he punched his fist in the air.

"Whatever, I am going downstairs. I will come back later," Kouji said as he left the room.

"_Somebody really needs to knock some since into him," _Kouji thought and went to something else. _"Those girls their names are the same as both of my moms, but how. Maybe it is just a coincidence, but there face seems so familiar. I will discuss Kouichi about this when he wakes up speak of which I hope that he is all right." _Kouji get went looking for the kitchen and looked in some rooms until he eventually came across it.

The group was sitting down eating their supper at the table. Babamon, Lilimon, and Lilamon were sitting in a corner of the kitchen.

"Hello I see that you have decided to come and join us," Babamon turned to Kouji and continue. "The food and the tea are on the pot on the stove and your plate is on the table. Make sure that you wash your hands first though."

Kouji went over to the sink and washed his hands and head over to a vacant space on the table by Hiroaki who was eating his food really fast.

"You shouldn't eat very fast or you will get indigestion," Satomi told him.

"Quiet, I will eat the way I want to eat," Hiroaki said.

"Fine then, suit yourself," Satomi said as she went back to eating.

Junpei was held the plate up to his mouth while he gulped down the food.

Everyone was looking at him Izumi and Junpei looked at him with disgusted. Kouji rolled his eyes at this as he sat down.

Junpei finished gulping down and when he was done he asked. "Can I get seconds?"

Everyone sweatdropped and fell to the floor except for Babamon who just sweatdropped.

"I think that you have head enough for tonight, you wouldn't want to spoil your appetite for desert now would you?"

"All right what is for dessert is it cake, ice cream, or a banana spit?" Junpei asked.

"I have some veggie cupcakes, but you will have to take one so everyone else will be fed there is some ice cream is in the freezer chose which flavor you desire," Babamon told him.

"Veggie cupcakes what kind of stuff is that?" Junpei said as he gagged and so did the rest of the group.

"It isn't so bad you all should try some and they are also made from whole wheat flour," Babamon told them.

"I think I will past and eat some ice cream," Junpei told her as he went to the refrigerator and opened the top potion of it. He looked in the refrigerator and saw read all of the cream which read '½ fat' and he turned to Babamon. "Hey all of these ice creams are ½ fat ice creams."

"Why of course they are after all we have to feed the babies healthy food," Babamon told him.

Junpei sighed and tool multiple favor chocolate, vanilla and strawberry out of the freezer and fixed the ice cream in the empty ball beside the plate and went to put it back in the freezer. He picked up some ice cream with his chopsticks and ate it. "Hey not bad, it taste just fine," he said as he ate the ice cream and put it up to his mouth.

Everyone sighed and sweatdropped again.

* * *

Jijimon was in a bedroom as he turned on his television few buttons and a few on it and it displayed Cherubimon's face.

"Hello bunny good new I brought the kids here like you wanted too, but I haven't had a chance to tell them of the news that is going on here," Jijimon told him.

Cherubimon yawned. "That good to hear, but can you tell me what is going on here as to who corrupted my two fellow celestial Digimon?"

"Well you see I am reaching it, but I having found anything, but I know some Digimon that would likely be candidates of this, however I do know that those two are planning to gather spirits of the ten legendary warriors and used them to awaken the destroyer," Jijimon told them.

Cherubimon widened his eyes at this. "You don't mean…"

"I am afraid so, but I have faith that these children will guard the spirits and prevent them for being used for evil," Jijimon said.

"Now getting back to suspects my fellow celestial Digimon kidnapper," Cherubimon said.

"Oh yes, here is what I think that it is either Barbamon or Grandracmon. Those two are well known for convince Digimon to turn to evil, but the thing is that they live in the Dark Area and I haven't dare send any Digimon there to investigate because the danger lurk in the place." Jijimon told him.

"But if Demon and Lilithmon are successfully defeated the one who they are working for could strike at us with a blink of the eye," Cherubimon told him.

"I know bunny, and actually plan on sending those children to the Dark Area to investigate once they build up there," Jijimon said calmly.

"I hope you know what you are doing?" Cherubimon said.

"Do you doubt my judgment bunny?" Jijimon raised the question.

"Of course not, you are of the wisest Digimon in the Digital World so you might have good judgment," Cherubimon said trying to cover up his true thoughts.

"You are pretty wise yourself bunny otherwise you would not be the keeper of knowledge," Jijimon told him.

"Yes, of course. Well Goodnight and thank you for informing me of the news," Cherubimon said as the television went blank.

Jijimon turned the television off and got in the bed.

* * *

Kouichi opened his eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" Kouichi looked around and saw that Tomoko was lying on the bed next to him and then he took another look around and saw Takuya lying on the bed in the far corner across from him.

"Takuya is that you?" Kouichi asked.

Takuya did not seem to hear Kouichi, but he walked right up to him.

"Hello, Takuya can you hear me?" Kouichi asked.

"I said leave me…" Takuya said.

"Oh, it just you Kouichi," Takuya said.

"Yeah, it is just me," Kouichi said and continue. "Can you tell me where we are and how you got here I thought that you were captured?"

"I do not know. I wasn't paying attention. The others are downstairs they can fill you in on everything," Takuya told him.

"Are you feeling okay Takuya?" Kouichi inquired

"Yeah I fine?" Takuya said.

"Okay if you say so?" Kouichi said thought. _"There is something wrong with him, but I have to find the others first. _Kouichi head out the door, but stop to look at the unconscious Tomoko. He lifted her up some and placed the sheets and comforters over her. _"Mom I am going to find a way to get you back to normal. Just you wait." _Kouichi walked out of the room to the first floor. _"I wonder where everyone is." _He then let out a cough. _"My body feels so numb."_

The group was just about finished eating the dessert.

"I see that you all are finished." Babamon said. "Lilimon, Lilamon would you both be so kind as to clean up the tables and wash the dishes. Afterward I want you to join me in the training room."

"Yes, ma'am," they both said as they picked up the trays off of this table.

"Come on children I think that it is time for you daily night exercise afterwards you all can go to bed to the training room now," Babamon said.

Kouichi came into the kitchen.

"Hello guys," Kouichi told them.

"Kouichi?" Kouji said.

"I see that you have awoken, but it seem like you do not fell so well. In that case you need someone to fix your food," Babamon told him.

"I will do it," Kouji said.

"Are you sure you want to do that? The training that I am about to give you is very significant indeed and it will in enable you to build up your attack, dense, speed, spirits, and well as elemental power," Babamon asked.

"I am sure, I will make up for it tomorrow," Kouji told her as he stood up and went to fix Kouichi's some food.

"Okay, then come along everyone and follow me," Babamon insisted. The children followed them while cleaning the

"Kouji where are we?" Kouichi asked.

"We are in Babamon Nursery," Kouji told him.

"Okay then, but how did you all escape Demon's castle?" Kouichi asked.

"Well we had some help from some of Izumi's friends and this group of Digimon who call themselves the Olympus Twelve," Kouji said.

Kouji went the food in front of Kouichi while he grabbed the teacup and poured some green tea in it.

Kouji turned to Lilimon and Lilamon who were washing the dishes.

"Kouichi I need to ask you something after you finish your supper," Kouji said as he put the tea cup in front of Kouichi.

"Sure, as a matter of fact there is something I need to talk to you about," Kouichi told him and started coughing again.

"Are you all right?" Kouji asked in concern.

"Yes, I find I think I just have a little cold no need to worry," Kouichi told him.

* * *

Demon and Lilithmon was standing in front of Grandracmon.

"Demon and Lilithmon you both have proven yourselves to be strong indeed, however I still do not think that it will be enough to retrieve the remaining spirits. So I am going to the Dark Area Arena to participate in the upcoming tournament which starts tomorrow. This tournament will be a tag team battle meaning that you will fight alongside each other," Grandracmon told them.

"Yes master," they both said.

"Also I notice that you two are sparing Cherubimon life for the past couple of months. If he isn't interesting in joining us then he should be eliminated like all of the other obstacles," Grandracmon told them.

"But sir...," Demon began.

"No, buts you two need to forget about him and take in consideration the matters which are most important at hands," Grandracmon said.

"Yes sir," they said.

"Good now you are dismiss to go back your rooms," Grandracmon said.

With that said Demon and Lilithmon exit the room.

_"Perhaps I should erase those memories of Cherubimon from them that way I would have fewer problems to deal with,"_ Grandracmon thought.

* * *

Tomoko was in a hospital bed still lying unconscious.

Tomoko was the table with her parents and eating breakfast. Her hair was in pig-tail that hung to the bottom of her shoulder. She was also taller. She was wearing uniform which consist of a white short sleeves blouse and navy blue pleaded skirt.

"Tomoko you have sure grown up a lot. Before you know it we will have grandchildren and I will know you will find the right man," Tomokazu said.

"Yeah sure father," Tomoko sweatdropped. _"Seriously he needs to stop speaking of that. I do not need a man anyway."_

"Well I am off for school?" Tomoko said as she grabbed her navy blue carrying picked up her bag and walked to the school. She got out a paper which showed her the directions to the class.

About 10 minutes later she we still lost.

"_Dang where is that street?" she asked._

Tomoko then turned to see a teenage boy with navy blue hair who wore a white short sleeves shirt and navy blue pants carrying a bag.

"Excuse me but can you tell me where Hamaguchi Senior High School is. I have been there previous for orientation, but I cannot seem to remember how to find it," Tomoko said.

"Come on follow me," the boy said.

Tomoko follow the boy to the direction of the school.

"_There is something suspicious about this boy. He tells me to follow him, but does not tell me where exactly the place is. What is up with that?" Tomoko asked. "I better be on guard just in case he tries anything._

"Who are you if you do not mind me asking?" Tomoko asked.

"I am Minamoto Kousei and you," he said.

"I am Kimura Tomoko," she said. "So Kousei how do you where the school is?"

"This is my second year there so I am familiar with how to get there," he stated.

"This is my first year there. I only been to the school for orientation," she said.

Tomoko and Kousei arrived in the school yard.

"There is he is!" said a girl and a stampede of girls headed their way with cheers and hearts in their eyes.

"Hello Kousei please marry me and father my children," one girl said.

"No he is mine so hands off," another girl.

"If anyone gets Kousei it should be me," a third girl said.

The girls started fighting with each other and Kousei took this opportunity to escape.

Tomoko looked at the scene as she sweatdropped. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing really important it happens to me every day," Kousei said as they continue to enter inside the school building.

"Thank you for your assistance," Tomoko said.

"You welcome," Kousei said as they both headed their separated ways.

Tomoko tried to find her way her homeroom class when. When she arrived to class she went inside and took a seat.

The homeroom teacher was a man in his mid to late 20s with dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore black dress pants and a white short sleeves shirt and where pray beads around his neck.

A few minutes later the bell rang.

Hello class, allow me to introduce myself I am Onizuka Kai and I am going to start taking attends now and then afterwards we will discuss what your future goals are.

Five minutes later Kai began speak about the upcoming topic. "Now that we have finished taking attendants it is time to discuss your future goals. We will start with Kimura."

"Uh me?" Tomoko asked and pointed to herself. "Well I not really sure because I have not thought about that."

"Kimura I am sure you can give us a better answer then that," Kai said.

"Well, let's see I do plan on moving away from my parents. Is that a good answer?" Tomoko asked.

"I was actually looking for an answer such as if you are planning on going to college and/or get married?" Kai asked.

"Oh, that to tell you the truth I have not thought about that yet," Tomoko said.

"Well then allow me to look into your future," Kai said.

"I see you being engaged to a young man and you two eventually married and have twin boys. You move to small house and some discrepancies have occurred in your relationships and you two decide to get a divorce your husband took the youngest twin while you kept the oldest. Seven years later your father dies. A natural disaster occurs and your father house was destroyed. You, your, eldest son, and your mother moved to another neighborhood. Two years later your mother died, but before her death she informed your eldest son about your youngest son. The eldest son did find the youngest son but he didn't have the courage to talk to him. Your eldest son became jealous of his brother and tried to kill him…," Onizuka said.

"Enough, stop it, stop it! I can't take it anymore" Tomoko yelled as Kai.

"That is no way to talk to me young lady. Apologize to me immediately," Kai ordered.

"I am sorry sir, but it is just bizarre that you know what my future will be," Tomoko said

"That is because I am a psychic," Kai said and continued. "I think it would be to shown you your future instead."

"How can you show me my future Mr. Onizuka, are you a psychic or something?" Tomoko asked.

"Of course I am Kimura," Kai asked as he got up and went to her desk scooped her up like a baby.

"What are you doing?" Tomoko asked she was struggling to let go.

"I am going to show you your future," Kai said as the classroom began to cover in smoke and scene went to the streets.

* * *

"What am I standing in the hallway?" Tomoko asked.

Tomoko looked at a girl walking down the street that looked exactly like her. "What is this?"

"This is the time of your second year in senior high school," Kai said.

Come on Kai said as he took Tomoko by her arm and dragged her to the study hall room.

Tomoko saw herself sitting in at a table with Kousei.

"_Now look at this sentence it is saying that "Los hijos de mis padres son mis hermanos!" Kousei said._

"Doesn't Los hijos mean siblings and hermanos means grandparents?" _Tomoko asked._

_Kousei shook his head. "Look over the view sheet that was giving to you."_

_Tomoko opened her folder and pulled out the notes and looked over them again and began to speak up._

"_Okay hijos is children and hermanos is siblings," Tomoko told them._

"_Right, now try to translate the sentence,"_ _Kousei told her._

"_The children of my…," Tomoko stop and think. "Let's see here I forgot what hermanos means just that quick."_

_Kousei sighed and looked at his watched. "We will continue tomorrow it is getting late and we should be leaving home."_

"_I am sorry I am trying to do my best," Tomoko told him_.

"_I know it isn't easy for most people to learn foreign languages. I took a German class one year in junior high school and I can tell that it was harder to grasper than Spanish in my opinion, but some foreign language come easy for each while others to not." _

_Tomoko nodded her head. "We will meet here same time tomorrow right." _

"_I will walk you home since there will be heavy rains today," Kousei told her._

"_No, that okay I wouldn't want to take up your time from your activities," Tomoko told him._

"_I don't mind really. It is the least I can do for my tutee," Kousei told her._

"_Come on let's go," Kousei said as he and Tomoko put exit the study hall room._

"What does Kousei have to do with my future?" Tomoko asked.

"_You will find out soon," Kai said. "Let's fast forward to 10 minutes later."_

_The scene switched to Tomoko's house._

_Tomoko observed that she, Kousei, and her parents were standing up in the living room._

"_Thank you so much for assisting in walking our daughter home. May I ask if your name young man?" Yumiko asked._

"_I am Minamoto Kousei," he said._

"_Minamoto as in the Minamoto Clan," Tomokazu asked._

"_I guess so," Kousei said with a plan voice._

_Tomokazu smiled. "It seems that you finally found yourselves boyfriend Tomoko. It looks like I am going to be a grandfather sooner than I thought"_

"_Uh," both Tomoko and Kousei mouth fell opened and bushed._

"_His is not my boyfriend father. Kousei is just my tutoring me in Spanish," Tomoko told him._

"_She is right Mr. Kimura. I am helping her improve her Spanish skills," Kousei told him._

"_Oh, is that so, then why are you two bushing?" Tomokazu asked._

"_Uh, Kousei is it. Do you want to stay for dinner?" Yumiko offered as she attempted to change the subject._

"_No thanks Mrs. Kimura I need to get home myself? It was a pleasure in meeting both of you," Kousei told them and headed to the door. "Bye Tomoko I will see you tomorrow."_

"_Bye Kousei," Tomoko she went to close the front door._

"Are you saying that Kousei is going to be my husband?" Tomoko asked.

"Bingo! We the boy spent hours of time tutoring you have grown to love him more than a friend," Kai said and continue. _"Now let's take a trip one year later."_

* * *

_The scene turned to a snowing scene. Tomoko in the scene was wearing a lavender scarf and sweat shirt about her neck, navy blue pants. Kousei wore a brown scarf and sweat shirt with beige pants. Tomoko was wearing a lavender coat while Kousei woe a black coat._

_"So what is the movie going to be about?" Tomoko asked._

_"The preview said that it involves guy who has a split personality," Kousei told her._

_"So he has a good and bad side right?" Tomoko asked._

_"That is right. It said that he was a servant in emperor's castle and he fell in love with the daughter. The preview also said that...," Kousei said but was cut off by Tomoko._

_"And he is told that he cannot marry the emperor's daughter because her marriage was arrange since birth am I correct?" Tomoko said._

_"Pretty much," Kousei said._

_"This movie sound so like a cliché," Tomoko told him._

_"Perhaps, but it maybe be more interested than it seems," Kousei said._

_The two arrived at the theater and went to the ticket counter._

_"Two tickets please?" Kousei told him._

_"The tickets will be 300 yens each," the ticket person said._

_Kousei pulled out 600 yens from his pocket and placed it on the counter._

_The ticket person placed the two tickets on the counter and Kousei and Tomoko grab them._

_The two teenagers entered into the theater and purchased some popcorn and soft drinks._

_"Why are we looking at this scene away? It is so boring?" Tomoko told him._

_"All right then we shall fast-forward to the time where you meet Kousei's parents," Kai said as they appeared in a house._

_Kousei was sitting directly in front of his parents who were sitting on the couch in front of them. Tomoko was sitting in a chair diagonally from both of them. Kouhiro hair was navy blue with a few gray strands and had a head full of hair which hung straight down and Harumi's hair was violet which also had a few gray strands and hung straight down. The four of them were slipping on green tea._

_"So this is the girl you were telling me about son," Kouhiro said._

_"Yes this is her," Kousei said._

_"Hello there Tomoko I am Kousei's father Minamoto Kouhiro," he said._

_"I am his mother Minamoto Harumi," she said._

_"It is a pleasure to me you both. I have heard so much about you all from Kousei." Tomoko said._

_"You really found yourself a good look girl Kousei," Kouhiro told him._

_"Yeah, right," Kousei said blushed in embarrassment._

"I am not seeing any significance in these scenes," Tomoko told Kai.

"I am showing this so you will be familiar you your husband's parents. Otherwise you would be totally lost at what I am saying," Kai told her. "I think we should move on to the marriage ceremony."

Smoke in case them again and another scene was displayed. Tomoko was cover in white paint and wore a Japanese Wedding Kimono along with a Tsunokakushi while Kousei were a black gray hakama, a black haori, and a pull over black jacket and his hair was tied in a topknot.

* * *

Dagomon was looked at Tomoko and Mr. Onizuka inside a Crystal ball.

"I got her right where I want her," Dagomon said as he laughed sinisterly.

* * *

Leviamon was in the throne room where WaruSeadramon standing in front of him. The throne Room was now orange and statues of Leviamon were currently being made by his workers.

"WaruSeadramon have you been able to contact Hyogamon, Ebidramon, and Shellmon? I also tried to contact them, but I haven't got a signal for them," Leviamon asked.

"Negative sir," WaruSeadramon said.

"Send some of your other troops to go and retrieve the spirits. If we haven't got at least a signal on them it means that they are unconscious or dead." Leviamon told him.

"Yes sir," WaruSeadramon said. _"Those spirits will be mines and you will be finished Leviamon."_

"_I think it is about time I retire for tonight. My wish has finally come true I have overthrown Neptunemon and have taken has places as the ruler of Net Ocean, but first I have to talk to some of my servants,"_ Leviamon said as he began to walked to his room.

When Leviamon past through Dagomon by MarineDevimon's knock on it.

"Who is it?" MarineDevimon said.

"It is me Lord Leviamon," he said.

MarineDevimon opened his door and greeted Leviamon. "Hello my lord what is it that you want to speak to me about?"

"Well MarineDevimon I decide after I saw your skills in the past couple of months I have decided to appoint you as a new general," Leviamon told him.

"You are?" MarineDevimon asked.

"Yes, in the morning you troops will be assigned to you," Leviamon said.

"Oh thank you so much my lord. You don't know how much this means to me," MarineDevimon said as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes, yes now if you will excuse me I have another servant to visit," Leviamon him as he closed MarineDevimon door back and head down the hallway.

He opened the door to Dagomon's room and looked inside it and saw that Dagomon had his hands close to a crystal ball.

"Dagomon what are you doing?" Leviamon asked.

"Oh hello master I am trying to perform my spell on the human who possess the spirits of water," Dagomon said.

Leviamon closed the door behind him and said. "Care to share it with me."

"I am planning on using the warrior of water to help us gain the spirits of the rest of the legendary warriors," Dagomon told him. "You are welcome to watch me master to see how I put my plan in action.

"Well I guess I have time it is not like I have anything else to do for tonight," Leviamon said as he went to observe the scene.

* * *

Kouji and Kouichi were outside in the hallway not too far away from their room.

"Kouji that girl is our mom and I real certain that she is," Kouichi said.

"I know I and I knew that there was something familiar about her and I could not place at the moment until her name was mentioned," Kouji told him.

"I just hope that there is a way that we could get her back to normal. If only we know what caused this there may be a chance that we can find an antidote," Kouichi suggested and coughed. "And pick up a pick of tissue out of his pocket and blew his nose."

"Maybe we can take her to that hospital that we were at previous and maybe they could fix out the cause," Kouji said.

"That not a bad idea exception how are we going to convent her to go there. I am afraid that if I explain to her the situation I could end up hurting her feelings," Kouichi said as he looked turned to stress and serious look.

"It is not just her that needs to be convent have you notice that the other three children are sort of similar to people that we know and scene," Kouji said.

"Yes, I have, which means we would have to convents them to somehow," Kouichi said as he coughed.

"I think that you need to take a rest for tonight Kouichi. We will discuss the issue with Izumi and Junpei tomorrow to see if they have any ideas," Kouji told him.

"Okay, but what about Takuya and Tomoki. Speaking of which where he is?" Kouji asked.

"Tomoki is at the hospital that we were taken too and Takuya is in a serious state of depression," Kouji told him.

"What happen to them?" Kouichi asked as he began to coughed severely and kneeled to the ground.

"Kouichi!" Kouji said as he lifted his brother and tried to walk him to a bed beside Tomoko.

"Rest your voice we will continue our discussion another time," Kouji told him.

"I am fine Kouji really," Kouichi said and coughed as he pulled the covers over himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Tomoko and Kai were observing a pregnant woman and a man sitting on a couch watching television.

"_Kousei the doctor told me that I am to be expecting not one child, but two he said that they are both boys," Tomoko told them._

"_That is great. I cannot wait to see their appearance" Kousei told her._

"_Neither can I," Tomoko smiled._

"I am not seeing anything wrong with our relationship at all," Tomoko told Kai.

"The issues with you and Kousei didn't occur until after the birth of your sons'. How else would he have taken the younger twin with him?" Kai asked as they were covered in smoke again and reappeared in a hospital room."

_Suddenly a crying baby sound came from the room. Tomoko saw herself in the bed and two female nurses standing on her right side of the bed._

_She looked for the sorts of the crying spotted two navy blue hair identical newborn babies. One baby was rap in a sea green blanket while the other baby was wrapped in a navy blue blanket._

_The nurses exited the room and a few seconds later with Kousei, Tomokazu, Yumiko, Kouhiro, and Harumi came into the room._

"_Finally my boys are here," Kousei said he ran to where the newborn twins were._

"_I am a grandfather now. Tomoko my daughter I can say that I am really proud of you," Tomokazu told him._

"_Correction we are grandfathers," Kouhiro told him._

"_Oh that too, heh, heh," Tomokazu said._

"_I wonder what will their names will be?" Yumiko wondered._

"_Good question, Kousei, Tomoko what do you have in mind?" Harumi asked them._

"_How about Hiroshi and Hiroki?" Tomoko suggested._

"_Naw that sound so off to me," Kousei told her. "Let's see how about Kouta and Kouki. No that does establish any connection to each other. I got it they shall be called Kouichi and Kouji._

"_I like those names Kousei, I think that it really suits the twins perfectly," Tomoko said as struggled to sit up._

"_Hey take it easy Tomoko," Yumiko said._

"_I am fine mother really," Tomoko assured her, but this turned into a grown and she fell back down on the hospital bed._

"_Tomoko, are you all right," Her mother said as she went over to grab her daughter left hand._

"Kouichi and Kouji those names sound so familiar?" Tomoko gasped.

"You don't say. Anyways let's take a journey to two years later," Kai said as they appeared in back at the place they were at he said as the scene changed again.

* * *

"_Tomoko why haven't you cook dinner yet?" Kousei asked._

"_I am sorry Kousei I was busy taking care of the twin, and tidying the place," Tomoko told him._

"_Well then you need to step it up. I am tired of coming home everyday not seeing the food being cook," Kousei told her._

"_I am also tired of you tell me how I need to do my job. I have to attend to two children and I have to clean up the house. That a lot of responsibility, which you not even began to relate to," Tomoko told him._

_Kousei walked up to Tomoko and slapped her across the face._

"_Don't talk back to me like that to me woman have you forgotten that you wore the Tsunokakushi on our wedding day?" Kousei asked._

"_No I haven't," Tomoko said._

"_They you should learn that you are suppose to obey me and do your job," Kousei said._

"_Shut up now! I am trying to do the best I can to be a good wife, but you just put too much pressure on me," Tomoko said._

"_If that is the way you feel than I have no choice, but to leave you Tomoko. I am taking my sons with me so they want have to be raised by a disobedient woman like you," Kousei said._

_Tomoko then stuck Kousei in the face. "I hate you!" she hissed._

_Kousei punched her in the face and she punched him back, and then they began to fight._

_The twin toddlers were crying at the horror scene of their parents fighting each other before their eyes._

"Stop it now, this can't be my future it just can't be future. You are just creating this scene just to depress me," Tomoko said as she looked at Kai with a mixture of anger and depression.

"Now why would I do that eh?" Kai said as he created smoked they appeared in a courtroom like setting.

* * *

_The judge was a man with burgundy short hair stood before the Minamoto and Kimura family._

_Tomoko, Tomokazu and Yumiko sat in the left facing the jury while Kousei, Kouhiro, and Harumi were sitting in the right._

"_I see that situation that you Kousei argued about how your wife wasn't being obedient to you right?" the judge asked._

"_That correct sir," Kousei told him._

_The judge then turned to Tomoko._

"_Tomoko is it true that you were being disobedient to your husband?" the judge asked._

"_No, sir I was trying to do my best to be a good wife, and we were trying to do my best to perform my duties," Tomoko told the judge._

"_Did you yelled at your husband when he talked to you about your duties?" the judge asked her._

"_Yes, sir I did," Tomoko told him._

"_Then you are in the wrong. If your husband criticizes you about your job then you just need to find a way to improve it," the judge said. "Now apologize."_

_Tomoko sighed and said. "I am sorry and I will do my best to never cause conflict with my husband again."_

"_I can tell by your express Tomoko that you are not sincere at all, but nevertheless the divorce shall go on and I will take the boys with me," Kousei said._

"_But that means that I will never see my babies again," Tomoko said as her eyes filled with tear with started rolling down her cheeks. "No please don't take them away from me I beg of you," she sobbed._

_Kousei signed and said. "Fine then you can keep one of my sons, but just only one."_

_Tomoko looked up at Kousei with tears in his eyes._

"_All right is this the final decision?" the judge asked._

"_Yes sir, this is the final decision," Kousei told him._

"_Very well then, I want you and your wife will proceed in filling out the papers," judge said._

"Stop it, I cannot take it anymore. Just make it stop," Tomoko said as she sobbed.

"There, there I feel your pain Ms. Kimura. I really do and anything I show you is entirely true," Kai said with fake sympathy as he picked up the crying Tomoko into his arms.

"The decision was tough for you to make and had trouble in choosing which twin you wanted to keep, but eventually chose the eldest twin. Your parents and other were blaming you for your divorce and your so called friend mock you behind your back for it. You father died seven years later and your mother died nine years later after your divorce." Kai told her.

"Who are you?" Tomoko asked him.

"I will answer your question very soon, now let's go to the day after the divorce," Kai told her the place covered in smoke and they appeared back in Tomoko's parents house.

* * *

_Tomoko was standing her parent's living room facing her father._

_"Tomoko I am very disappointed in you. I thought that I have taught you better than that," Tomokazu said with anger._

_"But Father he is the one that started the fight," Tomoko told him._

_"It doesn't matter is he started or not. You were supposed to obey him and yet you talked back to him. You really need to work on your boldness Tomoko," Tomokazu told her._

_Tomoko looked at her father with rage before walking up the upstairs. She heard a crying baby noise which seemed to be coming from her room. She opened the door to see an aggravated Yumiko and a crying Kouichi._

_"Tomoko there you are. I tried everything to get him to stop crying, but it wouldn't work. I know that he misses his brother and all, but still," Yumiko said._

_Tomoko went over to the infant bed and looked and picked up the toddler._

_"There, there everything is going to be fine," Tomoko said as she rocked the toddler in her arms and tried to hold back her own tears._

_I better leave you two along for a moment," Yumiko said as she exit the room and close the door._

_When Yumiko left the room Tomoko could not hold it back any longer and began to sob along with Kouichi._

"This can't be my future it just can't be," Tomoko said as tears fell for her eyes.

"There is more to see," Kai told her as he took her hand and lead her to the scene where her parents were.

"That wretched girl has brought dishonor to our family," Tomokazu said.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Someone needs to take a board and hit her in her thick skull," Yumiko said.

"That will sure teach her a lesson," Tomokazu said.

"She will be covered in blood once we finish with her," Yumiko said.

"No I thought that they love me," Tomoko said as she looked down in sadness.

"They never loved you Tomoko. Your parents are just couldn't wait to get rid since your birth. The love that they have display to you was nothing but an act to deceive you into think that they loved you until you got married and left their house Let's take a trip to your ex-husband's house," Kai said as he pulled Tomoko into the air and land beside the Minamoto house.

"It does have to be if you don't make it. Now let's go to nine years in the future just right before your mother died," Kai said smoke appeared around him.

* * *

Tomoko eyes widen in surprise when she saw Kouichi sitting beside his grandmother bed. "Is that Kouichi?!"

"_Kouichi there is something you need to know. You have a brother Kouji," his grandmother said._

"_Kouji?" Kouichi questioned._

"What do Kouichi and Kouji have to do with this?" Tomoko asked and gasped in realize. "No, it can't be Kouichi and Kouji are my son. I thought it was just a coincidence that those babies that I saw were named that. Why didn't Kouichi tell me this why?"

"It is all so true. Kouichi did get to see Kouji but unfortunately he never got the courage to talk to his brother or to you about his brother until Kouji defeated his brother in a battle each other in the Digital World. I also want to mention to you that your ex-husband found a new wife while you were struggle both financially and physically to make a living. Anyways I am sure you have already met her before. Now as for the question that he did not want to tell you. It is because he doesn't really care about you at all. Not your parents, not your ex husband, and not even your own children," Kai said and grabbed her hand and lead her to the next destination.

_They landed inside Minamoto's house. Kai and Tomoko were observed Kousei, Kouji, and Satomi seated at a kitchen table._

"_Kouji you have barely eating anything off your plate," Kousei said._

"_I am just thinking about something," Kouji told him._

"_Care to share it with us," Kousei asked._

"_It is nothing really. I am just having a bad day that all," Kouji told Kousei._

"_Care to share it with us? If you tell us about it than maybe we can find a way to work it out," Kousei asked._

"_I just been under a lot of stress lately with schoolwork," Kouji lied and got up for the table. "Now if you will excuse me I think I need to be alone for a while."_

"_What am I going to do with that boy Satomi?" Kousei said shaking his head._

"_Hey Kousei do you think that Kouji hates me?" Satomi asked. _

"_Of course not he just likes to be cautions of people that he just met. I am sure that deep down inside he does really like you a lot," Kousei told her._

"_I hope you are right about I sure hope you are," Satomi said._

_"Satomi I love you. You are everything my first wife wasn't," Kousei told her._

_"I have hurried about your first wife and how terrible she has been to you. I think that she should have been taken to prison and strapped down in an electric chair," Satomi said._

_"Actually I thought of taking a gun and blowing her brains out, but I like your idea better that is if I be a witness," Kousei said._

_Kousei and Satomi laughed as if they were having a normal conversation._

"Satomi's is Kousei wife now and they are talking discussing way to kill me," Tomoko said as she looked angry at the couple.

"You ex-husband did not care about you in the first place he was just using you so you could have his children for him and then toss you aside and found another woman. The eldest twin did meet up with the youngest, but you might want to take a look at their truth thoughts about you," Kai said as the scene appeared in a night setting in the Digital World. Takuya, Junpei, Izumi, and Tomoki were sitting by the fire while Kouji and Kouichi were standing a few feet from the camp sight.

"So Kouichi, what is our mother like?" Kouji asked.

"Well she is a real pain in the butt. She is always mourning about her body pains and as tell me to treat them as if I were a doctor. She isn't able to supply me with my needs because she is too dense to get a real job. I ask her to get a less stressful job, but too stubborn to listen to me. Her all live suck completely. I wish that our dad would have taken me instead of leaving me with that bitch," Kouichi said.

"And it is a good thing that dad left her and remarried my. My stepmother is much better than that whore will ever be," Kouji said.

Tomoko gasped in shock. "Why do they all hate me?"

"They hate you because they are cruel and they despise your present, but I have come to help you my dear," Kai said.

"Help me how?" Tomoko said.

Kai grabbed both of Tomoko arms and perform the spell on her by radiating many waves off of his body.

"Simply help us gather the spirit of the legendary warriors and give them to Grandracmon. Then you would be granted a place in our utopia where you can live without going through anymore pain and suffering. You will observe the other warriors every moves and report them to us using the bracelet that I am about to give you. If you decide to steal a spirit from one of those humans then do it undercover," Dagomon said.

"As you wish master," Tomoko said in a mesmerizing tone.

* * *

Tomoko sat up in the bed. She looked around and saw that all of the other children except for Takuya were sound sleep.

_"Soon you all are going to feel my wrath, and suffer at the hands of the destroyer," _Tomoko thought as she smirked sinisterly.

* * *

A/N: Dagomon the alias Kai Onizuka in the dream is because it means 'sea devil'. The reason why Tomoko and Kouichi were knock unconscious will be answered in later chapters. That is all I can say about that matter for now.


	12. The Revelation

**Chapter 12:** The Revelation

**A/N:** I did some more changes in the previous chapter. I realized that Seraphimon castle in the Forest Terminal so in Chapter 9 I changed it and said that the Continent of Forest has only been partially conquered instead. Also I scarp the idea that the D-scanner can be used as a locator since the show never suggest that could be.

* * *

Tomoko with a sinister smirk on her face looked around the room to see if anyone was awoke as she did her eyes felled on the dazed Takuya and she got up out of the bed exit the room.

* * *

Leviamon and Dagomon looked at Tomoko in the crystal ball as she went back to sleep.

"This was an excellent plan Dagomon and you thought of it by yourself," Leviamon said. I am so impressed.

"Yes, master the human girl will be our ticket to bring about the destruction of this world as well as the human world," Dagomon said.

"Wonderful now there is something that I want to talk to you about Dagomon. You see WaruSeadramon's troops haven't returned from the battle and since those children seem to be okay. I am assuming that they are no more," Leviamon explained.  
"Sir they are no longer by the oceans so I think that it would be best if we contact someone in the area so they could aid us in retrieving the spirits," Dagomon said.

"I will talk to Master Grandracmon in the morning maybe he knows someone in the area that can assist us," Leviamon said. "I will let you and the generals know about the plan, but while that is done I want you to command the rest of your army to conquer the remaining continents understood?"

"Yes sir," Dagomon said.

"Good I am going in for tonight," Leviamon told him. "Oh by the way I got to mention to you that MarineDevimon is now a general."  
"Really?" Dagomon question.

"Yes and you and WaruSeadramon will act as a guidance counselor and inform him of the stipulations of being a general. Is that clear?" Leviamon asked.

"Yes sir," Dagomon said.

"Goodnight Dagomon may you have a good rest for your duty tomorrow morning," Leviamon said as he exit the room.

Tomoko was outside and kept walking until she was farther out of site of the house.

"I need your advice on a way that I can distract the children," Tomoko told him.

"You could try to distract them while they are asleep, however they would just wake up. So heard is what you should do. Go talk to a Witchmon who lives deep on the near the east side of Native Forest. You can go and ask her to make some sleeping portion for you though I suggest you be discrete about it," Dagomon said.

"How do I get there?" Tomoko asked.

"Okay since you cannot fly it may take a little longer, however I suggest that you spirit evolve to get there quickly. I will guide you there so listen carefully for my directions," Dagomon said.

"Yes sir," Tomoko said. "Execute Spirit Evolution, Ranamon!"

"All right I am ready," Ranamon said.

"All right then let's go to your right about a 10 miles and then go left for another 10 miles, and go right for 10 miles and you will reach the place," Dagomon told her.

"Where did you say go?" Ranamon asked.

"I repeat it again," Dagomon said.

* * *

Cherubimon was standing in a tropical rain forest near a volcano.

"Cherubimon come and join us to help aid us in recreation of the Digital World," two voices said.

"Who's is there I demand that you reveal yourself," Cherubimon ordered.

The figures emerge from it revealing to be Demon and Lilithmon.

"It is you two again," Cherubimon said both seriously and somewhat surprised.

"Join us Cherubimon and your life shall be spared," Demon said.

"And if you refuse this offer than you should perish," Lilithmon added.

"I told you both before I don't have any intended of joining with you and aid you in your sinister plan," Cherubimon said.

"You are a Fool Cherubimon can you see that we have all twenty spirits in our possession," Demon said.

"What, but how?" Cherubimon eyes widened.

"That's right we defeated those weak pathetic human children and now it time for the destroyer to be awaked," Demon said as 20 spirits which consist of the human and beast spirits and sent them into the direction of the volcano.

"Now Destroyer awaking from you slumber and crush Cherubimon to death," Demon said as the spirits few in the direction of the mountains.

The place started to shake a Digimon emerge from it.

"This is the end for you Cherubimon prepare to be annihilated," Lilithmon said.

Cherubimon woke sweating up and looked around. _"That dream felt so real and the area fits the description of where the Destroyer was sealed up. I have still yet to figure out where Demon and Lilithmon has been all of these years. Maybe the children have found out something."_

* * *

Ranamon arrived at a burgundy average size house exhausted.

"_What an exercise?"_ Ranamon thought and she walked slowly to the door and knocked on it.

"Why don't you try ringing the doorbell?" Dagomon asked.

"That a good idea, but where is it," Ranamon looked around.

"It is the bell to your right," Dagomon told her.

"Oh, I see it now," Ranamon said as she rung the bell.

The door opened to reveal a women-like Digimon. The lower part of her dress and the sleeves were burgundy while the rest was black. She also had a broom stick in her hand.

"What do you want?" the Digimon asked.

"I come here to ask Witchmon to do me a favor," Ranamon told her.

"You came all the way here to ask for me a favor. Don't you know that after midnight is my busiest time," Witchmon looked at her.

"I am sorry, but…," Ranamon said, but was cut off.

"Leave this place now, Aquari Pressure!" Witchmon said as she shot a water attack at Ranamon.

"Whippin' Waves!" Ranamon said as she shot her attack, but Witchmon attack overtook her causing her to fall to the ground in the massive water.

Witchmon shook her hand and went back in the house, and shut the door.

Ranamon let out a few coughs before she got up.

"Wait I need your help you see Dagomon told me to come here and told me that you have to ability to create sleeping portions," Ranamon said as she knotted on the door.

When no one answered she began talking to Dagomon in her communication bracelet.

"Dagomon she won't help me," Ranamon said in a slightly whining tone.

"Maybe you should come back tomorrow night before midnight that way she will most likely be in a good mood to hear you out," Dagomon suggested.

"Why didn't warn me about this," Ranamon asked angrily.

"Silence, never raise your tongue at your master got it!" Dagomon shouted furiously.

"I am sorry sir, please forgive me. Well I guess I shall return to the house," Ranamon sighed in disappointment and she headed back to Babamon's nursery.

When reverted back to human formed and suck back into the house unnoticeable.

* * *

Tomoki was in a snowy winding mountain, but he was unaffected by the cold air, however the wind seemed very strong.

"Tomoki!" a voice said.

"Huh who said my name?" he asked as he looked around.

"Tomoki!" the voice said again.

"Where are you and who are you?" Tomoki asked.

"Look behind you," the voice said and revealed to be the cloak figure.

"It's you again. What do you want?" Tomoki asked.

"I came here to tell you that you heart will freeze in the block of ice in a matter of hours," the figure told him.

"Who are you?" Tomoki asked.

"I guess I shall reveal to you my identity," the cloak figure said as he took off his cloak and reveal to be Grandracmon. "Hello, allow me to introduce myself I am Grandracmon and you are my puppet."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Tomoki asked.

"You are a reject Tomoki. Like I said before your brother doesn't care about you, your so-called friends, or even your parents and before you said that I am lying turn around and see for yourself," Grandracmon said.

Tomoki turn and look to see his father, mother, and brother.

"Guys thank goodness that you are here," Tomoki said as he ran to them.

The father held out his left fist and slammed it into Tomoki's face.

"Father why?" Tomoki said as a tear went below his eyes.

"Shut up you crybaby and grow up," his father said.

"There is no use in talking to him. He is just a crybaby and he is nothing like our son Yutaka," the mother said.

"I told him that he needs to stop acting like a spoil brat, but he so stubborn," Yutaka said.

"I am not crying," Tomoki said trying to hold back his tears.

"Okay then what is that water coming from your eyes, don't tell me you still pealed an onion," Yutaka said sarcastically.

"Come on left leave him here so that his tears may freeze into a block of ice," the father said as all three of the laughed and walked away.

"Wait, don't leave me," Tomoki said as he walked after them.

But after a while he didn't see them and spotted Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, and Kouichi.

"Guy have you seen my parents and my brother?" Tomoki asked.

"No, we haven't, but we do see a wimpy crybaby before us," Takuya told him.

"What are you talking about?" Tomoki said as he looked around.

"He means you silly," Izumi told him.

The children began to roll up their sleeves and crack there knuckles.

"What are you guys doing?" Tomoki asked.

"We are going to give you a brutality that you will never forget," Junpei said.

"_Why are they being so mean?"_ Tomoki thought.

The children surrounded preceded in beating Tomoki to death.

"It is because they are bullies Tomoki. They aren't true friends. They are just pretending to be your friend so they could dispose of you later on. Your family doesn't even about you either," Grandracmon said from a distance.

Tomoki's parents and brother reappeared again and started laughing maliciously at the scene.

"They should allow to be got away with such treacherous act. Together we can make them pay for all of the sufferings they caused you," Grandracmon

"Ah!" Tomoki screamed.

* * *

Morning came and Babamon entered the room and turned on the lights.

"Rise and shine it is time to get up," Babamon she rung the bell in her left arm.

The children got up and yawned.

"What's going on?" Hiroaki asked.

"Is it morning yet?" Junpei asked.  
"It is time for breakfast hurry before it gets cold," Babamon told them.

Kouichi walked over to Tomoko.

"Are you all right? " Kouichi asked as he coughed and covered his mouth.

"Yes I am fine," Tomoko said.

Kouichi was sort of surprise that she did not asked what happened to them or their whereabouts, but he decided to hold off on the issue until they got to the breakfast table.

The children left the room, but Izumi decided stopped once she got to the door.

"Takuya are you coming to eat breakfast?" Izumi asked.

Takuya did not say anything.

"_Maybe he is still asleep,"_ Izumi thought as she walked up to Takuya and talked to him.

"Takuya can you hear me?" Izumi asked.

When she got close she saw Takuya lying on the bed with hollow eyes.

"_Something is wrong with him. I better go and tell the others about this," _Izumi thought as she walked towards the kitchen.

The children, Babamon, Lilimon, Lilamon, and ten Baby Digimon were seated at the table. Among the ten Baby Digimon were a Caprimon, a Koromon, a Minomon, a Pokomon, a Poyomon, a Pukamon, a Pyocomon, a Tanemon, a Tsunomon, and a Yaamon.

Babamon turned to Izumi and said. "There you are we have been waiting for you. Come and seat so we can bless the food."

"I apologize for the delay, but something seems to be wrong with my friend. He wouldn't answer me. I think there is something seriously wrong with him," Izumi said as she Izumi took a seat between Hiroaki and Junpei.

"Well Takuya told me that he had experience something horrific for this past days. I think that his put a hold on him and he can't think straight at the moment," Junpei said.

"Maybe I should contact a psychiatrist in Hospitown," Babamon said. She got up from the table walked to the telephone that was situated on the wall and then picked it and dialed the number.

"Hello this is Babamon the head of Babamon's nursery. I was wonder if I could schedule an appointment with you. You see there is someone here who is suffering from a traumatic experience and I was wonder if the doctor could see him," Babamon said.

"_Yes however we booked today so it might take a while," the receptionist said._

"Okay I see. Bye," Babamon said as she hung up the phone and went back to the table.

"I call Hospitown Psychiatric Clinic and said that will take your friend, however the place will be booked today meaning that it may take a while to see him," Babamon told them and sat down at the table. "Now let's proceed in blessing the food."

* * *

Bokomon and Neamon were currently at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Bokomon there is something that I want to tell you I saw someone last night who haven't seen in ages, but I forgot who it was" Neamon said.

"You mean Kouichi," Bokomon stated.

"Yes how did you know?" Neamon asked.

"I saw him as well," Bokomon stated.

"Really, what did you say to him?" Neamon asked.

"Nothing," Bokomon simply stated.

"Wow Bokomon you have been acting so antisocial after that incident years ago," Neamon said.

"Drop it Neamon I told you that I am over that incident. My former underlings have joined the side of evil," Bokomon said.

"But Cherubimon was once evil as well," Neamon told him.

"The situation is different you see I only raise those after their second rebirth so prior was not consider Cherubimon a child of mine," Bokomon said.

"Come on Bokomon cheer up I heard yesterday that Demon and Lilithmon warrior have came over to the good side," Neamon told him.

"Really?" Bokomon said someone surprise.

"Yes, but I forgot who said it," Neamon said.

"You forgot a lot of things well if this is indeed true. There may be some hope to save them just maybe," Bokomon said.

* * *

Demon and Lilithmon were asleep in the guest room. A Dracumon enter into room and prepared to wake them up.

"Rise and Shine wake up sleepy heads," Dracumon said as he rung a loud bell.

Demon and Lilithmon woke up at the sound of the bell.

"What is it you annoying little pest?" Demon asked.

"I am going to tell Sir Grandracmon what you said. So you better apologize," Dracumon told him.

"Find then, I am sorry, but why did you wake us up so early," Demon said as he looked at a clocked that said 8:00 am.

"It is the master's order. He wishes to train you some more on before the tournament on next week," Dracumon told him and then said. "Sir Grandracmon is waiting for you in the dining room."  
Demon and Lilithmon both let out a yawned as reluctant got out the bed and reported to the dining room.

There stood Grandracmon as well as elderly man like Digimon with a long beard and another Digimon was sky blue in color with heavy indigo wings.

"Master I have awaking the two as you requested," Dracumon said as he walked to Grandracmon side.

"Hello Demon and Lilithmon. I am glad that you could make it. Come and please have a seat we have matters to discuss relating to the tournament," Grandracmon told them and then looked at Dracumon. "Thank you for doing as I request."

"No problem sir," Dracumon said as he left the dining room.

Demon and Lilithmon went to the table and sat facing Grandracmon and the two other Digimon.

"Who are those two?" Lilithmon asked.

"Demon and Lilithmon allow me to introduce you to Barbamon and BelialVamdemon," Grandracmon said.

"Who is who again?" Lilithmon asked.

"I am Barbamon and I am the sponsor of the Dark Area Tournament."

"I am BelialVamdemon I am the co-sponsor of the tournament."

"I invited them here to breakfast in order for them to discuss the tournament rules to you since this is your first time you both are competing," Grandracmon told them.

"But a thought that the rules a tournament is always explain right before the tournament?" Demon questioned.

"In most tournaments they are, but in this tournament the rules must be explained beforehand," Barbamon said.

"What could be so hard to comprehend the rules?" Demon asked.

"Well you see in the past there have been many cases where participants broke the rules because they misinterpret the words. So from then on we started going around and reciting the rules to the participants and explaining it to them so that they will comprehend them better," BelialVamdemon told them.

"_This is definitely going to put me to sleep," _Demon thought.

"_Great now I have to listen to some boring crap,"_ Lilithmon thought.

* * *

"Hey is there something bothering you?" Kouichi asked Tomoko noticing the frustrated look on her face.

Tomoko turned to face him. "No, I am fine. I just had a bad dream that is all."

Kouichi started coughing and held his hands to mouth.

"Okay then if you are welcome to talk about it," Kouichi said as he eat.

"_My throat is so sore. What is happening to me,"_ Kouichi thought.

"Are you okay?" Kouji asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I am just feeling kind of numb, but I will be okay after I drink some tea," Kouichi told him.

Izumi barely eat anything. She just stood at her plate eating bit by bit.

Junpei turned to look at her and said. "You are worried about Takuya aren't you?"  
"How did you know?" Izumi asked.

"I know because I am concern about him as well, but we have to hope for the best," Junpei told her.

"What if he never gets back to normal? I hate Lilithmon because what she did to Takuya. When I see her I am going to teach her a lesson," Izumi said as she banged her fist on the table causing everyone to turn in her direction.

"Now, now Izumi I feel the same way you do, but we can just let our emotions blind us. If we want to defeat the enemy we have to channel our anger," Junpei told her.

"Yes I suppose you are right," Izumi sighed.

After they finished eating the stood up and place the dishes into the sink.

"It was nice meeting you guys. So what kind of Digimon are you," Koromon asked.

"We are not Digimon. We are humans and come from a different world," Yutaka answered.

"What's a human?" Pokomon asked.

"Well that easy for me to explain. You see we humans are bi pedal creatures that walk upright. We are the dominant species of our planet and we come in many different color, shapes, and sizes," Yutaka explained.

"My brain aches," Hiroaki said as he held his hand over his head.

"Tell me about it," Satomi said as she put her hand on her head as well.

"Oh okay well we look forward to see you tutoring us," Koromon told them.

"Come on children let's go to the classroom and stay in a single file line," Lilamon said as she Lilimon and the babies exited out of the kitchen

"Tutor?" they all questioned.

"Yes, I told the babies that you all will be tutoring them on some battle skills techniques," Babamon said.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I really don't know that much about Digimon to tutor them," Yutaka said.

"Yes, we only have been to the Digital World for a short period of time," Satomi told her.

"I know Jijimon informed me about it, which is why I want the four of you to read the Digimon Training Book," Babamon said. "Now you are dismissed."  
The children left the room and headed back to the bedroom.

They saw Takuya lying on the bed.

"You were right Izumi. He is in pretty bad shape," Junpei said looking at Takuya unsettlingly.

"We should get Takuya to the clinic as soon as possible," Izumi said. "Execute spirit evolution, Fairymon!"  
"Execute spirit evolution, Blitzmon!"

Izumi grabbed Takuya and Junpei.

"Wait a second we can't fly so what are we suppose to do?" Hiroaki asked.

"You guys should go to the Hospital and get some information of what is happen and give the details to us," Junpei said.

"_That boy is the same one in the picture maybe I could get some answers out of him as to how I end up in that house?"_ Hiroaki thought.

"Can I come with you two? I really do not like hospitals and I think I would rather go to a Psychiatric Clinic" Hiroaki asked Junpei and Izumi.

"I do not see why not and beside we could use an extra person," Blitzmon grabbed Hiroaki.

Fairymon opened the window and she and Blitzmon flew out of it.

"We should head to the Hospital," Yutaka said.

"Yes, but how do we get there if we can't fly?" Satomi questioned.

"I am not too sure maybe we can ask Babamon?" Yutaka suggested as the five headed towards the kitchen again.

"_I need to find a way to take their spirits? If I cannot take it while they are awake since I have to do it undercover nor can I take it while they are sleeping because they would most likely wake up if I try to snatch it out of their pockets. Maybe Master Dagomon can give me some advice," _Tomoko thought.

Babamon was washing the dishes.

"Excuse me miss, but we need, but I think we could use some kind of transportation to get to the hospital," Satomi told her.

"I could send Lilimon and Lilamon to drop you off, but they are too busy giving lesson to the children so I will contact Jijimon so he can inform Piccolomon to come and pick you up and since Piccolomon has the ability to teleport he should be here in no time," Babamon said as she went to the telephone and picked it up to dial it.

"Hello Jijimon this is Babamon I am calling to tell you that the children are ready and set for the story that you are going to tell them," Babamon said.

"_Okay, I will tell Piccolomon this information right away by the way there is something else I want to tell them as in concern of their friend," _Jijimon told them.

"What is it?" Babamon asked.

"I will explain it to you after I finish speaking to Piccolomon okay?" Jijimon said as he put Babamon on hold.

"Piccolomon should be here in any second," Babamon told the children.

* * *

Lilithmon and Demon were looked at Barbamon and BelialVademon boringly.

"So you see that is way the tournament works," Barbamon said. "If you win all of the competition then you two will battle us."

"_I hope this is over,"_ Lilithmon thought.

"_I can't stand these kinds of lectures," _Demon thought.

"Thank you for partaking with us for breakfast we really enjoyed your company. Isn't that right Demon and Lilithmon?" Grandracmon asked.

Lilithmon and Demon was zone out.

Grandracmon was annoyed at this and banged his fist on the table.

"Answer me when I ask you a question," Grandracmon said in a menace tone.

"Uh yes sir," Lilithmon and Demon said in unison.

"Forgive us master, our mines were kind of occupied a bit," Demon said.

"What is so important to think about besides the tournament?" Grandracmon questioned in suspicion.

"Well you see master we are concern about how well we will fair at the tournament," Lilithmon said quickly.

Barbamon and BelialVademon stood up.

"Well we better are going. I hope that you two have grasped the guideline for the tournament. You will need two in order to abide by the rules," Barbamon said.

"You look forward to your performance in the upcoming tournament so we sure hope you won't disappoint us," BelialVademon said as he and Barbamon left the dining room.

"What about the tournament?" Grandracmon said as the three of them exited the dining room.

"We Sir Grandracmon we think that we need to improve our strength if we are going to defeat our opponents," Lilithmon told him. _"I hope that he buys that excuse."_

"Yes of course, which is why I am going to teach you both how to a new technique," Grandracmon said.

"What is this technique you are referring to sir?" Demon questioned.

"It is a fusion technique known DNA Digivolution," Grandracmon said.

"A fusion technique?" Demon and Lilithmon said as they blinked and looked at each other.

"Yes by fusing together you two will have twice the strength you possess. This technique takes a lot of time to master so we better get start now," Grandracmon said as he got up from the table. "Follow me."

Demon and Lilithmon got up from the table and followed behind Grandracmon.

"I don't mean to be rule master but I think that we should use another technique to defeat our opponents? I just can't stand the thought of me and him sharing the same body, no offense" Lilithmon suggested.

"Who wants to share a body with a harlot anyway?" Demon said.

"What did you call me?" Lilithmon looked at him as she balled up her fist with fury.

"You heard me you wretch. I would rather taste defeat then have your lustful thoughts in my head," Demon said.

"You are asking for it Demon?" Lilithmon said as he positions herself to attack Demon and he did the same as well.

"Silence you two. I don't want to hear another word from you criticism of this technique got it," Grandracmon said as he broke up the fight.

"Yes sir," they said to him reluctantly as they continued walking.  
They enter a train room which had variety equipment as well an arena.

Before you perform the DNA Digivolution you will have to do some exercise with this equipment for 30 minutes, afterwards you two will engage in a battle with each other, and finally you will perform the DNA Digivolution technique understood," Grandracmon said.

"Yes sir," Demon and Lilithmon said in unison.

"Let's the training commence," Grandracmon said.

"Sir Grandracmon please report to the control room immediately," a voice said on the intercom.

"I will return in a few minutes, but the train shall continue while I am gone," Grandracmon told them as he left the room.

Grandracmon entered the control room which was being monitored by two Evilmon.

The monitor displayed Leviamon.

"Sir Grandracmon contacted you to ask if you know any you know any allies in the Continent of Forest," Leviamon said.

"Let's see there is there is an Archnemon who lives in Native Forest. Maybe she can be of assistance to you. I will give you her contact code is 5201," Grandracmon said.

"Thank you sir I really appreciate that," Leviamon said as the screen went blank. "Oh yes sir there is something I need to tell you. Dagomon has discovered that the other five spirits whom served under you two Digimon you are training have turned against us."

"Is that so? Well then I can't contact anyone in the castle since there is no one monitoring the control room there so I am going to send Dracumon there to give them the message," Grandracmon told him as the scene went blank.

* * *

Leviamon punches in the code to contact Archnemon and said and a red and gray spider like Digimon appeared on the screen. Two Kamemons were monitoring the screen.

"Yes want do you want?" Archnemon asked.

"Hello Archnemon I am Leviamon and I need your assistance," Archnemon said.

"That will be 100,000 bits," Archnemon said.

"What?" Leviamon said.

"Do you expect me to help you for free, absolutely not? Now pay up," Archnemon said.

"Fine I will pay you," Leviamon said.

"Now what is it that you want me to do?" Archnemon asked.

"I want to assist me capturing the spirits of the legendary warriors," Leviamon said.

"Input the coordinates on the screen," Leviamon ordered.

The Kamemon proceeded in putting in their location.

"It seems to me that some of the spirit location is consistent while the other are moving towards a town called Hospitown. So it would be best to attack in both places just in case," Leviamon said.

"All right I will do it after you pay me that is," Archnemon said.

"I you're payment shall be giving to you in any few minutes. Just be patient," Leviamon said.

* * *

Kouji, Kouichi, Satomi, Yutaka, and Tomoko were sitting in the kitchen until the doorbell rung.

"I will get it," Babamon as she walked to the door with the children following her.

The children walked up to the door as Satomi opened it and there stood Piccolemon.

"Greetings children and Babamon," Piccolomon said.

"Hello Piccolomon. I call you hear so that you may take these children to the hospital," Babamon said.

Piccolomon looked around and asked. "I could have sworn there were at least eight or nine of you."  
"The others went to go take Takuya to the psychiatric," Kouichi informed him and let out another coughed.

"Okay then come on. Dr. Jijimon is waiting for you all," Piccolomon said as he created a clear spear ball to carry the children off.

"Well I guess I will be heading back in the house to wrap up the kitchen cleaning for today," Babamon said as she entered back into the house.

* * *

Fairymon and Blitzmon came landed beside the entrance of Hospitown place Takuya and Hiroaki on the ground and reverted back to their human forms.

"We better ask for direction," Izumi suggested.

Hiroaki picked Takuya up and proceed in carrying him.

The three children entered the city and approached the first Digimon they saw, which was a Tentomon.

"Excuse me but we were looking for a psychiatric clinic. Have you seen it?" Izumi asked.

"Why certain follow me," Tentomon instructed.

The group followed after him and led them to the clinic.

"Here we are Dr. Sorcerymon's Psychiatric Clinic," Tentomon stated.

Izumi put her hands together and bowed. "Thank you for your help we will appreciate it," Izumi said.

"No problem, it is always nice to help others out," Tentomon said as he left the scene.

When the children entered the clinic there eyes widened by the dozens of patients in there.

"Babamon wasn't kidding when she said that this place was booked," Junpei said.

"You can say that for sure," Hiroaki said as he Izumi and Junpei blinked.

* * *

The other children were seated inside of Jijimon's office with Piccolomon beside him.

"I am so glad that you could make it, but where are the others children," Jijimon asked.

"They went to go take Takuya to a psychiatrist," Kouichi answered.

"What is bothering your friend?" Jijimon asked.

"We he seems to be out of it," Kouji answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Jijimon asked.

"Well you see Takuya has been traumatized from an experience during his captive," Kouichi explained.

"This could be a bad sign," Jijimon said as he placed his left index finger on his beard. "Well in any case your little needs help as quickly as possible. So here's what I will do. I will delay the story until you get back."

"Get back from where?" Satomi asked.

"You see I have analyzed the virus that your friend has and it appears and it needs to be tended to quickly," Jijimon said. The virus known as Blizzard Ides, which that freezes one's data cells. I suspect that the Warrior of Ice gave the boy this virus during his captivity. Go to Freezeland in the Ice Continent and retrieve the antidote, but be warned the Continent of Ice is fully under Demon and Lilithmon's control. I would send Piccolomon to assist aid you in getting it but he is busy at the moment."

"One question though how are we supposed to get there if we don't know where the place is?" Satomi asked.

"I already send one of my employees this morning to purchases a map as well as some items for you all to aid you on your journey," Jijimon told them as he handed a map to each of them as well as a couple of healing items.

Kouichi started to cough and cover his mouth.

"You probably should stay here Kouichi?" Kouji suggested.

"I already told you Kouji that it nothing to worry about," Kouichi told him.

"Nonsense, already have a cold for goodness sake. Do you want to end up with the flu as well?" Kouji asked.

"Kouji if what Jijimon said was true then you will probably need my help in retrieving the cure," Kouichi told him.

"He is right if you go then you condition could get worse so it is best for you to stay here. The doctor knows what is best for you," Jijimon told him.

"But…"

"No, buts, the doctor knows what best for you," Jijimon told him.

"Yes sir," Kouichi said as he looked down with disappointment.

"Don't worry it for the best. We would want you to faint in the middle of the battle," Kouji told him.

"I guess," Kouichi said.

"We will come back save and sound I promise," Kouji smiled at his brother.

Kouichi attempted to smiled but let out a cough to cover his mouth and put the other hand over his forehead.

Kouji smiled turn into a serious looked. "Kouichi!" he yelled as he raced towards his brother.

"Go on without me," Kouji said as he turned to Satomi and Yutaka.

"Huh?"

"I guess it is just us three. Come and let's get the antidote," Piccolomon said

Tomoko Satomi and Yutaka stood up and follow him. Satomi and Yutaka looked at Kouichi with concern before leaving.

Jijimon walked over to the cabinet and opened it to take out a bottle of medicine and reached into the draw and pulled out a spoon.

"Come on follow me," Jijimon urged Kouji.

Kouji put his shoulders around his brother and followed Jijimon.

Jijimon lead him to a room in which he placed Kouichi on the bed.

Jijimon felt Kouichi's forehead and then proceeded poured opened the bottle and poured it in the spoon and place it in Kouichi's mouth.

"He should be okay and he doesn't have a fever. It is quite common for one to have a headache during the common cold," Jijimon said to Kouji.

"Kouichi when did this all started?" Kouji asked.

"It was after I pass out at the beach, however I don't remember how exactly got this cold. I do remember being wet when I woke up on the beach so it could be a possible explanation," Kouichi told him.

"Now since you are here I might as well tell you the story about the Destroyer? You see long before the time of the ten Ancient Warriors? There lived a ruler known as Susanoomon," Jijimon told him.

"Susanoomon?" Kouji questioned.

"Yes, anyways Susanoonmon was the governor of destruction and reincarnation as well as the guardian of the Digital World during that time period when all ten continents were one," Jijimon began.

* * *

Susanoomon was having a discussion with one of his assistance which happened to be a Mugendramon inside a sanctuary that was of Japanese architecture.

"Mugendramon I sense an evil aura approaching go check it out," Susanoomon said.

"Yes sir I will do my best," Mugendramon said.

A few hours later Mugendramon sense an evil aura approaching.

"Rodger," Mugendramon said as exit the sanctuary and began to look around. The place was had a grassy place and a blue sky filled with clouds._ "It is this way?" he said as he ahead towards the direction of the aura._

Mugendramon stopped in his tracks and began to look around. _"That's strange I could have sworn that it was in this direction."_

A figure shadow creep behind Mugendramon and slice a laser fired at Mugendramon and it dodge it by moving over.

Mugendramon turned around and saw an unusual looking Digimon. The Digimon head, hair, upper body, upper wings, lower wings, upper arms, lower left arm, lower right arm, legs and tail were shape like Kabuterimon, MetalGreymon, Greymon, Angemon, Airdramon, Devimon, Kuwagamon, SkullGreymon, Garurumon, and Mugendramon respectively.

"Are you looking for me?" the Digimon asked.

"Who are you?" Mugendramon asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Chimairamon and you are just the one that I am looking for," he said.

"What do you want with me?" Mugendramon said.

"You will find out that is if you join me in the destruction of this world," Chimairamon told him.

"Never, my loyalty is to Susanoomon, Infinity Canon!" Mugendramon exclaimed as release a blast of energy from his arms. The dozens of energy blasts creation smoke, but when it cleared it showed that Kimeramon was unaffected by the attacks. "You are really weak perhaps I you need some serious training!"

"_My energy blasts didn't any inflicted any damage on him. What is this Digimon made of?"_ Mugendramon thought in shocked.

"You know Mugendramon I find it hypercritical that you want join me in the destruction of this world and yet you serve the Susanoomon who is the governor of destruction, Heat Viper!" Chimairamon exclaimed.

Mugendramon dodged the attack but unfortunately the shock-waves from the attack collided with Mugendramon and not him to the ground.

"Poison Wing!" Chimairamon said as he shot a ray from all four of his arms in every direction, which serve damage the mountains and cliffs. The attack collided with Mugendramon leaving his fractal code visible. Mugendramon took insert a disk into his DigiCore.

"You shall be reprogrammed to fight alone side of me," Chimairamon said. "I have waited so many years become a strong and powerful being so I defeat Susanoomon. You see even though I possess the powers fire, light, thunder, darkness, earth, and steel it is still not enough to go against him. He possesses all ten elemental of the Digital World while I possess six. This is why I need your help Mugendramon so we can merge together to become a more powerful Digimon even more so than Susanoomon," Chimairamon said.

When Mugendramon regain conscious he looked at Chimairamon said. "Susanoomon must be destroyed."  
"We shall DNA Digivolve to become one being," Chimairamon told him.

"Chimairamon…"

"Mugendramon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…" they exclaimed in unison.

Both of the Digimon data merge attached to each other and afterwards one Digimon stood in the place.

"Millenniumon!"

Millenniumon flew towards Susanoomon's Sanctuary

Meanwhile Susanoomon was in a medium sized room philosophizing to some Digimon. The room had consisted white walls, a window, and a wooden floor.

"Destruction and reincarnation have many similarities as one would think. You see when one's think of destruction they think of it as an evil force, but that is not always the case. You see when destruction takes can be used for good intention such as defeating multiple enemies to in order to ensure the safety of the innocent. The evil Digimon who tries to harm the innocent shall be reborn and purify into a being of good, and the good Digimon who are slaughtered in battle shall also be reborn. Reincarnation is rebirth, but rebirth is not reincarnation. As you can see rebirth generally refer to Digimon who is simply restarting their life in the same body, but reincarnation is a Digimon who's has been reborn as another Digimon," Susanoomon lectured, but as he was about to continue his sense an evil aura approaches the sanctuary. "Everyone retreat to the basement."

Meanwhile Millenniumon was approaching the sanctuary. "Infinity Canon!" several blast at the sanctuary when until he was in complete ruins. "Take that Susanoomon."

"Heaven's Thunder!" Susanoomon shouted as the sky darkened at eight thunderbolts struck from the sky in created eight dragon spirits. These dragon spirits surrounded Millenniumon and each of them performed different elemental attacks on him.

"Poison Wing!" Millenniumon shouted as he blasted the dragon's spirits surrounding him. The spirits disappeared as Millenniumon came face to face with Susanoomon.

"Who are you and why did you come here?" Susanoomon asked.

"You don't recognize me do you master I am so disappointed in you," Millenniumon said.

"_It is like two individual are talking yet I don't see anyone else here, but his aura seems very familiar," _Susanoomon said and then gasped in realization. "Mugendramon is that you?"

"Why yes, but I am also Chimairamon as well, but you can call me Millenniumon?" Susanoomon said.

"Why are you doing this?" Susanoomon asked.

"I detest you Susanoomon. As Chimairamon I was a combination of Digimon who was created in a lab mishap by a group of humans whom I have slaughtered. I thought I possess every element there is possible until I heard stories of you and wanted to obtain your power for myself. As Mugendramon I was envious of your position. I tried my best to impress you with my strength but you were too involved in your philosophy to notice and every time I carried out your orders you never congratulate me at all," Millenniumon told him.

"Mugendramon why did you tell me this," Susanoomon said.

"Because you have an inflated ego and don't even thank me when I fulfill your wishes," Millenniumon told him.

"I am sorry. I didn't know please forgive me Mugendramon," Susanoomon said.

"It is too late, Time Unlimited!" Millenniumon said as a black orb at Susanoomon, but he jumped out of the way and hit the sanctuary instead.

"What are you doing?" Susanoomon asked.  
"That was meant for you, but the thought of you losing your precious pupils is devastating indeed," the black orb grew smaller

"No what did you do to them?" Susanoomon asked in shock.

"I trapped them in my dimension that I created and there is no escaping my pocket dimension," Millenniumon said.

"You shall be brought to justice, Celestial Blade!" Susanoomon exclaimed as he slashed his swords at Millenniumon and continued to slice him. "Heaven's Thunder!" he shouted as dragon began to form around Millenniumon and used their abilities on him.

"_Maybe me Heaven's Thunder attack will be more effective on him now that I have worn him out," _Millenniumon thought.

"Millenniumon emerges quickly from the smoke and stabbed Susanoomon in the chest with his sharp claws.

"Ah!" Susanoomon exclaimed.

Afterwards he picked Susanoomon up by the legs and swung him around several times and threw him into a cliff. The rocks piled down on Susanoomon as

"Infinity Cannon!"

Millenniumon said as he fired several energy blasts at the pile of rock.

"_That should take care of him. Now time to destroy this world. I think I will have some fun by killing off them gradually. It would be so boring to kill the inhabitants off right away,"_ Millenniumon thought as he flew away from the scene.

A few hours later Susanoomon got up from the rocks and thought. _"I have to catch up to Millenniumon and stop him, but I need to figure out which direction he went."_

* * *

"As you can see Susanoomon search and ask varies Digimon about Millenniumon's whereabouts after a while he manage to cross paths with Millenniumon again," Jijimon said.

* * *

The area that they were in was a tropical rain forest which was in shambles.

"Millenniumon how could you do such a thing to these Digimon?" Susanoomon asked.

"You mean trapping them in my pocket dimensions," he exclaimed as the destroyed the black orbs. "Once I destroy the Digimon are trapped there for eternity it is especially possible to escape than before, Dimension Destroyer!"

After he called out his attack the black orb disappeared.

"You will pay for all the crimes you have committed to the Digimon of this world," Millenniumon told him.

"I do have the money to pay for the damage I done, however I am plan on creation an ideal world, however you won't be part of it because you are going to be trapped in a pocket dimension I created and tormented for all eternity," Millenniumon said. "Time Unlimited!"

Susanoomon dodge the black orb, but since there was no target to catch the black automatically grew bigger and began to suck Susanoomon in it.

"Goodbye Susanoomon, forever!" Millenniumon said, but Susanoomon however grabbed on to his arm.

"I won't let it end like this. I guess I have no choice," Susanoomon said as he began to glow a gold color.

"What are you up to?" Millenniumon asked.

"I am going to do my best to protect this world even if I have to give up my own life," Susanoomon said.

"What you are more insane than I thought," Millenniumon.

"If it is the only way to destroy the black orb then so be it, however my soul will be divided and will live on in ten Digi-eggs; each representing one of the elements I possess, and you Millenniumon shall be sealed up deep within the rain forest volcano. Afterwards the earthquake will occur splitting the dividing the land into ten continents," Susanoomon said.

"No, let me go you fool! Let me go!" Millenniumon shouted.

Susanoomon exploded. "I am sorry Mugendramon, please forgive me, but I have no choice."

The gold light glowed brightly for a while and when the light settled down. Susanoomon soul split into ten pieces and few towards the Village of Beginnings.

* * *

"The ten pieces of Susanoomon soul when in into ten Digimon who because known as the Ten Legendary Warrior who in created human and beast spirits you and your friends wield," Jijimon said.

* * *

"So Demon and Lilithmon are working for Grandracmon in order to revive Millennium?" Kouji asked

"Grandracmon you say. I suspected that either he or Barbamon was the one that abducted the two former celestial Digimon," Jijimon said and thought.

"I have a question to ask you; who were the humans how were involved in the creation of this Chimairamon?" Kouji asked.

"I assume that they came the way you and your friends did via the Trailmon unless there is unknown alternate way to come here," Jijimon said.

"The Trailmon oh no I completely forgot that Grottomon turned the Trailmon into when Löwemon in an attempt to save mom and I," Kouichi said as he coughed. _"I feel so sick on my stomach."_

"What are you saying Kouichi?" Kouji asked.

"Before Kouichi could say anything he was suddenly stopped covered his mouth and got up and head to the toilet room.

Both Jijimon and Kouji heard the sounds of vomiting.

When Kouichi finished he exited out of the restroom groaning and moving numbly and felled on to the bed.

"Take it easy Kouichi and just explain everything to me slowly," Kouji told him.

Kouichi nodded and said. "The Trailmon were working with Demon and Lilithmon and they try to kill us," Kouichi told him.

"A few days ago I asked Witchmon to insist me in freeing the Trailmon from the evil spell that has been placed. She told me that she would do it for 50,000 bits, which I thought was pricey well anyway I work on a way to get that money, but had no luck until bunny sent me 1,000,000 bits. Well anyway since you are here who you be kind as to do me a favor by going to Witchmon's House and ask her to make an antidote for me?" Jijimon asked Kouji.

Kouji then looked at Kouichi.

"Don't worry Kouji I will be find," Kouichi said.

"I will do it, but I need some direction on the location," Kouji said.

"Yes of course follow me," Jijimon said to Kouji and then turn to look at Kouichi. "If you need anything just press the red button on the right side of the bed," Jijimon told him.

"Come let me get a map for you to go to Witchmon House," Jijimon said

Took one more look at Kouichi before he followed behind Jijimon.

Jijimon lead Kouichi back to his room and set at a computer and printed out a map and directions. He stapled the pages and then went to a safe box and opened it to get the bit out and handed them and the paper to Kouji.

"Here you go," Jijimon said.

Kouji placed the bits into his pocket and then fold the map up the paper up and placed it to his pocket as well.

"Hurry back and stay out of trouble," Jijimon said.

Kouji nodded and left the room.

When Kouji was on the outskirts of the town his pulled out his D-scanner from his pocket.

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution, Garmmon."

Garmmon raced in the forest at full speed.

* * *

Jijimon heard his telephone ring when he picked it up and Cherubimon displayed on the screen.

"Did you figure any information about Demon and Lilithmon's boss?" Cherubimon asked.

"Yes it is Grandracmon indeed," Jijimon told him.

"Well at least we know what we are up against," Cherubimon asked.

"Yes, we are, but this will be no easy battle," Jijimon said.

* * *

Piccolomon was current Freezeland carrying Tomoko, Satomi, and Yutaka.

"It is so cold here," Satomi shivered.

"Do you have any type of jackets we could use?" Yutaka asked.

"Know I don't sorry," Piccolomon said. "We can stop by a village and get the right equipment; however this area is under Demon and Lilithmon's control so we have to keep a low profile got it," Piccolomon told them.

Satomi and Yutaka nodded their heads while Tomoko said nothing.

"_I wish I could kill her right now, but Master Dagomon told me to hold off on them and only focus on taking their spirits away from them, but it had to be less notable. Maybe I can find someone in the village we are going to assist me," _Tomoko said as she looked at Satomi with deep hatred.

* * *

"Okay children put everything away the test on Child Digivolution shall begin now," Babamon said.

Then suddenly the dozen of Dokugumon and KoDokugumon busted through the wall.

"Lilimon, Lilamon get the children to safety," Babamon said as she used her broomstick to fight the KoDokugumon.

Lilimon and Lilamon exit attempt to exit the room but found that the way was blocked by Dokugumon and KoDokugmon.

"Out of our way Lila Needle!" Lilamon exclaimed as she shot a laser beam from her fingertips.

"Flower Cannon!" Lilimon exclaimed.

Caprimon attacked using Howling Hertz, Koromon used Bubble blow, Minomon used Pinecone, Poyomon, Tanemon, and Tsunomon used Awa, Pokomon used Sesshouseki and Yaamon used Rolling Black.

The Dokugumon and KoDokugumon were split in two.

"We did it," Lilimon said.

Unfortunately for them more Dokugumon and KoDokugumon entered into the house.

"What there is more of them?" Lilimon asked.

The Dokugumon and KoDokugumon shot web at them all, which they attempted to dodge.

"I see that. The real question are where are they coming from, and why are they attacking us," Lilamon said.

Lilamon as suddenly caught by a web and let out a screamed as the webbed drained energy from her.

"Lilamon!" Lilimon exclaimed as she ran to her companion as she extended her vines to whip the spider webs off of her just when a Dokugumon attempted to attack Lilimon from behind until Babamon interfered.

"Tri Banish!" Babamon said as she formed a triangle and sucked the Dokugmon and KoDokugmon into it.

She went over to check on Lilamon who slip into a state of unconsciousness.

The sound of hand clapping came out of nowhere they turned to see Archnemon. "Bravo, I see that you manage to defeat my Dokugumon and KoDokugumon, but there is plenty of more than where they came from."

"Who are you?" Babamon said furiously.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Archnemon the 'Queen of Spiders'. Now surrender the spirits of the legendary warriors."

"But did those children when to Hospitown?" Lilimon asked

Babamon give a stared at Lilimon with a hint of anger.

"Oops," Lilimon said.

"I thought so, but thanks for confirming their location. I shall be on my way ta, ta," Archnemon said.

"Lilamon, no!" Lilimon exclaimed.

"Don't worry she will be fine and need to rest for awhile. Stay here while I warn the children about Archnemon arrival," Babamon said as she prepared her broom stick to flew into the air.

* * *

Izumi, Junpei, and Hiroaki sat in the psychiatric office. Izumi and Junpei was reading a magazine and Hiroaki had something on his mind.

Takuya suddenly woke up and stared at three children and the Digimon in the place. When he saw them he perceived them all to be dozen of purple eight leg creatures.

"Ah, stay away from me all of you!" Takuya yelled.

This caught all of the Digimon's attention.

"Takuya relax it is just us," Izumi said as she reach a hand out to grab Takuya.

"Don't touch me," Takuya said as he slapped her hand away.

Then Junpei grabbed Takuya arm.

"Let me go you creeps!" Takuya said as he struggled to get away from the children.

"He has completely lost it," Junpei said as he turned to the receptionist whom was an Alraumon. "Please call for a stretcher immediately."  
"I am sorry we don't have stretchers here this is a doctor's office not a hospital," Alraumon told them.

"Do you know of a place we can carry him to?" Junpei asked.

"There is the Psychiatric Hospital in town it is just right down the street to the left," Alraumon told them.

"Let go, Let go!" Takuya screamed continuously.

When the children were a few blocks down the street, Takuya manage to break free of Junpei grip and pull out his D-scanner!"

"Execute Fusion Evolution Ardhamon!"

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" he said as fireball hurled the fireball at the three children.

"Execute Fusion Evolution!" Izumi and Junpei said in unison.

"JetSilphymon!"

"RhinoKabuterimon!"

"Execute Spirit Evolution, Gigasmon!"

JetSilphymon used her windmill to disperse the fire attack.

"Try escaping this, Atomic Inferno as he released thousands of missiles around him causing screams to erupt from the town.

The trio dodged the missiles to the best of their ability.

"We have to find a way to stop without hurting him and save the town," RhinoKabuterimon said.

"But how we do that we could end up destroying the town ourselves if we fight here?" JetSilphymon asked.

"We could try to lure him out of town," RhinoKabuterimon said.

"Great idea," Gigasmon said.

The trio ran away from Ardhamon and he followed them.

"You are not getting away that easy Atomic Inferno!" Ardhamon called out his attack as his missiles at the trio.

"Ah!" they all exclaimed at the impact.

* * *

Kouichi heard the blast from inside the hospital.

"Attention everyone, evaluate the hospital immediately. I repeat evaluate the hospital immediately," the voice of the intercom announced.

"_What is going on out there?"_ he thought and walked to the window and opened it and closed it behind himself then felt his head. _"My head still hurts, but I still have to see what's going on."_

When Kouichi got to the battle scene he saw JetSilphymon, RhinoKabuterimon, and Grottomon battling Ardhamon.

"What going on here?" Kouichi asked.

"Takuya thought that we were his enemies and attacked us and the town all of a sudden," JetSilphymon explained.

"What?" Kouichi asked.

"We will explain all the details later, right now we could use some help here," RhinoKabuterimon said.

Kouichi nodded.

"Execute Fusion Evolution, Reichmon!"

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon exclaimed.

"Darkness Bluster!" Reichmon exclaimed.

"Giga Storm!" Gigasmon shouted.

Ardhamon jumped dodged the attacks by jumping in the air.

"You all have lousy aims, you know?" Ardhamon said.

"Oh, no it didn't work?"

Then suddenly dozens of Dokugumon and KoDokugumon came to the scene.

"Oh great now we have more problems to deal with," RhinoKabuterimon said.

"I see you brought some friends as back up, but no matter I will take you all on if I have to," Ardhamon told them.

* * *

Tomoki was on the outskirts of the suddenly opens his eyes and suddenly breaks the strains. There are placed on him.

The Digimon were shocked by this.

Tomoki smirked sinisterly as he pulled out his D-scanner.

"Execute Fusion Evolution, Daipenmon!"

"Strawberry, Blue Hawaii Death!" he said as he aimed his red Popsicle and blue Popsicles at the Digimon.

When the Popsicles return him he prepared to slice them in half.

"Claw of Doom!" Jijimon step in the way sliced the popsicles in half.

"_Something is definitely wrong here, but it looks like I have no other choice, but to fight him,"_ Jijimon thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Freezeland is another place that I have taken from the Digimon Adventures Universe. Yes I am aware that Poyomon often considered to be a Baby1 (Fresh) Digimon, but in the video games I played Poyomon is treated as a Baby 2 (In-training) Digimon. If I you think I need to make some improvement on my story please don't hesitate to informed me about it.


	13. Turmoil and Despair Part 1

**Chapter 13:** Turmoil and Despair Part 1

A/N: I decide that I will scrap the idea of the Dokugumon and KoDokugumon multiplying since Archnemon can produce more of them. The KoDokugumon have no official names. They are actually infant version of the Dokugumon and are called KoDokugumon by the fandom because 'Ko' means baby or small in Japanese.

* * *

Garmmon came upon Witchmon House and stopped in his tracks and reverted back to human form.

Kouji went up to the door and rung the doorbell.

The Witchmon answered the door and asked. "Why hello there want can I do for you?"  
"I came here for a cure for the Trailmon on the request of Jijimon of the Digimon Hospital?" Kouji asked.

Witchmon though for a moment and said. "Oh, yes I mention him a week ago and I said that I would do it if he brought the money, which I believe you have am I correct?"

Kouji reached in his pocket and took the money out.

"Thank you, come inside and sit down and relax," Witchmon suggested.

"No, thanks," Kouji said.

"Oh, well suit yourself," Witchmon said as she closed the door.

Kouji sighed and prepared to practice some fighting skills.

* * *

WereGarurumon X, Lotusmon, WarGreymon, HerakleKabuterimon X, Vikemon were walking in the hallway discussing about Agnimon, Wolfmon, Chakkumon, Fairymon, and Blitzmon's whereabouts.

"I wonder where they all could have gone." Lotusmon asked.

"I don't know, but we have to do something before the conquest decline," WereGarurumon X said.

"I agree we just can't sit in here and do nothing, and let our enemies gain the upper hand," WarGreymon added.

"But how do we location them we don't even know how to operated the control room screen," WereGarurumon X responded.

"Maybe the five of us can split up and search for them and once we find then than we can report back here," HerakleKabuterimon X suggested.

"I go get the walkie-talkies out of the storage room," WereGarurumon said until they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll go get it," Lotusmon said as she flew to the front door and opened.

"Hello Lotusmon allow me to introduce myself I am Dagomon one of Sir Grandracmon's servants. I came here to inform you that the warriors of flame, light, ice, wind, and thunder are no longer our allies," Darcumon told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Lotusmon asked.

"The children whom were enslaved by Demon and Lilithmon escaped somehow and have regain control of the spirits. Went to Lilithmon's castle but it was demolished and deserted," Darcumon explained.

"I know WarGreymon, HerakleKabuterimon X, and Vikemon already told me that and asked us if they could stay here for a while. Now get back to the spirits does Demon and Lilithmon know about this?" Lotusmon asked.

Darcumon shook his head. "No, Grandracmon did not want to distract them from their training for the upcoming tournament in a few days."

WereGarurumonX, WarGreymon, HerakleKabuterimon X, and Vikemon came behind Lotusmon.

"I brought the walkie-talkies," WereGarurumon told Lotusmon and then noticed Darcumon.

"Who are you?" WereGarurumon X asked.

"I am Darcumon and I came here to give you a message, which I already shared with Lotusmon," he said.

"Darcumon said that the human children have escape both Demon and Lilithmon's the castle and regain control of the spirits of flame, light, ice, wind, and thunder," Lotusmon said.

"Great that just give us more work on our plate. Now we have to go and look human children and get all ten spirits from them," HerakleKabuterimon said with a hint of anger.

"You don't know how to operate the control room screen do you?" Darcumon asked.

"Why, no Demon never should us how to," WarGreymon said.

"If you escort me to the control room then I could give you a tutorial," Darcumon said.

"You would really do that," Vikemon questioned.

"Of course I would. Does it look like I am joking?" Darcumon said.

"Follow us this way," WereGarurumon said as he extented his hand in the direction that they were heading.

* * *

Piccolomon landed outside the entrance to Iceberg Village.

"Okay just remember what I told you?" Piccolomon said.

The children nodded and they proceeded in entering the village. The village consisted of Digimon log cabin buildings cover in snow like the rest of the area. Inhabitants were Icy or Mammal type Digimon. The Digimon stared at them in curiosity though they were all too notice it.

Piccolomon walked up to Icemon. "Excuse me, but do you know where the shop is equipment shop is located?"

"It is over there to your right," the Icemon pointed to it.

"Thanks," Piccolomon said.

The three children shivered at the cold weather as they walked towards the equipment shop. There were posters of Demon and Lilithmon on the walls as well.

"Hello their customers what can I get for you today?" the Mojyamon greeted.

The children sighed as they felt the warmth from inside the cabin.

"Finally some heat," Satomi said.

"Yes, it is literally like a freezer out there," Yutaka added.

"We would like to buy some gear," Piccolomon said.

"What would you like?" the Mojyamon asked.  
"All right you three choose whatever you desire," Piccolomon told them.

Tomoko, Satomi and Yutaka walked up to the counter to make their choice.

"I would like to have the small light brown jacket, scarf and skull cap with the black mittens," Yutaka said.

"I want a medium green jacket, and skull cap, with the yellow scarf and mittens," Satomi said.

"I will get medium light blue jacket and skull cap with lavender scarf and mittens," Tomoko said.

"Let's see the jackets are 3000 bits each, the scarves are 500 bits each, and the skull caps and the mittens are both 100 bits each that will give you a total of 10800 bits," the Mojyamon said.  
Piccolomon paid for the gear and the children proceeded putting their winter gear on.

"Okay now, is everyone ready and set? If so then let's go," Piccolomon said as the children walked behind him and closed the door and a conversation between a SnowGoblimon and an Icemon caught their attention.

"I think that Demon and Lilithmon are doing a great job for this world. Think living world where no conflicts take place is what we all need," said a SnowGoblimon.

"Agree and those Digimon who opposed this view is crazy. How can you turn down an offer where Digimon of all species, attributes and element alignment living in harmony," an Icemon said.

"I know what idiots," SnowGoblimon laughed and so did the Icemon.

"Come let's go I think we have wasted time here," Piccolomon said as he used wrapped himself and the children in an invisible spare.

"_Darn it, I haven't even had the chance to talk to any of the Digimon there,"_ Tomoko thought.

"What is the location of the cure?" Yutaka asked.

"It should be located in the mountains near a cave in the tallest mountain," Piccolomon said.

"Which mountain is the tallest?" Satomi asked.

"The tallest mountain in Freezeland is called Mount Frost," Piccolomon said as he took out his map from his bag pack. "Let's see it should be in the direction about a couple and a couple of miles ahead. It should take us no time to get there."

A few minutes later Piccolomon descended to the ground.

"The cave is dark so I brought a Flash Light so we will be able to see; try not to get separated from the group because this cave from what I have been told is like one big maze," Piccolomon said.

"Piccolomon wouldn't it be easier if we just split us if is basically a maze," Yutaka asked.

"That would be a great idea if it wasn't for the fact that I only brought one flashlight," Piccolomon said they entered into the cave.

"Oh," Yutaka said with disappointment.

"Come let's go," Piccolomon said.

* * *

The Dokugumon and KoDokugumon surrounded the whole group while the head Dokugumon who was larger in size that the rest.

"Hello legendary warrior we have come here to claim your spirits on behalf of Queen Archnemon. Now I demand that you hand them over or else," the head Dokugumon said.

"Or else what?" Gigasmon asked.

"Or else we will take them by force," the head Dokugumon.

"I will never hand over my spirit to you wretched monsters," Ardhamon said.

"Find then I get we will have to take them by force, Attack" the head Dokugumon ordered.

The Dokugumon and KoDokugumon obeyed at shot there attacks and the group.

RhinoKabuterimon rambled into the spider Digimon with his horn.

Gigasmon used slammed his hands on the ground causing it to rise and then proceeded in using one of his special attacks.

JetSilphymon used Jet Winter to charged enemies as she pointed her windmill at them.

Reichmon attacked the Spider Digimon using his spear.

Ardhamon attack both his friends and foes and then called out his special attack.

"Atomic Inferno!" Ardhamon shouted as he sent dozens of missiles all over the place.

"Defense Shield!" Reichmon called out as he formed a barrier over him and the other warriors.

The Dokugumon were blasted with the exception of the head Dokugumon whom had shielded itself.

"It is time for you evil creatures to be purified," Ardhamon said as he held his D-scanner up. "Fractal Code Digitize!"

"_That was close I must be very careful not to underestimate them," _the head Dokugumon thought.

Babamon who was floating in the air watched the fight from a distance before she descended to the ground. She landed behind the building and watched the fight from a distance.

"_It looks like the battle has already started. I shall watch them from a distance to avoid getting involved unless it is absolutely necessary," _Babamon thought.

"It is hard work taking out both them and trying to battle Takuya at the sometime. I take on Takuya while you three take on the Dokugumon," RhinoKabuterimon suggest as he rammed.

"Need any help," a voice said.

Dokugumon turned around and saw that it was Archnemon.

"My queen I was just about to finish them off," Dokugumon said.

"Is that so then it seems that you could use some assist," Archnemon told her as dozens of Dokugumon and KoDokugumon emerge to the scene. "Attack my Dokugumon."

The Dokugumon obey Archnemon order and commence their attack.

"Great don't tell me that we have to fight more of them," RhinoKabuterimon said in a frustrated tone.

"It is hard work taking out both them and trying to battle Takuya at the sometime. I take on Takuya while you three take on the Dokugumon," RhinoKabuterimon suggest as he rammed.  
"That is good plans we will do our best to try to keep the Dokugumon from attacking you two," JetSilphymon told him as she charged at other Dokugumon.

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon said as he shot a Thunder Laser at Ardhamon who jumped in the air.

"Is that your best if so I am not very impressed," Ardhamon stated.

"Darn it I will never be able to beat him at this rate," RhinoKabuterimon as he reverted back to Junpei. "Execute Spirit Evolution, Blitzmon, Thunder Fist," he exclaimed as he landed a charged punch and dragged him to the ground.

"Earthquake!" Gigasmon yelled as he jumped up in front of a group of Dokugumon and slammed them in the ground.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon cried as she created a whirlwind and aimed it at the Dokugumon.

"Black Theorem!" Reichmon called out as dark energy form at the tip of the spear and pierce into the. _"No not now I must continue to fight the others need me." _he thought as he passed out on the ground and the Dokugumon took this opportunity to gain up on him.

"Kouichi?" JetSilphymon exclaimed as she raced over to help her friend.

"Giga Strom!" Gigasmon said as he released a sandstorm from his mouth to blind the enemies to allow enough time for Izumi to get to Reichmon.

"I can't see a thing," Archnemon said.

Reichmon revert back to his human form. JetSilphymon grabbed, but we she was about to take off she heard a low voice. "Pst, come over heard."

She looked around for the source of the voice and saw Babamon.

"Babamon what are you doing here?" JetSilphymon asked.

"There is no right now it looks like your friend needs to be intended to; he has been poisoned by the Dokugumon venom. Now place him down on the ground," Babamon ordered.

"But I have to get him some help?" JetSilphymon told her.

"Trust me I know what I am doing," Babamon said.

JetSilphymon placed Kouichi down on the ground.

Babamon put her hands on Kouichi forehead began to put his forehead and used her healing ability. "Hum," Babamon frowned.

"What wrong is he going to be okay?" JetSilphymon said.

"His head feels warm. I am taking him back to the nursery. You go on finish aiding your friends in defeating Archnemon," Babamon told her.

JetSilphymon nodded with concerned before she rejoined her teammates in the battle.

Babamon had trouble get Kouichi onto her broom, but she did eventually managed and took off. _"He is so darn heavy," _Babamon thought.

* * *

Kouichi was standing in a dark place in the middle endless water. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-scanner. _"It's gone!"_

"Where am I?" he asked and thought and then reached in his pocket.

"This is the Dark Ocean," a voice said.

"_That voice sounds somewhat familiar?"_ Kouichi thought as he looked around and spot a familiar Merman-like Digimon. "Neptunemon?"

"This is the Dark Ocean human. It is where soul's I have cursed spend the rest of their life or should I say afterlife," Neptunemon told him.

"What have you done to me, and why am I here? Answer Me?" Kouichi asked raising his voice.

"I already told you. Now goodbye human," Neptunemon said as he disappeared.

"Wait doesn't go?" Kouichi reached out to him, but instead he fell flat in the water.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked.

"Who is there?" Kouichi asked as he looked up to see who it was and spotted a Gesomon.

"Hello you must be the newly arrival as you perfectly fit the description. Now come on our queen awaits your arrival," The Gesomon said he grabbed Kouichi by one of his tentacles drove into the water.

"_Normally darkness makes me feel at ease, but something isn't right quite about this place. It feels so similar to the darkness I experienced as Duskmon," _Kouichi thought as he tried to break free of the Digimon's gripped, but it was no use as the Gesomon hold on was too strong on him.

* * *

Kouji continued to practice his fighting skills.

Witchmon opened the door with a brown bag and called out. "I have finished making the antidote Dr. Jijimon requested."  
Kouji stop and walk up to the porch and took bag anyway from her.

"Come again anytime and thank you for your service," Witchmon said as she closed the door.

Kouji went into the forest and pulled out his D-scanner. "Execute Beast Spirit Evolution, Garmmon," he picked up the bag with his teeth and then raced back towards Hospitown.

Daipenmon's popsicles regenerated and he prepares to call out his attack.

"Strawberry Death!" Daipenmon shouted as he threw the red Popsicle at Jijimon whom dodges it.

"Gentle Punch!" Jijimon said as he threw the punch towards Daipenmon's who dodge it with his Popsicles which cause them to break again.

Cockatrimon and the other Digimon whom were frozen have passed being to look around at Jijimon's and Daipenmon's fight.

"Feather Sword!" Cockatrimon shouted as a feather came towards Daipenmon.

The Piyomon, Floramon, Hawkmon, Palmon, Alraumon all called out their attacks against Daipenmon used his popsicles as a shield again. Daipenmon then threw the popsicles at the Digimon accept for Cockatrimon whom have dodge the attack.

"Petrifier!" Cockatrimon said as shot beams from his eyes. Daipenmon jumps out of the way and the attack collide with the frozen Digimon and turned them into ice sculptures.

Daipenmon this opportunity to slice the statues in half with his Popsicles swords and absorbed their data causing them to convert to Digi-eggs.

"Gentle Punch!" Jijimon called out his attack from behind Daipenmon.

Daipenmon was hit and fell over.

"Claw of Doom!" Jijimon exclaimed at he stabbed Daipenmon with his claw.

Daipenmon's reverted back to Tomoki and pressed a teleportation device that was attached to his left arm and vanished.

Jijimon and Cockatrimon's eyes widened at this.

"He just disappeared!" Cockatrimon blinked.

Jijimon started looking around.

"What are you doing sir?" Cockatrimon asked.

Jijimon spotted some brown hair strands on the ground.

"Ah, ha," Jijimon said and pick them up.

"What's that?" Cockatrimon asked getting closer.

"I believe that the boy's hair strands. Cockatrimon please hand bag by that tree over there," Jijimon said as he extended his cane.

Cockatrimon did what he was told and got the bag from the tree and hand it to Jijimon and took a bottle out of and placed the hair stands in it.

"Maybe I can't take this in for analysis so we can figure out reason behind the attack," Jijimon told him.

"How are you to do that when the hospital along with the rest of the town is in complete ruins," Jijimon said.

"I know of a place we can stay, but first we have to intend to the battle that is going on in the town," Jijimon said as could see the warriors battling the Dokugumon from the hill.

* * *

Demon and Lilithmon was currently battling each other on the arena, but stopped when they saw Tomoki's sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here I thought Blitzmon tossed you in the river?" Lilithmon said as she walked over to Tomoki.

"Easy there Lilithmon he is on our side now," Grandracmon said.

"What?" Lilithmon questioned in confusion.

"The warrior of ice inserted a virus in the boy that will make him freeze on the inside, however I have found a way to alter the usage of the virus with the help of the Datamon that reside in this castle." Grandracmon explained. "Now continue your training."  
Lilithmon looked with skepticism at Tomoki before returning to the arena.

"Master that Jijimon almost crushed me," Tomoki said.  
"Those Jijimon's are powerful Digimon indeed; it is best to avoid fighting them. Now with that said you should focus more on obtaining the spirits of the other legendary warriors, and I know that you want to get revenge on your brother am I correct?" Grandracmon asked him.

"Yes, I will make him pay for everything he has done to me," Tomoki said as he balled up his fist.

"You will get your chance, however, it seems that you are all worn out from the fight so you need to rest. I will have the chef to prepare you some food to eat before you go on your mission," Grandracmon told him as he went to the telephone.

"But sir," Tomoki protested.

"That an order," Grandracmon stated. "Now I will contact the castle manager Vamdemon to give you a tour of the castle and show you your room while the cooks are preparing the food. After your meal you will commence your training and Vamdemon will be the one evaluating your skills," Grandracmon said as he walked to the telephone on the wall and dial some numbers. "Hello, Vamdemon I need you to report to the Training Room A immediately."

A few minutes later Vamdemon entered into the Training Room.

"Sir how may I assist you?" Vamdemon asked and then he noticed Tomoki. "What this, a human?"  
"Yes Vamdemon, but don't worry he is an ally," Grandracmon told him. "Now I won't you to give the boy a tour of the castle and show him his room while his food is being prepared. He will be staying in Room 213," Grandracmon said.

"I will do as you wish sir," Vamdemon said as he bowed his head to Grandracmon. "Come along little human."

Tomoki followed Vamdemon as he escorted him to the kitchen.

"Sir Grandracmon please report to the control room immediately. I repeat Sir Grandracmon please report to the control room immediately," a Datamon on the intercom announced.

"I have to go now, but I shall return shortly," Grandracmon said as headed to the control room.

He saw that Darcumon on the screen and WarGreymon, WereGarurumon X, HerakleKabuterimon X, Lotusmon, and Vikemon in the background.

"Hello Sir Grandracmon I came to inform you that I shared the new with the servants of this castle and these five volunteered to take the rolled as commanders of the conquest," Darcumon told him.

"Excellent, hopeful we can get the job done faster now. Leviamon has currently conquered over half of the Continent of Water and only half of the Continent of Forest has been conquered by Demon while the Continents of Earth, Steel, and Darkness remains untouched," Grandracmon said.

"We should finish the conquest with the Continent of Forest since Demons' Castle is located here," WereGarurumon X said.

"Very well then, once you seized complete control of the area. Contact the Evilmon and they shall give the message to me understand?" Grandracmon asked.

"Yes sir," they all said as the screen went blank.

* * *

An exhausted Babamon landed on the porch of her ruined nursery and placed Kouichi down and took a deep breath. "Lilimon, Lilamon I need your assist."

Both Lilimon and Lilamon raced to the door.

"Babamon your back," Lilimon said as both of their eyes felled on Kouichi who were lying down on the ground.

"What happen to him?" Lilamon said.

"He has a fever. I one of you to carry him in the house quickly," Babamon said as she breathe heavily.

Lilamon took a hold of Kouichi as the three of them went inside the house.

"Where are the babies?" Babamon questioned.  
"There in the basement. I told them to stay put there just in case another attack happen," Lilamon told her.

"The enemy seems to know our location of the children. It would be best to stay here even if the house get fix. The question is how is it they were able to find us deep within the woods," Babamon questioned.

"Could it be that someone told them the location of the warriors?" Lilimon questioned.

"Maybe, but who did?" Babamon questioned.

Lilimon opened the door that lead to the basement as the three of them went down stair.

"Look its Babamon," Koromon called out.

"Babamon were starving?" Pokomon said.

"Yes, we haven't had anything to eat since breakfast," Tsunomon added.

The babies then started to whine and bicker

"Silent all of you can't you see I have an ill patient to intend to," Babamon said in a strict voice and then turned to Lilamon. "Lilamon place him down beside me. Lilimon go get the reduce fever medicine out of the storage cabin.

"Yes ma'am," Lilimon said.

Lilamon placed Kouichi on the ground beside Babamon.

Lilimon gave Babamon the medicine.  
"Dang I don't have any teaspoons or measuring cups. It looks like the both of you have to go to Coela Beach City," Babamon as walked to the save box. "One of you go and go buy a small measuring cup from the store while the another one get some bread and fruits for the children."

"Yes ma'am," Lilimon and Lilamon said in unison and then exited the basement.

Babamon stood up and went into the basement freezer box.

The baby Digimon crowded around Kouichi and they touch his forehead and hands.

"Mean he's hot, and I mean literally hot," Yaamon remarked as he stood on Kouichi's arms.

"Don't crowd around the ill patient babies. The virus could very well be contagious," Babamon said as she took an Ice Pack out of the freezer.

"Madame Babamon, what does contagious means?" Tanemon asked.

"It mean that you will get the virus as well it you are anywhere near him," Babamon told them.

"Yikes!" Caprimon exclaimed as he and the other Baby Digimon shrieked back into the corner.

Babamon place the Ice Pack on the boy's head so the fever in order to subside the fever and let on a sighed. _"I am so tired. I really need some rest_.

* * *

Piccolomon and the children dragged around in the cave and look tired some.

"We have been searching this cave for maybe hours,"

"And am about to collapse. Can we please take a rest?" Satomi asked.

"I guess so," Piccolomon said as he opened his bag and opened his backpack. "I brought some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches since I knew the search would take a while. Here have some," he said as he extended out three sandwiches and the children took them

"Thanks, but do you have any drinks?" Yutaka said.

"I was just about to give you some water," Piccolomon said as he reached in his bag pack and pulled out a bottle and handed them to the children.

"_This reminds me of the trip that I took in Hidas Mountains during our family reunion last year,"_ Yutaka thought as he ate his sandwich and said.

After they finish eating they continued their search.

Then all of a sudden they heard the sound of voices.

"Did you guys hear something?" Satomi asked.

"Yes, it seems like some sort of speech," Yutaka answered.

Then all of a sudden they saw a pair of ice crystals come their way.

Piccolomon formed a barrier to block the attack.

The attackers revealed themselves to be a Togemogumon, Pajyamon, and a Penmon.

"Who are they?" Yutaka asked as the all took out there D-scanner.

"It said they are a Togemogumon, a Pajyamon, and a Penmon," Satomi said.

"Slide Attack!" Penmon shouted as he slides towards the group.

"Execute Spirit Evolution!" the three children shouted in unison.

"Ranamon!"

"Arbormon!"

"Mercuremon!"

The three jumped out of the way before the attack could hit them.

"Ice Beast Fist!" Pajyamon exclaimed as he shot cold air towards them.

"Generous Mirror!" Mercuremon exclaimed as he absorbed the attack and reflected it back at them.

"Crystal Guard!" Togemogumon exclaimed as he hurled at the group. "Hail Machine Gun!"

"Ah!" the warriors and Piccolomon exclaimed as they were being hit by the crystals.

"That should teach those intruders," Pajyamon stated.

"Wait a minute we are not intruders these three children are the legendary warriors and I am the Assistance manager at Dr. Jijimon's Digimon Hospital. We just came here to retrieve an antidote to help to cure a patient's illness," Piccolomon said.

"Even if those children are the legendary warrior that doesn't mean that you all have good intention of being here for all we know you could be working for Demon and Lilithmon," Penmon told.

"Wait, do you mean the Dr. Jijimon?" Pajyamon asked.

"Yes, I was sent by him here to get the medicine for a ill patient," Piccolomon said

"How do we know you are telling the truth you could be trying to trick us into trusting you and then turn authorities in the Ice Terminal," Togemogumon said.

Piccolomon pulled out a Hospital's identification card and to show the three Digimon.

"Maybe this will help you prove that not lying and if you want more prove then I could contact Dr. Jijimon myself," Piccolomon said as The Digimon looked at the card as Piccolomon aimed the flashlight on it.

"All right we will take you there, however if you are planning committee some sort treacherous act then you will pay dearly. Is that clear," Pajyamon stated in a serious tone.

"Understood," Piccolomon said as he and the warriors whom reverted back to their human forms and followed the three Digimon. "So how do you guys know Dr. Jijimon?"

"When I was student Babamon's nursery as a Baby II Digimon I would go to Dr. Jijimon whether it is sickness or for checkups," Pajyamon told him.

"Okay then what are you all doing in this cave then?" Piccolomon asked.

"We can't tell them everything after all they could be working with the enemies," Penmon suggested.

"_And I thought I was paranoid then again I won't trust no one that I just met,"_ Satomi thought.

When they got to the wall they stopped.

"There is nothing here, but a dead end," Yutaka said as he looked around.

"So you think," Pajyamon answered pressed a red button on the wall which opened to what look like a living room of a house with the exception of the icy walls. There was a sofa, two wooden rocking chairs, and a television screen.

"This is our hide out. Come and have a seat while we prepared the medicine," Pajyamon suggested.

"Wait a second I thought Dr. Jijimon told me that the antidote was in the cave," Piccolomon said.

"It is, however the antidote comes from the plants that reside in this cave. You see it is said that AncientMegatheriumon lived in this exact spot thousands of years ago. He was a healer and grew medicine plants in order to create for cure Digimon who was infect by rare Ice virus. The first medicine that was successful was the treatment of a Mammon from Sub-Zero Chills. The plants were immune to the cold so AncientMegatheriumon froze the left over plants so they wouldn't be wasted" Pajyamon told him.

"AncientMegatheriumon?" Satomi questioned.

"Yes, he was the Ancient warrior of Ice and he dedicated his life to finding cures to rare Ice viruses. If you three are true the legendary warriors you would know who he was" Pajyamon told them.

"Oh now I remember. He was one of the warriors that were mentioned in that book we read yesterday," Satomi said.

"I am surprise there are Digimon who has heard of the Ten Legendary Warriors especially ones calming to be the Legendary Warriors themselves," Togemogumon said.

"We are Digimon. We are humans who come from a different world as I must say I am somewhat surprise at the conflict going on in this virtual world. What kind of person would create this type of world?" Yutaka told him.

"Virtual World?" Pajyamon, Penmon, and Togemogumon questioned.

"Excuse I though you all was going to show me the bathroom," Tomoko interrupted.

"Yes come along this way," Pajyamon said as he escorted her to the bathroom.

"Yutaka, Digimon aren't virtual beings. We are living creatures just like you humans are," Piccolomon said.

"Yeah, right living creatures don't display data when they injured and this world is called the Digital World after all," Yutaka questioned.

"Everyone displays their fractal code when they are injured including you humans. They are vital source of every living thing here," Piccolomon said.

"Whatever doesn't get me wrong I have a goodtime in this Digital World and all, but it is time that I find the exit? My parents are probably worried sick about me right now," Yutaka said.

"Yutaka, we have so desired to be a wielder of someone who thinks less of us," Mercuremon said in his D-scanner.

"Wait, I still don't understand what my purpose here in this virtual world," Yutaka told him.

"Goodbye Yutaka," Mercuremon and Sephirotmon said in unison.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yutaka said.

"Ha, serves you right," Piccolomon said with a prevalent smirked.

"Shut up I never asked to come to this world in the first place and I leaving this place as soon as possible," Yutaka said as he raced out of the room.

"Yutaka wait," Satomi said as she ran after him.

* * *

"Master Dagomon I am currently on the Continent of Ice with the warriors of wood and steel and three Digimon fugitives. I was wondering if you could send an army to surround the cave," Tomoko told him.

"I will ask Leviamon to pinpoint your location so I can contact our allies on the Continent of Ice," Dagomon told her.

"That is a excellent plan master, and I hope it will certainly be a success," Tomoko said.

Pajyamon who was standing outside the bathroom eavesdropped on the conversation. _"So they were planning on ambush in all alone," _he thought furiously.

Once Tomoko came out of the bathroom Pajyamon picked her up by her neck and slammed her into the wall.

"So you were planning to ambush up all alone weren't you?" Pajyamon said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Tomoko asked as she tried to cover up her actions.

"Don't play dump with me human," Pajyamon told her as he held his other hand "Ice Beast Fist!" he said as he punched her into the wall.

"Uh!" Tomoko said as she was thrust back into the wall as she smirked and pulled out her D-scanner. "You know too much as it, Execute spirit Evolution, Ranamon!"

"Whippin' Waves!" Ranamon said as she shot a drill of water at Pajyamon pushing him farther and farther back.

* * *

Piccolomon, Togemogumon, and Penmon suddenly heard the cave shake.

"What going on here?" Penmon asked.

Then suddenly they saw Pajyamon crashed on the flood and Ranamon coming into the screen.

"Togemogumon, Penmon those humans and that Piccolomon was planning to ambush us," Pajyamon said.

Togemogumon and Penmon looked at Piccolomon with furious.

"You were planning to turn us into the authorities all along," Togemogumon said.

"You scoundrels!" Penmon spat.

"There must be some kind of mistake," Piccolomon said as he backed away.

"Come on we have to get out of here," Ranamon said grabbed Piccolomon.

* * *

Yutaka stood outside the cave looking at blank D-scanner.

"Yutaka are you all right?" Satomi asked.

"No, I am not all right I want to get out of this place and go home," Yutaka said angrily as he punched the cave and suddenly tons snow came barreling down on them.

"Yutaka look out!" Satomi said as she pushed the both of them out of the way.

"Are you all right?" Satomi asked.

"I guess so," Yutaka said as got up, but they realize they were surrounded by tons of Icy and Cold climate Mammal Digimon.

"Looks like we found them, now let's take their spirits," a Zudomon said prepared to attack.

Satomi stepped in the way and pulled out her D-scanner. "Execute Beast Spirit Evolution, Petaldramon! Leaf Cyclone!" she shouted as she aimed of wind and leaves at the Digimon, which had little to no affect on them as their Ice attack came closer towards them. Petaldramon tried to shield Yutaka to the best of her ability as she got severely hit by the attack.

"Satomi!" Yutaka screamed.

Petaldramon spirits and fractal code started too displayed.

"Oh no we are dommed," Yutaka said fearfully.

* * *

Piccolomon and Ranamon who were being chased by Pajyamon, Penmon, and Togemogumon raced to their entrance. Piccolomon did his best to shield himself and Ranamon from the attack of their Digimon as Ranamon used her attacks to fend them off.

"Jealously Rain!" Ranamon said as she created a cloud acid cloud over them causing three Icy/Mammal type Digimon to cry out in pain. When they reach the entrance it was blocked off by the show.

"Great now how do we get out of here?" Piccolomon asked.

"Leave everything to me, Whippin' Waves!" she exclaimed as she blasted through the snow.

The Icy/Mammal Digimon hear a shaking sound as they were splashed by the out coming water from the cave.

Piccolomon grabbed onto the unconscious Satomi and Yutaka as carried them inside his invisible spear as they flew away from the scene.

"Then they escape," a Yukidarumon said.

"No matter at least we have the human spirit of wood," the Zudomon said.

"What about the fugitives?" the Yukidarumon asked.

Then they saw Pajyamon, Penmon, and Togemogumon walking slowly outside the cave.

"Does that answer your question?" the Zudomon asked.

All of the Icy/Mammal Digimon smirked.

"You three are under arrested and shall be tried for the treason you've committed. Let's take them away," the Zudomon said.

The Icy/Mammal Digimon held Pajyamon, Penmon, and Togemogumon down and handcuffed them and carried them off to the Ice Terminal Prison.

* * *

Piccolomon took out his walkie-talkie to contact Jijimon. "Come in Dr. Jijimon. Do you read me?"

"I read you loud and clearly Piccolomon. Did you get the antidote?" Jijimon asked.

"Negative three Digimon in that cave up and attacked us for no reason and accused us for something I didn't quite understand," Piccolomon said.

"Never mind the antidote we have bigger problem here the child that wield the Ice spirit just got up and attacked us. Something very fishy is going on here and I know that is definitely not one of symptoms of the virus," Jijimon said.

"Roger, we are on our way Jijimon," Piccolomon said. "Is everyone okay back there?" he asked as he turned to see Yutaka head down in silent, an unconscious Satomi, and Tomoko with her back turn with an unknowingly victorious sinister smirk.

"What happen to her?" Piccolomon asked.

Yutaka just ignored Piccolomon as he looked down.

"I asked you a question and I expected my answered," Piccolomon scowled.

"Leave me alone will you!" Yutaka snapped back.

"Fine then if you don't want to talk about it then I shall say no more you ignorant human," Piccolomon scowled.

Yutaka balled his fist as he buried his face with his knees as silent tear fell on his pants.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that. Come on kid cheer up will you," Piccolomon said.

Yutaka ignored him as he continued to cry silently.

Piccolomon sighed and thought that it would be best to leave the boy along while at least until he gets in a position

* * *

Meanwhile the warriors were having trouble defeating the Dokugumon and no matter how many they destroy Archnemon released more from her abdomen. Blitzmon and Ardhamon were taking hits from each other as well as the Dokugumon.

"Jijimon and Cockatrimon watch the battle from a distance.

"Should we help them Jijimon?" Cockatrimon asked.

"If the legendary warriors want to prove to themselves they are strong enough to defeat Grandracmon this is the time to do it," Jijimon told him.

"So you are just going to let them die? They have been infected by the Dokugumon poison attack and could die in any instant" Cockatrimon raised his voice.

"Calm down Cockatrimon I wasn't finish. I will assist in healing them, but I simply won't fight their battle for them," Jijimon told him.

The warriors suddenly collapsed and reverted back to their human form tired some.

"I don't know why the spirit chose you pathetic humans to be their wielders. You are obvious so pitiful and weak not to mention you attack your allies which makes the job easier for. After I finish will hunt down your other friend and then we will have you for dinner how does that sound.

All of them gasped in fear exception Takuya whom was semi-unconscious.

"Beo Saber!" Beowulfmon called out as he sliced through the Dokugumon.

"Why hello there, it's nice of you to join us? You know what they say the more the merrier?" Archnemon said as she released more Dokugumon from her abdomen.

Jijimon to create a wall of earth using his cane to block the Dokugumon attacks just in time to heal the step out children from the poison.  
Beowulfmon sliced at the Dokugumon until their fractal codes appeared. "Fractal Code Digitize!" he said as he held up his D-scanner to purify them.

He then attempted to charge towards Archnemon and the head Dokugumon, but she released more Dokugumon from her abdomen.

"_It seems that the only way get rid of these Digimon I will have to destroy the sorts," _Beowulfmon said attempted to fight his way through the Dokugumon as he attempted to get to Archnemon.

Takuya opened his eyes and placed his hands on his head.

"What just happened?" Takuya asked.

"I just happen to healed you all from Dokugumon's poison. Now get back in there and show those Dokugumon who is boss. Cockatrimon and I will be cheering you on in the sidelines" Jijimon said as he removed the wall.

Some of the Dokugumon prepared to attack the children.

Takuya looked around. "Junpei, Izumi where am I," he asked.

"We will explain later right now we have to help Kouji and get rid of the Dokugumon," Junpei told him.

Takuya eyes slightly widened took a look at the Dokugumon who was about to attack them.

"Execute Fusion Evolution," Takuya, Izumi, and Junpei exclaimed.

"Ardhamon!"

"JetSilphymon!"

"RhinoKabuterimon!"

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution."

"Gigasmon!"

"Guys if we just lay a figure on Archnemon than we might be able to win this battle?" RhinoKabuterimon told them as he rammed into the Dokugumon.

"But how every time we try to reach her she keep releasing dozens of Dokugumon," JetSilphymon said.  
"I know, but if I have a plan you guys keep fiend off the Dokugumon while I call out my special attack. I give you the cure to move out of the way," RhinoKabuterimon said he said in a low voice.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Ardhamon exclaimed.

"Cleansing Light!" Beowulfmon exclaimed.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon exclaimed.

"Giga Strom!" Gigasmon exclaimed.

"_I almost there I just need a few seconds to go,"_ RhinoKabuterimon thought.

"Atomic Inferno!" Ardhamon shouted.

"Beo Saber!" Beowulfmon exclaimed.

"Jet Winter!" JetSilphymon yelled.

"Hurricane Bomber!" Gigasmon cried out!

"Stand back guys," RhinoKabuterimon told them.

The sky darkened as the others warriors retreat behind RhinoKabuterimon as he prepared to unleash his ultimate attack.  
"What are you planning you think can destroy me then think again?" Archnemon said as she released more Dokugumon from her abdomen.

"Condenser Strom!" RhinoKabuterimon shouted as tons of lightning bolts on the Dokugumon including the head Dokugumon."

"They all cried out as their fractal codes display.

"Gigasmon slide evolution, Grottomon!"

RhinoKabuterimon reverted back to Junpei. "Execute spirit evolution Blitzmon!" he said.

"Fractal Code Digitize!" they all said as they purified Archnemon, the head Dokugumon and every last Dokugumon and KoDokugumon in the area.

Archnemon who watch the scene was hiding behind the build. "_Phew was close those legendary warrior and how did they manage to withstand my Dokugumon poison attack? I hate to do so, but maybe I should ask other Digimon for some insisted,"_ she said as threw some smoke so no one could she her leaving as she snuck away from the town.

The warriors reverted back to human form as Jijimon walks up to him.

"Where did Archnemon go? I don't remember seeing her when we purify the Dokugumon?" Izumi as she looked.

"She must've got away. Darn it I almost had her," Junpei said.

"But you did plan an excellent strategy if I do say so myself," Jijimon told him.

"Now where did those purple creeps go?" Takuya looked around. "Oh yes now I remember I purified them with my D-scanner and showed them who was boss."

Everyone fell excluding Kouji felled to the floor and sweatdropped.

Kouji looked around and asked. "Where is Kouichi?"

"That is a good question my boy," Jijimon said.

"What you mean that a good question? You were supposed to be watching him?" Kouji said.  
"Kouji, Kouichi became very sick during the battle and has been taken back to Babamon house," Izumi told him with a hint of sadness.

"_Darn it, I told him not to push himself too much," _Kouji grunted. "Let's go back to the house."

"Where is Tomoki?" Junpei asked Jijimon.

"Well your friend just suddenly burst out of the scratcher restrainers and attacked us," Jijimon told him.

"What you can't be serious" Junpei said with shock. The other excluding Kouji also had a surprise looks on their faces.

"Does it look like I am joking? Well anyway I brought a simple of his hair to analyze the cause of the attack," Jijimon told him.

Takuya, Izumi, and Junpei took out there D-scanners.

"Execute beast spirit evolution, Vritramon!" Ardhamon shouted.

"Execute spirit evolution!" Izumi and Junpei exclaimed in unison.

"Fairymon!"

"Blitzmon!"

"All right guys hope on board," Fairymon told him.

Ardhamon carried Kouji, Fairymon carried Hiroaki, and Blitzmon carried Jijimon and Cockatrimon.

"It seems you are feeling okay Takuya you had us worried back there for a second," Blitzmon said.

"What do you mean?" Vritramon asked.

"You attack us while we tried to beat up those spiders and almost got us killed," Hiroaki spat.

"You don't have to be so harsh with your words you know," Fairymon said.

"_Hiroaki that's my dad's name,"_ Vritramon thought as he eyes fell on the boy._ "Speaking of which he does bear some resemblance to dad, wield huh."_

"What is the truth? If he wants stop acting like a maniac then he shouldn't be fighting at all," Hiroaki said.

"You're right, it's my fault that the town is in ruins and I almost got you guys along with myself killed. If I didn't victim Lilithmon's virtual games then we could have easily won that battle against Archnemon," Vritramon told them.

"Nya, I think that the town would have been in ruins either way," Blitzmon said.

"Maybe, but if I didn't lost my mind back there the lesser damage would have been done on the town," Vritramon told him.

"Perhaps, but we shouldn't deal on that any longer. We have bigger problems to worry about," Blitzmon told him.

Piccolomon caught up with them and said. "I was looking all over town for you Dr. Jijimon. I just saw you a few minutes ago floating in the air and came rushing over here," he said. "Now what happened here and where is the Archnemon you spoke of?"

"I will explain more we get to Babamon's house," Jijimon told him.

Kouji noticed that Satomi was lay unconscious in Piccolomon's sphere. "What happen to her?"

"She got hurt trying to protect me from the attack at the cave. You see we were ambush by tons of Digimon and…" he stopped and let the words out. "It is my fault. I could nothing because I no longer had the spirits of steel."

"You both got your spirits snatched?" Hiroaki asked.

"Well the Digimon only took Satomi's human spirits. Mines are," Yutaka paused for a moment. "Well I lost them."  
"Lost them what do you mean by that?" Hiroaki asked.

Yutaka did not answer.

"_So they only took just the human spirits meaning that she is still able to fight. Well no matter it will be much harder for her to control her beast spirits without the human spirit to balance it making it easier for me to take her spirits. Yutaka doesn't seem to have his spirits anymore, but Dagomon probably can figure out there location," _Tomoko thought with little disappointment.

"Hello, earth to Yutaka did you hear me; I just asked you a simple question?" Hiroaki asked.

"Wait did you say ambushed?" Piccolomon said.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Yutaka asked.

"Well, Pajyamon, Penmon, and Togemogumon accused us of setting up an ambushed, but it doesn't make any sense. How could they have known that the ambush was outside when all three of them were inside the cave?" Piccolomon asked.

"Maybe they have cameras around there," Tomoko suggested trying to take his mind off the culprit of the ambush.

"Perhaps, but either way someone is responsible of it and tried to frame us, but who?" Piccolomon questioned.

"Maybe someone was spying on you?" Hiroaki suggested.

"We can contact bun- err Cherubimon and asked him if he can pinpoint the location of the human spirit of wood," Jijimon said not wanting to cause confusion at the moment.

"_It is all my fault that Satomi lost one of her spirits. I should have also taken the situation seriously. Now that I am spiritless there is nothing I can do at the moment," _Yutaka thought as he continued to avoid eye contact with the others.

* * *

The Gesomon swam deep into the depth of the Dark Ocean they reached the city located at the abyss.

"The Queen will be so delight to see you," Gesomon said as he continued the boy to the city castle.

The Rukamon guards opened the castle gate and door for Gesomon. When Gesomon arrived at the throne room there stood a Mermaid-like Digimon with turquoise and light blue

"AncientMermaimon I have brought the newly arrived accursed one," Gesomon said as still held Kouichi tight.

"_AncientMermaimon is the one who create the spirits of water," _Kouichi thought.

"Bring him closer," AncientMermaimon ordered.

Gesomon obeyed as he walked closer to the queen.

"You are AncientSphnixmon's chosen aren't you, however that does not change the fact that you are an accused one nor does it make your punishment less severe," AncientMermaimon told him.

"Where am I and how are the wrongs that I have done is greater than what the others spirits have done include the ones that you have created?" Kouichi asked.

"Silence, you are not to question my authority. I am the ruler of this realm and you are nothing more than a mere accursed one," AncientMermaimon. "Gesomon take him to the attic's aquarium and lock him up."

"As you wish my queen," Gesomon said as he dragged Kouichi off.

"AncientMermaimon why are you doing this; weren't you one of the Ten Ancient Warriors whom save the Digital World thousands of years ago?" Kouichi asked as he was being taken away by the Gesomon.

"What I was is none of your concern? Gesomon get this human out of my site now," AncientMermaimon commanded.

"As you wish my queen," Gesomon said and exit the throne room as he carried Kouichi to the attic he used a tentacles to punch in a code above an item compartment against the wall and a key appear in the compartment. Gesomon opened the compartment.

Kouichi attempts to break free again one again, but the struggle was futile nevertheless.

"Stop your squirming human before I pulverize you," Gesomon opened the attic door and placed Kouichi in the aquarium against which a big tank that evens the shark could fit in it. Gesomon opened the hatch with one of his tentacle and toss the boy inside it. Kouichi tried to swim up to the opened, but before he could reach the top Gesomon closed the hatch and locked him inside there.

"Enjoy your new home because it is where you will spend the rest of your life. Now sweet dreams or should I say nightmare," Gesomon laughed sinisterly as he exit the room. The Gesomon then exit the room closed the door.

Kouichi banged on the glass as hard as he could, but didn't even came close to breaking it.

"It is no use. It looks like this is it for me. I am sorry Mom, Kouji, my friends please forgive me, but I can no longer be with you," Kouichi said as he sunk to the bottom of the aquarium in despair.

* * *

"Demon, Lilithmon it is time that you both DNA Digivolve," Grandracmon told them. Suddenly the telephone rung and Grandracmon sighed went over to answer it. "Hold off on the DNA digievolving until I finish with this call. Yes, do have any news?" he asked.

"_Grandracmon the Ice Terminal Digimon said that they have the human spirit of wood," Evilmon 1 said._

"What about the beast spirits, and the other warrior spirits?" Grandracmon asked.

"_They said that they have them just yet, however they are keeping track of the warrior's signals and have contact Digimon from other places to assist them," Evilmon 1 said._

"Tell them not to call me unless they have at over half of the spirit understood," Grandracmon with a temper and slammed the telephone on the hook.

"What was that all about?" Demon asked.

"Nothing important now perform let's get back to where we left off. Let's the DNA Digivolution commence," Grandracmon said.

"Demon!"  
"Lilithmon!"

"DNA Digievolve to…!" they both exclaimed as there data merged together.

"By fusing together, you two will have twice as more strength than what you previously possessed," Grandracmon told them.

"Ogudomon!" they exclaimed.

"_Yes, Ogudomon is born and shall not only be successive in the tournament, but will also be the ultimate key in reviving the Destroyer, Millenniumon," _Grandracmon thought.

* * *

It was currently dusk when the group arrived at Babamon house. All looks turned to devastation when they saw the wreck house; with the exception of Tomoko of course.

Vitramon, Fairymon, and Blitzmon reverted back to human form once they descended to the ground.

"What in the world happened here?" Vitramon asked.

"Is looked like this place has been attack if so then that means?" Fairymon stopped and said. "Oh no, don't tell me they are gone."

"_Kouichi, oh no,"_ Kouji thought as a terrified looked appeared on his face.

The ground landed on the ruined porch of the Nursery.

"Kouichi where are you?" Kouji asked as he searched for his brother. "Kouichi!"

The Babamon emerged to the scene.

"What is the entire racket for?" Babamon said.

"Where is Kouichi?" Kouji asked is a somewhat frustrated tone.

"He is in the basement; however he is not doing well at all. I was just about getting Lilimon and Lilamon to take him to a witch doctor in Coela Beach City. His condition seems to be getting no better even after I gave him the medicine as a matter of fact it only got worse. He did open his eyes a couple of times, but they were abnormal and looked hollow. We tried to speak to him but we weren't able to communicate with him," Babamon explained.

"_Wait a second that is the same look that Kouichi had in the hospital after we return how from our first trip to the Digital World if so then that would mean that his spirit is no longer in this world," _Kouji thought with an intense expression. "Is there any way to track his spirit down?"

"You see I spent researched some books in the basement of the meaning of this and finally founded some information. "It said that whenever a being is cursed one of the Olympus Twelve then their soul shall be eternity in a realm of where condemned souls reside. To break the cruse you have to consult with the Olympus Twelve member that has placed the cursed on the accursed one," Babamon told him.

"How do we find the Olympus Twelve" Kouji said as he balled up his with anger flurrying up in him.

"The real question is which member of the Olympus Twelve had placed the cursed your friend," Babamon said as she walked back to the basement door and the group followed her.

"He is my brother," Kouji corrected her.

"Oh, well anyway I think that it would best if we could contact Jupitermon arrive at Coela Beach City. He is the leader of the Olympus Twelve and may know the locations of the others are once," Babamon said.

"It has been a longtime since I have seen you Babamon. I haven't seen you brought babies to my hospital for a checkup three months ago," Jijimon said.

"It is good to see you as well Jijimon. I just wish it didn't have to be on this kind of occasion," Babamon told him.

"Same here speak of which how did your house get wreck so badly?" Jijimon questioned.

"That Archnemon whom attacked the city come here trying to take the spirits. The training house that you had built was also wrecked in the process and all of the equipment was destroyed along with it," Babamon told him as she opened the basement door. "Lilimon, Lilamon carry the boy up the stair we are going to take him to Hospitown. Tell the babies to come as well, we are leaving this place," Babamon said.

"We are coming Babamon," Lilamon told her as she picked Kouichi up and carried him upstairs.

As Lilimon, Lilamon along Caprimon, Koromon, Minomon, Pokomon, Poyomon, Pukamon, Pyocomon, Tanemon, Tsunomon, and a Yaamon emerged from the basement, Kouji rushed to them and took a hold of Kouichi.

"_Eyes are hollowed just like Babamon said," Kouichi thought._

Piccolomon created a sphere for the children so they could proceed in heading towards Coela Beach City.

"If our enemies can easily find us like that then nowhere is safe, if so then we have to find a way to stop them instead of sitting around not doing anything not to mention they could be responsible for Tomoki strange behavior," Takuya asked.

"Agree we have to do something about this Demon, Lilithmon, and this Grandracmon they working for before they take anymore of our spirits to awaken the destroyer Digimon the Ancient warriors warned us about," Takuya said.

"I will tell you the story when we get to Coela Beach City since the warrior of light seem to be occupied at the moment," Jijimon said as he glanced at Kouji holding on to Kouichi.

"Lilimon, Lilamon once we get in this city I want you two to take the babies to the Space Center and ask them to transport you and the babies to one of the moons. It is no longer safe for them to stay here," Babamon told them.

"But what about you?" Lilimon asked.

"I going to continue to train the warriors for their upcoming battle, but don't worry I am going to be fine," Babamon said.

"Correction we are going to train them," Jijimon said.

Babamon Piccolomon and Cockatrimon gasped in shocked.

"Are you sure about this sir" Cockatrimon asked.

"Why of course I am? It's been a longtime since I trained fighter for battle and I always dream of doing it again someday. Don't get me wrong I love being a doctor and helping to find cures for my patients element, but this time the Digimon World is at war and I will do all I can aid in its protection," Jijimon told them.

"Babamon please come with us please," Koromon begged.

"Yes it just wouldn't be the same without you," Yaamon added.

"My babies, I promise I will be back right after order is restored to the Digital World," Babamon told them.

"Please come with us," the Minomon pleaded.

"I told you that we will see each other again right after the war ends," Babamon told them.

Babamon's words caused the babies to cry.

Annoyed by the loud cries, the children cover there ears.

"I will be strong babies and I suspect you to do the samething," Babamon told them.

"Uh!" they said as these words caught their attention.

"I need your support and someday you may need mines. I promise I will call you very often to check up on you," Babamon told them.

The Baby Digimon nodded their heads.

"We will do our best for you Madame Babamon," Koromon told her.

The other babies nodded in agreement.

"I am glad to hear that, and I have faith neither of you will let me down," Babamon told them.

The children sighed once the conversation had come to a conclusion.

"I am passed by starving," Izumi said as he stomach growled several time.

"Yes, I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. That battle with Archnemon really worn me out," Junpei added.

"I definitely ready to munch on something ever since we been in a psychiatric office," Hiroaki told them.

"At least you guys had something to eat today. I haven't had any food and I mean real food since we left our world," Takuya told them.

"You don't say do you," Izumi as she, Junpei and Hiroaki laughed humorously.

"What so funny?" Takuya asked.

"Oh Never mind," Izumi said.

* * *

**A/N:** As you most of you already know that the Dark Ocean is a place from Digimon Adventures 2, but I just added some places to it. Jupitermon is not an official Digimon at least not as of yet; however since Olympus Twelve are named after the Twelve Olympians I figured the supposed Jupitermon would be there leader.


	14. Turmoil and Despair Part 2

**Chapter 14:** Tumoil and Despair Part 2

Turmoil and Despair Part 2

The group landed in front of Coela Beach City entrance. Jijimon walked over to unconscious Satomi and placed his hands over her forehead as energy released within him. After a few seconds he removed his hand from his forehead and Satomi opened her eyes slowing.

"Jijimon?" Satomi questioned and looked around. "Where are we?"

"We are at the entrance of Coela Beach City. Piccolomon will explain everything to you," Jijimon insisted as they entered the gates and stopped at a display map.

"You see Satomi during the battle against the Digimon that ambushed us you were knocked unconscious and they got a hold into the warrior of wood's human spirit. Jijimon is planning to contact Cherubimon as soon as possible so that we can track them down and at the same time figure out what wrong with your unconscious friend over there. Babamon suspects that it is the Olympus Twelve doing, but we are not certain and therefore we are planning on taking your friend to a Witch Doctor," Piccolomon explained.

Satomi tried to absorb the information in her head and nodded with a hint of dismay.

"Lilimon, Lilamon I want you it is time for you two to go the babies to the Space station," Babamon told her as she reached in her pocket and pulled out some bits.

Lilimon reached for it, but Lilamon rushed over and took it from Babamon.

"I take it, we would want to lose the money now would we," Lilamon said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Lilimon asked as a vein popped up on her forehead.

"Face it Lilimon you are always misplace almost everything. I would want Babamon to miss place the money" Lilamon told her.

"I do not lose everything!" Lilimon yelled at her.

"Do too," Lilamon argued.

"Do not," Lilimon argued.

"Stop the argument you two, and I am very disappointed in your behavior Lilamon especially in front of the babies," Babamon told her. "Now apologize to Lilimon?" Babamon said.

Lilamon sighed and said. "I apologize Lilimon and Babamon please forgive me."  
"Apology exception now may I hold onto the bits?" Lilimon asked.

"Here you go," Lilamon said as she placed the bits in Lilimon hands.

"You will call us often like you promise right?" Koromon asked.

"Of course I will Koromon. Now be good you hear and remember to stay out of trouble," Babamon told him.

"We will surely miss you Madame Babamon, but we look forward to hearing from you," Tanemon said as a tear fell from her eyes.

"We will also tell you about what progress we made as well," Pukamon added.

"Farewell Madame Babamon," Lilamon said and bowed.

"We will do our best to take care of the little ones," Lilimon said and she bowed also.

The babies said their goodbyes as they along with Lilimon and Lilamon turned as they turned and left the scene.

"There is a place Dr. Sorcerymon's Witchelny Clinic who is a witch doctor located near this side of the city," Piccolomon told them.

"Then let's go. Lead the way Piccolomon," Jijimon told him and turned to the children and reached in his pocket and held out a couple of bit to give to them. "If you children are hungry you may can grab a bite to eat and meet us at Witchelny Clinic."

"We will meet you there," Takuya said as he took the bits.

Everyone except Kouji crowded around the displayed map.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" Babamon asked.

"No, ma'am," Kouji told her.

"I see you want to look after your brother. Well I see nothing wrong with that, but you must eat something or you want have any energy to combat your opponents during a battle," Babamon said. "There is some bread and fruits left over from lunchtime. I will give them to you once we arrived at the clinic," Babamon told him.

Kouji nodded.

"All right guys let's see what we have here. There is a 4 pizza parlor located in the town, there are 6 hamburger joints places in this town, and there are eight seafood places. Take your pick. Raise your hands for pizza," Takuya said.

Junpei and Izumi raised their hand.

"Who wants a hamburger," Takuya asked.

Hiroaki and Junpei raised their hands.

"Junpei you already raised your hand," Takuya told him.

"I know, but I might want something extra just in case those evil Digimon destroy the city and we won't have anything left to eat," Junpei said.

"You know you do have a point Junpei this time, however I think we are kind of short on money if you know what I mean," Izumi told him.

"Jijimon, Babamon, Piccolomon, and Cockatrimon probably have some money they can lend us," Junpei told her.

"Well anyway who wants seafood," Takuya said as he raised his hand.

He noticed that neither Satomi nor Yutaka raised their hands.

"Hey why didn't you guys vote?" Takuya asked.

"It really doesn't matter to me where we go," Satomi told them.

"Same for me," Yutaka said.

"All right then I guess we will have pizza since it has the most votes not count Junpei second hand raise," Takuya said.

"Are you trying to embarrass me Takuya?" Junpei asked.

"No of course not I was just saying that since you raised your hand for pizza first then we should eat that instead," Takuya said. "Now let's get going," Takuya said.

Izumi looked around and just notice something "Hey guys where did Tomoko go?" she asked looking around.

"Good question. Oh well hopefully she will find her way back to the doctor office, but it is kind of strange that she won't wonder off by herself , but then again we don't know her that well do we," Junpei said.

* * *

Kouji, Babamon, Jijimon, Piccolomon, and Cockatrimon entered the Witchelny Clinic.

They went over to the receptionist which was a Renamon.

Kouji went to the table.

"We need to see the doctor right away," Kouji told her.

"What seems to be the problem?" the Renamon asked.

"This boys soul his departed from his body and we need to see the doctor to figure out a way to reunite his body and soul," Babamon said.

"I don't quite get it, but I will try to contact Dr. Sorcerymon to see if he can do anything," Renamon said as she picked up a telephone.

"Dr. Sorcerymon we have a patient here he apparently had his body separate from his soul according to the visitors here," Renamon said as she hung the telephone up.

"Take seat a please, Dr. Sorcerymon will be with you all as soon as possible. Only a minimum of three people are allowed back there" Renamon said.

Kouji and the Digimon headed towards the chair and sat down.

"Cockatrimon, Piccolomon do you go to the welcome center and contact Cherubimon to see if he can locate the spirits of wood?" Jijimon asked.

"Right way sir," Piccolomon told him as Cockatrimon left the scene

Kouji glanced down at his brother with concern.

* * *

Archnemon was standing front of a screen as she pressed some buttons and CannonBeemon displayed on the screen.

"I need your assistance?" Archnemon asked her.

"What it is now Archnemon?"CannonBeemon asked.

"CannonBeemon I need you to do me a favor. I that you just like me want that ideal world to be a reality and in order for it to be so we would need to gather the spirits of the ten legendary warriors and I know that you and I share the same ideas?" Archnemon asked.

"Why should I help you wasn't it you and you Dokugumon who nearly destroyed our territory a couple of months ago?" CannonBeemon asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Archnemon began. "You know that we spider Digimon have to make a living you know. I know how about I let your you and your FanBeemon keep half of the human children and we keep the other half, is that a deal?"

"Well we really do need something to eat for tonight so I suppose it is a deal, but you better not go back on your word Archnemon is that understood?" CannonBeemon asked.

"So it is settled we shall meet at the northern entrance of Coela Beach City, and don't worry I am a Digimon of my word," Archnemon assured her.

* * *

Tomoko was hiding in the back of an ally talking to Dagomon.

"Sir the spirits of steel is no longer in Yutaka possess. Do you know the whereabouts of the spirits of steel?" Tomoko asked.

"I will try to locate them and I will inform you if I have come across them," Dagomon suggested.

"Master do you know if there are any potion shops located in Coela Beach City?" Tomoko said.

"Yes there are several located in each section of the city. If you look closely at the map you will find your way there," Dagomon said.

"All right," Tomoko said as she headed for to the closes map. _"There is a shop not too far from here. Good the sooner I can get there the better." _

Tomoko walked a few blocks down the street and entered into a Potion shop and was greeted by a Wizardmon.

"Greeting custom how may I help you?" The Wizardmon asked.

"Yes I was like for you to make me eight sleeping potions. Tomoko asked.

"That will be 98 bits," the Wizardmon said.

"What, but I don't have any money," Tomoko said as her eyes widened.

"Don't worry I will take care of the payment," Dagomon told her as a slack of bits appeared near the transport machine behind the counter.

"_What a relief?" _Tomoko asked.

"The portion should be ready shortly. Have a seat please," Wizardmon said.

Tomoko took a seat as was suggested. She spotted a magazine about sorcery and picked it up read it. _"Wow, very interesting."_

* * *

Kouichi laid low in the aquarium with his eyes shut tightly.

Meanwhile a group of Gesomon and a group Digimon in a single file line entered into the room.

"And now tourist we will show you a human," Gesomon told them as he headed to the sign by the aquarium.

"You see humans go by a different classification then we Digimon. We Digimon are classified by our attribute data, virus and vaccine and our species which are aquan, beast, bird, dark, dragon, holy, insect, plant, and machine. Humans on the other hand just like living things in their world are classified according to kingdom, phylum, class, order, family, subfamily, tribe, genus, and species. This human's kingdom, phylum, class, order, family subfamily, tribe, genus, and species that humans belong to are animal, chordate, mammal, primate, homoindae, homo, and homo sapiens respectively. "Now any questions?"  
A Digimon raised its hand.

"Where do humans live and what do they eat?" The Gokimon asked.

"Humans live in a parallel universe to the living Digimon. They are self-centered creatures and care nothing about the environment around them. They pollute the air, water, and soil in there using deadly chemical. If they could do that much damage to their world then imagine what they do to the Digital World. Aquan Digimon such as me depends on water for strength and other Digimon depend on it for survival. Water is an element that is essential to all life and should not be tainted by all means. Now are there any more questions?" Gesomon asked.

"Yes you didn't answer my question about what humans eat?" the Gokimon reminds.

"Our yes, well my friend most humans are omnivores, but some humans are herbivores. Anymore questions?"

"What stages is this human?" a BlackAgumon asked.

"What do you mean? I need some clarification please," Gesomon told him.

"I mean is it a baby I, baby II, child, adult, perfect, ultimate, super ultimate?" the BlackAgumon wondered.

"According to my research humans stage of life is infant, childhood, adolescence, and adulthood. We have collected some data on this human and it appears to be that it is in its childhood stage. Are there anymore question before we move on," Gesomon said.

No one answered.

"Good now let's move alone to the next exhibit," Gesomon said as they exit the room.

Kouichi was still lying unconscious in the aquarium unaware of the tourists' presents.

A Sorcerymon entered into the waiting room carrying an indigo toolbox with stars.

"Greeting, I am Dr. Sorcerymon. Now where is the patient that I need to see?" he asked.

"Right here," Jijimon said as he pointed towards Kouichi.

"Follow me please," Sorcerymon told him.

* * *

Kouji, Jijimon, and Babamon followed Sorcerymon to a room which had a very light green wall paper with four chairs and a flat bed.

"I was told that you are trying to figure out a way to reunite his soul and body, am I correct," Sorcerymon instructed.

"Yes, that's correct," Babamon confirmed.

"Tell me, what species is this Digimon exactly" Sorcerymon told them.

"That because he is not a Digimon. He and the one whom is standing by him, are creature known as human whom come from a different world," Babamon explained.

"I have heard of humans, but I never seen them before. Well anyway he eyes do look very hollow, which might be an indication that he has become spiritless or a spell has been cast on him," Sorcerymon told her and looked at Kouji.

"I didn't think about the spell part, however I do think that the Olympus Twelve may have something to do with this, based on my research, but I am not quite 100% sure. If that is the case then we were going to contact Jupitermon to and ask him if he knows the one whom have placed the curse on this boy," Babamon told him.

"That won't be necessary," Sorcerymon began as he took his crystal ball from the toolbox. "I will search for accuser myself." He said as he went into deep concentration.

After a few second Neptunemon face appeared in the crystal ball. Neptunemon was lying in some sort of box and appeared to be in a deep sleep.

"I recognize that Digimon. He was the former ruler of Net Ocean and resided over all Aquatic Digimon. He was Neptunemon, the king of the sea," Jijimon said.

"What do you mean formerly?" Kouji questioned.

"Well you see yesterday Neptunemon was overthrown by a Leviamon and has never been heard from since," Sorcerymon explained.

"Do you know where my brother's spirit is located?" Kouji asked with a tempered expression on his face.

Sorcerymon shook his head. "No, only the accuser knows the answer."

"Okay then how do we track down this Digimon if his whereabouts are unknown?" Kouji asked raising his voice.

"Take it easy please; now to answer your question the crystal ball does reveal Neptunemon to in a deep sleep, but doesn't reveal his location. I guess there is no choice, but to contact Jupitermon!" Sorcerymon said as the crystal ball switch scenes.

* * *

Kouichi was walking home and thought. "I wonder what mom is going to cook today."

When he got to his house he was devastated at the site. There were tons of police cars surrounding the house and it was branch off.

"Oh my god, Mom!" Kouichi said as he hurried to his house.

"Hold up kid I can't let you go any further," the chief of police told him.

"Sir I have to get to my house. My mom might be…," Kouichi began, but was cut off.

"I said don't go any further we will take care of everything here," the chief policeman said.

Kouichi duck under the yellow tape and raced into the house.

"Hey kid stop," the policeman demanded, but Kouichi ignored him and ran to the house and open the door.

"Mom, mom where are you?" Kouichi asked looking around for his Tomoko. When he spotted her he gasped in shock and horror as he rushed to her side.

Tomoko was lying on the floor. There was blood spilling all over the floor and on her chest.

He kneeled down over her and shook her by the arm. "Mom, mom can you hear me it is me Kouichi. Come on wake up."

Tomoko did not answer and Kouichi shook her again.

"Mom, come on wake up, please wake up, don't die on me," Kouichi said as he eyes fills with tears.

The police busted the door down and point their shotguns towards Kouichi and this caught his attention as he turned to face them.

"I thought I told you to stay outside kid," the chief of police said as he converted into a blue zombie like figure. "Now you are going to pay dearly for defy the law."  
The other police also turned into zombie, but still wore their uniforms.

Kouichi gasped as this as he attempted to drag him and his mother away from them.

"Get him!" the chief of police said as they pointed to Kouichi. The police charged at Kouichi as they head towards him.

"I can't leave mom here," Kouichi said as he struggled to carried his mother, then all of a suddenly Tomoko vanished into thin air.

"What she gone?" Kouichi thought in shocked and then turned to see the army of police charging towards him.

"_I have to get out of here I have to get to Kouji's house, but first I need to find a way to lose them," _Kouichi thought as he head for the kitchen window and jumped out of it. He then made his get away from the zombies. A few seconds later he came upon a back alley and hid behind the trash can.

"Where did he go Chief?" a policeman asked looking around.

"I am not sure, but he couldn't have got that far. If he thinks he can escape then he is sadly mistaken," the chief of police told them as he laughed sinisterly.

A few minutes later Kouichi emerged from the trash cans and continue to head towards Kouji's house. A few minutes later he spotted a bike shop and entered it.

"_Phew, that was close,"_ Kouichi thought as he sighed. _"Man this garbage stinks."_

Kouichi continue his way to Kouji house and he stopped after a while to take a breathier.

"_Phew I am tired, but I have to keep going,"_ Kouichi thought and then he spotted a bike shop across the street.

As he opened the door the sale person greeted him. To his surprise the sale person was actually Hiroaki.

"Hello there Kouichi, how can I be of service?"

"Mr. Kanbara, I didn't know you worked here?" Kouichi asked.

"Hello Kouichi what brings you here?" Kanbara asked.

"_If I told him that I am being chased by zombie-like police officers when I tried to save mom whom apparently disappeared in thin air. He would think I am insane,"_ Kouichi shook his head.

"I just need a bike that all," Kouichi told him.

"That will be 5000 yens," Hiroaki told him.

"I didn't know you worked here Mr. Kanbara?" As Kouichi pulled out some money and handed to him.

"I just started working here part-time, two weeks ago. Now what kind of bike do you want?" Hiroaki asked.

"Any kind would be nice," Kouichi told him.

"All right then," Hiroaki said as he brought forth a bike with gray handle.

Kouichi got on the bike and took off as Hiroaki blinked at him.

* * *

Tomoki and Vamdemon were in the control room as they stood behind the Evilmon. Tomoki who once wore ragged black shirt and pant now wore navy black pants and hooded jacket with a white shirt.

"Can you two track warrior's signals and get in touch with the allies in that area?" Vamdemon asked.

"Grandracmon has already contacted Leviamon whom has sent Archnemon to retrieve the spirits," Evilmon 2 notified him.

"Well then can you track down the spirits currently location it is possible that they could have relocated to a different area," Vamdemon told him.

The Evilmon followed ordered and tracked down their coordinates.

"They seem to be in an area called Coela Beach City," Evilmon 1 said.

"I will teleport there and informed Archnemon that you will be assisting her," Vamdemon said as he pressed the device on his hand.

Tomoki nodded his head.

* * *

Archnemon along with her Dokugumon race from tree to tree. When beeping sound from her communicator she said.

"Yes, what do you want?" Archnemon said.

"Archnemon there will be a human child at the beach with brown hair dress in navy blue who will meet you at Coela Beach. He wields the spirits of ice, but don't worry, he is an ally and will help aid you in claiming the spirits of the other warriors," Vamdemon asked.

"Tell him to meet near the northern entrance of Coela Beach City!" Archnemon told him.

The children excluding Yutaka was eating their pizza with enjoyment. Yutaka was staring down at his pizza very said as he began to pick some of the cheese off of it.

"Yutaka are you still worried about what happen earlier today?" Satomi asked.

"What makes you say that?" Yutaka asked.

"You don't look too happy?" Satomi told him.

Yutaka stood up. "I am going to go and get some fresh air," Yutaka said as he exited the building.

"Yutaka wait!" Satomi as she and the others followed him to the door.

"He is gone?" Hiroaki said.

"He can't wonder off by himself especially if he does have any spirits with him. It is too dangerous," Junpei said as he attempted to contact Yutaka with his D-scanner. "He won't answer it."

"Let me try contacting him," Izumi offered as, but there was still no response. "There is still no response."

"I guess we have no choice, but to split up and search for him," Takuya said. "I will search the northern part of the city.

"I will go south side of the city," Izumi said.

"I will search the eastern part of the city," Junpei told them.

"I will look in the western parts," Hiroaki informed them.

"That leave the central part of the city for me," Satomi said.

"I am going to contact Kouji to find out where that clinic is," Takuya said as he pulled out is detector and press the contact button.

"Kouji it is me Takuya. Listen can you give of the clinic right quick? We are in a hurry to catch up with Yutaka" Takuya asked.

"What happen?" Kouji asked.

"Well he kind of wondered off by himself after Satomi asked him a simple question," Takuya explained.

"The place is called Sorcerymon's Witchelny Clinic. Listen I have to go now. When you arrive here I have some information to discuss with you about Kouichi whereabouts," Kouji told him.

"All right," Takuya said as he put away his D-scanner. "All right guys let's move out."

* * *

Kouichi was riding his bike over a bridge and his face turned horror when he saw the army of policed.

"This is the end of the for you kid?" the chief of police asked.

Kouichi looked at them in fear as plan to ride away them as fast as he could.

Suddenly a policewoman on the motorcycle grabbed a hold of Kouichi with a rope and snatched him off the bike.

"Let me go! Someone help me please!" Kouichi cried out as he struggled to break free of the rope.

When they finished dragging him another policeman put handcuffs on his wrist and other one put handcuffs on his ankles and another policewoman tied a blue handkerchief around his mouth to prevent him from speaking momentarily.

The chief of police walked over to him and said. "You are under arrest kid," the chief of police told him as he took hold of the boy and placed him in the back seat.

The chief of police raced down the road carrying the shackled boy.

Kouichi attempted to move several time, but it futile.

* * *

"Since Jupitermon is unaware of Neptunemon whereabouts it looks like the only way to tract Neptunemon down is to go and convince Leviamon to give you his current location," Sorcerymon suggested. "You are all dismissed now."

"You could leave the patient here. I will take care of him you get back," Sorcerymon offered.

"No thanks Sorcerymon we won't want to oppose on you," Jijimon told him as he reached in his pocket and wrote a check to Sorcerymon and handed it to him. "I am sorry I don't have any money on me at the moment. Usually pay with cash, but since I just when through a crisis today I make an exception."  
"Thank you for your service and come again," Sorcerymon said.

Kouji carried his brother by the shoulder and as they came upon the waiting room, but they saw nether Cockatrimon, Piccolomon, nor the children there.

"It looks like we have to wait on them until they come back since we told them to meet us here," Jijimon said.

"Your potions are ready for pick up," Wizardmon informed Tomoko. "Would you like a carrier bag?"

"That will be fine," she said as Tomoko stood up and walked to the counter and present a magazine before him. "Do you have any more copies of this magazine?"

"I am sorry, but I got that magazine back when I was in Witchelny," Wizardmon told her.

"Can you make some copies for me? I would really appreciate it," Tomoko told her.

"That is copyright infringement. Hey I tell you what I will order you a copy of the book from Witchelny. Of course you are going to have to fork out a couple of bits," Wizardmon told her.

"Forget it," Tomoko said as she grabbed her bag and exited the shop. _"I am going to go into the ocean and do some training."_

* * *

Yutaka was sitting on the sandy beach as he heard some type of footsteps.

"Hello there brother longtime no see," a voice said.

Yutaka didn't ignore the voice as he continued to soak.

"Hey there you I am talking to you. Can you hear me or are you death?" the voice said.

Yutaka looked up and saw the familiar face of the boy he saw at the hospital earlier.

"You are that kid that was hospitalized. Tomoki isn't it?" Yutaka asked.

"I see that you don't remember who I am. Oh well looks like I have to jog your memory," Daipenmon said as he took out his D-scanner.

"Execute Fusion Evolution, Daipenmon!" he exclaimed.

Both Archnemon and CannonBeemon entered into the scene

"Hey there are you are to meet that I suppose to meet?" Archnemon asked.

Daipenmon turned to see CannonBeemon and Archnemon as the moved closely to him.

"You must be the two Digimon that Vamdemon told me to meet here?" Daipenmon asked.

"You look so much like a human that is for sure," Archnemon told him.

"That's because I am in my fusion evolution form," Daipenmon told him and turned to see that Yutaka was gone.

"He got away," Archnemon said as she looked around.

"Never mind that we have to search for those human children with the spirits," Archnemon said.

"You don't understand I have to kill him. It is part of my mission," Daipenmon told her as she searched out Yutaka.

"Well then suit yourself. CannonBeemon let's proceed in attacking the city," Archnemon said.

"Who are you to give me orders Archnemon?" CannonBeemon said as she raised her voice.

"Well let's me rephrase that. CannonBeemon I need your assist in help me search for the human children with the spirits," Archnemon said.

"Now that is much better," CannonBeemon told her.

Archnemon released dozens of Dokugumon from her abdomen while CannonBeemon released her FanBeemon.

"Attack!" Archnemon and CannonBeemon ordered in unison.

* * *

Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Satomi, and Yutaka in a circle right outside of Witchelny Clinic.

"We still haven't found any sign of Yutaka," Izumi said.

"Well how about we take a five minute break and…," Takuya began, but was cut off by an explosion.

Archnemon would was accompany by CannonBeemon landed directly in front of the children.

Many Digimon tried to attack them, but ended up being shot down by their attacks.

"Well, well wouldn't you look at what I have found," Archnemon said.

"It's you again," Junpei said with a serious expression.

Kouji walked outside and spotted Archnemon and CannonBeemon

"My underlings would just love to play with you," Archnemon said as she released tons of Dokugumon from her abdomen.

In the background dozens of Dokugumon and FanBeemon shot at the building attack ever Digimon in site.

The children then pulled out their D-scanners.

"Execute Fusion Evolution…!" Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, and Junpei exclaimed.

"Ardhamon!"

"Beowulfmon!"

"JetSilphymon!"  
"RhinoKabuterimon!"

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution…!" Hiroaki and Satomi exclaimed.

"Gigasmon!"

"Petaldramon!"

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Ardhamon cried out.

"Frozen Hunter!" Beowulfmon yelled.

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon shouted.

"Hurricane Bomber!" Gigasmon exclaimed.

Petaldramon lost control and used her Leaf Cyclone attack on everyone.

"Satomi what are you doing?" Gigasmon said as he reached for her, but end up getting hit by the thorns on her tail.

"Oh no she lost control of her beast spirit," JetSilphymon said. "Jet Winter!" she said as she charged at Petaldramon, whom stopped her attack using Thousand Spikes.

"Ah!" JetSilphymon exclaimed as she was knocked to the ground.

"This is the reason of why Digimon spirit should never be given to humans," Archnemon told her. "Acid Mist!"

The warriors including Petaldramon screamed in pain as the green substace overtook them.

"I can't move," Takuya said.

* * *

Bokomon and Neamon were running as fast as the army

of Dokugumon, and FanBeemon.

"I am too young to die," Neamon said running.

Bat like bomb hurled towards the Digimon army as they fell to the ground. Bokomon and Neamon looked up and saw

"Are you two okay?" Piccolomon asked.

"Yes, thanks for save us," Bokomon said.

Their attention turned towards the insect and spider Digimon who attempt to get up.

"We should get moving," Piccolomon said as he wrapped Bokomon and Neamon into an invisible spear.

* * *

The warriors all converted back to their human forms.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Archnemon laughed. "You all are about to become dinner once I claim your spirits."  
Before Archnemon could do anything. CannonBeemon aimed a light at the children and suck them into the hive like structure.

"CannonBeemon what is the meaning of this. We are suppose to be working together," Archnemon reminded her.

"Working together with you? Ha, what make you think I would ever do such a thing? This is pay back for destroying my previous home Nitro Stinger!" CannonBeemon exclaimed as she fired a Laser at the Archnemon and the remaining Digimon in site. She then collected their data before they turned into Digieggs and flew off. "That will teach you to mess with me you pathetic piece of spider trash," she told Archnemon and turned to her FanBeemon. "Come on my darling it is time to go home so we can have lots of fun with our new pets."

The FanBeemon followed their queen as they began to fly out of site.

A few minutes later Sorcerymon emerged from a basement hatch.

"It looks like the cost is clear," Sorcerymon informed them.

Jijimon and Babamon Sorcerymon, and his employee Digimon emerged from the basement and gasped in devastation at what they saw.

"How would do such a terrible thing like this?" Babamon asked.

Jijimon didn't answer, but instead he grabbed his walky talky from his bag and talked.

"Piccolomon this is Dr. Jijimon speaking do you read me?" Jijimon asked.  
"I read you loud and clear sir," Piccolomon said.

"How is Cockatrimon?" Jijimon asked.

"He is doing find we are at the entrance were we came in the city with two Digimon called Bokomon and Neamon," Jijimon said.

"Listen, I want both of you to report to Dr. Sorcerymon's Wichelny Clinic. Babamon will give you the cue of our location," Jijimon asked.

"We will be there right away," Piccolomon said.

"Jijimon do you think the children are all right," Babamon asked as she positioned her broom to fly in the air.

"I am not sure, but we will send Cockatrimon and Piccolomon to search for them once they arrive," Jijimon told her.

A few minutes later Piccolomon, Cockatrimon, Bokomon, and Neamon arrived at the site.

"Sir, where do we go from here, and where are the children?" Cockatrimon asked.

"The unconscious one is down in the basement, but the others one whereabouts are unknown. I want you two to search for them," Jijimon told them.

"No problem sir," Piccolomon said and turned to Cockatrimon. "We should split up."  
"Are you kidding who would want to split up after that disaster," Cockatrimon said as he shook his head.

"Fine, we stay together," Piccolomon said and thought. _"What a coward?"_

After Cockatrimon and Piccolomon left the scene Jijimon then turned to Bokomon and Neamon. "You two must be Bokomon and Neamon am I corrected?"

"Yes sir that correct," Bokomon.

"How do you know our names are you some kind of stalker?" Neamon asked.

"Uh, Neamon didn't Piccolomon introduce us to him on his walky talky prior to coming here?" Bokomon asked.

"Oh, yes that correct," Neamon said.

"Well actually I have heard stories about you two and how you traveled with the children whom wield the spirits of the legendary warriors," Jijimon said.

"I knew it you are a stalker!" Neamon pointed accursedly.

Babamon chuckled at Neamon's words.

"No not at all, I am just a Digimon who happen to be very wise whom have been keeping track of the events going on in the Digital World. Come now I have someone whom I would like you two to see," Jijimon said as he Babamon led Bokomon and Neamon down to the basement.

A few seconds later they both Jijimon and Babamon stopped in his tracks and scooted in the opposite direction so Bokomon and Neamon could see the body.  
Bokomon and Neamon got a glimpsed of the familiar unconscious hollowed eyed boy.

"Kouichi!" they gasped in astonishment.

* * *

"_I think I lost them,"_ Yutaka ran as fast as he could and slowed down. _"I need to find a city and town so I can get some weapons in order to defend myself from those Digimon and that boy. Speaking of which, why did that kid refer me his brother and why did he attack me?" _he thought as he hurried a soft cry.

"I am sorry, please forgive me," Yutaka said looking a somewhat familiar bird creature. _"Is that a Penmon, but the color of it looks kind of different," _he took out his D-scanner. "It said that he is a Muchomon and that they are variation species of Penmon interesting."

"_It looks like it is injured, but how can Digimon be injured if they are virtual beings could they be living creature after all,"_ Yutaka thought as he scooped the Muchomon into his arms. _"I wonder how mom and dad are doing. They must be worried sick about me. Mom has been pretty sick lately ever since the past months. She is expecting another child soon. I wouldn't want to cause her more suffering which is another reason why I should find an exit to this place."_

* * *

Kouichi was being carried down in the car as he struggled to break free of the rope.

When the car come to a stop, the chief of police got out the car with a bat in his hand and grabbed Kouichi by the handcuffs. Kouichi struggled very hard and muttered something.

"It is time that we take you to our boss. So be a good boy and behave yourself or else I will bat you with my bat," the chief of police threatened.

The sky was very dark and no traces of other life forms anywhere. The police proceeded into entering the cave and walked down the steps until they reached the bottom.

Kouichi looked on the wall and saw pictures of some unfamiliar Digimon. When he got down further and saw a portrait of AncientSpinxmon and he turned to see other portrait of AncientMermaimon and gather that the ten Digimon that were depictions in the portraits were in fact the Ancient Warriors.

When they reached the bottom a door opened and he looked around and was surprised by what he saw. It turns out there were lined up stone statues of Takuya, Kouji, and Tomoki on the right side and Junpei and Izumi on the left side of the room.

"Boss I have brought the boy here as you request," the chief of police said as he and the other police officer bowed down to him.

The boss eyes opened as he stepped into clear view.

Kouichi was in both fear and shocked when he saw his face. _"Duskmon!"_

* * *

**A/N:** If you are wondering why Yutaka baffled at Tomoki attacking him. Keep in mind that Yutaka wasn't really paying that must attention to the conversation about Tomoki's strange behavior in the last chapter. Additionally I will provide an explanation in the next chapter or two of why Satomi couldn't control the beast spirit of wood in this chapter.


	15. Nightmare Escape

Chapter 15: Nightmare Escape

"_Duskmon?" _Kouichi thought with a petrified looked.

"It has been awhile Kouichi hasn't it?" Duskmon asked. "Guards please release him and remove the cloth from his mouth so I can hear what he has to say."

The guards removed the handkerchief from Kouichi's mouth and dropped him to the floor.

"You are all dismissed," Duskmon said.

"Yes your highness," the chief police said they all saluted him and left the room.

Kouichi tries to runaway, but he realize he couldn't even move an inch.

"_Why can't I move?"_ Kouichi thought.

"The answer is very simple you can't move, but I prohibit you to," Duskmon told him.

"You can hear me?" Kouichi asked.

"I can hear everything you say Kouichi? You see our minded are linked to each other so I know everything that you are thinking," Duskmon said.

"How can you still be here I thought that you were purified," Kouichi.

"It does really matter all you have to know is that I am standing before you. I have already turned your brother and friend until statues. Don't they look lovely?" Duskmon said.

Kouichi looked at the statues and balled up his fist. "No, Kouji, my friends! Why did you do this to them?"

"To torture your soul Kouichi and that's not all," Duskmon said as he made picked up a small bell beside him and rang it.

Suddenly a familiar blue haired woman wearing black skirt and high heel shoes came to the scene.

"Mom, mom you're alive," Kouichi said as he eyes widened in shock while he ran towards Tomoko. "Mom you have to get away from here it is too dangerous."

"Do I know you little boy?" Tomoko asked.

"Mom it is me, Kouichi remember. I am your son remember?" he asked.

"I am sorry little boy, but I don't have any children," Tomoko told her.

"I am so sorry my dear, but this child is sort of delusional. Anyway this is Kouichi his is supposed to be," Duskmon said.

"What have you done to her?" Kouichi asked Duskmon with a serious look.

"What do you me child? My husband would never do anything to me," Tomoko said.

"Husband?" Kouichi asked.

"Yes, my wife and I got married today, but before we go on our honey moon. I decided that I will entertain her by letting her witness the events your will partake in," Duskmon told him.

"Come my wife have seat right next to me as we prepare to join the show," Duskmon said as another chair appeared out of nowhere.

"Mom wake up, snap out of it please," Kouichi told her as he pulled on her Kimono, but she slapped his hands away in return.

"Enough child; your whining is giving me a headache," Tomoko said as she walked past Kouichi.

Kouichi reached up to grab her, but found out that he couldn't move again. _"I can't move my body."_

Then suddenly someone slash sound came from the door covering the room in smoke causing Kouichi, Duskmon, and Tomoko to cough.

"What's happening here," Kouichi thought and someone covered his mouth and grabbed him by the shoulders.

One they got out of the room Kouichi looked up to see that the person turned out to be his brother.

"_Kouji?"_ Kouichi thought and looked around to see Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Tomoki, and Junpei with him.

* * *

Ogudomon charged at Grandracmon whom jumped out of the way and punched Ogudomon in the back.

Ogudomon fell to the floor and got up and turned around.

"You need to work on keeping your guard up otherwise you would leave your enemies wide open for attack. Now I think that we did enough train for today. Tomorrow we will finish coverage attacks strategies and then we will move on to defense strategies. You may take a rest," Grandracmon told them.

Ogudomon defused back into Demon and Lilithmon who were both breathed deeply.

"Master may we get a drink of water?" Demon asked.

"Sure why not you both worked up a bit of a sweat," Grandracmon said.

"More like tons of sweat," Lilithmon thought.

Demon and Lilithmon exited the room and headed for the closes kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Man it is good to be back in my own body again, but I have to admit that being fusion together was pretty sensational. We can use this technique as our secret weapon to fulfilling masters duties if all else fells. Though that is not to say that our warriors are not strong enough to retrieve the remaining spirits," Demon told her.

"Speak of which I wonder how things are back at our castle. Maybe we should check on them," Lilithmon suggested.

"I would surely be nice if I could see the status of the conquest," Demon said.

Demon and Lilithmon walked through the control room, but Vamdemon kept them from entering.

"You two should get some rest so you can be alert for tomorrows training," Vamdemon said.

"We just came here to check and see about our castles," Lilithmon told him.

"I can assure you that everything is fine and dandies Lilithmon now get some rest. That's the master's orders," Vamdemon said.

"Then perhaps you would mind me talking to Sir Grandracmon himself to confirm this," Lilithmon spat out in frustration.

Demon spotted Grandracmon approaching them and said. "Lilithmon."

"Not now Demon can't you see that I am…," Lilithmon paused when she caught a glimpse of another shadow.  
"Sir Grandracmon what a pleasant surprise. Could you please tell Vamdemon to get out of the way so we could speak with our warriors?" Lilithmon asked.

Grandracmon then slapped Lilithmon. "You are not in a position of tell me what I should do Lilithmon. I am your master and don't forget that. Go to your room now. That's an order," Grandracmon said in a strict tone and then turned to Demon. "That goes for you two Demon. I don't want to see any of you near this room again understood."  
"Yes sir," Demon and Lilithmon frowned and walked back to their rooms. Demon shut the door behind him.

"Great we have to spend four more days of being clueless the Digital World events," Lilithmon groaned.

"Hopefully we might get lucky and masters tell us the status of the conquest tomorrow, but I doubt it" Demon said.

"_Why doesn't master want us near the control room? Surely if anything is wrong he would inform us right?" _Lilithmon said and shook her head. _"What am I thinking I shouldn't be questing master's decision and he has away done what was best for us."_

* * *

Piccolomon and Cockatrimon returned to where Jijimon, Babamon, Bokomon, and Neamon.

"Jijimon, we have looked almost everywhere in the city, but we still could not found any trace of the warriors," Piccolomon told him.

"Come on let's go get the Trailmon Station," Jijimon told him.

"But, Jijimon what about the warriors aren't you concern of their whereabouts?" Cockatrimon asked.

"That why we should go to the Trailmon Station to see if we can go to the Rose Morning Star and asked Cherubimon of their whereabouts, and we also have to get Digimon to a save place," Jijimon told him. "Babamon you all stay put until Piccolomon, Cockatrimon and I get back. I also want you inform of the remaining Digimon in the city gather at the train station," Jijimon said.  
"I will do my best," Babamon assured him.

Piccolomon wrapped Jijimon and Cockatrimon in his spear and took off.

Bokomon and Neamon attempted to pull Kouichi body out of the basement, but he was too heavy.

"No pain no grain, are it lame, um?" Neamon said and turned to Babamon. "Hey we need a little help here."  
Babamon grunted and hit Neamon on the head with her broomstick.

"Hey stop was it something I say?" Neamon asked her.

"Never ask for an old Digimon to do complicate tasks. I suggest that you ask Piccolomon to carry the boy once he returns," Babamon said.

"I make a mental note of that," Neamon said.

* * *

Yutaka whom had carry Muchomon when he was tired he sat down on a log and took a breather. Yutaka reached in his pocket and pulled out the scarf that he got from Iceberg village and placed it over Muchomon.

"_Where is a navigator when you need one? I haven't found a single place so far yet," Yutaka thought._

A few minutes later the Muchomon opened his eyes and spotted the boy sitting right next to him on the log.

"Who are you?" Muchomon asked attempting to get up, but was too injured to do so.

"Relax I mean you no harm. I just found you lying in the forest and trying to get you some help. I trying to find a nearby city or town to take you to, but it look like I am lost myself. ," Yutaka explained.

"You are a human aren't you?" Muchomon asked.

"Of course I am; why do you ask?" Yutaka asked.

"Oh no reason," Muchomon said as he groaned.

"Now just answer my question don't you know a nearby place where I can take you?" Yutaka asked.

"Unfortunately I was attacked by a group of Waspmon and FanBeemon apparently and they stole my navigator," Muchomon said.

"_Great now I am totally lost," _Yutaka thought and said. "I guess we will just have to keep traveling and ask anyone along the way if they have seen a village."  
_"As soon as I can get free of this human gasped the sooner I can continue my search in gathering the spirits of the legendary warriors in order to save Mermaimon," _Muchomon thought.

* * *

Takuya, Kouji, Junpei, Izumi, Hiroaki, and Satomi founded themselves chained to the wall as the FanBeemon, the Waspmon, and CannonBeemon surrounded them.

"Hello children I see that you are awake. Welcome to my hive. I hope you enjoy your stay for it will be a permit one," CannonBeemon told them.

"What do you want we us?" Kouji grunted.

"It is not what I want from you. I have already got what I want from you. Now I need to get the spirits of ice, water, and steel, and then I will be unstoppable. In meantime my FanBeemon will entertain you all and she turned to the FanBeemon. "Have fun with your new toys," CannonBeemon said as she exited the room.

"Toys?" Junpei questioned. "I don't see any toys.

"You are standing right in front of us," FanBeemon 1 said.

"Well duh, of course we are standing right in front of you. You were the one that captured us genus?" Hiroaki reminded them sarcastically.

One of the FanBeemon's pulled out a remote controller and shocked Hiroaki. "You better cooperate if you know what's good for you," he told them as he pressed a button to release them. A Waspmon squirted honey at the children.

The children attempted to move, but their efforts were in vein.

"This stuff is so sticky that I can barely move," Takuya said.

"Yes it like I am super glued to the floor," Junpei added.

"What are they doing now?" Hiroaki ask as he saw the Waspmon and FanBeemon gathering up the honey and formed into the shape of a ball and threw it at the children.

A honey ball hit Izumi's eyes causing her to cry out. "My eyes!"  
"Izumi!" Takuya and Junpei exclaimed but honey was also throw in their eyes and they gave a cried out as well.

"This game is fun," a FanBeemon comments.

"Let's make honey sculptures out of them," another FanBeemon suggested.

* * *

Tomoko headed back to the ruin city as she made her way back to the city.

"_Wow someone totally wreaked havoc on the city,"_ Tomoko thought. A couple of steps ahead she stopped Digimon head all in the same direction. She walked over to a Kiwimon and asked. "Excuse, but where are you all heading if you don't mind me asking?" Tomoko wondered.

Tomoko bracelet beeped as she went back behind an ally.

"Yes, master what is it?" Tomoko asked.

"My dear I have been able to contact Archnemon. I sent her to Coela Beach City to take spirits away from the children, but it seems like she hasn't return and the spirits seem to be at another location," Dagomon said.  
"And where might that be?" Tomoko asked.

"I would go master, but I really don't have the ability to fly there, but I can have Piccolomon to take me there," Tomoko told him.

"That is fine as long as you go there as instructed," Dagomon told her.

"They are at CannonBeemon's Hive. I want you to go there and see what's going on," Dagomon said.

Suddenly Tomoko saw a FanBeemon approach and said as two Waspmon approached her. "Hand over the spirits now."

"Over my dead body," Tomoko said as she took out her D-scanner. "Execute spirit evolution, Ranamon."

"Jealously Rain!" Ranamon said as she bombarded the Waspmon with massive clouds of acid rain.

"Ah!" the Waspmon screamed in agony.

Ranamon smirked with delighted and called out another Attack. "Whippin' Waves!" a huge drilled of water shot out of the ocean. Ranamon rotated the whirl pool counterclockwise as she bombarded the Waspmon with tons of water. As soon as there Fractal Codes display she absorbed their data rather than reconfigurated it with her D-scanner.

"_Defeating those pathetic weaklings was a piece of cake and the more Digimon I absorb the stronger I become," _Ranamon grinned with satisfaction and bended down in her bracelet. "Master can you tell me how far CannonBeemon's Hive is from here?"

"Yes, but you will need to teleport you there. You want get there fast enough by foot or water," Dagomon asked.

"Yes sir, but I am kind of tired. Can I rest for a while and beside not all of the spirits are with them?" Tomoko asked as she walked to her bag and pulled out a beach towel that she pulled out the coat that she got from the Iceberg village and rested on it.

"I suppose you could retire for tonight and the warrior of ice is also on duty of retrieving the spirits as well," Dagomon sighed.

Tomoko felt the wind blow over her and covered herself up.

* * *

_"I will track you down and destroy you once and for all brother,"_ Daipenmon thought.

Daipenmon hurried a beep and looked down at his communicator.

"Daipenmon, I can't get in touch with Archnemon. She was going to work with CannonBeemon to retrieve the spirits. According to the map the spirit are at CannonBeemon's Hive, but she hasn't contain me to inform that she captured the spirits. I can only assume that she is planning to keep the spirits for herself so I want to send you there to retrieve them," Vamdemon explained.  
"I would be honored to your request," Daipenmon said.

"I will direct you to the hive's location," Vamdemon said.

"Darn it. _I guess my revenge has to wait,"_ Daipenmon thought.

* * *

Piccolomon and Jijimon arrived at the Trailmon station and walked up to the stone Trailmon.

"How do we give them the antidote Jijimon? I mean I could return them to normal, but there is still a chance that they might still attack us since there still technically are brainwashed," Cockatrimon wonder.

"You are forgetting the power I possess Cockatrimon. You and Piccolomon are to tell the Trailmon that you are allies of Demon and Lilithmon and have been sent to refill their tanks that way you want have to worry about them attacking you," Jijimon said as he took the eight bottles out of his bag pack and handed each of them four bottles. "Now stand back," Jijimon instructed as he extended his cane forward and created an invisible force field.

"Okay Cockatrimon do your stuff," Jijimon told him.

"Yes sir," Cockatrimon said and fires a beam at the Trailmon, which turned them back to their normal state.

Piccolomon then proceeded into the force field.

"What's going on here?" Franken asked.

"Hello guys we are coming to refill your tanks under as Lord Demon and Lady Lilithmon requested," Piccolomon said.

"Hey wait a second weren't we battling with Cherubimon's warriors and where did those two human children go?" Kettle asked looking around.

"This may sting a little," Cockatrimon said as he poured the antidote into Worm, and did the same for Angular, Franken, and Mole while Piccolomon poured the antidote into Buffalo, Kettle, Raccoon Dog, and Dark Trailmon.

The Trailmon winced and groaned as the evil energy was expelled from them.

"Uh where are we?" Raccoon Dog asked looking around.

"You all were under a spell of Demon and Lilithmon, but lucky my two assistances and I were able to free you."

"You are a Jijimon am I corrected?" Buffalo asked.

"That's corrected I am a medical doctor who striving to find way to treat nasty viruses," Jijimon told them.

"Thanks for save us. We really appreciate it doctor," Mole told him.

"No problem it is my job after all. Now listen up I want one of you to transport the inhabitances of Coela Beach City to the Dark Terminal and transport my groupies to the Venus Rose can you do that if it isn't too much trouble?" Jijimon asked.

"I will do it," Dark Trailmon said as he opened the door for the three Digimon. The Digimon stepped into the train and took a seat.

"Thank you for your assistances. Now let's go to our destination or rather in Piccolomon, Cockatrimon, and my case let's head back to our destination," Jijimon said as he pointed forward.

Dark Trailmon took off towards Coela Beach City.

* * *

Yutaka spotted a Kongoumon in a tree and approached him._ "Maybe he can help me find a place to rest."_

"Excuse me, but do you know of town nearby here. I have to get this Muchomon some aid?" Yutaka asked.

The Kongoumon was still sleep on the tree. "Hello can you hear me up there? I was wonder if there was a town nearby and if you could direct us there?" Yutaka asked.

Kongoumon wake up slowly and said. "Huh, is it morning?" he asked and then looked down to see Yutaka.

"Who is there?" Kongoumon asked.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but this is urgent," Yutaka told him.

"No problem I get this a lot from travels. Now Ivy Town is just a few block straight in that direction you can miss it," Kongoumon told him as he few down from the tree and spotted Muchomon. "Looks like your friend could use some help?"

"Well actually we barely know each other. I found him lying in the middle of the forest and search for a place to take him to," Yutaka explained.

"Is that so, well then maybe I can help you take him to the village. You look pretty exhausted there if I do say so myself," Kongoumon told him as he picked Yutaka up and carried him to the village. "Come on I will escort you to the Paramedic."

Yutaka followed Kongoumon into a small town and headed lead them to a store and was greeted by a Blossomon. "Hello their customers we always we enjoy your presents here. I hope that you find what you are looking for."

"_Let's see it appears that this Muchomon needs something to treat his wombs. I think that isopropyl alcohol and a couple of bandits will do," _Yutaka thought and he search the counters. After a few minutes head for the register after he picked up the items.

"That would be 300 bits," the Blossomon informed him.

"But I don't have any bits on me," Yutaka said panicking.

"Don't worry I will take care of everything," Kongoumon said as he handed the bits to Blossomon.

"Thank you and come again," Blossomon said as they left the store.

"Thanks for helping me out back there. Are you always this generous?" Yutaka said with relieve.

"Only when there is a Digimon in need of some serious assistance," Kongoumon said.

"But I am not a Digimon," Yutaka told him.

"I didn't mean you. I meant that Muchomon over there. I already figured it out that you weren't a Digimon," Kongoumon told him.

"How didn't you figure that out?" Kongoumon said.

"I will explain later," Kongoumon told him.

Kongoumon and Yutaka came up to a small inn which was a wooden house with two bedrooms.

"Hello there would you like to stay here tonight. It will cost 10 bits?" the Kiwimon asked.

"I will give you four days to pay me back for this later kid," Kongoumon told him as he handed the money to Kiwimon.

"You will be staying in Room A to my left," Kiwimon informed them.

"Hey I thought you said that you will pay for everything because of the Muchomon's injury?" Yutaka complained as he walked towards the room and shut the door.

"You misunderstood my words. I said that I would pay only for the first-aid supplies. You were the one who chose to stay in this inn," Kongoumon said.

"All right you got me on that one, but answer this how did you know I was not a Digimon?" Yutaka asked.

"I am a Shaman Digimon and I can sense auras such as their attribute and element and your aura is clearly not that of any Digimon," Kongoumon told him. "I usually give Digimon two days to pay my back loans, but since you are not a Digimon I decided to make the extent the deadline twice as long."

"But how am I suppose to find you?" Yutaka asked.

"I will be right near my tree that I slept in," Kongoumon said as he walked towards the door. "Now good day to you my young friend that is until we meet again."

Right after Kongoumon left Yutaka sat Muchomon down on the bed and bandaged him. "He should be healed in no time."  
Yutaka walked over to the light and turned it off and got into the bed and lay beside Muchomon.

"_I wonder what the responsibility I will have as an older brother. I mean a couple of friends have younger siblings and shared their experience, but I still don't know what it means to have a younger sibling," _Yutaka thought and shook the feeling. "Maybe I should worry about that later and concentrate on a way of getting home." Yutaka closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Yutaka was walking in a city similar to Ancient China, but the inhabitants were Digimon instead of humans.

A Shawujinmon and Taomon approached Yutaka and Taomon said. "Greetings human you must be Himi Yutaka. Come the Wiset One wishes to speak with you."  
Yutaka reached for his D-scanner, but realize it wasn't there. _"Now where did I put that device?" _

"The wiset one said that he is impressed with your intellectual skills, but he is displeased with your attitude towards Digimon," Taomon said.

"All right who are you two, where am I, and how do you know how I feel about Digimon" Yutaka asked them in suspicion.

"The wiset one is very knowledgeable about the past and can forecast to the future," Shawujinmon said.

"_If this wiset one is very knowledge maybe he can help me get by home,"_ Yutaka thought.

* * *

As soon Kouji removed his hand from Kouichi's mouth and allowed him to speak. "Kouji you saved me."  
"Saved you from what you were the one who murdered my dad and mom and brainwash our mother" Kouji told him.

"What are you talking about?" Kouichi looked baffled.

"I thought you became evil as a result of Cherubimon's brainwashing, but now I see that you are just evil by nature. I was totally wrong about you," Kouji told him.

"Kouji I swear I didn't murder them," Kouichi told him.

"Then how do you explain Duskmon's existence," Kouji asked.

"I don't have a clue," Kouichi said.

All of the five children took out clubs.

"Then how about we beat the answer out of you," Kouji said as they swung their bats at Kouichi and suddenly everything became a blackout.

Kouichi woke up and found himself on a bed in a hospital like room. He turned to see three children near his age. Two of them were girls and one of them was a boy. One of the girls had purple hair and wore a dark purple pointed ended skull cap with goggles. The other girl had short light blue hair, and the boy wore a dark blue skull cap and eyeglasses.

"He's awake," the blue haired girl said.

"Who are you guys and what is this place?" Kouichi wondered.

"We are the Night Claw of course. I am Sayo," the dark purple hair girl introduced herself.

"I am Newton," he said.

"And I am Dorothy," she said.

"Welcome to Darkmoon City pal. You better be on our side or else Night Claw want hesitate to take you down if you are plotting something sinister against us," Newton said.

Dorothy knotted Newton on the hand.

"Ouch what was that for?" Newton asked.

"Newton the guys just woke up. Why don't you give us a break with paranoia," Dorothy said.

"Oh look who is talking. If I remembered correctly you were the one who was strongly against the idea of inviting Koh to speak with us during the chief's disappearance," Newton argued.

"It is okay I don't blame any of you being suspicious of me. After all we don't really know each other that well," Kouichi said.

"Speak of which we did get your name," Sayo said.

"My apology; I am Kouichi," he said.

"Well then Kouichi follow us our chief request to speak with you," Sayo said as she, Dorothy, and Newton lead the way.

As they passed Kouichi observed the several Digimon and humans in the city.

"So is this city in the Digital World," Kouichi asked.

"Of course it is where else would it be silly," Sayo said.

"I am sorry, but it is just that I never heard of this place," Kouichi told her.  
"Huh!" Sayo exclaimed as she, Dorothy, and Newton sweatdropped. _"Just is up with this guy. He claims that he has visited the Digital World, but never heard of Darkmoon City."_

"I don't understand I was locked up in aquarium by a Gesomon and then I had that nightmare about Duskmon being married to my mother and Kouji and the others beating me to death," Kouichi thought with disgust. "Maybe these kids and this place could be part of the nightmare as well and where did all of these humans come from. I mean sure there were other humans in the Digital previous, but this city is populated with both humans and Digimon," Kouichi thought as looked at Sayo, Dorothy and Newton with caution.

* * *

Gesomon stood in front of AncientMermaimon.

"My queen the human prisoner known as Kimura Kouichi escaped," Gesomon told her.

"That's impossible no one could every escape my nightmare aquarium. Someone must have helped him escape, but who," AncientMermaimon thought.

"Do you want me to send for the army to track him down?" Gesomon asked.

"No, hold off the army until I can track down his aura," AncientMermaimon told him and thought. _"If that human thinks that he can escape my wrath then he is sadly mistaken."_

* * *

**A/N: **Sayo, Dorothy, and Newton are not my character. They are character from the video game called Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, which is known as Digimon Story: Sunburst and Moonlight in Japan. If you all curious know who helped Kouichi escape it will be revealed in later chapters. I am calling the Darkmoon City team Night Claw instead of Night Crow because I prefer that name which was used on the boxart.


	16. Parallel Worlds Part 1

**Chapter 16**:

**Parallel Worlds****. **

Taomon and Shawujinmon lead spread out Chinese like building surrounded by a stone gate.

"What is this place?" Yutaka questioned.

"This is Wisemon Academy it is a private school found by the Headmaster the wisest one. We teach just about any subject to our student here," Shawujinmon answered.

"The master mandate to enroll in this school that way in order to gain more knowledge about Digimon," Taomon added.

"What if I don't want to learn more about Digimon?" Yutaka asked.

"You don't have much of a choice," Taomon said.

"That's it I am leaving," Yutaka said as he walked the other way, but instead he was walking backwards in the direction he attended to go. "What going on here?"

"I have placed a spiritual barrier on you to prevent you from running away without a good cause," Taomon told him.

"_Darn it,"_ Yutaka thought.

When they entered the school Yutaka looked around to see all kind of inventions by which were showcased in glasses.

"It is amazing isn't it? These inventions were invented were invented by many different Digimon through the Digital World who's accomplishment have been recorded on the Akashic Records," Taomon said.

"Akashic Records?" Yutaka questioned.

"Yes the Akashic Records record the intellect of all times. According to the records the wisest one it said to be the wise being in the Digital World."

"Before the Headmaster can speak with you, you are required to take a series of test based on Digimon," Shawujinmon told him. "Taomon and I are going to be in charge in educating you on Digimon."

Shawujinmon and Taomon led Yutaka to a classroom with only one desk.

"Hey where everybody else is aren't there any other students?" Yutaka asked.

"No, you are the only one who we will be teaching," Shawujinmon said. "I will be teaching you about Digimon attributes, elemental alignment, and agility. Taomon will educate you on the history, geography, and philosophy of the Digital World."

Shawujinmon walked over to the desk and picked up a book titled 'Digimonopedia', 'Digimonary', and 'Digigraphy, and Digital world history. Taomon brought a book bag, a note pad, and a pen towards his seat.

"Shawujinmon will be teaching you first so I will return later," Taomon told him as she exited the classroom.

"Okay now let's get started shall we," Shawujinmon began.

* * *

The FanBeemon were fast asleep while the children are covered with honey.

"Man this stuff is so sticky," Hiroaki said in disgusted.

"I don't know it taste pretty good to me," Satomi said. "It tastes like the honey from my grandparents honeybee farm."  
"How can you be thinking about eating in a time like this?" Hiroaki asked.  
"Hey hold on maybe she is on to something. I mean if we eat the honey maybe we can get our spirits back and escape from this place," Takuya suggested.

"You make a good point I really haven't thought of it that way," Hiroaki agreed.

The children ate the honey and until they were able to move.

"That was very delicious," Junpei said.

"Yes, it is one of best honey I ever tasted," Izumi agreed.

"Come on we are wasting time here talking. We have to get a move on," Kouji said as he led the way.

"Man Kouji you don't have to be so tensed up about everything," Junpei said.

"He is probably worried about Kouichi. I mean I would feel the someway if Shinya was endanger," Takuya said in Kouji's defense.

"You are right Takuya. I never thought of it that way," Junpei said understanding the situation.

"Ah guys I was just wondering how exactly are we going to locate our spirits let alone find our way out of here. I mean this place is like a maze," Hiroaki said.

"Our D-scanner will guy us to the spirit though the real question is how are we going to obtain them when CannonBeemon," Takuya wondered.

"Yes, we are practically powerless at the moment so do you think we should escape, and ask for help," Satomi asked.

"I hate to say this, but that looks like our only option for now," Takuya said reluctantly.

* * *

"Daipenmon do not provoke CannonBeemon at the moment until you get the spirits. With the spirits in her possession she could become a dangerous adversary. Instead I want you to act as a massage therapist coming to pay a visit," Vademon instructed.

"Want she know that if she calls for a massage therapist or not?" Daipenmon questioned.

"You device on your hand has a hypnosis and is capable of mesmerizing your opponents temporarily. Though it memorization is limited to five minutes. So acted quickly because you want be able to use that feature until after 10 minutes," Vademon informed him.

* * *

Kouichi continued to follow Sayo, Newton, and Dorothy as he observed the city. He spotted a familiar yellow rabbit Digimon with red pants and said. "Neamon what are you doing here, and are Kouji and the others all right," he asked.

"Who are you and how did you know about Bokomon," Neamon asked.

"Come on Neamon it is me Kouichi don't you recognize me," Kouichi asked.

"Nope sorry," Neamon told him

"Bokomon? Isn't that one of the Digimon who lives in Sunshine City?" Newton asked.

"_Bokomon lives in Sunshine City? Now I am confused then again there is more than one Bokomon and Neamon," _Kouichi said. "What do you mean Bokomon lives in Sunshine City. What exactly is that place."

Sayo, Newton, and Dorothy blinked in confusion.

"Come on we better get you to the chief," Dorothy said.

"Bye bye stranger it was nice meeting you," Neamon waved.

"_Maybe he doesn't know me after all," _Kouichi thought.

The group continued onwards until they stopped at a blue platform that was BishopChessmon and RookChessmon. "Sayo, Newton, Dorothy what brings you two here?" BishopChessmon asked  
"We have a visitor we found him unconscious at Thriller Ruins and we are taking him to Chief Julia for a discussion on the matter," Sayo told them.

"_Thriller Ruins?" Kouichi questioned._

"Very well you all may pass," RookChessmon permitted.

The group walked on the platform and teleport to the Union Room and walked until they got where Chief Julia was station with a ChaosDukemon beside her. The girl appeared to be in her mid teens.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Chief Julia the head of Night Claw we found you unconscious in the Thriller Ruins. I asked for three of my pupils to watch over you and Dorothy, Newton, and Sayo volunteer to bring you back to Darkmoon City and watch over you before you wake up," Julia explain. "So what is your name, and how what where you doing at Thriller Ruins."

"I am Kouichi and I really don't know how I got to this place. I was cursed by Neptunemon and he sent me to the Dark Ocean," Kouichi told her.

"_Dark Ocean?"_ Julia said was stunned with a horror look.

"Chief do you know of this place?" Dorothy asked.

The chief shook her head and said. "I was thinking of something else sorry," Julia assured him.

"_She definitely hiding something,"_ Kouichi thought.

"Now you were cursed by the Neptunemon am I corrected if so what is the reason, and which Neptunemon are you referring to," Julia questioned.

"Are you saying that there is more than one Neptunemon," Kouichi asked.

"Why of course Digimon aren't they are not one of a kind after all," Julia said.

"But isn't Neptunemon one of the Olympus Twelve?" Kouichi asked.

"Yes, these Digimon are from the same species as the Olympus Twelve, but they are not in the same organization," Julia said.

"Now about Neptunemon, the one that sent me to the Dark Ocean lives in Net Ocean in the Abyss Sanctuary are you familiar with that place?" Kouichi asked.

"I heard of the Abyss Sanctuary before, but it is really hard to get past the whirl pool unless you have had some experience training," Julia said.

"But Chief Julia we are Platinum Tamers so we have a lot of experience so please allow us to embark on this mission," Sayo pleaded.

"Excuse me, but what is a Tamer?" Kouichi questioned, but his question was ignored.

"All right I suppose that I could allow you to gain access there, however it will take some time for me to find a successful code on how to get there and I am planning on meeting with one of Kouichi's parent to discuss his currently situation. So I am going to let Raigo take over here. You are all free to go home right now. Raigo will inform you of when to report back here," Julia told them. "Now what were you asking. I am sorry."  
"What is a Tamer?" Kouichi asked.

"You never heard of a Tamer," Julia asked raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Well uh my assist Raigo should explain everything to you."

"Wait a second are you serious going to tell my parents about this?" Kouichi asked nervously.

"Yes of course is there a problem," Julia asked.

"My parents are divorce, and I live with my mom, but she isn't really in a condition to be talking right now," Kouichi told her.

"In that case we can go talk to your dad about it," Julia said.

"No, there no need too," Kouichi said. _"I haven't even spoken to dad. How would he react seeing me just now?"_

"Why not your parents do have a right to know everything that happens here? I don't want to cause more trouble to myself by keeping your whereabouts a secret," Julia said.

"The truth is my friends and I never told our parents about the events in the Digital World. I mean they wouldn't believe us anyway. I couldn't go see my dad if I wanted to because I am just a spirit. I have to go find Neptunemon so he can undo the curse" Kouichi told her.

"I see maybe we should go to Macro Sea, but afterwards we are going to tell your dad about this. I think he does have a right to know about this now please provide me his name and address," Julia requested as she took her notepad and pen out of her pocket, and handed it to him.

"_Look like there is no way out of this,"_ Kouichi sighed as he wrote down his father's information.

"So your father lives somewhere in Shibuya, Tokyo," Julia said and she turned to Sayo, Dorothy, and Newton.

"You soul still isn't reunite with your body meaning that if you go to the human world you no one will be able to see you," Julia told him.

"How do you know about this?" Newton questioned.

"Uh, I did a lot research," Julia lied and concealed. _"I can't tell them the truth about that horrible event to my pupils. Not even Raigo knows about this." _Julia spoke up again and said. "Dorothy, Newton, Sayo you three are free to go."

"Chief Julia, do you want me to come?" ChaosDukemon asked her.

"Yes you can, but I better find you some kind of disguise to attract least attention as some people in the human world are aware of the exists of Digimon," Julia said as she took out her Digivice to contact Raigo

"I will do anything to say by your side," ChaosDukemon told her.

She pressed some button on the screen and Raigo came up.

"Raigo stop the training section. I want you and the others to report back to the city immediately," Julia said.

"Is something wrong chief?" Raigo questioned.

"I give you the details as soon as you report here," Julia said to her assistant.

* * *

Raigo was currently at Thriller Ruins standing before the battle scene between Gutts, Ponch, Barone, Sukikiyo, Kakumi, and Spike and their Digimon.

"Everyone stop the battle Chief Julia it the chief orders. Gather up so we can return to the city," Raigo said as he took out a Gatedisk.

"Just when it was getting interesting," Gutts sighed.

"Don't give me that attitude Gus beside your Digimon can train on a Farm Island" Raigo warned as they teleport back to the city.

"The truth is I haven't been able to purchase one of those. They are so expensive not to mention I would have to buy the Farm Goods, buy space for at least eight Digimon and more farm goods. So I just keep my Digimon in a bank to save a lot of trouble" Gutts said.

"Now I want argue with you with that," Ponch said.

"I know that the Farm Island is pretty expensive, but Ponch if you go on quests or take the ranks test then maybe you could earn some more money," Barone suggested.

"Yes, but I have other things to in my life besides being a Digimon Tamer," Gutts raised his.

"Okay fine do whatever you want. I was just giving you some suggestion. You don't have to raise your voice at me," Barone said.

"Hey Kakumi since we are free today how about we spend some quality time together," Sukikiyo asked.

"Sorry Sukikiyo, but I am kind of busy. I have tons of schoolwork to do. I will chat up with you later okay," Kakumi told him as she excused herself.

"_She totally dig me, but is afraid to show it,"_ Sukikiyo smirked.

"I will see you all later," Raigo turned away from them and headed to the Union Room with Zanbamon.

Raigo approached Julia and saluted her. "Chief I am reporting for duty."

"Raigo I am going to Shibuya to speak. I want you to keep an eye on everything while you are gone," Julia asked.

"What about the boy that we found at the Thriller ruins?" Raigo asked.

"That is why I am going to Shibuya to speak with his father about this." Julia said. "Now allow me to explain the situation I think that Kouichi could maybe be a spirit in that case if he were to enter the Human World no one would be able to see him So in order to reunite him with his body and soul we will have to find the Neptunemon that curse him and persuade him to undo the spell."

"I see what I can do chief," Raigo said.

"Raigo will you be glad to show our guess to the accommodations?" Julia asked.

"No problem chief. I will take care of everything while you are going," He assured her and saluted her and she saluted him back.

After Julia and ChaosDukemon left Raigo turned to Kouichi and said. "Come on Kouichi right. Allow me to introduce myself I am the chief's assistant Raigo, and this Zanbamon. I will show you to the accommodations. Now do you have a Digivice so we can exchange numbers in case of an emergency?"

"I do have something similar," Kouichi said as he reached into his pocket. _"Oh no my D-scanner is gone."  
_"What are looking for?" Raigo asked.

"My D-scanner is gone," Kouichi said as he searched around.

"Pardon me, but could you tell us what a D-scanner is?" Zanbamon asked curiously.

"Well it is a device that allows my friends and me to make contact with each other," Kouichi paused for a moment and said.

"You mean like our Digivice?

"I guess so?" Kouichi nodded

"Now get back to what you were saying, do you mean legendary warriors as in more than one?" Raigo questioned.

"Yes," Kouichi asked.

"Nope, but I have heard of Susanoomon of the Gaia Origin being known as the Legendary warrior, but tell me more about these legendary warriors" Raigo said.

"Yes, we they were reincarnations of Susanoomon who lived thousands of years ago to defeat Millenniummon whom Susanoomon used his last amount of energy to purify. They have defeated Lucemon and saved the Ancient Digital World and reformed into the Susanoomon as a last resort to defeat Lucemon, however even that wasn't proven to be enough, and Millenniummon came to add Susanoomon into the defeating Lucemon," Kouichi explained.

"Well there are ten spirits created by the Ancient Warrior who fought against Lucemon," Kouichi paused with unease and began again.

"Lucemon isn't that one Demon Lords name?" Raigo asked.

"Demon Lords?" Kouichi questioned.

"Yes Lucemon was one of the Seven Demon Lords who betrayed the Digital Heavens. Well Beelzemon of course became good and decide to join the Gaia Origin," Zanbamon informed him.

"I never heard of that group of Digimon before," Kouichi stated.

"And I never heard of these Ancient Warriors and the spirits they created, either you dreamt that up or you visit a parallel Digital World," Raigo said.

"If that's the case seeing any Neptunemon from this world won't possibly do me any good in getting my body back," Kouichi said with excitement.

"Calm down maybe the Neptunemon can help you. If they are alter-universe counterparts, but regardless you can't leave this place," Raigo said.

Two Digimon were at the counter a ToyAgumon and a Hagurumon.

Kouichi follow Raigo where they wait in the long line for the Digimon.

"Is this place always like this?" Kouichi asked.

"I am afraid so. Digimon come to either this city or Sunshine City to seek refuge. Hopefully you will be able to get a room," Raigo answered.

"Sunshine City?" Kouichi questioned.

"Yes it is the city that boarder Darkmoon City mostly beast, dark, insect, machine, and plant Digimon come here while the bird, holy, fire and water Digimon go to Sunshine City," Raigo said.

"Why is that?" Kouichi asked curiously.

"I guess this Digimon of those Digimon who live in Sunshine City prefer daylight while the one here prefer the night. You see in Darkmoon City the sun never rises while in Sunshine City the sun never sets," Raigo explained.

"Oh I see now. There was a time I couldn't stand the light and wanted to destroy it," Kouichi said covered his mouth. _"How did I let that slip out?"_

"Are you serious?" Raigo eyes widened in shocked. "Anyway why hate the light and destroy it were you planning on wiping us all out?"

"I am not talking literally the light, but it is rather a family issue I rather not discuss, and I came to have great respect for the light," Kouichi half-lied to him.

"Oh I see," Raigo looked baffled. _"This guy is weird what does family issues have to do with the light. Anyway I better keep an eye on this guy to make sure he doesn't anything funny."_

"_I will never understand humans,"_ Zanbamon thought.

"Okay who is next?" the ToyAgumon asked.

"Well if it isn't the Gold Tamer Raigo. So what brings you here?"

"I am here to escort the visitor to the accommodations, and Chief Julia will be paying for his says," Raigo said extended his hand to present Kouichi.

"I see," ToyAgumon nodded and pull opened a desk draw and took out two key cards and put them to hand them over to Kouichi. "Welcome to Darkmoon City, feel free to rest and refresh your body and soul at our accommodations."

"_I wish he did say that," _Kouichi thought as those words reminded him of his condition. He took a look at the room number he start walking towards the elevator.

"Kouichi I know that you don't have anything where I contact you from. So I am going to have some machine Digimon put together a contact device and deliver it to you. I return to the Union Room. I trust that you will be able to find a way to your room," Raigo said. "By the way what is your room number?"

"My room number is 210," Kouichi told him.

"All right then. I will see you later," Raigo said as walked away.

"_I wonder what the others are doing right now. Have they been able to defeat Archnemon, and if they haven't they could very well be in danger? I wish I could do something to help them, but until I be reunited with my body. I am useless,"_ Kouichi thought with a mixture of anger and sadness balled up his fist as he got on the elevator.

"Wow, this human must be troubled?" a Gotsumon whispered.

"No kidding," a Gabumon whispered back.

Kouichi exited the elevator and walked until he saw the room that matched his keycards, and entered into the room.

Kouichi looked at the nice room with wallpaper decorate like the night sky with stars and a crescent moon. Ignoring the scenery he sat down in the bed recalling all of the events that happen previously.

* * *

Daipenmon approached the door and knocked on it.

A Waspmon answered the door and came in.

"Who are you?" Waspmon questioned.

"I am a massage therapist for CannonBeemon. I have come to do some sort of treatment on her," Daipenmon told them.

"Oh, well come on in," the Waspmon welcomed the guessed.

"Come this way," the Waspmon extended her hands as she urged Daipenmon to follow her until they got into the room where CannonBeemon was.

"CannonBeemon a massage therapist has come to see you," Waspmon announced.

"A massage therapist I don't remember…," CannonBeemon began, but Daipenmon lift his watch up to hypnotize CannonBeemon.

"Oh yes now I remember come on and massage my back will you?" CannonBeemon.

"Okay, I am going to leave you two alone," the Waspmon said as she excused herself.

Daipenmon walked closer to CannonBeemon and opened the first-aid toolbox.

"Man this place is like a maze. It will take a million of years to get through here," Takuya commented.

"No matter where we go everything looks the same," Junpei added.

"Quiet guys," Kouji ordered.

"In case you didn't notice Kouji we are major crisis here. If we don't find our wait out of here then we are doomed," Junpei told him.

"I heard some voice down the hall," Kouji told him.

"Huh," everyone became quiet and listened.

"I hear it too," Takuya said.

Kouji walked on a head of them to track down the sort of the voice.

"Hey wait up Kouji," Takuya said as he and the other walked to catch up with Kouji.

"This powder will make you fill comfortable once I pour it on your back," Daipenmon informed her and sprinkle the powder on her back.

CannonBeemon yawned and said. "I feel tired all of a sudden, and she closed her eyes.

"Sucker," Daipenmon muttered as he pulled out his D-scanner.

The chosen children arrived at the scene to Daipenmon stare at CannonBeemon.

"Who's the penguin?" Takuya asked pulling out his D-scanner, which displayed the Digimon data. "Daipenmon is the Advanced Legendary Warrior of Ice. That means…" Takuya paused and then rushed towards the penguin. "Tomoki!"

Daipenmon turned around and said. "You!"

"It our spirits," Takuya said as the spirits came out of CannonBeemon. The children held up their D-scanner to reclaim everything.

"How dare you interfere with my master plan?" Daipenmon scorned.

"What?" Takuya questioned and he was baffled by Tomoki's word.

"CannonBeemon heard some screaming and I came back to check on you," the Waspmon said and notice then children standing in front of the queen. "How did you escape? Never mind you make it out of here in one piece." She said as she buzzed to assemble the FanBeemon and the Waspmon.

"Execute fusion evolution," Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, RhinoKabuterimon exclaimed."  
"Ardhamon!"

"Beowulfmon!"

"JetSilphymon!"

"Execute beast spirit evolution!"

"Gigasmon!"

Satomi was about to spirit evolve until Beowulfmon stopped her. "It best that you don't spirit evolve at the moment."  
"Why?" Satomi questioned.

Beowulfmon was about to answered until he saw that the FanBeemon and the Waspmon were closing in.

"Frozen Hunter!" Beowulfmon exclaimed as he sliced the Waspmon and FanBeemon

"Help me create a distraction to get Satomi to safety," Beowulfmon ordered.

"Leave it to me!" JetSilphymon cried out as she grabbed a hold of Satomi in one of her hand.

"We will hold them off," RhinoKabuterimon said. "Thunder Laser!"

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Earthquake!" Gigasmon exclaimed as he jumped up in the air and slammed causing a crack on the floor. "Oops.

Everyone except Ardhamon and JetSilphymon felled to came crashing down to the ground.

"Wow," JetSilphymon commented before turned her attention to the opening.

"Do you need some help?" Ardhamon asked.

"I think I can manage it go and help the others okay," JetSilphymon told him.

"Well, okay," Ardhamon said as he few downwards.

Satomi looked down nervously. "I am so afraid of heights."

"Ultra Turbulence!" she exclaimed. Her attack left gigantic hole in the beehive's roof. She took off and headed towards Coela Beach City.

* * *

Tomoko was still fast asleep grunting, tossing, and turning.

An adult Tomoko found herself at the workplace in her business attire, which consisted of a white blouse and a turquoise skirt suite. She looked at her watch and said. "The departmental meeting starts within a few minutes."

She got up from her desk and closed the door.

She walked towards the conference room and found her boss and co-workers seated. "Her boss was a thin man in his mid-30s who had dark brown hanging down from his face.

"Ms. Kimura you are late," the boss said.

"But I am two minutes early," Ms. Kimura said.

"Maybe you forgot to set your watch. Well in any case I am docking your pay," the boss said.

"What you can't do that? I am pretty sure that I sat your watch right," Tomoko argued.

"Don't you raise your voice at me woman. I am your boss and could have you fired," the boss said.

Tomoko growled at him furious and take a seat. _"I wish I can just strangle him."_

The other employees laughed at the commotion.

"And just what is so funny?" Tomoko asked her co-workers.

"Sorry Tomoko but you should know better than to raise your voice at the boss," a women with short crimson red-hair said.

"Now shall we get start when the meeting," the boss asked. When no voices were heard he spoke again.

Thirty minutes have past and the meeting was done and the employees exited.

Tomoko begin to walk out until her boss spoke up. "Tomoko please have a seat. I need to discuss with you about your duty."

"Ms. Kimura I notice that you have been slacking off in your work lately. Care to tell me what your problem is?" the boss asked.

"I have been having really bad aches in my body, and I just decide to stay home and rest for a few days," Tomoko said.

"Did you go to a doctor?" the boss asked.

"No, because I only can afford to go to the doctor every more so often," Tomoko said.

"Maybe if were still marry life would be much easier for you," the boss said. "My brother in law told me all about your dispute."

"Your brother-in-law?" Tomoko questioned.

"Yes, Kousei married my sister Satomi and she is expected to have a child. I am going to be an uncle," the boss said with joy.

"_A child huh?"_ Tomoko thought.

"As you Ms. Kimura you are fired," the boss said.

"No, no," Ms. Kimura said with a mixture of anger and depression. "You can't do this to me. "

"Oh, but I can just picture you losing your house and becoming homeless with no food or water. You will die a painful death, but of your slothfulness. No one will come to your funeral; as matter of fact you want have a funeral as your body will be feed to the sharks."  
"Shut up you bastards as she rushed to him and pushed him in the face," Tomoko said.

* * *

Tomoko woke up from her dream. _"I will kill them all." _she thought as she walked back to the city.

* * *

JetSilphymon looked few over city until she spotted a train stationed on the track. Once she landed to the ground she turned back to human form.

Jijimon stepped out of the train. "You are back I didn't think that you make it."  
"Where is this Trailmon going?" Izumi asked.

"We are taking these Digimon to the Dark Terminal and then we are heading to the Venus Rose," Jijimon informed her.

"Please wait for the others they should be here shortly," Izumi pleaded.

"By the way where were you all?" Jijimon asked.

"We were capture by this CannonBeemon who stole our spirits, but we manage to get them back," Izumi told him.

"Izumi, do you know why Kouji did want me to get involved in the fight?" Satomi asked.

"Well Satomi you see the last time you spirit evolve you lost control," Izumi said.

"But how I was able to control my spirits previously," Satomi said.

"Maybe because your human spirit has been taken away therefore it will make it more difficult to control your beast spirit," Jijimon theorized.

"I see so I am the reason we were captured," Satomi said with guilt.

"It wasn't your fault you didn't know," Izumi said.

Tomoko approached Jijimon and the other girls.

"Sorry guys did I miss anything?" Tomoko asked.

"Yes, you missed a lot. We could have sure used your help at that beehive," Izumi told her.

"Sorry I was in the middle of training a good marital artist has to keep up her strength," Tomoko said.

"_There is something not quite right about this girl. Ever since today I sense an evil aura around her that wasn't last night. It is a similar aura that I saw with the boy I fought earlier, perhaps she is being controlled by something as well. I better keep an eye on her and discuss with Babamon about this. I am pretty sure she noticed this as well," _Jijimon thought and said. "You girls must be tired. Come hop on aboard the Trailmon."

"Aren't we going to wait for the others?" Izumi asked.

"Sure, I will just tell the Dark Trailmon to wait until your friends get here before we take off. I will stand outside of the Trailmon to signal your friends to come down," Jijimon said.

The Waspmon and FanBeemon infuriated at the sight of the demolished beehive.

"You ruined our beehive you will pay. Continue to protect the queen until she wakes up," the head Waspmon said.

The Waspmon and the FanBeemon fired there Turbo Stingers and Gear Stingers respectively.

"Atomic Inferno!" Ardhamon exclaimed.

"Beo Saber!" Beowulfmon cried out.

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon shouted aiming his laser at the opponents.

"Hurricane Bomber!" he shouted blinding the opponents.  
"Strawberry Blue Hawaii Death," Daipenmon said as he aimed his popsicles at the opponents said.

The legendary warriors held up there D-scanners and shouted "Fractal Code Digitize!"

"They have destroyed a great number of our comrades," one of the Waspmon said.

"Oh we didn't destroy them we just purified them. They will be reborn as good Digimon," Ardhamon said exclaimed. "Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"_Their defense is wide open here is my chance to attack the leader," _Beowulfmon thought "Frozen Hunter!" Beowulfmon shouted as he aimed his sword directly at the Waspmon.  
"My queen," the head Waspmon rushed over to here.

CannonBeemon her eyes and was enraged. "Who did that?"

"Oh ho, you are in big trouble now," one FanBeemon delight.

"He is the one that blasted you my queen," Waspmon point to Beowulfmon.

"You will die Sky Rock Infinity!" CannonBeemon said as she blasted in every direction.

"Hey watch out everyone," Ardhamon said as used his wings to shield himself from the attack.

Beowulfmon, RhinoKabuterimon, and Gigasmon was hit head on by the attack and collapsed and returned to human form.

"Easy my queen you don't want to destroy us in the process as well," a Waspmon said with fright.

CannonBeemon shot a death glare at him.

"I am sorry my queen, please forgive me," the Waspmon bowed.

Daipenmon swiftly dodged the attacked. _"I have to find a weak point in order to freeze her."_ He looked and spotted her chest. _"That is it. I will hit in the area where the attacks are not coming from." Daipenmon thought as he threw his popsicles right at CannonBeemon's chest._

"_My queen lookout!" Waspmon shouted, but it was too late the queen was too caught up in rage to notice that Waspmon was calling out to her._

_CannonBeemon froze into solid._

"_Here my chance!"_ Ardhamon thought. "Atomic Inferno!" he exclaimed as he aimed his attack his opponents including CannonBeemon.

A fractal code appeared on CannonBeemon as Takuya prepared to it.

"Oh no you know you don't?" Daipenmon stepped in the way.

"What are you doing?" Ardhamon questioned.

Daipenmon held up his D-scanner and collect CannonBeemon, the Waspmon, and the FanBeemon's data, and then faced Ardhamon.

"Tomoki?" Ardhamon said.

"Yes what the matter Takuya aren't you happy to see me?" Daipenmon asked sarcastically.

"Yes, we were worried about you. Jijimon said thinks that you are being control by an evil force," Ardhamon said.

"Liar you were worried about me. I hate all of you for teasing me even my parents teased me. You all are nothing but a bunch of bullies. With Grandracmon help I will be able to live in a perfect world where no one would ever be able to bully me again," Daipenmon said with hate.

"Tomoki you are being manipulated we never tried to hurt you; that guy is just messing with your head," Ardhamon convinced.

Daipenmon grinned sinisterly "Instead of worrying about me Takuya how about you worry about your friends over there. They are down for the count and I could just easy take the spirits from them; however it looks like I am exhausted from the fight so this is your lucky day. Don't expect tomorrow to be though," he said as he pressed his wrist device and disappeared.

"Tomoki, wait," Ardhamon said extent his hand and felled on the ground. _"He's gone."_ Ardhamon picked up Kouji, Junpei, and Hiroaki and headed back to Coela Beach City.

* * *

Julia's Beelzemon was carrying her in one hand and BlackGuilmon while her company was riding an Ophanimon.

"Thank you for offering to come with me Glare," Julia said.

"No problem, it is the least I can do for an old friend," Glare said.

"Anyway why did I have to convert to this weak child form," BlackGuilmon complained.

"Well you did want to come along. Can you imagine all of the glares we will get if someone saw you walking around in a Medieval European-like armor" Julia asked.

"And how are Beelzemon and Ophanimon appearance are any exotic than mines?"

"Well I guess so, but want someone see us from the air?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Well that I haven't thought of. I was just really thinking about flying up here to time and money, but look on the bright side BlackGuilmon once a Digimon degenerates it become strong once digivolving," Julia told them.

"I never thought of it that way," BlackGuilmon smirked arrogantly.

"_This form must have taken a toll on his personality. It has been a while since he behaved like this," _Julia thought.

"Well in the future I think that would be best for us to have teleportation device to get us to and from places," Glare suggested.

"Good idea," Julia agreed and looked down. "Are we coming up on Shibuya."  
"Let me check my navigation device," Glare said as he reached for his pocket. "Actually we are already in Shibuya and are coming upon our destination."  
The Digimon landed behind a tree. Ophanimon converted back to adult form while Beelzemon converted back to child form.

"Tailmon you make have to walk on four legs. It would be awkward if someone sees a cat walking on two legs," Glare suggested.

"It is not a problem for me," Tailmon said.

"Why do we have to pretend that we are earth animals? Can you imagine someone of my status stooping to such inferiority," BlackGuilmon scuffed.

"What a whiner?" Tailmon snorted.

"Yeah, you didn't even have to come you could have just took over my job while I was gone" Impmon suggested.

"Not a chance it is my duty to stay by my tamer's side wherever she goes," BlackGuilmon said.

"Quiet none of you say another word until we arrived at the place, Julia scolded in a whispered.

Both of the Digimon nodded their heads quickly.

Glare took a look at the navigation device and said. "According to the navigation system the place is in this direction just about a few blocks away."  
The group continued walking until they reach their destination.

* * *

Ardhamon pull out his D-scanner to locate the other warriors. He spotted Jijimon waving at him near the Dark Trailmon. Ardhamon landed in the ground in front of Jijimon.

"It looks like your friends are in pretty bad shape. I just heal them very quickly," Jijimon said.

Ardhamon place Kouji, Junpei, and Hiroaki on the ground and reverted back to human form.

Jijimon concentrated and used his powers to heal the boys.

All three of them opened there eyes and turn to see Takuya and Jijimon standing before them.

"Takuya, what just happened, and where CannonBeemon and Tomoki are," Junpei asked.

Takuya looked at them intensely. "CannonBeemon was defeat, but Tomoki isn't quite himself."  
"What do you mean?" Junpei asked.

"I think he is being manipulated by Grandracmon and it is my fault. If I knew that coming to the Digital World was an entrapment all of this could have been avoid," Takuya balled up his fist with a hint of sadness.

"Well we can't do a thing about what already happen now can we?" Junpei asked.

"No we can't," Takuya answered.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we really have to get moving and transport these passengers to the Dark Terminal," Jijimon informed. "Come on I will show you where the rest of your friends are at so you can chat with them." Jijimon lead the boys to the section in the front where the girls and Bokomon, Neamon, Babamon, Piccolomon, and Cockatrimon were seated.

"Where is Kouichi?" Kouji asked looking for his brother's body.

"He is in the back laying on a stretcher," Babamon informed him.

With that said Kouji headed to the back of the Trailmon.

"Poor Kouji he must be very worried about Kouji," Junpei commented.

"Kouichi almost die once before, and this condition is even worse than the last now curse by a Digital deity," Izumi said and noticed that Tomoki wasn't with them. "What happen to Tomoki?"

"Tomoki is being controlled by Grandracmon," Takuya stated.

"What, Tomoki is being controlled again? Now we have more problems to worry about?" Izumi said with disbelief.

"_Oh how I love to see him grieving for his brother. I make sure you die with broken heart literally. You know the old say that what goes around comes around. Also I can wait for the priceless expression on Kousei's face once he finds out that both of his sons are dead," _Tomoko thought coldly.

* * *

Someone knocked on a door on a house near the sea, and a red-haired hanging down from her shoulders wearing an apron over her yellow dress.

"Hello is Sayo upstairs. We are suppose to be studying together?" the boy asked.

"Oh hello Koh, Sayo is upstairs in her room," the woman said.

"Thanks," Koh said as he walked to Sayo room.

Koh knocked on Sayo's door and asked. "Sayo are you in here?"  
The door opened to reveal Sayo. "Koh, I am so glad you could make it. For a minute there I thought I would have to end up studying alone.

"Greetings Koh please enjoy your stay," Phascomon said

Koh nodded.

"Sorry I was training for the upcoming match. You better be prepared because this time I will defeat you Legendary Tamer," Koh said.

"We will just see about that wouldn't we," Sayo smirked.

"Sayo, you two better be studying," she heard a voice downstairs.

"Ah, right mom. I was just about to discuss with Koh about the math problems I am struggling with," Sayo lied.

"Sayo I know this website called , which offer live tutorial help if course a fee is involve and you need a user's name and password," Koh said.

"Let's give it a try," Sayo agreed.

She went over to her computer and booted it up.  
"Have you registered for this site?" Sayo asked.

"I just sigh up yesterday. I need to check my e-mails to see for my password," Koh told her.

"Why didn't you tell me about this site over the telephone," Sayo asked with a vein popping over her forehead.

"I did try to call you, and left you a message, but it looks like you didn't get it," Koh said.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't check my messages that often," Sayo told him, and got up from the chair.

"Here you can check your e-mail for a few minutes," Sayo said.

Sayo's Digivice beeped. "Sayo this is Raigo. We have report that our visitor Kouichi body in parallel Digital World," he told her.

"A parallel Digital World, are you sure?" Sayo asked.  
"I am certain I suppose with him and he told me about the events that happened in that Digital World," Raigo told him. "However we still are working on getting the accessed code to the Abyss Sanctuary. I will inform Dorothy and Newton of this information as well."

"What about Chief Julia?" Sayo asked.

"The chief told me not to contact her unless there is an emergency. I will leave you alone for now," Raigo told her.

Sayo put her Digivice back in her pocket.

"What was that?" Koh asked.

"It is something in regards to a visitor that we have in Darkmoon City," Sayo said.

"I know I overheard you discussion. Is there anything I can do to help?" Koh asked.

"I think that we have everything taking care of," Sayo told her.

"I insist, I think there is something that my teammates to do," Koh told her.

"Sayo I heard noises, are you two discussing your work?" her mother asked.

"Yes, mom we are very busy and we even found a tutoring site to help us," Sayo told her.

"Well all right I was just checking on you," her mom said.

"If you insist I support you and your teammate could assist us. I will give you the access code once Raigo gives it to me okay," Sayo told him.

"All right," Koh said. "All right I see that they gave me a password. Now we will able to get live tutorial help," Koh said happily.

"Hooray," Sayo said unenthusiastically.

* * *

Kousei was at in house at a desk doing some work.

"_I guess I can come to a stopping place for today,"_ Kousei said

"_I am so excited about Satomi and I having a child. Wait until I tell Kouji the news," _Kousei thought as he picked up a telephone and dialed the number.

"_Hello," _a frustrated voice said on the other line.

"Kouji is there something wrong?" Kousei asked.

"_I'm fine,"_ Kouji told his father.

"Don't lie to me boy I know when something is troubling you now tell me what it is," Kousei demanded.

"_I am just having a bad day that is all. You see one of my friends got seriously injured, and I am really worried about him,"_ Kouji said.

"Oh I see now well I hope he is right. Give him my regards if you can," Kousei said.

"_Yes sir,"_ Kouji answered.

"Well anyway I called you to tell you that your mom and I are going to have a child. That's mean that you will have young sibling to watch over," Kousei said attempted to cheer him up.

"_Huh,"_ Kouji said as he dropped his D-scanner on the floor.

"Kouji?" Kousei questioned.

"_I am okay. I am just shocked by the news,"_ Kouji told him.

"I see, well that all I want to tell you. By the way what time do you plan on coming home?" Kousei asked.

"_I will be home before sundown. Look dad I have to go now I talk to you later,"_ Kouji told his father.

"Okay I will leave you alone for now, bye," Kousei said as he hung up the telephone.

"_I wonder what is taking Satomi so long." _Kousei thought then suddenly the doorbell rung. _"That must be her."  
_Kousei went to answer the door to see a boy and girl in their mid-to-late teens with strange animals.

"Hello, are you Mr. Kousei Minamoto?" the boy asked.

"_What strange animals?"_ Kousei thought before he answered. "Yes that will be me are do you two work at the animal shelter or something. If so I can't afford to take care of anymore. Already have a dog to look after."

"No, actually we came here to tell you something important. I know this is probably hard to believe but we will explain everything once we come inside," Julia assured him.

Kousei lead them to the living room where they took a seat on the sofa and Kousei pulled up a rocking chair on the opposite side of the table and sat in front of them.

"Okay so who are you two and what business do you have to discuss with me," Kousei asked.

"Mr. Minamoto, allow me to introduce myself I am Julia the leader of team Night Claw of Darkmoon City," Julia said.

"I am Glare the leader of Light Fang of Sunshine. I am going to let Julia do most of the talking since she has more knowledge of the situation than I do," Glare told him.

"Well you see Mr. Minamoto. I know this is hard for you to swallow, but your son Kouichi is in grave danger," Julia said.

"_Kouichi? That my son who lives with my ex-wife whom I haven't seen in nine years. Why didn't' they go inform her about it instead of me?" _Kousei thought as a stunned expression appeared on his face.

"I know that this make be a shock for you Mr. Minamoto, but we are doing everything we can to try to help him," Julia assured him.

"What happened to him?" Kousei asked.

"Well Mr. Minamoto before I get into that I need to ask if you ever heard of Digimon," Julia asked.

"No, I haven't what are these Digimon you speak of and what does this have to do with Kouichi's condition, and what are these cities you speak of," Kousei asked.

"Well you see sir the three 'animals' that are with us are actually Digimon. They are digital monsters that live in a world parallel to ours, and the city we mention are located in the Digital World," Glare told him.

"You son Kouichi is trapped within the Digital World because he was cursed by Neptunemon and sent to the Dark Ocean. My team found his body at Thriller Ruins during training and took him back to Darkmoon City. He can't come to the human world unless the curse is broken and his soul is reunited with his body," Julia said.

"You two come unto my house to this nonsense make-believe story. Tell me what really happen," Kousei demanded in an angry mood.

"Hey are you calling my tamer a liar," Tailmon accused ready to scratch at the man.

"You better take that back man or else," BlackGuilmon warned.

"Easy there Tailmon," Glare said.

"Settle down BlackGuilmon," Julia told him.

"Did those animals just talk?" Kousei blinked in shocked and shook his hand. "Oh I get it you two must be ventriloquists." Then suddenly the telephone rang and got up to answer it.

"I had a feeling that it would be hard to convince him," Julia said.

"If he isn't convince we will just have to go to plan B," Glare said.

Kousei went to the telephone and picked it up. "Hello."  
"Hello son, how are things going with my future grandchild," Kouhiro asked.

"Everything find dad although Satomi hasn't return home yet, and I am getting worried about her," Kousei said with aggravation.

"Have you tried calling her?" Kouhiro said.

"I was about two until this kids came in here talking about this Digital World nonsense," Kousei told his father.

"Wait did you say Digital World?" Kouhiro asked curiously.

"Yes they came in here talking that nonsense," Kousei repeated.

"No, son I have been to the Digital World a longtime ago with my former colleague Kogure Haruhiko. The Digital World is indeed a parallel world to ours Digimon dwell. We have sent many of years with Haruhiko conducting research in the Digital World before you were born," Kouhiro told him.

"Are you serious dad? If that is the case then I really have to get going. I will call you back later so you can provide me with a long detail explanation of this," Kousei told him and hung up.

Kousei walked back over to the Glare and Julia and said. "Let's go to this Digital World."  
"Wow," Glare and Julia looked at him.

"All right follow us then," Julia said.

Kousei went to get his keys lock the door to the house.

"_What just happened there Julia?" Glare whispered._

"_I don't know before he was like didn't believe us now he is ask us to take him there," Julia whispered back._

"So how do we get to this Digital World," Kousei asked.

"Well if you want to know allow me to demonstrate for you, Tailmon are you already," Glare asked as he pulled his Digivice out of his pocket

"Impmon you too," Julia said as she also pulled out her Digivice.

"Tailmon wrap digivolve to Ophanimon!" she exclaimed.  
"Impmon wrap digivolve to Beelzemon!" he exclaimed.

"Wow!" Kousei said in surprised.

"Beelzemon will take us to my house. I'll explain the rest on the way," Julia assured him.

Kousei nodded and grabbed onto Beelzemon.

"You are not acrophobic are you?" Beelzemon asked.

"Of course not," Kousei said.

"Then fast your seats beat this is going to be one heck of a breezing ride," Beelzemon said as he took off with Ophanimon in the air.

"_If Kouichi is there doesn't that mean Tomoko involved somehow,"_ Kousei thought trying to block the memory of the dispute he had with his ex-wife long ago.

* * *

The inhabitants of Coela Beach City have been already dropped off at the Dark Terminal and the group has just arrived at the Venus Rose.

"We have arrived at our destination," the Dark Trailmon told them.

The group exited the Dark Trailmon.

Takuya went back of the train where Kouji was. "Do you need some help?" Takuya offered.

"Sure," Kouji said and then they carried the stretcher to the castle.

The castle automatically opened to let the children inside.

"Cherubimon must have been expecting us," Junpei said.

The children and entered into the place and greeted by a Matadrmon.

"Greetings children Cherubimon is resting at the moment, but he did instruct to show me to your rooms. Come on follow me," Matadrmon insisted.

The children followed Matadrmon to one of the guest room on the second floor. The room had indigo wallpaper and five beds facing each other on the opposite end of the room.

"This is where you all will stay doing your visit at the Digital World," Matadrmon informed them.

Matadrmon then faced Takuya and Kouji.

"I will take him from here. I am going to take him to the infirmary downstairs," Matadrmon told as he strapped Kouichi and carried him off.

Kouji stared intensely at Kouichi before he was carried off.

"I am going to make you some new clothes for the four of you instead of walking around in those filthy rags," Babamon argued.

"I could agree with you more Babamon. I absolutely hate to wear these prison clothes," Izumi remarked.

Now I just need to measure your height and weight. She said as took our some tape to measure them and recorded it on a notepad.

"Okay what you preference of clothes?" Babamon asked.

"Man I didn't bring any pictures. It kind of hard to describe, but I guess we can tell you," Takuya told her.

"No need to stress yourself out Takuya. I assist Babamon designing your clothes. You all need your rest to keep up your strength away," Bokomon told them.

"Hey what about me, can I help too?" Neamon asked.

"Sorry, but I think that it is best you don't get involved in this," Bokomon told him.

"Why not?" Neamon asked.

"No offence Neamon, but you are terrible at giving instruction," Bokomon said.

"Is that so, well then I have better things to like," Neamon paused for a moment. "Like taking the long rest that I deserve."

Everyone sweatdropped at Neamon's comment.

"I knew that Dr. Jijimon, and you other four were coming, but I didn't expected Bokomon and Neamon would be visiting here," Matadrmon

"Don't worry we will be staying in the same room as the children, but I am going to send some time with assisting Babamon in making the clothes" Bokomon said.

"Oh, well then follow me," Matadrmon said.

The children headed towards the bed and got under the covers.

"I am so tired. These two days have been nothing, but awkward," Hiroaki yawned

"You will get use to it sooner or later," Junpei told him.

"We will just see about that," Hiroaki said.  
"We have several problems to worry about now. We have to retrieve the human spirit of wood, reunite Kouichi with his body and soul, and then get through to Tomoki," Izumi informed him. "We will mostly like have to split up, but where will each of us go?"

"Good question. I guess we will have to decide in the morning," Takuya said.

"_So dad is going to have a child huh, but that means mom memory has been erased and she doesn't even know that she is pregnant. How am I going to explain to her when she finds out," _Kouichi turned to face Satomi. _"I have to worry about that later what is most important now is that I reunite Kouichi body and soul. Kouichi hang there I will do all I can to save you."_


	17. Parallel Worlds Part 2

**Chapter 17: **Parallel Worlds Part 2

Tomoki stood in front of Grandracmon with complete exhaustion.

"Master I have fail please forgive me," Tomoki breathed heavily.

"Just go and get some rest. I am sending you to the Ice Terminal tomorrow," Grandracmon told him not bothering to respond to his statement.

"But, sir I need to defeat my brother," Tomoki protested.

"You can get your chance after you secure the human spirit of wood," Grandracmon told him.

"All right I will do as you wish even if it means delay my brother's demised," Tomoki told him.

Grandracmon walked over press the intercom microphone and spoke in it. "Vamdemon please report to the Training Room A to take the warrior of ice to his room."

Grandracmon walked back over to Tomoki and said. "I am going to my room to get some rest. Vamdemon will be with you shortly." Grandracmon notified him and then exited the room.

"_Darn it if I wasn't so exhausted then I could have taken their spirits," Tomoki thought._

"Hello, little one I hurried about your misfortunate today. Better luck next time," Vamdemon said as he walked up to the boy and carried him in his arms.

"That was just a slip up. I would have claim their spirits if it wasn't for those traitorous bee digimon," Tomoki told him and being to gag.

"Is that so, anyway you should rest your voice. It is not good for you to do so much talking in this state," Vamdemon advised him.

Vamdemon opened the door room with burgundy wallpaper with Grandracmon black shadow imprinted on the back will. The floor had back carpet and the comforters were burgundy with Grandracmon imprinted on the middle. Vamdemon placed the boy on the bed and turned off the lights.

"Rest well young warrior for we will need your strength for the upcoming battles," Vamdemon told him and closed the door.

Tomoki got under the covers and shut his eyes.

"I hope you have taken good notes of this lecture. Make sure you review them in time for the test. Taomon will be with you shortly." Shawujinmon said as he exited the room.

"_Okay let's see what I have learned so far. Okay there are three attribute known as data, virus, and vaccine. Okay I guess I can remember that, but there are so many Digimon, and I have to remember their elemental type, attacks, and generation," _Yutaka thought.

Taomon entered the room. "Hello Yutaka I hope you are prepare for the lecture. Let's begin."

Yutaka groaned.

* * *

Matadrmon opened the door to room 204, which contained reveal a room with four beds. "This is the room you will be staying in. There is a list of contact numbers on the wall by the telephone. If you need any assistance fell free to call me," Bokomon, Jijimon, Babamon, Cockatrimon, and Piccolomon.

"Thank you for your hospitality we really appreciate it," Babamon told him.

"Excuse me, but before you leave I would like to ask you something. Would you have any medical equipment I can use to analysis DNA?" Jijimon asked.

"Why certainly, I will show you in the castle's laboratory tomorrow morning," Matadrmon responded.

"This is urge one of the warriors have been affected with a virus and he is under an evil spell and is affected with Icicle Ides. I don't think that the virus alone triggered the corrupted, but rather the force that is controlling him. I need to check and see if we need more than just the antidote to cure the virus," Jijimon explained.

Matadrmon tried to take in what Jijimon was talking about and said. "If Cherubimon was awake he would probably have a better understanding of the situation. Very well I will take you to the lab this moment follow me please," Matadrmon said.

"Can you bring me the sowing material we could make the clothing for the children," Babamon asked.  
"Why certainly," Matadrmon said as he and Jijimon left the room. _"I am going to be exhausted before the night is over."  
_Matadrmon lead Jijimon down to the basement in to a room label Lab A. He opened the door and said. "This laboratory is used for DNA and RNA analysis. A list of equipment and their descriptions are written on the wall by the sink."

"Thank you so much. I tell you what how about I give you a tip," Jijimon said as he reached in his bag to pull out 200 bits.

"Thank you sir," Matadrmon said politely.

"You're welcome I will call you if I need some ask some question or if there is a problem with the equipment," Jijimon said.

Matadrmon then headed to get the storage room on the second floor and carried a box of sowing material to room 204. He opened the door and presented the clothes to the four Digimon.

"Here is the sowing material as you requested," Matadrmon said breathing heavily.

"Thank you sir, I would give you a tip, but I don't have any money on me at the moment, but I could go and have the bank transport some here tomorrow" Babamon told him.

"That okay ma'am. I hope you all will enjoy your stay," Matadrmon said and left the room.

"Well I guess we should be getting started," Bokomon said.

"Uh I am not that much at sowing," Piccolomon informed them.

"Me neither," Cockatrimon said.

"We have you tried it?" Bokomon asked.

"I did try sowing, when I went to primary school, but it ended up in a disaster," Piccolomon told him.

"Well things could be different now. I will instruct you on what to do," Bokomon told him

"I never really tried it to be honest," Cockatrimon responded.

"Well you know what they say you will never know until you try. In my younger days I was a warrior under the service of AncientTroiamon and after he died I began to retire as a warrior until I went Forest College and took culinary arts class.

"Wait a second you Madam Babamon you actually worked under one of the legendary warriors and as a warrior," Piccolomon asked in shocked. Bokomon and Cockatrimon also were stunned by this.

Babamon nodded her head.

"What was AncientTroiamon like?" Cockatrimon asked.

"He was a strict, but compassionate Digimon indeed. He makes us do vigorous training in order to survive the dangers we faced in combat. I can still remember give me orders about my mission to this very day," Babamon said.

"Wow what a military Digimon he was," Piccolomon said.

"What are you implied? Are you saying that all military Digimon are alike?" Babamon questioned.

"Of course not I mean yes, most military Digimon I met are kind of no ," Piccolomon said covered head so Babamon wouldn't hit him with the broom, however this didn't help to say the least as Babamon hit Piccolomon with her the broom and he collapsed to the floor. "Your personal experience doesn't speak for the entire groups just remember that." Babamon scolded.

"Right I will remember that," Piccolomon said have way conscious.

"Babamon are you ready for me to give you the information on how to design the children's clothes?" Bokomon asked.

"Yes let's begin," Babamon said.

* * *

"That is all for today. In a few hours you will be tested on your knowledge, and remember to comprehend the information instead of memorizing it." Taomon told him.

"What, but that isn't enough time to study?" Yutaka complained.

"Sorry, but I am only doing what the wisest one instructed me to do," Taomon said.

"Oh," Yutaka thought. _"I am going to fail this test. I hardly ever failed a test in my life. This information is even tough for a genius like me."_

"I will lead you to the study hall. Wisemon will be tutoring you," Taomon informed him and urged him to follow.

Yutaka stood up and packed his notes in his bag and proceed to follow Taomon.  
Taomon stopped and pull the door open revealing varies Digimon.

Wisemon was sitting at the table.

"Wisemon this is your tutee Himi Yutaka. He is said to be very knowledgeable about philosophy and science, but he needs your assistance on learning more about the Digital World," Taomon explained.

"Hello Yutaka I am Wisemon, I am sure we are going to have a good session," Wisemon said.

Yutaka looked around and notice the place was empty. "Where is everyone else?"  
"Everyone is busy taking exam today so this is a good opportunity to tutor one on one," Wisemon said inefficiency.

"I will leave now and let you two get started," Taomon said and exit the room.

Yutaka took a seat in front of Wisemon and the study session commenced.

* * *

AncientMermaimon waited impatiently for Plesiomon to locate Kouichi. _"How difficult is it to track a simple human down."_

"Are you having trouble my dear?" a voice said.

AncientMermaimon turned to the Chrono Core and said. "Master I am trying to remained calm, but I am track to track down the escapee, as well as the one whom let him escape."

"I knew you are, but I have an idea where the one you seek is?" the Chrono Core said. "You see my dear there exist several different Digital Worlds each of them differs historical wise. I have been to Digital Dimension 05 and tried to rewrite the Digital World, but the plan was a failure, but I have done research in the dimension you once inhabited and figured out that there is a Millenniummon whom can lead me to the job I was waiting for and I found someone who could help me carry out this request without getting my hands dirty. There were also Millenniummons that dimension as well none there power came close to matching the one in the dimension your inhabited. Once Millenniummon in Digital dimension 03 is awakened then I'll then make an army full of Millenniummons by gain control of every Millenniummon that ever exist and in and then recreate the Digital Worlds to my desired. Soon all real beings will be exterminated."

"I see, but do you know the location of his whereabouts?" AncientMermaimon said.

"Not really, but it is best to do a dimensional search to find him rather than limiting to the Dark dimension," the Chrono Core said. "The one who help him has to be someone who is immune to the darkness, and someone who knew him quiet well."

"Someone immune darkness," AncientMermaimon thought and realize. "Could it be AncientSphinxmon the boy wielded his spirits after all."  
"He a good suspect, maybe we can get him fess up about on the fugitive's whereabouts, but before we go there is something I like to discuss with you I think that it is about time you activate your fusion spirits. Your wielder is under the influence of Leviamon's servant and her emotional stress deep within would be enough to activate them. I don't think the human spirit and beast spirit will be enough to defeat the warriors who possess fused spirits, and I have a feeling that she will be most likely heading towards Net Ocean tomorrow," the Chrono Core said.

"Yes master will be fulfilled soon," AncientMermaimon smirked.

* * *

Tomoko was floating in the ocean. The sun was bright and shining and everything was very peaceful and claim.

"_How did I get in the middle of the water?" Tomoko asked._

Tomoko heard the sound of bubbling water and looked for the source. One she spotted the bubbles she swam towards them.

"Greetings my child I have come to assist you," the voice said.

"Who are you?" Tomoko asked.

"I am the Ancient Warrior of Water and the creator of the spirit you will. They call me AncientMermaimon," she said as rose up the ocean.

"Tomoko you want to be relieved from you emotional pain, am I correct?" AncientMermaimon asked.

"Your strength along won't be enough to defeat your enemies to achieve your goals. I will give you the access to the power of the fusion spirits," AncientMermaimon told her.

"You would really do that?" Tomoko asked with surprise.

"Of course I will. Now stand back," AncientMermaimon said as she pointed her trident towards the girl and zapped her with it.

Tomoko scream and woke up breathing heavily.

"_Was that just a dream if so why does my body feel slightly different,"_ Tomoko thought, but suddenly filling a mystical aura surging through her body that wasn't there.

"Okay master I am ready when you are," AncientMermaimon said.

"All right I was planning on doing it this soon, but it is time we become one with each other," the Chrono Data said and he merge with AncientMermaimon who hair change to blonde and the smooth part of her fins became navy and the ruff part of them turned to red and yellow.

* * *

Shawujinmon and Taomon arrived back in the room were Yutaka studied with Wisemon.

"Yutaka it is time for your exam. Are you ready," Shawujinmon said.

"_I guess so,"_ Yutaka said. _"This is first time that I ever felt hesitate about taking a test."_

Yutaka got up and carried his bag.

"It was good working with you Yutaka. I am sure we will meet again someday in the future," Wisemon said.

"_Uh, yes of course," _Yutaka said putting on a fake simile as he left the room. _"I am sorry, but there want be a next time as soon as I find a way out of this place I am going home."_

Shawujinmon and Taomon led Yutaka to a room with a Digi-Lab machine.

"All right Yutaka step into the machine and we shall proceed with the test," Taomon said.

"You need to place your bag on the ground. This isn't an open book or note test. This is the knowledge test," Shawujinmon.

"_Man this is brain torture now I know how those kids with lower IQs felt when I complain about their lack of knowledge,"_ Yutaka thought as he stepped into the Digi-Lab machine.

The machine close

"Please enter your name to begin testing," the computer said.

Yutaka enter his name.

"Questions 1 what is the three attributes of Digimon?" the computer asked

"Questions 2 what is the generation is Tailmon?"

"Questions 3 what is the name of weapon does Beelzemon carries?" the computer asked.

"Questions 4, how many legendary warriors are there?" the computer asked.

"Questions 5, how many legendary spirits will the ancient warriors create?" the computer asked.

"Questions 6 which student of this school was Mercuremon named after?" the computer asked.

"Questions 7 the ten legendary warriors is the incarnations of what Digimon?" the computer asked.

"Questions 8 what is the name of the village where Digimon are born?" the computer asked.

"Question 9, what are the names of the two spirits created by the Ancient Warrior of Steel?" the computer asked.

"Question 10, what is use to record the history of intellect in the Digital World?" the computer asked.

Yutaka entered the answers one by one as soon as he finished the Digi-Lab shut down and the door opened.

"So how was the test?" Shawujinmon asked.

"It okay," Yutaka said as he stepped out of the Digi-Lab. _"Thank Goodness it is over."_

"Here are your results for the test. I am sorry Yutaka, but you failed the test," Taomon said as she shook her head, and handed over to him.

Yutaka gasped at the result. "So what happens can I go home now?"

"No we shall go over the answers you got wrong. Your answer for number 2 was 'child', but the correct answer is 'adult'. For number three your answer was 'gun', but the correct answer actually is 'Berenjena'. For question number 5 you put answered that the ancient warriors created 10 spirits, but they actually created 20 spirits if you include the human and beast spirits. You left 7, 8, and 10 blank and the answer to those questions are 'Susanoomon', 'Village of Beginnings', and 'Akashic Records' respectively."

"Yutaka, we will take you to see the headmaster of the academy," Shawujinmon said as he opened the door.

"_Please just hurry and get this over with?" _Yutaka thought.

A few minutes later Yutaka arrived to see a silhouette of a figure with eyes similar to Wisemon, but he wore ancient a green and white color robe and had a mirror attached to the front of the chest.

"Greetings Himi Yutaka, I would like to have a word with you," the Digimon said.

"How did you know my name, and just who are you?" Yutaka asked.

The Digimon ignored his question and said. "Tell me Yutaka what you think of Digimon?"  
"What do you mean what I think of Digimon and you didn't answer my question?" Yutaka said irritable.

"Who I am is not important at this time. Now answer my question," the Digimon demanded.

"I think they are incredible beings for digital beings. Now can I please go home? My parents are probably past by worried about me," Yutaka said.

"First of all time in the Digital World goes much faster than the one in your world. Secondly you seem to equate digital to nonliving, and thirdly if you go home now your parents will be in grave danger and your sibling in far more danger," the Digimon said.

"Far more danger what do you mean by that, and how did you know about my sibling that has yet to be born?" Yutaka asked.

"You ask too many question young one, you seem to be wise one, but you can't seem to disguise the different between what is real and what isn't real," the Digimon said.

"Shut up and just with the riddles, and I can do whatever I want!" Yutaka exclaimed as he turned to walk away, but find out he couldn't. Hey why can I move what did you do to me."

"No wonder my spirits saw you to be unfitting to be its wielder. Tell me how did you react to seeing that injured Muchomon," the Digimon told him.

Yutaka sighed and said. "I saw that it was in need of help, and realized that may be possible for Digimon to feel pain as well. Hey wait a second did you say 'my' spirits, then you must be…"

"Yes I am the Ancient warrior known as AncientWisetmon," the Digimon told him.

"Wow read about you in that autobiography. You were born in the village of beginnings along with the other warriors and you all went separate ways and took on separate occupations. I did read too far into it," Yutaka said with amazement

"There also someone else who is in need of help and you has to save him before it is too late," AncientWisetmon said.

"Who is this he you are referring to?" Yutaka asked.

"You will find out soon enough. Now have you made your decision?" AncientWisetmon asked.

"I guess I will stay here. There is something I need to do. I kind of feel somewhat guilty by letting her spirits being taking away please ancient one help me reclaim the spirits of steel?" Yutaka asked.

"Your spirit returned once it regain its trust," AncientWisetmon. "Wisemon please come in."  
Wisemon entered into the door. "Yes sir it is time?"  
"Yes proceed," AncientWisetmon directly.

"Yutaka I said that we will meet again someday. I am the one who summoned you to the Digital World. You may not recognize me at the moment, but you soon will," Wisemon said.

"You fate of the both the Digital World and your world is in your and the other warriors hands," Taomon told him.

"You must help the other warriors by doing so you will have a better chance of triumph over your foes," Shawujinmon told him.

"You must not have oral test, but you have past the verbal test by showing that you are willing to lead your assistance. Farewell for now until we meet again," AncientWisetmon told him.

Everything faded into whiteness and Yutaka woke up. "What that just a dream?" said grabbing his bag and reached for the D-scanner and saw the human and beast spirits of steel. _"I guess it wasn't just a dream at all. First thing is first I have to go and get Satomi's human spirits," he thought as he placed his D-scanner back into his pocket._

He got up out of bed and saw that it was morning tapped on Muchomon. "Hey it is time to get up."

Muchomon woke up and said. "Huh, what is going on"  
"It is morning, by the way how are you feeling?" Yutaka asked.  
Muchomon tried to stand up and said. "I fine you see," he said tried to walk, but collapse to the floor.

"I think you still need to take it easy," Yutaka said and thought. _"Great now I am going to have to figure out a way to hide while I battle."_

"Say Muchomon can you fly, however I don't think that you are in no shape to actually fly," Yutaka said.

"Not really these wings are just for show," Muchomon told him.

"_I guess I have no choice to use my beast spirit to get up there,"_ Yutaka thought.

"By the way where are you planning on flying to?" Muchomon asked.

"I need to go to the Ice Terminal to retrieve a stole item," Yutaka told him.

"Oh, sorry I can be of help. I really do need to get back to where the captain, my brother, and the rest of the crew," Muchomon said and thought. _"Maybe I can give this human the slip if he doesn't take the bait, but maybe I should wait until I regain my full strength."  
_"Maybe we will run into them on the way,"Yutaka said as he exited the door and went to check out.

"Now about that…," Muchomon began, but was cut off by Kiwimon.

Kiwimon took the key from Yutaka and said_._ "Thank you for your service. We hope that sleeping here has refreshed your heart, soul, and body. Please feel free to stop by again."_  
"I feel refresh all right, and I am prepare for this challenge,"_ Yutaka thought as he exited the inn carrying Muchomon and went into the forest.

"Why are we stopping here?" Muchomon asked.

"Uh you know in a second," Yutaka said as he reached for his D-scanner.

Muchomon gasped and said. "That is the same device that the other human boy had on Captain Mermaimon's ship. Could he also be a wielder of the legendary warriors' spirits?" Muchomon asked.

"Execute beast spirit evolution, Sephirotmon!" Yutaka exclaimed.

"Wow now that is what I call a sight for sore eyes," Muchomon said.

"Geez thanks lot," Yutaka said.

"Hey I was just kidding man. Can't you take a joke?" Muchomon asked and thought. _"Actually you do look really scary."  
"Yeah right," Yutaka said with sarcasm. "Are you coming or not?"  
_Muchomon carefully step on one of Sephirotmon eyeballs and he they took off towards the Ice Terminal.

* * *

Bokomon and Neamon stepped into the children's room.

"All right rise and shine time to get up," Bokomon said as he rang the bell.

The children woke up and stared at Bokomon with their eyes half way open.

"Your clothes are in the laundry room downstairs; follow me please," Bokomon said.

"Good morning everyone," Neamon said.

"I felt like I slept wrong. The back of my neck is aching all over," Hiroki commented.

"Maybe you need a massage pillow," Satomi told him as she got out of the bed.  
"Are you being sarcastic?" Hiroki asked.

"No it was just a suggestion," Satomi told him, and felt something in her stomach. _"What in the world?"_

"Hey are you okay?" Izumi asked.

"Yes, I am fine it just a minor stomach pain," Satomi lied.

"Oh okay," Izumi said.

Bokomon lead the children to the laundry room.

"All right here are your new clothes. We also made some clothes fitted for cold climate in these traveling bags" Bokomon said handing the clothes traveling bags to Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, and Junpei. Takuya bag was red, Kouji bad was navy blue, Izumi's bag was lavender, and Junpei bag was light blue.

"Thanks Bokomon," Takuya said observing his clothes, which consist of his hat, a red pull over vest and shoes, white t-shirt and socks, and a light brown shorts and jacket.

Kouji observed his clothes with was identical to the bandana had a navy blue jacket, ¾ pants, and shoes, and yellow socks.

"I wander how they fit?" Izumi clothes consist of a lavender hat, a plead skirt, a sweater, and pair of socks, and a white blouse and shoes.

Junpei clothes had a light blue pull over jacket with a yellow strip in the middle, and light blue pants with yellow diagonal strip, and brown shoes with yellow socks.

"Why don't you try them on for yourselves?" Bokomon asked.

"Geez thanks a lot," Izumi said blushed. "I was going to do that you know."  
"Do you humans always blush at a question like this?" Bokomon asked.

"Apparently so," Izumi answered.

"Oh yes Cherubimon said he want to see you about something, before you go, but I can't remember what it exactly it was," Neamon said.

The children followed Bokomon and Neamon to Cherubimon meeting room. Jijimon, Babamon, Cockatrimon, and Piccolomon were standing on the side to the wall.

"Good morning children, it has been a long time hasn't it?" Cherubimon said.

"Yes I say. It is good to see that you are on our side this time, but I can you give us the whole info about what happen to Ophanimon and Seraphimon and some information about Grandracmon," Takuya said sadly.

"Yes, but before we do that we will have to get information I for you all to hand over you D-scanner so the Machine Digimon can upgrade them," Cherubimon told them.

"The children took out the D-scanner and handle them to Cherubimon. Cherubimon reach back to where the small square compartment in the wall and place the D-scanners in them. He pressed the button behind him and sent the D-scanners to the Tech Lab.

"Now I tell you the story goes. It all started…," Cherubimon began.

After he was finish the children was overwhelm by what they hurried.

"That's terrible don't worry we will do our best to return Ophanimon and Cherubimon back to normal," Izumi said.

"I afraid it is not that simply Digimon take on corrupted forms result from the negative emotions. We know that Grandracmon is responsible for their corruption; however we don't exactly know how he did it. Until then we won't have a chance of returning them to their celestial forms," Cherubimon said.

"Have you met up with them, if so have you asked about what happened?" Junpei asked.

"I tried, but they said that they will be back in six months, which is now less than three months that they would destroy me along with this Digital World?" Cherubimon said.

"What do you mean by this Digital World are there other Digital as well?" Izumi asked.

"Well I have read about parallel universes, but that not what I mean I mean that they are planning to recreate the Digital World by awakening the destroyer Millenniummon said," Cherubimon informed him.

"Who is Millenniummon?" Takuya questioned and then hurried his stomach growled.

"Although I would like to hear the rest of the story I think but I need to take a bath and eat breakfast," Izumi said.

"Very well we shall continue to discuss this story later," Cherubimon said as he banged the handle on the podium to dismiss the meeting.

"I wonder who this Millenniummon is." Takuya asked.

"He a Digimon seal by Susanoomon Millenniummon ago," Kouji said.

"Finally silent boy speaks," Hiroaki remarked.

Kouji glared at Hiroaki in annoyance.

"You know something don't you Kouji?" Takuya asked.

"Jijimon told Kouichi and me the whole story. I can feel you in on the details later so we don't need to waste anymore time here," Kouji said seriously.

"_He really know how to put up his tough guy shield in this type of situation, but deep down he is really worried about his bro," _Takuya thought.

* * *

AncientMermaimon C swam continuous until felt a strong dark familiar presents. Once she felt swam to the surface and came across a stone Ancient Egyptian style. There were two stone statues Lions with khats on each side of the stairs.

AncientMermaimon C headed to the entrance where a Sethmon and a Holsmon guarded the gate.

"Hello there stranger who might you be?" Sethmon asked.

"I am no stranger may be you don't recognize me but I am the one called AncientMermaimon," she said.

Both Sethmon and Holsmon jaws dropped.

"So it is you AncientMermaimon by way what is with the new looked?" Sethmon asked.

"Yes, so were you exposed to anti-bodies am I right? Though it is not like you need an upgrade since you was one of the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World aside from AncientSphinxmon," Holsmon said.

"I decided to great an upgrade. I was boring with my previous looks," AncientMermaimon C said.

"Oh," they both said.

"Now would you please let me past? I must speak with AncientSphinxmon urgently," AncientMermaimon C told them.

"Yes, you may past," Holsmon said as he press the wall to open the temple gates.

"_Fools that was too easy,"_ AncientMermaimon C thought and proceed to track down AncientSphinxmon. Her senses lead her to the library. She entered the library where AncientSphinxmon was reading a book and a Bastemon was standing at the desk.

AncientSphinxmon looked up at AncientMermaimon C and asked callously. "What do you won't?"  
"I advise that you change your tone of voice AncientSphinxmon. You act as if I am a complete stranger when as a matter of fact we grew up together," AncientMermaimon C said.

"Let me rephrase my question; who are you?" AncientSphinxmon said.

"Why AncientSphinxmon it is I AncientMermaimon C isn't that you don't recognize me because of my new look?" AncientMermaimon C said.

"Okay if you what to play games then so be it," AncientSphinxmon said as he closed the book and placed the book on the self.

"Persiamon get the word to everyone in the castle that I will be gone for a little while," AncientSphinxmon said.

"Yes your highness," Bastemon said.

"I am going to get the answer out of you one way or another," AncientSphinxmon said as he exited the library with AncientMermaimon C following him from behind.

AncientSphinxmon lead her to a vaccine space on the beach.

"All right now who are you," AncientSphinxmon demanded.

"You are hilarious AncientSphinxmon. You lead me away from the temple because you didn't what your subjects to get involved in this battle. Do you really think that will stop me from taking control of them? No matter want I am done with you I will take complete control over them. You will also be under my control and then so shall the remaining eight legendary warriors," she answered.

"All right, explain yourself parasite," AncientSphinxmon demanded.  
"Parasite oh I am so enlighten oh great Ancient One of Darkness. You had me figure out before you got there," AncientMermaimon C said sarcastically. "It seem like you are not so easy to fool like your faithful subjects, but you on the other hand was easy deceived. Now shall we begin with the battle?"

* * *

The chosen children finished their breakfast Kouji told them the whole story about Millenniummon.

"So Grandracmon is after our spirits, and he is using Ophanimon and Seraphimon or rather Demon and Lilithmon to carry out his plan?" Takuya asked.

Kouji nodded.

"We this suck we have to do all of this multitasking. We have to decide who is going to the Abyss Sanctuary, then we have to decide who is going to go the Ice Terminal, and now we have to decide who is going to the Dark Area," Junpei said.

"Going to the Dark Area is out of question for Now. Cherubimon said that there is an invisible force fill design to keep intruder out, until we find a way to get through the areas is off limits to us," Bokomon said to them.

"Darn it they may sure that they may it hard for us to break into their hideout," Takuya said disappointedly. "Oh well then I guess we have to decide where we going momentarily. I think I go to the Ice Terminal. I can handle frozen water better than the liquid one."  
"I think I go to the Abyss Sanctuary," Junpei said.

"I'll go to Abyss Sanctuary well," Izumi said.

"_Yes, she coming with me,"_ Junpei thought happily.

"I guess it is the Ice Terminal for me," Hiroaki said.

"I definitely have to go to the Ice Terminal to retrieve my spirits," Satomi said.

"I will be going to the Abyss Sanctuary since I have been there before I will be able to show you the way," Tomoko told them.

"I am going to the Abyss Sanctuary," Kouji said.

"So Bokomon which group are I going with?" Neamon asked.

"To be honest I haven't decided myself," Bokomon said.

"I know may I can do underwater. I always wanted to go on an underwater inventor," Neamon said.  
"All right then I guess that leave me to the Ice Terminal," Bokomon said.

Cherubimon, Jijimon, Babamon, Cockatrimon, and Piccolomon approached the chosen children once they got in the lobby. Cherubimon held out a bag with their D-scanners. They children grabbed their D-scanners and observed them.

"I upgrade yours and Kouichi's D-scanners. You will be able to communicate with me in case of an emergency. The Machine digimon also installed some navigation function as well," Cherubimon said. "We bid you good luck on your mission."

"Jijimon and I didn't time to train you just yet, but on our way back we will sure give you training, and you can better your whole bits that it's going to be very rigorous," Babamon said.

This caused the children to tense up.

"Yes, sure okay bye and take care," Takuya said as they waved goodbye and exited the castle.

"Now what were you saying about Kimura Tomoko Dr. Jijimon?" Cherubimon asked.

"I think that she is being possessed by an evil magical force. I sure that you and Babamon could feel it as well," Jijimon said.

"I notice that something change in her aura since the first time I saw her. If you suspect that this is the case then why did you say anything to the other chosen children?" Cherubimon asked.

"If I told them and told them to be cautious of her then she would have notice there suspicion eventually. Beside I have faith that the others will be able to free her from this evil spell," Jijimon said.

"What if you are wrong?" Cherubimon asked.

"Have some faith will you. I am the one of the wise being in the Digital World trained under AncientWisetmon himself. You are a wise one young bunny, but you have a long way to go," Jijimon said.

"Yes of course," Cherubimon said and thought. _"I think you may be underestimating my knowledgeable abilities Jijimon. I have faithful in the children, but I also take caution and prepare for the worse to come."_

* * *

Dracumon came into the room and shook Tomoki.

"It is time to rise and shine my little friend," he said.

Tomoki yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hurry up or you will be late for breakfast," Dracumon said.

Tomoki got up and went the bathroom to washed and then headed to the dining room.

There he saw Demon and Lilithmon seated across from Grandracmon and Dracumon who was seated beside him.

"Ah good morning my faithful servant," Grandracmon said.

"Good morning master," Tomoki said.

"Eat up and I will tell you your next assignment," Grandracmon said.

Tomoki ate his food and then prepared to listen to what Grandracmon had to say.

"Tomoki I just got a recently report that we have found the spirits of steel they seem to be moving towards the Ice Terminal. I want you to retrieve them in addition to the human spirit of wood," Grandracmon said.

"Yes sir I will do as you wish master," Tomoki got up and bowed before him. "I wonder if my brother has regained the spirits of steel if that the case then it would be the perfect opportunity to exact my revenge."

"Come and follow me to the control room," Grandracmon ordered.

Without questioning Tomoki followed Grandracmon.

"That little brat get all of the mission with we are stuck here doing training. I mean WarGreymon and the others should be enough to handle those children," Lilithmon said as she Demon exited the dining room and headed to one of the training rooms.

"I could agree with you more. I think the idea of Grandracmon taking control of one of those human children was very redundant," Demon said.

"Anyway I guess we could do some warm up while we wait for Grandracmon to start the training," Lilithmon suggested.

"All right then how about we have another one on one battle," Demon smirked.

"You're on," Lilithmon smirked back.

* * *

In the real world it was still daylight as Kousei, traveled with Glare and Julia in the air.

"So much how long are we going to stay in the air? What if someone sees us?" Kousei said.

"Don't worry Mr. Minamoto when a flying vehicle approach we try our best to avoid them," Julia said and looked down approaching a mansion behind the gates.

Mr. Minamoto gasped when he saw the huge 'house'. _"This isn't a house; this is a mansion."_

"Glare thanks for traveling with me," Julia said.

"Anything for an old friend and rival," Glare said. "Will I better be getting back to Sunshine City? I wonder how Litton is managing in my absence."  
" I need to check up on Raigo as well," Julia said.

"See you later," Glare said and then he flew off on Ophanimon.

Beelzemon convert to Impmon, and turned to Julia. "I am hungry Julia. Can we eat now?"  
"I tell the maid to whip you up a dish okay," Julia said.

"Yah," Beelzemon said.

"What about me?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"BlackGuilmon we need to take Mr. Minamoto to his son, but don't worry you can eat once we get back to Darkmoon City," Julia told him as she placed the key in the door and turn the knob.

"Oh okay," BlackGuilmon said.

Kousei observe the scenery in the house and was fascinated by the elegance. He saw a dozen of made cleaning up the mansion.

The butler greeted Julia and said. "Lady Julia I see you have return by the way who is this gentlemen?"  
"This is Kousei Minamoto. I brought him here to discuss some issues in regards to his son whereabouts," Julia explained.

"Oh, well then I just leave you two a long for a while," the butler said as he walked onwards.

They walk up the upstairs until they reach the computer room. Julia put the key in the knob and opened. This room had a wooden floor and white wall paper.

Impmon sat down in the chair and said. I guess I am back to work for me."

"That's right," Julia said and turned to Kousei. "Follow me please."  
Kousei followed the girl and she notice she not one, at least four computer in her room. "This girl's parent must own head of a high tech company."  
Julia stepped on the platform, and notice Kousei just standing there. "Well are you going to get on or what?"

"Just what is that thing exactly? I thought we are suppose to be meeting Kouichi?" Kousei asked.

"We are this platform is basically the entrance to the Digital World," Julia told him.

"Oh, well then here goes," Kousei said as he stepped into the platform and Julia proceed in pressing the button to teleport them to the Dark Gate.

"Look the chiefs back," one of the Silver tamer shouted.

Kousei was surprised by all of the creatures walking in the Digital World. "So are these Digimon too?"  
Julia nodded her head.

"Excuse me may I asked you a question. What is it night here, when it just daylight?" Julia asked.

"Well in the Digital World time goes by fast and secondly the sun never rises in Darkmoon City," Julia told him.

"Hey the chief back," one of the male Gold Tamer said excitedly.

Several other tamers welcome the chief back.

"This girl is quiet popular here," Kousei thought.

Julia arrived in the union room and was greeted by the he operators.

"The chiefs back," a female operator said.

Chief Julia smiled and walked on.

"Hello Chief search and search for a long time, but I finely found the access code to the Abyss Sanctuary," Raigo told her.

"Good job Raigo, by the way this is Kouichi's father Mr. Kousei Minamoto. Please contact Kouichi and inform him that he father is in Darkmoon City?" Julia asked.

"Yes chief," Raigo said.

* * *

The telephone in Kouichi's room rung, and went over to the telephone and picked it up and asked. "Hello."  
"Kouichi you father has arrived in Darkmoon City. You can come to the Union Room and meet him or we can bring him to your suite. It is your choice," Raigo told him.

"Tell him to meet me in the suite," Kouichi told him. _"It will be best if I talk to dad in private."_

"All right then. I will be there shortly," Raigo said.

"_I don't think I can handle this maybe I can give him the slip," _Kouichi said as he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Koh this website is really helpful, but think I need to absorb in the information in my brain," Sayo said.

"Yes me too math really doesn't come natural with me. The site also offers assistance to chemistry and physics problems as well," Koh told her.

"Wow, I think I hit the jackpot," Sayo said with amazement.

Sayo heard her Digivice beeped and saw Julia. "Come in Sayo do you read me."  
_"Is that the chief?"_ Sayo thought and answered the Digivice. "I read you chief."  
"Raigo has found the access code to the Abyss Sanctuary. I am going to give to you right this moment," Julia told her.

Sayo's Digivice beeped, and notified her that she obtained the access code.

"I already sent Dorothy and Newton the code. You three can meet up and discuss with each other on how to carry out the mission," Julia said.  
"Roger chief," Sayo said.

Koh held out his Digivice.

"Are you sure you what to do this?" Sayo asked.

"I haven't change my mind as of yet have I?" Koh asked.

"All right then here goes," Sayo said as she sent the access code to Koh's Digivice.

"Thanks Pulsa, Komachi, and I will meet you at the entrance to the place," Koh told.

"All right then we will be seeing you three there," Sayo said.

As soon as Koh left the room Sayo went to retrieved Dianamon, Lotusmon, and MirageGaogamon from Farm Island.

"Sayo how are you today?" Dianamon asked.  
"This better be good. I was right in the middle of watching Digidivas," Lotusmon said.

"Guys," Sayo said.

"Hey I am not a guy," Lotusmon said.

"Very well then guys and girls we are going to the Abyss Sanctuary to help located the soul of this name Kouichi," Sayo said.

"I am an earth digimon, and underwater is not my thing. This place better be cool," MirageGaogamon said.

"Yeah right," Sayo responded and sweatdropped. "All right then let go to the Digital World."

She got on the teleport and met face to face with Newton had a PrinceMamemon. Dorothy returns with a Minervamon.

"Sayo what took you so long we have been standing here like ten minutes," Newton said.

"I sorry guys, but Koh volunteered to help us out at the Abyss Sanctuary. Komachi and Pulsa will also be there for assistance," Sayo said and they headed towards the Dark Terminal.  
"Great now we have to team up with our rivals," Newton said.

"Well we can only hope that they don't double cross us," Dorothy said.  
"I guarantee that Koh is trustworthy person," Sayo said.

"Why do you say that Sayo don't tell me you have fallen in love with a member of our rival team?" Newton teased.

"What makes you say that?" Sayo bushed.

"Hey guys," a voice said.

"Well, well, if it isn't the new kid. How are you doing there buddy did you get lost and trying to find way around the city?" Newton asked.

"I am doing fine, but I am kind of lost as to where I going, but I need to ask a favor of you all. I want you to take me with you. I feel that I need to go in order to ensure that I return to my body," Kouichi said.  
"I don't know it is risky to take you since you are practically defenseless at the moment," Sayo told him.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Dianamon asked.

"I am Kouichi, but that not important right now. What is important is that we head to the Abyss Sanctuary as soon as possible. I promise I won't be of hindrance to you," Kouichi assured them.

"I am sorry by asking but do you have the abilities to defend yourself?" Boltmon asked.

"Yes of course I uh have a secret weapon," Kouichi lied. "I didn't tell you early because I didn't know if I could trust you all."

"Hurry up I am getting bored listening to this conversation. I want to get to the action proto and finish watching the reminder of Digidivas that I recorded," Lotusmon said.

"I agree with Lotusmon are just sitting her and chatting isn't getting us anywhere. If the boy decided to come with us then it is his choice," Minervamon said.

Sayo sighed and said okay. The four children got into the platform and teleported to the Dark Terminal and then proceed into teleporting on the platform that leads to varies areas of the Digital World.

* * *

**A/N: **Some of the questions in Yutaka's dream are taking from either Digimon World DS or Digimon World Dawn and Dusk.


	18. Parallel Worlds Part 3

**Chapter 18:** Parallel Worlds Part 3

Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoko rode on Angular.

Tomoko stood up and said. "Excuse me, but I have to use the restroom." Tomoko walked to the restroom and held up her bracelet to her wrist. "Master I have obtained my fusion spirits from AncientMermaimon, and we are now heading to the Abyss Sanctuary," Tomoko inform him.

"Is that so; well in that case it would save us the trouble into figuring out how to unlock the fusion ability. One you arrive at the here you will then battle your son and his friends and destroy them and absorb their data. Leave no trace of them," Dagomon told her.

"Understood sir," Tomoko responded firmly, and exited the restroom.

* * *

Takuya, Hiroaki, and Satomi rode inside worm.

"_Tomoki I will find that antidote and rid you of that virus,"_ Takuya thought.

"If I have to use my beast spirit again then I could end up destroying the others. What should I do," Satomi thought.

* * *

Satomi visualize a scene on a farm with her grandparents.

"Grandma, grandpa every time grow a plant its dies. What am I doing wrong?" Satomi asked.

"_Satomi there comes a time where you might find your in a critical situation and you can't get out, but remember if you believe in yourself then you can overcome any obstacle," _the grandmother said.

"Grandma what are you saying. These darn insect and weed keep causing the plants to die. I will never be successful in growing plants," Satomi held her held down and went back into the house to show her grandparents the she tried to grow.

"See what I mean. I had planned to give this to mom as a present for her birthday, but the stem just bent over and died," Satomi said as she sobbed.

"Do you think that you could have put too much water on the plant or you haven't given enough light? You heard of the sayings that if you drink too much water you drown. The same goes for a plant, if you give it to much water it will surely die," the grandfather said.

"There is also sunlight to take into consideration. A plant can't get enough sunlight by getting in the house, although course you could use artificial light to grow it," the grandmother told her.  
An older boy around thirteen years of age appeared to the scene with a net hat with two jars in his hand.

"Satoru you are back. Have you gathered any honey?" the grandmother said.

"Yes, I sure did," Satoru said held up the jar.

"Great now I can use it to make my special recipe. I want say because it is a secret," the grandmother winked and took the jars from Satoru and went into the house.

"All right Satomi break time is over. It is time to get back to work. If you want to bring home some fresh produce to your parents then I suggest you think up a little strategy. Hey maybe you could ask your brother for some assistance?" the grandfather suggested.

Satomi glanced at Satoru and said. "No, I am perfectly fine. I just need a time to plan how I am going to need more time to think thing out," Satomi said.

"I should have to depend on other people to aid me. I guess I have no choice, but to try to maintain control," Satomi thought as she looked at her D-scanner.

* * *

WarGreymon, WereGarurumon, Vikemon, Lotusmon, and HerakleKabuterimon were watching the both group of children in the Trailmon.

"Separating was a big mistaken, and what it more hilarious is that one group is heading for the Ice Terminal," Vikemon laughed. "I must inform SkullMammothmon to deal with them."

Vikemon press the button on the computer screen to display. "SkullMammothmon, there a group of troublemakers heading your way, please send the army to dispose of them."  
"Who are these troublemakers?" SkullMammothmon asked.

"Why it is those humans who wield the spirits of the legendary warriors," Vikemon answered.

"Understood sir," SkullMammothmon said and the screen went blank.

"I am getting kind of bore sitting around here doing nothing not to mention that both Archnemon and the betrayal CannonBeemon failed to defeat the children. I think if this plans fail we should take the initiative to gather the spirits ourselves," Lotusmon said.

"But Lotusmon Lady Lilithmon forbid us to leave the castle," WereGarurumon reminded her.

"I know that, however maybe some of us could sneak out while the rest of us remain here to monitor the conquest that is if both SkullMammothmon and Mammothmon failed the mission," Lotusmon said.

"Poor planning, and if you think about ever leaving the castle I will inform Demon of your disobedience," WereGarurumon told her.

"Than what do you suggest we do, sit around and do nothing?" Lotusmon asked.

"We could invite them here to the castle. They would be eager to accept the challenge," WereGarurumon said.

"Hum, I think that idea might just work," Lotusmon told him.

"Yes, but if it fails we will be hold accountable for the payment of the castle, that is if we make it out alive," WarGreymon said.

"Like those humans can defeat us I mean without the spirits they are basically powerless," Lotusmon stated.

"Yes and with the spirits they can match our strength," WarGreymon reminded her.

"Well we will just see how powerful they are that is if Leviamon fails," Lotusmon smiled with amusement.

* * *

Serphirotmon landed outside the cave converted back to human form and carried Muchomon.

"Muchomon please stay here until I get back," Yutaka told him.  
Muchomon nodded.  
Yutaka changed into his winter clothes and walked out of the cave.

"I could find the place faster as Serphirotmon, but I need to figure out a way to go undetected," Yutaka thought. "Darn it I should have gotten something in that town to disguise myself, but I didn't think about it. Maybe I should contact the others to see if they could come up with a plan," Yutaka thought.

* * *

Demon and Lilithmon practiced battling each other on the platform nonstop.

"You are holding back Lilithmon. What is the matter afraid that your attacks will kill me?" Demon asked.

"I am not holding back well maybe a little, but that is because I don't want to master to punish me for destroying the room," Lilithmon said.

"You want destroy the room if you knew how to control your powers more like me, Demon said.

Lilithmon smirked and said. "So you was holding back as well."  
"Darn it I didn't mean it in that sense. I don't lower my powers to any degree it is just that I have better control on it than you," Demon told her.

"Yeah right it is impossible your full power and not hold back," Lilithmon said.

"Grandracmon came in and said. I see that you are doing your warm up, well anyway today we want be training here," Grandracmon said.

Demon and Lilithmon stopped their battle and turned to him "Say what?"

"Yesterday training was to improve your attack and defense today I am going to take you to the Temple of Darkness to increase you spirit," Grandracmon said.  
"Just what are this spirit training consist of. Are we just going to sit there and mediate all day?" Demon asked.

"You will see once we arrive there. There could be more to the train than you expect," Grandracmon said.

"Come now let's go to the Temple of Darkness," Grandracmon said as he urged Demon and Lilithmon to follow him.

At the entrance of the Temple they were greeted by a Deathmon.

"Hello Grandracmon you usage of the Dark Sanctuary will cost you 500 bits," Deathmon said.

"Deathmon I have brought my children for some spiritual training they are going to compete in the tournament in four days," Grandracmon picked up the money sack that was strapped to his left side and handed threw it to Deathmon.

Deathmon turned to Demon and Lilithmon. "Your master took you to the right place after you done train I will see how much your spiritual energy has increased."  
Demon and Lilithmon nodded in boredom.

"_Isn't this suppose to be a fighting tournament if so why are we training at the temple?" _Demon thought.

"_Just how would this so training help improve our battle skills?"_ Lilithmon thought.

Once they entered into Temple of Darkness enter a darkroom with that had a Magical Square. The Magical Square had four dark candles lit around it. Demon and Lilithmon step on the Magical Square and got into meditation stance.

"Mediate and think and visualize your victory in the tournament and the recreation of the Digital World," Grandracmon stated.

* * *

Hiroaki's D-scanner beeped. The Takuya, Satomi, and Bokomon glanced at it.

"I wonder who that could be." Hiroaki asked.

"Hello Hiroaki it is me Yutaka," he said.

"Yutaka was up and where on earth are you?" Hiroaki asked.

"I've got my spirits back and I am in the Ice Terminal I came to retrieve Satomi's spirit. I hate asked, but have you brought anything that we could use as a disguise?" Yutaka asked.

"Don't even think about it," a voice said over the D-scanner.

Yutaka looked up to see Daipenmon.

"You see we are keeping track of your every move. So it is pointless to disguise yourself," Daipenmon said.

"Yutaka is that who I think it is?" Hiroaki asked.

"Yes, it is Daipenmon. I sorry, but I have to go," Yutaka said.

"So that Tomoki and the Advanced Warrior of Ice," Bokomon said.

"Yes that is him," Takuya said.

"Grandracmon did the same thing to Tomoki as he did to Plotmon and Patamon. This is unforgivable," Bokomon bald his fist in anger.

Takuya jumped as he never seen Bokomon so angry in all of his life. "Anyway it is no use in traveling like this. We have to save help Yutaka and save Tomoki," Takuya said taking out his D-scanner. "Execute spirit evolution, Ardhamon.

"Sorry worm, but I will handle things from here," Ardhamon told him as he opened the latch.

"Just what are you doing?" Worm asked.

"I appreciate that you have brought us this far, but now it is time for you to return to the Trailmon station," Ardhamon said and turned to his friends.

"Just a second we need to change into our winter clothes and I suggest you do the same buddy," Hiroaki said.

"Oh yeah right I forgot about that, but I am the Warrior of Flame so I am able to supply heat to my body. Though I guess it would hurt to put on some winter clothes" Ardhamon said as he converted back to human form.

They then headed to the bathroom in different sections of the Trailmon to change their clothes.

* * *

Raigo and Kousei arrived at Kouichi room.

"Kouichi your can come out now. Your father has arrived," Raigo informed him as he knocked on the door and hurried no response. "He not answering maybe him sleeping no matter," he said as he took the keycard out and placed it in the locked to open the door.

"Kouichi?" Raigo asked as he searched the room and the bathroom.

"He is not here. I wander why?" Raigo said.

"_Why would my son run away from me? Is it because I left him with Tomoko, and he thinks that I don't care about him. I knew I should have taken Kouichi with me to begin with,"_ Kousei thought.

Raigo took his Digivice out of his pocket and contacted Julia. "Chief Julia Kouichi has gone missing."  
"Raigo report back here immediately. I will announce Kouichi disappearance on the intercom," Julia said.

"Mr. Minamoto, can you please stay here until we find your son?" Raigo asked.

"No, I will look for him as well," Kousei said.

Raigo sighed and said. "All right there is a map all over town, but you can go and ask anyone about the whereabouts of your son. I have a duty to attend to," Raigo then handed him a spare keycard. "This is your if you decide to return to this room."  
"Ah thank you young man," Kousei said.

"No problem sir. All right I must be going," Raigo said as he left the room.

"Attention to all Darkmoon tamers and residence. Kouichi has gone miss. If you see a boy with short navy blue and eyes, a beige khaki, a burgundy long sleeve shirt, and a dark green short sleeve light jacket please notify me immediately," Julia announced.

* * *

"Execute spirit evolution, Mercuremon," he said.

"All right, I am ready when you are," Mercuremon demanded and he notices that Daipenmon was no long in front of him.

"Blue Hawaiian Death!" Daipenmon exclaimed as he attacked from behind and froze Mercuremon in place.

"That is a surprise attack. I guess you didn't see that coming did you? You assume that your enemy will always attack you head on, too bad that was your biggest mistake brother," Daipenmon said as he slashed Mercuremon with popsicles and he fell to the ground.

"Brother?" Mercuremon asked.

"Oh yes your don't remember me do you. The brother whom you always teased and who you made fun of as soon as I am done here in the Digital World I would make mom and dad suffer the same fate as you," Daipenmon stated.

"I think you have me confused with someone. If you are truly my brother and we shared the same parents then you must know my last name," Mercuremon said. _"He is just pulling my leg there is no way he could be my only brother. I am currently the only child that is until my younger sibling is born."_

"What decade are you living in? I am your brother Himi Tomoki," Daipenmon said.

"Himi then you must be brother, but how I don't understand," Mercuremon asked in total bewilderment.

"_I knew this would get him to drop his guard, Strawberry Death!" _Daipenmon thought as he frozen Mercuremon in placed and sliced him several times.

Mercuremon fell to the ground and grunted as he attempted to stand up.

"Oh no you don't; Strawberry Death!" Daipenmon exclaimed.  
He said as he knocked Mercuremon downed.

"_His attacks are so rapidly. I wish I had time to come up with a battle strategy which I don't have,"_ Mercuremon thought.

* * *

Kouichi, Sayo, Newton, Dorothy, Dianamon, Lotusmon, PrinceMamemon, and Minveramon were current swimming in Macro Sea's Abyss.

"Stupid Raigo he should have giving us the exactly location of the Abyss Sanctuary," Lotusmon complained.

"Now, now Lotusmon Raigo is doing the best he can. At least he gave us the code to get to the abyss," Sayo said.

"Hey guys you are here," a voice said from behind.

Kouichi, Sayo, Newton, Dorothy, and Digimon turned their heads to see Koh, Komachi, Pulsa, Apollomon, SlashAngemon, ShineGreymon, Digitamamon, Piccolomon, KaratsukiNumemon, and Griffomon.

"Look it is Light Fang," Newton said as he pointed to them.

"How is it going Newton and Dorothy?" Pulsa asked.

"Everything is going find except that we are having trouble locating the Abyss Sanctuary," Newton said.

"So you decide to come after all," Sayo said.

"Yes, did you really think I would change my mind as soon as I got the access code?" Koh asked.  
Koh looked baffle. "Who is Kouichi?"

"Hello I am Kouichi, what are your names?" a Kouichi asked.

"Oh I didn't see you there you must be Night Claw's client. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Koh of Light Fang," he said.

"Well I would say client they are just merely helping me with my situation," Kouichi told him.

"I am Pulsa of Light Fang," he said.

"I am Komachi of Light Fang. Say; why are you with Night Claw. Light Fang is the better team," Komachi told her.

"Don't listen to her Night Claw is the number one team," Dorothy said.

"No it isn't Light Fang could wipe the floor with Night Claw," Komachi argued.

"Yeah right as I recall Sayo is the one who wipe the floor your team," Dorothy said.

"I admit that I am grateful Sayo for saving us all, but that doesn't me that the rest of your team is a match for us. In the Normal tournament we almost defeat your team," Komachi said.

"Why you," Dorothy grunted.

"Girls I am not on anybody team I just what to reunite with my body and help my friends," Kouichi said.

"I see then well then after you help your friend then will you join Night Claw?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't know about that. I can't really make a promise and I am not actually a Digimon Tamer per se," Kouichi told her.

"Don't worry we will teach you the base on how to train Digimon," Dorothy said.

"No I will be the one teach you," Komachi said.

"I should have brought some ear plugs," Pulsa said.

"Girls they just don't know when to shut up," Newton said.

"What that Newton?" Sayo asked with a hint of anger.

"Uh, what I to say that those two girls can stop argue. I didn't mean girls in general," Newton rephrased.

* * *

Ardhamon landed on the snowy ground and placed Satomi, Hiroaki, and Bokomon down.

"You guys head for the Ice Terminal. I am going to help Yutaka," Ardhamon said.

"I will stay with Takuya," Bokomon said

"Okay are you ready Satomi?" Hiroaki said as he took out his D-scanner.

"Uh huh," Satomi said as she took out her D-scanner as well.

"Execute beast spirit evolution Gigasmon!" he said.

"Execute beast spirit evolution, Petaldramon!" she exclaimed.

Petaldramon growled and went berserk.

"_I knew that this would happen," _Gigasmon thought.

"Earthquake!" Gigasmon as he leapt to the ground causing Petaldramon to stun.

Gigasmon took this opportunity to get away.

"_We don't have time for this. I need to get to the city,"_ Gigasmon thought and then smirked. "Wait I have an idea. A rampage is just what we need for a welcome party. I also use my powers to shake things up a bit."

Angular stopped at the Water Terminal and let the children and

"There off you go children good luck now," Angular said and took off.

"Sabmarimon should be meeting us here in any second," Tomoko told them.

A few seconds later Sabmarimon rose to the surface and said. "Tomoko it is good to see you again. How have you are doing?"  
"I am doing fine Sabmarimon, and how is Neptunemon?" Tomoko asked. _"That will fool them into believing me_

"He is fine and resting for all of those years he has ruled Net Ocean," Sabmarimon said.

"_Something doesn't feel right here. I'm not getting any good vibes from this Digimon?"_ Kouji thought.

The children got into Sabmarimon and he took off into the water.

Izumi looked at the scenario of varies Digimon swimming in the ocean as well as the sea weeds, coral and coral reefs. "Oh the sweet ocean looks so beautiful. I wish I could take a picture of this."  
"Yeah too bad that this isn't vacation time," Junpei said. _"Imagine Izumi and me exploring the ocean together. I think I might make this a future date."  
_Izumi noticed that Junpei smiling with his mouth opened and asked. "What are you thinking about?"  
"Oh nothing," Junpei lied as he snapped back into reality and whispered. "By the way don't you think there something strange about the way the Sabmarimon talking when Tomoko asked him about Neptunemon?"

"Now that you mentioned it doesn't sound right," Izumi whispered.

"_Darn it they are becoming suspicious, but at least they have yet to suspect me of anything? I will do a surprise attack as soon as we get to the Sanctuary,"_ Tomoko thought.

"Strawberry Death!" Daipenmon said as he threw the Popsicle faster than Mercuremon could see

"Solar Wind Destroyer," another voice said as the Popsicle melted.

"Who dares to interfere with this battle?" Tomoki asked.

"Hey there little buddy did you miss me?" Takuya smiled.

"Takuya I am so glad you could make it. Don't worry your death will come soon after I finish off my brother over here," Tomoki said.

Mercuremon was lying unconscious as he converted back to human form.

"You are forgetting that fire has the advantage over ice Tomoki. I will try not to hurt you too much," Takuya said.

"Say what, but I thought that you hate me. You all laughed at me when ask you to help me?" Tomoki asked.  
Takuya was taken aback by Tomoki statement and stared at him in confusion. "Tomoki what do you talking about? We never made fun of you. Grandracmon is using you to take our spirits so he could carry out his sinister plan. He doesn't care about you, and once he is done with you he will dispose of you."  
"Are you serious?" Tomoki asked.

"Yes remember that time Bakumon took control you. The situation is almost the same here," Takuya said.

"Don't listen to them Tomoki he is just try to deceive you, and then as soon as you give into him. He will betray you just like he did before," the voice said.

"I don't know who to believe," Daipenmon said as he clinched his head and his body temperature started to rise.

"Ah made it stop!" Daipenmon shouted.

"What going on. Tomoki are you all right?" Ardhamon questioned in concern.

Ardhamon's D-scanner beeped.

"Yes, hello?" Takuya asked.

"_Hello youngster I found out something about the virus in your little friend. No matter how much you try to convince him that he is being deceive it want do any good. It isn't just mind control that is involved. You see when Grandracmon took control of your little friend he found a way to mutated the virus into a Digital devil. The only way to get your friend back to normal is to find that antidote that your friends search for on their early visit to the Continent of Ice,"_ Jijimon told him.

"All right then Hiroaki and Satomi are heading to the city maybe I should they can head to the cave while we try to battle Daipenmon," Ardhamon said.

"Good plan I hope it successful," Jijimon said.

Ardhamon put away his D-scanner, and turned to look to see Daipenmon encased in a black energy ball.

Ardhamon walk close to it only to be threw back into a wall. The snowy fell down on him, but he used his body heat to melt it.

"_What strong negative energy,"_ Ardhamon thought.

Bokomon watch from the cliff above. _"I have a feeling that I want like the results of this battle. If Takuya and the others felled then whole Digital World is doomed."_

* * *

Petaldramon chased Gigasmon to the Ice Terminal. Once he came closer to the entrance of the Ice Terminal he saw two Zudomon's.

"It is the intruders they have arrived," Zudomon 1 said as they both use their hammers to create a crack in the ground.

"That should take care of them," Zudomon 2 laughed.

"No, look," Zudomon 1 said pointing the air.

"Earthquake!" Gigasmon said as he slammed to ground and the Zudomon along with some houses fell into the ground.

"Oops I think I over did it," Gigasmon thought.

Petaldramon suddenly raced towards Gigasmon and he jumped out of the way. Petaldramon leaped over the crack and made her way into town.

"Wow I better follow her," Gigasmon said.

Gigasmon D-scanner beeped and he picked it up and said. "Hello it is me Takuya listen can you guys located the antidote for Tomoki. I think he could really use it by now."  
"Why what is happening there?" Gigasmon asked.

"Well according to Jijimon when Grandracmon took control of Tomoki he mutated the virus, which result in an ice devil and virus influence is getting stronger by the minutes. The only too return Tomoki to normal is to retrieve the antidote.

"All right I will do that as soon as I am done here. Though why can't you retrieve it. Can one of you hold him up long enough to let the other retrieve the antidote? I mean Yutaka has been to the place as well," Gigasmon pointed out.

"Well I would do that, but Yutaka is kind of out of it right now. He is some kind of trace. I tried to snap him out of it, but I had no luck," Ardhamon explained.

"Oh I see he must be still sulking about Satomi's spirits being taking away. Well no matter I guess I can ask Satomi to take us to the cave as soon as she returns to herself," Ardhamon said.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me…" Ardhamon began.

"I afraid so, but don't worry I going to knock some since into her," Gigasmon said as he leapt over the crack and made his way into the Ice Terminal.

* * *

Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoko, and Neamon made it to the Abyss Sanctuary and exited Sabmarimon

Once they got out Tomoko walked beside him.

"Now it is time to make you all suffer," Tomoko smirked.

"Oh no we have been tricked," Neamon gasped.

"I had the feeling that this was a trap," Kouji said. "Tell me, what have you done with my mother."  
Tomoko laughed. "I am your mother Kouji. If you are wander why I am doing this well it is simple. I am going to take revenge and suffering you all caused him," Satomi accused.

"Revenge and suffering what are you saying?" Kouji asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Dagomon showed me the truth of what your father did to me and your father replace me with that bitch Satomi and fact you and Kouichi talk shit about me," Tomoko said.

"You are wrong Kouichi does care about you he was actually upset when he saw that dad and I had a better life than you and him. I also cared about you and thought about you every day. Satomi is a good mother, but no one could ever replace you," Kouji told.

"Boy Kouji your family has a lot of issues," Neamon commented.

"You are lying I know you are. You and your brother are that man's son. I hate him and you with all of my might," Satomi exclaimed and took out her D-scanner. "Execute fusion evolution…"  
Her wings formed into black devil wings her turned blond while her eyes turned red. She wore black diamond shaped tights with black ballet shoes and mini-dress that were spike-like at the end.

"Sirenmon!"  
"Oh she looks sinister," Izumi pointed out.

"To be honest I prefer her looks over Calmaramon," Junpei said.

"Whatever, if she wants a fight then I am for it. I always wanted a chance to battle the warrior of water again," Izumi said as she reached for her D-scanner. "Execute fusion evolution, JetSilphymon!"

"Execute fusion evolution, Beowulfmon!"  
"Execute fusion evolution, RhinoKabuterimon!"

"Come on we let's take this battle to the arena," Sirenmon said.

"Tell us who is the master mine behind this?" Beowulfmon asked.

"I tell you as soon as the battle over, but of course it would be too late to do anything," Sirenmon said. "Now let's go."

Beowulfmon, JetSilphymon, and RhinoKabuterimon followed Sirenmon and Sabmarimon to the arena.

"Look at all the Digimon in this arena. There must be a show that is about to take place," Neamon said happily.

All of the warriors exception Sirenmon sweatdropped at Neamon's comment.

When they got to the entrance Sabmarimon spoke up. "I will be in the audience cheering you on Sirenmon. Kill these scums for the sake of the Digimon of the Abyss Sanctuary."  
"Did you say scum," JetSilphymon scorned ready to lash out at Sirenmon.

"Now, now Izumi you should save your strength for the fight. Don't worry you will get your chance after the match," RhinoKabuterimon.

"You right I need to save my strength," JetSilphymon sighed and glared fiercely at Sirenmon.

Dagomon appeared in the seats with popcorn and drinks. "There they come it is about time."

WaruSeadramon and MarineDevimon appeared behind him.

"So you puppet has the ability to fusion evolve although that still doesn't guarantee a victory," MarineDevimon said.

"That why I am going to take matter in my own hands," Dagomon smirked.

"You mean you are going to cheat?" WaruSeadramon asked.

"Call it what you want, but I can't afford to lose this battle," Dagomon said.

Seahomon came up to the stage and acted as the referee. "Ladies and gentlemen is it time for the battle you have been for. It is Sirenmon verse the Warriors of Light, Wind and Thunder.

"On the home side we have the most beautiful and charming Sirenmon," Seahomon announced and the crowd cheered for her.

"Wow someone certainly has a lot of fans, but don't worry I will be rooting for you guys," Neamon said to Beowulfmon, JetSilphymon, and RhinoKabuterimon.

"On the visitors side we have Beowulfmon, JetSilphymon, and RhinoKabuterimon," Seahomon announced and the crowd jeered with the exception of the Mermaimon, Vegimon, RedVagimon, and Muchomon 2.

"Come on show this wretch what you are made of," Mermaimon cheered.

JumboGamemon turned to her and held up a whip and swung in her of left cheek.

"Ouch not so hard," Mermaimon as she rubbed her left cheek.

"Silence you are to remind quiet prisoner or else you can forget about being fed for the rest of the day," JumboGamemon warned.

"Yes sir it won't happen again," Mermaimon told him. "If these guys win it would be my ticket to freedom. Of course I can't leave here without calming AncientMermaimon's trident."

"So who will be first on the visitor side?" Seahomon asked.

"I can take all of them on at once," Sirenmon said.

The crowd looked at her in shock.

Dagomon smirked and said. "Good choice this fight may not last long than I thought it would be."

"Are you sure about that my lady?" Seahomon asked.

"Yes I am sure don't worry they want stand a chance against me," Sirenmon said as she stepped on to the arena.

Beowulfmon, JetSilphymon, and RhintoKabuterimon did the same.

"She really nuts if she think she can take us on all at once," JetSilphymon said.

"Not necessarily remember when we all battle Duskmon, and how he was able to defeat us with ease. It is wise not to underestimate the enemy," Kouji reminded her.

"You're right I didn't think about that. She could have a trick up her sleeve," JetSilphymon said.

"All right this is a fight to the death. Surrendering is not an option for this battle. Now Fight!" Seahomon exclaimed.

"Melody Tune!" Sirenmon sang.

"What is this voice it is so sweet," RhinoKabuterimon said.

"Snap out of it Junpei or you will fall into her trap," JetSilphymon told him as she covered her ears.  
"I can't I do have any hands," RhinoKabuterimon said.

Sirenmon charged at them and kicked them brutally to the ground.

"While you all are busy covering your ears I will finish performed my ultimate finish move Great Aqua Tidal wave!" Sirenmon said as her bracelet she flood the entire stadium ground with her water attack.

"They shouldn't be able to survive that. This battle is finished." Sirenmon smirked.

"Come on guys get up," Neamon said with worry.

Beowulfmon, JetSilphymon, and RhinoKabuterimon got up from the attack.

"No this battle is just getting started. Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon shouted a blow the wind at bracelet at Sirenmon use her wings to reflect her attack back at JetSilphymon, and sent her against flying backwards into the wall.

The blow glowed again and this time Beowulfmon notice it. _"The bracelet on her risk it wasn't there when she first came to the Digital World nor was it there we she and Kouichi was unconscious. I thought it was just a normal bracelet, but could be linked to her strange behavior for the past two days."_

"Ultra Tidal Wave!"

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon exclaimed as he fired the thunder attack. Beowulfmon jumped out of the way quickly, and the attack collided with the water attack creating a giant spark of electricity.

JetSilphymon got up and rubbed the back of her head and saw what was happening in the arena. She saw the electricity flying over the place and jumped into the air. The Aquan Digimon in the audience to run out of the stadium in a panic. "Junpei stop the attack."  
"I did it is just that after effects takes place," Junpei said.

"I am too young to die!" Neamon shouted as he took cover.

An electric sparks hit both Beowulfmon and JetSilphymon and they converted back to human forms. RhinoKabuterimon ran to Kouji and Izumi.

"Izumi, Kouji I am sorry are you all right," RhinoKabuterimon.

"Destroy the bracelet," Kouji told him before he slipped into unconscious.

"Bracelet?" RhinoKabuterimon questioned and remember the glowing Tomoko's hand. "Why do you want me to do that Kouji?"  
Once the thunder cleared Sirenmon was paralysis and defenseless.  
RhinoKabuterimon saw the bracelet glowing. _"That it the bracelet was controlling her somehow use his claws to take it off her risk and stepped on the bracelet with his foot."  
_Junpei converted back to human form and reached for his traveling bag gave them something to cure their paralysation.

Kouji and Izumi regain conscious and groan as they got up on their feet

"Did you do it?" Kouji asked.

"I sure did hopefully she is back to normal," Junpei said.

Tomoko groan as she woke up.

Kouji, Izumi, and Junpei walked over to her.

"Guys I am sorry for what I have done. I shouldn't have giving in to Dagomon's lies," Tomoko said.

"Dagomon is that the person who was controlling you?" Kouji asked.

"So is she on our side now?" Neamon asked.

"Right you are human," a voice answered they looked around and spotted Dagomon, MarineDevimon, and WaruSeadramon.

"I never thought that the warrior of thunder would actually thunder attack to cancel out a water attack. I should plan more carefully," Dagomon said. "Well she is useless to me. I will just have to take you out by myself."

"So it was true that you were using me all along," Tomoko said with fury.

"Yes of course did you really think I would fulfill you desire. Why would I want to help such a lowly creature," Dagomon told her.  
"We are joining the fray to. I have a score to settle with these children" MarineDevimon said.

"What do you mean you have a score to settle?" Junpei asked with bewilderment.

"I know you don't recognize, but we have met previous in the Dark Continent," MarineDevimon told him.

Izumi gasped in realization. "You can't be IceDevimon you were purified."

"You are right I am not IceDevimon at least not anymore. I am MarineDevimon as Leviamon did some research of recruiting allies. He pulled my recorded and researched my history. He tracked me down and ordered his soldiers to retrieve my egg from the Village of Beginning and I trained under him since I was a Baby 2 Digimon."

"You humans don't stand a chance against us. If you give up your spirits to Leviamon I promise to spare your lives," Dagomon said.

"Do you think we are stupid or something? You are going to destroy our world and everything in it so how will you spare our lives?" Junpei asked.

"You are very clever human, but enough talk let's start this battle," WaruSeadramon said.

"Yes let's start," Junpei told him.

"Execute Fusion Evolution!"

"Beowulfmon!"  
"JetSilphymon!"

"RhinoKabuterimon!"  
"Sirenmon!"

Sirenmon looked different than before. Her wings where white stead of black, her hair and eye colored change to indigo, her dressed was now turquoise instead of black, and her stocking were the same color as her hair and eyes.

"This must be the true form of the Advanced Warrior of Water," Junpei thought. "I have to admit that she is cute."  
"Should you be comment on my appearance in a time like this?" Sirenmon asked.

"She's right the enemy is right in front of us," Kouji said.

Seahomon went up to the Stadium and said. "Let this battle commence."  
"Show those humans who is boss," Sabmarimon exclaimed.

"What have you done to them?" Sirenmon asked.

"I made them come to their sense. They now pledge their loyalty to Lord Leviamon," Dagomon told her. "Now let's fight my dear."  
"Would you stop call me that," Sirenmon told him.

"Beo Saber!" Beowulfmon exclaimed.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon yelled.

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon shouted.

"Ultra Tidal Wave!" Sirenmon exclaimed.

"Counter!" Dagomon called out and cancelled out their attacks.  
The attacks went back at the warriors and they were thrown to the walls.

"How do you like my counter attack and warrior of thunder don't think that you can defeat me like you did Sirenmon just because you have the elemental advance as strength overpowers elemental advance," Dagomon said.

The warriors grunted.

"So now what do we do?" RhinoKabuterimon said.

"He has to run out of energy soon an attack like that requires a lot of energy, however I think we need to come up with an alternate strategy," JetSilphymon suggested.

* * *

Togemogumon, Pajyamon, and Penmon hurried rambling sound in the cell that they were in.

"You prisoner just sit quiet while I check things out and don't make a sound," the Mojyamon guard got up and rushed out of the office.

He left the keys on his desk. "I hate this place. I can't spend another night here," Togemogumon said with bridle.  
"It is those humans fault they tricked us into trusting them," Penmon added.

Petaldramon busted through the wall of the prison and turned to look at the prisoner and roared.

"Ah he is going to eat us," Togemogumon said.

"Ice Beast Fist!"Pajyamon shouted as he fired at blizzard at Petaldramon. "What are you two standing there for or do you want to die?"  
"Hail Machine Gun!" Togemogumon exclaimed.

"Ice Prism!" Penmon yelled.

As they shoot their ice attacks Petaldramon back away.

Gigasmon came to the scene and tackled her to the ground.

"Satomi get a hold of yourself the enemy is just behind him us," Gigasmon told her. _"Maybe this was a bad idea to lead her to the city. I thought that she would return to her sense once she saw the enemies, but I guess I was wrong."  
_A crowd of Mammothmon, Mojyamon, Ikkaumon, and Yukidarumon and caught Gigasmon off guard.

They all fire varies ice attacks at the warriors and send them both into the wall.

Togemogumon, Pajyamon, and Penmon got down on the floor and covered on the rubble.

Gigasmon lifted the rubble and threw it back at the Icy and Mammal Digimon and walked over to them. "Tell me where the human spirit of wood is?"  
The Digimon got up and a Mammothmon spoke to him. "You'll never find the spirits of the wood. It is hiding in the governor's office, oops."  
"Oops is right Hurricane Bomber!" Gigasmon said as dust blinded them.

Peteldramon got up and was blinded by the attack and was in confusion.

Petaldramon I need your help I can't hold off much longer," Hiroaki said.

A memory flashed before Petaldramon.

* * *

"Satomi I need your help her brother said. I was bitten by a snake and it could be prison please call the hospital," Satoru said.

Satomi dropped the hoe and race back into the house and dialed 119.

"Hello I have an emergency my brother was bitten by a snake. Please come right away," Satomi told them and then went to inform her grandparents of the matter.

Her grandmother was washing dishes. "Grandma come quickly; Satoru has been bitten by a snake."  
"Is the snake prison?" the grandmother asked.

"I don't know but it could be," Satomi said panicking.

"Come down child panicking isn't going to make the situation any better. Let's go find you grandpa and tell him the story," the grandmother told her.

They heard the ambulance outside and saw putting Satoru on the ambulance. Satomi's grandfather stood outside and turned to Satomi and his wife. "I was wonder where you two where. Hurry up and get on the helicopter."  
Satomi and the grandmother nodded and boarded the helicopter.

* * *

Petaldramon glanced at Gigasmon and said. "Hiroaki!"  
"You came back to your senses. Come on we have to leave before the dust clears," Gigasmon sighed in relief.

"Right," Petaldramon before they rush out of the place.

"I knew you would come to your senses. Come on let's get out of here," Hiroaki said as the raced their way to the governor's office.

The Icy and Mammal Digimon looked around.

"Where did they go," an Icemon asked.

"They must have gone to the governor's office, after them," Yukidarumon said as they charged out of the jailhouse.

Togemogumon, Pajyamon, and Penmon lifted the pile of rubble.

"They're gone," Penmon said happily.

"Here is our chance to escape," Togemogumon said as they raced out of the jailhouse.

* * *

The negative energy surround Daipenmon disburse. Daipenmon's now wings and chest imprint resembling IceDevimon's. He also had a black eye in the middle of his forehead and wore a red cap.

"I feel stronger than I was before," IceDevimon-Daipenmon said.

"Wow his power grew stronger. I better be careful," Ardhamon thought. "Ah Yutaka I could really use your help here."  
Mercuremon glanced at IceDevimon-Daipenmon and then turned to Ardhamon.

"Takuya fire your attack at me?" Mercuremon told him.

"What are you crazy," Ardhamon asked.

"Just do it I will be able to reflect it back," Mercuremon said.

"Oh I see now," Ardhamon smiled.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Ardhamon exclaimed as he fired his attack at Mercuremon whom absorbed it with his mirror.

"Absolute Zero Crush of Hell!" Daipenmon exclaimed as the whole land began to shake.

Ardhamon grabbed Mercuremon and lift him up quickly in the air.

"Phew that was close?" Ardhamon stated.

Mercuremon fired the attack at IceDevimon-Daipenmon but he dodged it.

"Darn it I missed," Mercuremon said.

"Strawberry Blue Hawaii Death!" IceDevimon-Daipenmon looked up and threw a both Popsicle at the both Ardhamon and Mercuremon.

"Oh no, I can't fire my attack," Ardhamon said.

Mercuremon absorbed the Popsicles reflect them back at Daipenmon.

"_Oh yes I forgot that Mercuremon could do that,"_ Ardhamon thought.

Daipenmon moved out of the way. "You can't just stay in the air all day. You will get tired soon."  
_"Hurry up dad,"_ Takuya thought.

* * *

Kouichi, Sayo, Newton, Dorothy, Koh, Komachi, and Pulsa spotted the Abyss Sanctuary.

"It is about time I was wondering when we will end up finding the place," Lotusmon commented.

"For once Lotusmon I agree with you I am kind of worn out," Sayo told her.

"Maybe they could get us some water once we get inside," Koh added.

Sayo went up to the door and rung the doorbell.

A MarineAngemon opened the door and asked. "Welcome visitor I how can I be of service."  
"Could you please take us to see Neptunemon it is urgent. Kouichi why don't you do the talking," Sayo insisted.

"That all right it is not me who need to hear your situation. I will take you to Neptunemon so that you may speak to him about it," MarineAngemon said as he urges them to follow him.

MarineAngemon lead them to the throne room where Neptunemon was standing him was to the right Seahomon.

"_So this Neptunemon has a Seahomon as an assistant was well," _Kouichi thought.

"So this is the legendary King of the Sea, but I expected him possess a trident," Newton said.

"I agree kind of weird that he has a spear instead," Pulsa added.

"Welcome guest what bring you to this sanctuary, but before we get on with this discuss is there anything you would like to eat or drink?" Neptunemon asked.

"I could use something to eat," Pulsa said.

"Yes I am kind of hungry too," Komachi told him.

"The search for the Sanctuary has drained my energy,' Digitamamon added.

"MarineAngemon tell the cooks to prepare a feast for our guess," Neptunemon commanded

"Yes your majesty," MarineAngemon said before he exited the throne room.

"All right now why is it that you come to the castle?" Neptunemon asked.

"Well apparently I was caught up in a fray in the Net Ocean another Digital World. I was blame for the destruction and was curse by that Neptunemon and I want to prove my innocence. I was imprisoning in the Dark Ocean by AncientMermaimon, and then I end up in this dimension," Kouichi explained.

"So you want to prove your innocence. Were you given a trial before you were cursed?" Neptunemon asked.

"No I just before ill and past out during the fight with an Archnemon and a group of Dokugumon, and then I found myself in the Dark Ocean," Kouichi told him.

"By law the Olympus Twelve are suppose to give suspect trials before they are cursed at least in this dimension," Neptunemon said. "I sorry to say this, but there is really nothing I can do for you, but I could contact ZeedMillenniummon of Gaia Origin,"

"_Millenniummon isn't he evil, but then again this is a different dimension," _Kouichi thought.

Neptunemon pushed a button on the wall to reveal a television screen to his and position his chair to face it. A few second later the screen became cleared and revealed ZeedMillenniummon.

"Millenniummon this is Neptunemon I there a human here told that the Neptunemon in an alternate dimension curse him into being a wonderless soul, and we need your assist to contact that Neptunemon," Neptunemon informed him.

"What is the dimension number?" ZeedMillenniummon asked.

Neptunemon turned to Kouichi for the answer.

"I don't really know I wasn't aware that another Digital World exists," Kouichi told him.

"Maybe you can tell me a history about the Digital World you were in?" ZeedMillenniummon asked.

"Well there were 10 ten warriors whom sacrifice themselves in order to defeat Lucemon past down their powers to humans and beast spirits," Kouichi told him.

ZeedMillenniummon close his eyes and concentrated and few minutes later he said. "Ah yes you are from Digital Dimension 03. I have bad news that someone has cast a spell on that Neptunemon and now he is currently in a deep sleep, but there are some four warriors that are tried to awaking him."  
"Who are these four warriors?" Kouichi asked.

"They are Beowulfmon, JetSilphymon, RhinoKabuterimon, and Sirenmon," ZeedMillenniummon told him.

"_Those are my friends, but who is Sirenmon could it be that another fusion warrior?"_ Kouichi thought with a beamed with hope.

"Anyway I hope my information is useful to you. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to work," ZeedMillenniummon said as television went blank.

MarineDevimon entered the throne room and said. "Your meal is ready."  
"It is about time," Pulsa said.

"Tch, I thought we were going to partake in action. This trip was a waste of time," Lotusmon said.

"At least we get a treat by coming here," Dianamon said.

"Yes I guess you're right," Lotusmon agreed.

* * *

"Great Maelstrom!" AncientMermaimon C exclaimed and flooded AncientSphinxmon.

AncientSphinxmon created a barrier to keep himself from getting hit by the attack

"AncientSphinxmon why don't you attack me? Don't you want to save your friend?" AncientMermaimon C asked.

"Why would I waste my energy on fighting a spirit?" AncientSphinxmon asked.

"Oh so you don't care about what happening to your friend then, no?" AncientMermaimon C

"I know of another way to defeat you, but I want give it out?" AncientSphinxmon said.

"It is that then too bad you want have any time to save your friend.

"What make you think you can control me so easily huh?" AncientSphinxmon asked.

"What a silly question there is nothing that is able to resist my control including spirits such as yourself. I tapped into AncientMermaimon's members and found out just how powerful you and the other warriors are. I tempt you to fight in order to test your strength out for myself. I could have easily take control of you right from the beginning, however you refused to attack me so this didn't go according to plan," AncientMermaimon C told him.

"Well that just too bad for you," AncientSphinxmon told her. _"She is standing still now is my chance."  
_AncientMermaimon C blinked and gasped her forehead. "What is this? What are you doing to me?"

The Chrono Core flew out of AncientMermaimon and screamed. "What are you doing to me?"  
AncientMermaimon turned and looked at the Chrono Core with a bridle look on her face. "Crystal Bellow!"  
"Dark Blast!" AncientSphinxmon exclaimed as their attack hit the Chrono Core and knotted it across the sea.  
AncientSphinxmon walked up to AncientMermaimon and asked. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes, I owe you my gratitude," AncientMermaimon told him.

"You're welcome, but I think that it will be back to try to take control of us," AncientSphinxmon told her. "How long have you been under its control?"  
"I am not sure the last thing I remember is the Chrono Core intruding my castle and introduced itself to me. I tried to fight it off but it then I suddenly gotten a headache, which I suspect it was cause by the Chrono Core, and that the last thing I remember," AncientMermaimon told him.

"Well I tell you everything that happened. You imprison my chosen one because he was curse by your heir Neptunemon and I teleported to a save location called the Thriller Ruins in an alternate dimension since I wasn't allowed to teleport him in dimension that we inhabited," AncientSphinxmon said.

"I can't undo the curse only the one that placed it on him can, and it is not my place to infer with the affairs of the living world," AncientMermaimon said.

"I know I was just informing you the situation," AncientSphinxmon said.

"We should warn the other warriors about the Chrono Core," AncientMermaimon insisted.  
"I agree they need to know since Chrono Core will go after them," AncientSphinxmon told her.

**A/N: **I made up Komachi and Dorothy's Digimon since Digimon have not been shown in the Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. Everyone else Digimon have been taken from the games and are either same Digimon or evolutions of the Digimon they tamed.


	19. The Battle on Ice and Water

**Chapter 19: **The Battle on Ice and Water

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sirenmon and the other fusion spirits that will appear later on.

Gigasmon and Petaldramon continuously race towards the governor's office.

Gigasmon pulled on the doors and said. "It's locked?"

"Hey up look up above you," a voice said.

Gigasmon and Petaldramon looked up to see SkullMammothmon on the balcony.

"Hello legendary warrior you may have made it thus far, however if you can defeat the entire soldier then I will let you inside," SkullMammothmon said.

"Do you think that we are just going to stand here and waste time? If so you are sadly mistake buddy," Gigasmon said as he attempted to punch the door open. "Ouch!"  
Petaldramon stood there with her mouth opened in shock.

"You see this building is made of the finest stone found in the Digital World. Your attacks won't have any effect," SkullMammothmon chuckled.

"Then how about I jump up there, Earthquake!" Gigasmon yelled and jumped up onto the balcony, but SkullMammothmon disappeared as soon as Gigasmon landed there. Gigasmon pulled on the glass door and punched the door. "Hey come back and face me coward!"

* * *

Togemogumon, Panjyamon, and Penmon were finding there a way out of town and came across the battle scene at the government office.

Petaldramon saw the Icy and mammal Digimon getting closer approaching and called out her attack. "Thousand Spikes!"

"Ah!" the Digimon exclaimed as they were hit back Petaldramon's thorn tail underground.

Hiroaki jumped down and exclaimed "Hurricane Bomber!"

He exclaimed as blinded blind them with his hurricane sandstorm.

"Leaf Cyclone!" Petaldramon shouted as she aimed the wind and leaves at them.

Gigasmon held up his D-scanner as soon as fractal codes as soon as they appeared. "Fractal Code Digitize!" they both shouted in unison.

"Who are those guys are they here to save the Ice Terminal?" Togemogumon asked.

"Maybe and maybe not; just because they defeated the Digimon who capture us does mean they aren't enemies," Penmon said.

"Penmon has a point, however maybe we should go and talk to them to make sure," Panjyamon suggested walked towards the warriors.

"And what if they try to deceive us?" Penmon asked.

"If that happens we will take them down with our combined strength. If they are too strong to fight then we will freeze them place, which would buy us enough time to escape from the terminal," Panjyamon told him.

The doors to the governor's office opened.

"So he's inviting us to come in now," Gigasmon said.

The warriors prepared to walk in until a voice said. "Wait!" the warriors turned to see Togemogumon, Panjyamon, and Penmon.

"Are you here to save the city?" Panjyamon asked.

"_It is those three Digimon from the cave?"_ Petaldramon thought.

"We are here to save our comrade and we were called here to save the Digital World," Gigasmon told him.

"Then maybe you can help us defeat SkullMammothmon," Panjyamon offered.

"You don't have to say a word SkullMammothmon is holding thing that belongs to me, and after this battle is over I want to have a little talk with you," Petaldramon said. _"It seems that they don't recognize me. I just hope Hiroaki doesn't reveal our identity just yet."_

"We are coming we you. I have a score to settle with SkullMammothmon," Panjyamon said.

"Yes it is payback time for what he and the other Demon and Lilithmon's follows did to our friends," Penmon added.

"It doesn't matter to me whether you all come or not, as you want causing any distracting from the battle," Gigasmon said.

"Don't worry we don't do anything of the sort," Togemogumon assured him. The five entered in the castle and was greeted by Icy and Mammal Digimon.

"If you want to see Governor SkullMammothmon, then you will have to go through us," a Mammothmon said and then the all Digimon charged at them and attack.

"Great and first I thought he was going to actually fight us," Hiroaki yawned. "Gigasmon slide evolution Grottomon."

"Crystal Guard!" Togemogumon exclaimed as he shield the group from their opponent attacks.  
"Snake Eye Break!" Grottomon said as he swung his hammer at dozen of Digimon and turned them into stone.

"Thousand Spikes!" Petaldramon exclaimed.

"Slide Attack!" Penmon said as he tackle as slide on his belly and tackle his opponents and then called out another. "Ice Shards!" The opponents were knocked out by the attack and their fractal codes become visible.

"I've seen a device somewhere before, but where?" Togemogumon thought.

"You two must be legendary warriors?" Panjyamon said.

"_They know," _Petaldramon thought. "Uh yes we met back at the cave. We were trying to find an antidote for our sick friend, remember?"

"So you aren't with Demon and Lilithmon after all?" Panjyamon asked.

"Can't about this later SkullMammothmon took my human spirit and I came here to claim it back," Petaldramon told him.

"Fine then we will take later," Panjyamon said and the five continue on their way.

"What was that all about?" Gigasmon asked Petaldramon.

"I'll explain later," Petaldramon told him.

On the second they were greeted by more Icy and mammal Digimon.

"Oh great here we go again. Is that coward SkullMammothmon tried to wore us out or something before we fight him?" Grottomon asked.  
Grottomon, Petaldramon, Panjyamon, Togemogumon, and Penmon arrived at the SkullMammothmon office.

"So the legendary warriors have brought some reinforcements haven't they," SkullMammothmon said.

"SkullMammothmon you are going down, Snake Eye Break!" Grottomon said and he charged at SkullMammothmon who duck. "Spiral Bone!"  
SkullMammothmon said as he aimed the attack in four corners.

"Watch out!" Panjyamon yelled.

Togemogumon and Penmon duck, but Petaldramon wasn't able too while Grottomon was caught off guard.

Both of the warriors were poison and converted back to human form.

"How do you like that the poison would spread through you bodies and you two will eventually die," SkullMammothmon said sinisterly.

Hiroaki and Satomi grunted and fainted.

"One of you go and see if there is an antidote in one of their bag pack that can heal them," Panjyamon suggested.

"I will do it," Penmon said as he walked over as he walked a few inches to his right to dig in Satomi bag.

"Let try this again, Spiral Bone!" SkullMammothmon exclaimed.

"Crystal Guard!" yelled Togemogumon shouted as he shielded him and Panjyamon from the attack.

"Darn it seem one of my opponent know how to use a defensive shield, but no matter if I just have to find some way to catch them off guard," SkullMammothmon smiled.

* * *

"Hiroaki wake up," He saw a girl with dark-brown hair and bronze eyes tied in two pig-tails. She wore an apron around her waist and a pink dress.

"Hitomi what is it can a guy get some rest. I mean it is Sunday," Hiroaki said.

"Fine then I will leave you along, but I just stop by to tell you that dad is home," Hitomi said.

"He is I mean really?" Hiroaki asked excitedly.

"Yes, but it is your choice if you want to come down and greet him," Hitomi said as she walked away.

"Oh boy dad is home. It has been like ages since I last saw him," Hiroaki smiled and race downstairs to see his parents sitting at the table. Hitomi pulled up a chair and seated herself.

"Hey dad, it so good to see you again," Hiroaki said.

"Likewise son, what have you all been up to while I was away?" the father asked.

"Well honey I have gone to the fitness center daily to keep myself in shape as usual," the mother said.

"Nothing much just practicing for the upcoming wrestling tournament for schools," Hiroaki said

"Dad our team at school has won the championship in tennis. Someday I dream of being a famous tennis player," Hitomi said.

"With the way you play tennis I am not surprise, by the way dad will you be able to come to the wrestling match tournament?" Hiroaki said.

"When is it?" the father asked.

"It starts tomorrow," Hiroaki told him.

"I wish I could go Hiroaki, but…," the father began.

"But what?" Hiroaki asked.  
"You see there is some strange activity coming from the train station downtown and I have been sent to investigate it," the father said.

"So this investigate is more important than seeing your own sons game? Why can't someone else do it?" Hiroaki questioned as he bang his fist on the table. This startled Hitomi and his mother.

"I can't refuse the offer unless I become ill. Someday Hiroaki you will understand," the father said.

Hiroaki got up from the table and ran and shut the door to his room.

* * *

An enormous amount of snow felt drown on Ardhamon and Mercuremon and the wind blew intently.

"I can stay of here much longer," Ardhamon thought as he sank to the ground.

"I knew something had to get you to come down Absolute Zero Ice Crusher of Hell!" IceDevimon-Daipenmon exclaimed and released a dozens of crushed ice at the Ardhamon and Mercuremon.

"Atomic Inferno!" Ardhamon exclaimed as he blew the missiles at the crush ice.

"Offset Reflector!" Mercuremon exclaimed as he absorbed the ice attack and admitted them back at IceDevimon-Daipenmon, which had little effect on him.

IceDevimon-Daipenmon formed a dark barrier around himself and directed the attack back at Ardhamon and Mercuremon whom fell to the ground. Both Ardhamon and Mercuremon stood up and took a deep breath.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Ardhamon said as he blew his fire at IceDevimon-Daipenmon whom put up his dark barrier and fired the attack back at them sending Ardhamon and Mercuremon on the wall. The snow came down on them.

* * *

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon exclaimed as he shot his horn at them.

WaruSeadramon, MarineDevimon and Dagomon dodge it just in time.

"Dark Deluge!" MarineDevimon exclaimed as spray the warriors with black ink to stun them. JetSilphymon jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Dark Strom!" WaruSeadramon shouted as flood them with water.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon exclaimed at she deflected the water attack back at them.

She turned around and used her windmill to blow the black ink away.

"Are you guys all right?" JetSilphymon asked.

"Yes were fine," RhinoKabuterimon told her.

"I think I have idea for us to win this battle. Tomoko trying singing while blow them back. That should give enough time Junpei and Kouji to release their attack," JetSilphymon said.

"Though we have to have a backup plan just in case because Dagomon has the ability to counter attacks," Junpei reminded her.

"I got an idea I will attack from behind just to make sure he doesn't counter while you all create a distraction," Kouji said.

Mermaimon, Vegimon, RedVagimon, and Muchomon regained conscious from the thunder attack earlier.

"Where did everyone go?" Mermaimon asked.

"They must have left now is our chance to escape," Vegimon said.

"But first we need someone to get this chains off of us," Mermaimon turned to the warriors.

"Hey guys instead of fighting how about talking this over with a date," JetSilphymon said.

"This is a trick isn't it?" Dagomon asked.

"You know can't resist _someone_ as beautiful and charming like us," Sirenmon said. _"I sound so prissy saying this."_

"This is a trick isn't it beside why would we go on a date with a human girls not only that you are not even adults yet," MarineDevimon asked._  
_"You must be mistake my friends this isn't Izumi speaking this is the spirits of wind that you are talking too," JetSilphymon said.

"Or did you forget that we were reborn with bodies of our own?" Sirenmon asked.

"Yes I forgot, but tell me why is it that you have to rely on humans if that is the case?" WaruSeadramon asked.

"Well a date and I will tell you everything," JetSilphymon smiled.

Dagomon, MarineDevimon, and WaruSeadmon were hitting in the back by a great light force, which came from Beowulfmon.

As soon as this was done RhinoKabuterimon shouted. "Thunder Laser!" This attack paralyzed Dagomon, MarineDevimon, and WaruSeadramon.

"I knew this was a trick," MarineDevimon said.

"Of course; I mean want to go on a date with someone as ugly as you are?" JetSilphymon said.

"Look who's talking. Weren't you the one who trick me first? I am just paying you back my debt," Sirenmon smirked.

"All right let's finish off with a water and wind combination," JetSilphymon said.

Sirenmon nodded.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon shouted.

"Ultra Tidal Wave!" Sirenmon exclaimed.

"Let's add some more thunder to it, Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon yelled.

"Cleansing Light!" Beowulfmon shouted.

"Come counter, counter!" Dagomon exclaimed, but he was to paralysis to move.

A loud cried was heard from Dagomon, MarineDevimon, and WaruSeadramon as their fractal codes appeared.

Seahomon and Sabmarimon gasped at what they saw.

"Maybe in a new life you want be so deceptive Dagomon," Sirenmon as she, Beowulfmon, and JetSilphymon held out their D-scanners.

"Fractal Code Digitize!" Beowulfmon, JetSilphymon, and Sirenmon exclaimed.

After the three eggs flew off.

"I knew you guys could defeat the baddies. I never doubted you I definitely didn't," Neamon said.

The mini chip that Dagomon put on Seahomon and Sabmarimon broke and they returned to normal.

"What are we doing here?" Seahomon asked.

"I was going to ask you that question," Sabmarimon said.

"Now it is your turn," Beowulfmon as he turned to Sabmarimon and Seahomon.

JetSilphymon, and RhinoKabuterimon prepared to attack Seahomon and Sabmarimon, but Sirenmon got in front of them to stop them. "Stop, don't attack Sabmarimon he was being control."  
"Hey what about me?" Seahomon said.

"Oh please you were the one whom endangered Kouichi and me in the first place," Sirenmon said slowing and then let out a cough.

"What are you talking about just who are you anyway and how do you know Sabmarimon?" Seahomon asked.

Sirenmon was about answer, but she let out a cough.

"Are you okay?" Beowulfmon asked in concern.

"Yes I am fine, but my throat just feels sore," Sirenmon said.

"_It is the same symptoms that Kouichi had?"_ Beowulfmon thought.

"Hello over there," a voice said.

The warriors turned to see Mermaimon and her crew standing by the entrance.

"You again are you hear to claim AncientMermaimon's Trident?" Seahomon asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately I am unable to do anything, but these chains are limiting my powers," Mermaimon said.

"Well that good for you," Seahomon said.

A vein pop on Mermaimon head and said. "What do you mean by that it is good? If I don't have my powers then I want be able to help you defeat Leviamon?"  
"Like I need your help," Seahomon said.

Beowulfmon was getting agitated and said pointed his sword at Seahomon. "Enough tell me where Neptunemon is?"

"What give you the right to talk to me like that I am one of the oldest living Digimon in the world," Seahomon said.

Beowulfmon sword lit up.

"Okay, I don't know anything about Lord Neptunemon whereabouts. All I remember is that Leviamon's forces invaded the throne room Neptunemon told me to escape, but then Dagomon grabbed me place a chip on me and then my mind went blank," Seahomon said.

"I know where he is," Muchomon 2 said.

The warriors turned in the Bird Digimon direction to hear him speak.

"I snuck out of the jail cell into one of the crack open vent to find a way for our crew to escape. I overheard Leviamon talking to Dagomon about how he sealed Neptunemon casket in AncientMermaimon's Storage Room," Muchomon 2 told them.

"Will you be able to direct us their?" Beowulfmon asked.

"I will do my best," Muchomon 2 said.

Leviamon observe them from the throne room and said. "How did they manage to take down all three of my generals? Look like I have to take matters in my own hands,"

RhinoKabuterimon, JetSilphymon, Sabmarimon, Mermaimon, and her crew race towards the door. Beowulfmon carried Sirenmon on her back.

"Mom we have to get you out of here until the curse is broke on you and Kouichi your condition want get any better," Kouji said.

"Yes, but I doubt if Leviamon would let us escape that easily. He is bound to send one of his minions after us. After we awaken Neptunemon we can convent him to break the curse," Sirenmon said weakly.

"Now this is strange, really strange?" RhinoKabuterimon said.

"What is strange?"JetSilphymon asked.

"Have you notice we haven't seen any sigh of any Digimon along the way?" RhinoKabuterimon said.

"I agree it is strange maybe Leviamon didn't have any more Digimon that could beat us," JetSilphymon answered.

"Will that make sense I guess," RhinoKabuterimon said.

"Can you guys slow down please. I barely can keep up and getting so tired," Neamon complained.

JetSilphymon picked him up and asked. "How is that?"  
"That better much better," Neamon said as he relaxed.

"The storage room is in the basement," This way Mermaimon said as she stepped in the water.

"What the heck there are no stairs," RhinoKabuterimon said.

"Who needs stair when you can swim?" Mermaimon asked rhetorically.

"Well you do have a point," RhinoKabuterimon said as he jumped into the water.

"I wasn't counting on getting wet today, but if this is to save my friends then I have no choice," Izumi said as she jumped into the water.

Beowulfmon with Sirenmon on his back jumped inside. Sabmarimon and Seahomon then followed.

When they arrived at the room it opened automatically.

"Oh it is so kind of them to open the door for us," RhinoKabuterimon said as he entered the room and looked around.

"You are being sarcastic aren't you?" JetSilphymon asked. "Anyway don't you think that this is too easy?"  
"Oh really if you feel that way why don't we heat things up a bit," the voice said and Leviamon appeared before them. "Hello Legendary Warriors I didn't expect you to make it this far. Allow me to introduce myself I am Lord Leviamon the ruler of Net Ocean." Leviamon then notice Sirenmon being carried on Beowulfmon's back. "It seem once of your teammates is down for the count, which just makes my job easier."

"I am not down yet," Sirenmon said weakly.

"Is that so, but your voice say otherwise," Leviamon smiled sinisterly.

"_So they are legendary warriors," _Mermaimon thought.

"So who are you the evil master mind or something?" Neamon asked.

"Well thugh who doesn't you think I was. The delivery boy?" Leviamon asked looking at Neamon as if he were dumbfound.

"Thought that doesn't mean we can't take you down" RhinoKabuterimon exclaimed and he charged towards Leviamon.

"Jet Winter!" JetSilphymon shouted as she charged towards Leviamon.

"Anima!" Leviamon shouted as he blew them back against the wall.

"Is that all I expected more from the Legendary Warriors," Leviamon smirked.

"I am going to wipe that arrogant smirk off your face," RhinoKabuterimon assured.

"You talk big my friend, but can you back your words up. I have been trained under the Great Grandracmon so don't underestimate me," Leviamon said.

"Mermaimon approached Mermaimon trident and attempted to touch it, but a barrier blocked her path and sent her flying into back to the word.

"Captain, are you okay," Vegimon said.

Mermaimon was furious and said. "Does it look like I am all right? That trident was our only chance to defeat Leviamon, and someone placed a barrier around it so we will not be able to touch it."

* * *

Kouichi, Sayo, Dorothy, Newton, Koh, Komachi, and Pulsa had just finished eating their lunch.

"That was delicious it taste just like my mother's cooking," Pulsa said.

"I guess we better be getting by to Sunshine City. I chat up with you later about our schoolwork Sayo," Koh said.

"Sure, but in the mean time I will be training for the upcoming tournament in a few days so remember we are still rivals while are in the Digital World," Sayo said.

"I haven't forgotten as a matter of fact I have been training her to defeat you ever since my lost to you at the Legendary Tamer Request," Koh said.

"Newton I expect a good match from you when we face each other," Pulsa said.

"Yes of course, and I expect the same from you as well Pulsa," Newton told him.

"Yes don't underestimate the Light Fang we may have lost the Normal Tournament. Our Bronze Tamer's have been training hard to defeat you tomorrow," Komachi said.

"We will see in the tournament just how much you and your team approved. I admit you almost defeated us in the Normal Tournament, but we made a good combat strategy up our sleeve," Dorothy said.

"Yes it was Sayo and she along that defeated us. Face it Dorothy without Sayo your team would be nothing," Komachi said.

"You haven't seen me in battle lately so how do you know that I haven't approved?" Dorothy asked.

"You have a point there I haven't seen you in battle.

Dianamon stood said "Apollomon can I talk to a second along?"

"Sure," Apollomon said as he stood up and follow Sayo out of the dining room.

"Did you tell Koh about our engagement?" Dianamon asked.

"No I sure didn't. Have you told Sayo?" Apollomon asked.

"No, I don't know how to explain it to her," Dianamon said.

"Same with Koh he might take it the wrong way and I don't think it is wise to tell them while we are training for the tournament so we will tell them afterwards," Apollomon said.

"I agree they might think that we don't want to battle each, which that isn't the case. Until this match is over we are still opponents," Dianamon said.

"Yes of course," Apollomon said.

"Ah hah!" someone said.

Apollomon and Dianamon turned around to see SlashAngemon, ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, and Lotusmon.

"So what were you too going huh?" MirageGaogamon asked.

"It not what you think, Apollomon and I were just discussing about the upcoming battle at the DigiColiseum" Dianamon said.

"We heard the whole thing. You two are in love with each other am I right?" ShineGreymon smiled.

Apollomon and Dianamon blushed.

"Don't worry pal we want tell Koh about it, however you should have said something earlier Apollomon. We could have helped with the wedding preparations?" SlashAngemon said.

"I thought that you won't understand," Apollomon said.

"We want said a word to Sayo unless you get on my bad side," Lotusmon said.

"What do you mean bad by bad side?" Dianamon asked.

"Dianamon, MirageGaogamon, Lotusmon it is time to go," Sayo called.

"Come Apollomon, SlashAngemon, and ShineGreymon," Koh called.

The six Digimon walked back into the kitchen and stood beside their tamers

"All right Koh I will be returning to Darkmoon City momentarily," Sayo said.

"Yes I will talk to you later," Koh said.

"Wait a second just what are you two doing together?" Komachi asked.

"Sayo and I attend the same school and we are sort of study buddies as you put it," Koh told her.

"Oh," Komachi.

Sayo and Koh pulled out a gate disk and teleport back to their team's respected cities.

"I am so glad to back to the city and away from that Komachi?" Dorothy said relieved.

"Dorothy, why do you hate Komachi so much?" Minervamon asked.

"That story goes way back even before we join opposing teams," Dorothy said.

"Care to share it with us?" Newton asked.

"I will, but we should probably do it somewhere discrete," Dorothy said.

Kakumi, Sukikiyo, and Spike approached Kouichi, Sayo, Newton, and Dorothy.

"Kouichi we have been looking for you. Come your dad want to talk with you," Spike told him.

"Uh who are you?" Kouichi asked as he felt a hint of panicking in side.

"I am Spike," he said.

"I am Kakumi," she winced.

"And I am Sukikiyo," he cool smiled.

"Now come your dad is waiting for you at the hotel let's go," Spike said.

"Yes right," Kouichi said nervously.

"I don't get it why would you run away from your dad?" Dorothy asked.

"I rather not talk about it," Kouichi told her.

"Oh," Dorothy said.

* * *

"Stupid dad, why can't he ever come to the wrestling game," Hiroaki said as he pushed his bed. Then suddenly Hiroaki hurried a scream from downstairs.

"I wonder what it could be this time," Hiroaki sighed and took a peak down stairs. He was shock to see SkullMammothmon in living room on top of his mother and Hitomi.

"_That animal it looks so familiar,"_ Hiroaki thought.

Hiroaki raced to get Hitomi's tennis racked out of her room and raced downstairs.

"Let them go you fiend," Hiroaki demanded.

"And just what can you do you are just a regular human," SkullMammothmon smiled.

"I know that face and voice," Hiroaki thought. "You're SkullMammothmon aren't you?"

"Correct Warrior of Earth," SkullMammothmon said.

"Let my mother and sister go it is me you want," Hiroaki said.

"What can you possible do?" SkullMammothmon asked.

"Help us please," Hitomi called out.

"Just watch," Hiroaki stated as he pulled out his D-scanner while directing his anger at SkullMammothmon. "Now where did I put that darn device?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, say your prayers humans," SkullMammothmon said as he felt something on his back. "Who dares hit me?" he said as he glared to see Hiroaki's father from behind.

"Dad, watch out," Hiroaki yelled as he hit SkullMammothmon from behind.

"Hiroaki take your mother and sister and leave," the father said.

"No I won't leave without you. I am the reason why he came here," Hiroaki said.

"Hiroaki stop talking none sense and take your mother and sister to leave," the father said.

"I couldn't take them if I want too," Hiroaki told him

"The boy's right I have them under my feet he couldn't possibly be able to lift me. You failed boy by not being able to save your family as well as your little friend," SkullMammothmon told him as he began to crush his sister and mother with his feet.

"Stop it now!" Hiroaki said as he hit SkullMammothmon on the head several times with the tennis racket, but it does not faze SkullMammothmon.

"Hiroaki get out of here now," the father told him.

"No I want leave you all," Hiroaki said as he hit SkullMammothmon in the back really hard and sent him flying out of the house. "Did I just do that?"

"Brilliant Hiroaki I never knew you weren't that strong," his father said.

Hiroaki looked at his father in surprise. "Dad you don't think that it is weird that I did that I mean I just hit the creature with the tennis racket put a hole in the house."

"No we don't Hiroaki you see this was just a test to how would you respond in a battle against your foes regardless of the odds, and you passed," his mother said.

"You are very courageous little brother. I am so proud of you," his sister added.

"You have proven yourself worthy Kanbara Hiroaki," a voice said as a Digimon appeared into the scene. This Digimon had a volcanic body and sharp claws.

"Stay back now," Hiroaki got into position and prepared to attack.

"Relax I am no foe. I am AncientVolcamon and the one created the spirits of earth. I came to grant you access to the fusion spirits of earth" he said.

"Fusion spirits of earth?" Hiroaki questioned.

"Yes of course," AncientVolcamon said as he shoot a yellow blast at Hiroaki.  
"Hiroaki you are a very courageous person and I can definitely see why my spirits chose you to be their wheeler. Now I must be going," AncientVolcamon said.

* * *

Hiroaki then woke up and saw Penmon standing beside him. "Good you are awake I was worry you wouldn't make it. I am going to go attend to your friend."  
Hiroaki observed Panjyamon and Togemogumon battling SkullMammothmon with all of their might.

"Okay it is now or never," Hiroaki thought. "Excuse Fusion evolution…"

Hiroaki transform into a tall thin warrior with orange stone body, long red hair tied in a pony-tail, and blue amour similar to Grottomon. "Titanmon!"  
Titanmon observed Panjyamon and Togemogumon battling SkullMammothmon and spoke up "Hey SkullMammothmon over here."

SkullMammothmon turned to see Titanmon and said. "I see you still haven't learned your lesson, Spiral Bone!"

"Sandstorm!" Titanmon exclaimed as he blew the attack back at SkullMammothmon.

"Uh I been poison by my own attack," SkullMammothmon said.

Penmon gave Satomi the antidote and she opened her eyes and said. "What going on here?"  
"You were poison by SkullMammothmon's attack and we cured you with the antidote," Penmon said.

"Oh thank you," Satomi said.

"No problem," Penmon said.

Satomi observed the battle between Titanmon and SkullMammothmon. "Who is that Digimon?"

"That is your friend of course?" Penmon said.

"Hiroaki, but how?" Satomi thought and saw her D-scanner. "Execute beast spirit evolution, Petaldramon!"

"What have you done to me?" SkullMammothmon thought.

"Now why ask such a dumb question that is so obvious?" Titanmon wondered.  
"You despicable human you will pay for your insolence," SkullMammothmon warned.

"Leaf Cyclone!" Petaldramon shouted.

"Ice Beast Fist!" Panjyamon yelled.

"Hail Machine Gun!" Togemogumon exclaimed.

"Ice Prism!" Penmon exclaimed.

"Titanic Fist!" Titanmon shouted as he fired a fist with earth energy.

SkullMammothmon's fractal code appeared along with the human spirit of wood. "So that is where he hid the spirits?" Titanmon thought.

Petaldramon took opportunity to grab her human spirits.

"All right SkullMammothmon prepare to be purified, fractal code digitize!" Titanmon exclaimed as SkullMammothmon turned into an egg and flew off.

"We must get back to the cave at once so we can make an antidote for your friend," Panjyamon said.

"Thanks for help us," Titanmon smiled.

"No, problem and we sorry we thought badly of any of you, but now I see that it was just a misunderstanding," Panjyamon said.

"Petaldramon slide evolution Arbormon!" she exclaimed. "I thought that if I switched from my human spirit that I will be able to walk faster and thank you for helping me get my human spirit back Hiroaki."

"No problem anyway we have to get moving. Takuya and Yutaka won't be able to hold off Tomoki for long," Hiroaki said.

Arbormon nodded and soon afterwards warriors and the Icy Digimon exited the governor's office and head to the cave.

* * *

Sayo, Newton, and Dorothy were discussing the quest to Chief Julia, ChaosDukemon, Raigo, and Zanbamon.

"Chief Julia Neptunemon said that he wasn't able to help Kouichi, but he contact ZeedMillenniummon who inform us that Kouichi friend are doing all they can to save him," Sayo said.

"I see then the only we can do is to rely on them. You three have done well, now go and pick up your rewards at the Dark Center," Julia said.

"Yes ma'am," Sayo, Dorothy and Newton answered in unison and saluted Julia before they exit the Union Room.

"_I remember my trip to the Dark Ocean very well,"_ Julia thought.

Spike and Kouichi entered into the hotel room and spotted Kousei sitting on the bed.

"Dad," Kouichi called out.

Kousei gasped silently and turned around and said. "Kouichi is that you?"

"I leave you two along for now," Spike said as he shut the door.

"Kouichi tell me what is going on here and where is your mother?" Kousei asked.

"I am not sure," Kouichi answered.

"What do you mean you are not sure? Did something happen to her?" Kousei asked.  
"Why do you care you never went to see my mom and me," Kouichi reminded him.

"Look Kouichi I am sorry is there any way I can make it up to you after all of these years?" Kousei asked.

"After grandpa died our house was swept away by a natural disaster, along with the majority of our finance. Mom, grandma, and I were force to move to a low income neighborhood. Grandma became ill and died. Mom develop many physical sickness and she didn't have enough many to go see the doctor, however she continued to work despite her illness," Kouichi said sadly.

"Kouichi your mother could have told me all of this. I guess she was still mad at me for the argument years ago, I would have been happy to help out," Kousei said.

"Then why did you tell Kouji that mom was dead?" Kouichi asked in frustration.

"How do you know about Kouji?" Kousei asked.

"Grandma told me about him and. I went to find you both just to learn that you married another woman, however we eventually met each other at the train station" Kouichi told him.

"Kouichi it is not what you think. I did care about you. I couldn't stop thinking about you that night after I divorce Tomoko," Kousei said.

"You said you carried about me, but do you care about my mom, and please do tell me about this grudge you both had against each other," Kouichi said.

"Well you see Kouichi your mother has such a rebellious nature although I didn't know it was quite that bad when I first meet her back in Senior High School. In Senior High School I was one of the most popular boys in school and was adore by many girls, however your mother was different from the most of them which was a relieve. I use to tutor her in Spanish and year later we started dating each other. After you both were born your mother gotten slack on doing her house chores, and I wasn't please that she didn't have them done before I came home and we got into a fight and took it to court the next day. We both agreed to take one of you with each other. I admit that I am responsible for this, but your mother mention to you anything about me?"

"Dad I see what you are saying, but have you stop to think that maybe mom was too busy taking care of Kouji and it was really hard for her to multitask," Kouichi said.

"I never thought of that, but you do have a point. Look I am sorry with all you had to go through. I tell you what how about you come over to my house and work a bit I promise to get you a good allowance," Kousei said.

"It's a deal," Kouichi smiled. _"I thought I never get to talk to him after all of these years of separation."_

* * *

AncientMermaimon and AncientSphinxmon were back at the Ancient Warrior of Darkness's palace.

There were inside a room with lid black candles.

"AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon, AncientBeatmon, AncientIrismon, AncientMegatheriumon, AncientWisetmon, AncientVolcamon, and AncientTroiamon," AncientMermaimon and AncientSphinxmon chatted.

"AncientMermaimon, AncientSphinxmon it has been a while since we talk. Please tell me the reason for your call," AncientGreymon said.

"There is a virus called the Chrono Core it is so strong that it even pose a threat to us spirits. It is going to try to take control of you and use you as a puppet just like it did me," AncientMermaimon informed them.

"Thanks for the information. We will be on the lookout for this Chrono Core. Now tell me do you know the origin of this virus," AncientIrismon said.

"No, nor we find a way to eliminate it," AncientSphinxmon said.

"Curing viruses was my profession when I was alive so I will come up with the antidote to defeat it although that requires me to analyze his data," AncientMegatheriumon said.

"We were able to get any sort of data on this being," AncientSphinxmon told him.

"Okay I have another idea. How about all ten of us will gather at my palace and then. That way when it senses all of us here he will come and attack. You all will stall it while I create the antidote," AncientMegatheriumon suggested.

"That a good idea, however we shouldn't underestimate this enemy. He may be even more powerful than the ten of us combine," AncientMermaimon said and then suddenly saw a vision of Tomoko in the dark ocean and gasped.

"Is there something wrong AncientMermaimon?" AncientSphinxmon asked.

"Listen AncientSphinxmon please go to on ahead to AncientMegatheriumon's palace. I have some urgent business to take care of," AncientMermaimon told him.

"What is so urgent in a time like this?" AncientSphinxmon asked.

"I must go and assist my spirit's wielder," AncientMermaimon said.

"All right then I will see you at the Crystal Palace," AncientSphinxmon told her.

After that was said AncientMermaimon took her left and swam towards the direction where she sense Tomoko.

"Hello there do you need some assistance?" AncientMermaimon asked.

"You're AncientMermaimon aren't you?" Tomoko asked.

"How did you know my name? I don't think we met before?" AncientMermaimon said.

"I remember seeing you in a dream where you gave me the powers to fuse. Although I don't remember much afterwards until I was freed from Dagomon's spell," Tomoko said.

Neptunemon then appeared in front of Tomoko and said. "Welcome to the Dark Ocean accursed one."  
"What is this all about?"AncientMermaimon asked.

Neptunemon turned to her and said. "Oh Mother Ocean it is you good to see you after so many eons."  
"Excuse I don't believe I know you. Tell where are you from and what have you done to my heir?" AncientMermaimon said

"Pardon me mother, but I am the third ruler of Net Ocean. I was the Gomamon who resided your sanctuary. I was carried away from the Village of Beginning to the Abyss Sanctuary as all aquatic children with no known family were," Neptunemon said.

"Oh now I remember you. My have you grown, but I don't believe you answered my second question," AncientMermaimon informed him.

"Oh yes well you see she wreck my castle my turning into that overgrown horrify squid and I am here to punish her," Neptunemon told her.

"How dare you insult my beast spirit?" AncientMermaimon asked as she flared up with rage.

"Forgive mother I didn't mean to insult your spirit and I do apologize, however this girl needs to be brought to justice," Neptunemon told her.

"Neptunemon you may not know this, but the beast spirit of water Calmaramon is not easy to control and it takes time for the wielder to get use to her. Also there is an evil aura emitting from this place and if a being isn't immune to darkness then they will certainly perishes in the blink of an eye. So I will say this now; release Kimura Tomoko from your curse," AncientMermaimon ordered.

"Yes mother, but want about me how can I return to my body when it has been sealed up by Leviamon?" Neptunemon asked.

"The power of my trident that I left in the world of the living should be able to break the seal, however only those who are worthy of its powers can wield it," AncientMermaimon told him. "Now I must be going I some important business to attend to." AncientMermaimon said as she disappeared into thin air.

Neptunemon turned to Tomoko and said. "I shall free you and your friend from my accursed, but I warned you not to betray me."  
"Don't worry I won't," Tomoko assured him.

Neptunemon pointed his staff up when released severed beamed of light in different directions.

* * *

Kouichi body was beginning to fade away.

Kousei noticed this and asked. "Kouichi what's happen to you."  
"Dad I think I may be returning to by body. The others must have found a way" Kouichi said. _"Either that or I am disappearing."_

"The others?" Kousei asked.

"I'll explain later so please return home. I promise to come over to see you at your house after I finish taking care of some business," Kouichi said.

"Kouichi wait," Kousei said as he reached out his hands and disappeared.

Kouichi opened his eyes and saw himself with vital device attach to a Datamon type on the computer.

"You awake Kouichi. Welcome," Datamon said.

"_I know this place. It is Cherubimon's castle," _Kouichi thought.

"Where are the others?" Kouichi asked.

"They are on their mission. One group went to the Continent of Ice to find a cure for your friend Tomoki while the other went to the Abyss Sanctuary, hopefully they will be back soon" Datamon said.

"All right, but just in case I am going to contact the others and see how things going," Kouichi said.

"You just woke up so you need to relax for a least another hour. That's the doctor's orders," Datamon said and then added. "Anyway I am sure your friends are doing find. If they are not back at a certain time then you may call them.

"Oh great just what I need a strict doctor, but I guess I could wait a little while," Kouichi thought.

* * *

The warriors and the Icy Digimon finally made it back to the cave.

"How long will it take to make this antidote?" Hiroaki asked.

"I am not certain, but maybe about third minutes at the most," Panjyamon said

"Thirty minutes, but I don't think the others can hold out that long," Hiroaki said.

"Panjyamon is just guessing as he say thirty minutes at the most, however if we all work together to create the antidote it will probably take no time," Togemogumon said.

"Okay we will help you, but you must instruct us on how to make it," Arbormon said.

"I guess you can help, but you have to listen very carefully because if you mess up than you will delay yourselves," Panjyamon said. "All right listen very carefully to our instructions…"

* * *

Sirenmon opened her eyes to see JetSilphymon, RhinoKabuterimon, Mermaimon, and her crew battling fiercely with Leviamon.

"You're awake," Beowulfmon said.

Sirenmon looked up at him and said. "I am going to obtain the trident to free Neptunemon," Sirenmon said.

"Wait you were just numb a while ago are you sure you have the strength to move?" Beowulfmon asked.

"Yes I am sure. I have been freed from Neptunemon curse and so has Kouichi. I would explain to you in more detail later," Sirenmon said as she released herself from Beowulfmon's grip.

Beowulfmon watched and notice that the others was exhausted from Leviamon's attacks, and rushed over to help them.

"So you have come to get a beaten as well," Leviamon laughed sinisterly.

"Be careful Kouji this guy has some real dangerous attacks," RhinoKabuterimon warned.

"_I have to stall for time until mom gets a hold of the trident and free Neptunemon," _Beowulfmon thought.

Sirenmon reached for the AncientMermaimon's trident and reached out for it. _"Please let me be worthy of willing this trident," _she thought. Tomoko reached for the trident; as soon as she grabbed it. It glowed very brightly few a second and turned back to normal. _"I did it now all have to do now is free Neptunemon."_

"Frozen Hunter!" Beowulfmon exclaimed as he hit Leviamon head on and pushed him back.

"Impressive your attack hit me before I could dodge it however it only did a little damage. Now let me show you one of my most devastating abilities," Leviamon smirked.

"Vortex Penetrate!" a voice shouted and thrust his staff at Leviamon.

Leviamon turned to see that it was Neptunemon. "How in the world did you get free?" Leviamon questioned and then looked over to Sirenmon. "I see so the Warrior of Light tried to distract me while the Warrior of Water went to free Neptunemon. I should have taking you out first, but no matter you are no match for my attacks. Oh well since Neptunemon is free look like I have to fight with my full strength. I guess I will have to rebuild this castle after once I finish you all off. Rostrum!" Leviamon exclaimed, but nothing happened. "What is going on here?"

"Leviamon, Neptunemon attack was not the only thing that hit you. I also hit you with the trident to paralyze you. Now you are unable to attack for a long period time, and by time the paralyzing wares off you will be finished."  
"Insolent human you are a cock one aren't you," Leviamon smiled.

"Cleansing Light!" Beowulfmon shouted.

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon exclaimed.

"Jet Winter!" JetSilphymon exclaimed.

"This is for trapping me in your prison, Northern Cross Bomber!" Mermaimon exclaimed.

"Ultra Tidal Wave!" Sirenmon yelled.

"Let this be a lesson to you Leviamon. Never ever mess with a member of the Olympus Twelve, Wave of Depth!" Neptunemon shouted.

"Llamarada Ardiente!" Muchomon 2 yelled.

Vegimon and RedVagimon was about to attack, but Mermaimon stopped them. "No need to attack unless needed," she said and thought. _"I mean who would want to smell your shit anyway."_

Leviamon fractal code appeared and Tomoko stood in front of him holding up her D-scanner and said. "Leviamon I meant what I say that by the time the paralyzing wares off that you would be finish. Fractal Code Digitize!" she exclaimed and Leviamon turned into an egg and flew off and then the trident gripped out of her hand and return to the place where it was originally. "What happen why did the trident suddenly fly out of my hand?"  
"That's because it can only be used when need it. Even though you wield the waters spirits you are not the trident's right owner. It chose you because you were fighting to help your friends," Neptunemon said.

"_So that why she was able to wield the trident at the moment and thought that I would be able to wield it being one of AncientMermaimon's descendants. Ah well I guess I have to find more treasures to look for," _Mermaimon thought.

"You guys did it once again. I wish I could have helped though," Neamon frowned.

"Don't worry Neamon someday I know that you will become a powerful Digimon," RhinoKabuterimon said.

"Do you really mean it?" Neamon said.

"Of course I do," RhinoKabuterimon said.

"You don't know how good that makes me feel," Neamon cried with tears of joy.

"I resent you for putting my family in danger, however since you help us defeat Leviamon I will forgive you this time, but next time I want hesitate to take you down," Beowulfmon said.

"How dare you speak to Lord Neptunemon that way you insolent human? Should some respect or you will be the one to fill his wrath," Seahomon said.

Beowulfmon shouted a death glare at him, which cause Seahomon to tense up.

"He is right Seahomon. I shouldn't have cursed the two children. I was so furious that the wielder of the water spirits wrecked my castle and thought that she did it intentionally until AncientMermaimon spoke to me and explain the situation."  
"So you spoke to her highness in a dream?" Seahomon asked.

"I wouldn't quite call it a dream, as I have the ability to depart my soul from my body and transport to other dimension," Neptunemon said and then turned to the warriors. "Now let's have a feast to celebrate our victory of defeating Leviamon you warriors can stay if you like."  
"A feast," RhinoKabuterimon eyes lit up as he drooled.

"Ah no thank you we have to get going as it is," JetSilphymon said.

"Ah come on Izumi. We have been through a fierce battle so surely we should stay and eat," RhinoKabuterimon said.  
"Junpei has a point there no use in going on an empty stomach not to mention we may run into enemies on our way back to Cherubimon's castle," Sirenmon said.

"I am so hungry that I think I am going to die," Neamon laughed, but everyone was silent for a moment.

_"This Digimon is so dramatic," _Seahomon thought.

"Don't ever mention the name 'Cherubimon' in front of me," Neptunemon said angrily and then turned to Mermaimon. "And you haven't you heard what I said about Mermaimon's trident so why are you still here?"  
"Of course I heard you. What do you think I am, deaf? Anyway why did you tell me from the start that I couldn't hold it?" Mermaimon asked.

"That's because you never asked, and I never knew your reasons of obtaining it. Even if you are a pirate some pirates may have legitimate reasons for using the trident as well, but your reasons seem to be nothing but pure greed," Neptunemon told her.

Mermaimon was furious and said. "Don't get smart with me."  
"Captain Mermaimon please calm down. We don't know where my brother is; and Neptunemon might know where he is," Muchomon 2 said.

"I am sorry I don't know where your brother is," Neptunemon said.

Muchomon 2 looked down in sadness and disappointment.

"Don't worry we will help you find your brother," JetSilphymon said.

"You will, but how the Digital World is a big place," Muchomon 2 said.

"I am sure if we work together we can find him," JetSilphymon said.  
"Okay, though I hope it doesn't take too long," Muchomon 2.

"Seahomon are my other servants still here?" Neptunemon asked.

"Yes your majesty, but they have been control by Leviamon just like I was, however I am not sure if they are still here," Seahomon said.

"Hey we saw some people fed the castle when I performed by attack though since we destroy Leviamon the spell although they are probably afraid to return because of Leviamon," Junpei said.

"In that case I have to make an announcement to inform them that Leviamon has been defeated," Neptunemon said as he swam out of the room and his servants, the warriors, and Mermaimon and her crew followed him. Once they got back into the throne room Neptunemon spoke up. "I am sorry to hold you up, but there is going feast."  
"That okay as long as we don't get call. We probably could wait," Junpei said.

"Excuse me, but may I see your human forms?" Neptunemon asked.

"Sure," RhinoKabuterimon said as he warrior revered back to their human form.

"_That boy looks just like Kouichi," _Sabmarimon thought.

"Pardon me, aren't you the blue-haired boy that came here before?" Neptunemon asked directed towards Kouji.

"No that was my brother," Kouji answered.

"Oh yes I can certain see the resemblance," Neptunemon said and then he press the intercom button on the side of the chair. "Attention all residence and servants of the Abyss Sanctuary, this is King Neptunemon speaking. I want to inform you that Leviamon has been defeated and that you may return to the castle."

"What if they don't come back your majesty? They might think Leviamon is try to trick them into come back?" Seahomon told him.

"If any of them don't come then I will send Sabmarimon to search for them," Neptunemon told him.

* * *

"Atomic Inferno!" Ardhamon exclaimed as he shot missiles at IceDevimon-Daipenmon from the air.

IceDevimon-Daipenmon dodged each of the missiles and jumped up into the air prepared to head but Ardhamon.

Ardhamon appeared behind him and exclaimed. "Atomic Inferno, and aimed the missiles at IceDevimon-Daipenmon who fell to the ground."  
Arbormon and Titanmon approached the scene and Titanmon commented and said. "It looks just like we made it just in time."  
Mercuremon noticed them and said. "Satomi you got your spirit back, but who is that Digimon standing beside you? Is he a friend?" Mercuremon asked.

"Don't you recognize man mean. I know that you just have known me for two days, but still," Titanmon said.

"Hiroaki," Mercuremon said.

"Who else do you think it is? The Ancient warrior of earth gave me access to this form," Titanmon said.

"I see," Mercuremon and then turned to IceDevimon-Daipenmon and turned back to Titanmon and Arbormon. "Quickly aim your attacks at me so I can reflect them back at IceDevimon before he gets up."  
"All right then Tornado Twister!" Titanmon yelled.

"Power Pummel!" Arbormon shouted.

Mercuremon absorbed the attacks and turned to see that IceDevimon-Daipenmon was back on his feet.

"I see there are newcomers. No matter I will annihilate them as well," IceDevimon-Daipenmon said.

"_If I fire now he might dodge it," Mercuremon said._

As soon as Ardhamon landed next to the other three warriors Mercuremon whispered and said. "I have a plan to defeat IceDevimon-Daipenmon. You guys try to hold him in place while fire the attack afterwards one of you will inject him with the antidote," he said.

"All right let hope that this will work," Ardhamon said as he, Titanmon, and Arbormon moved at a swift speed to surround IceDevimon-Daipenmon.

"You think you can beat me just by triple teaming me? You are really underestimating me" IceDevimon-Daipenmon smirked.

Titanmon grabbed a hold of IceDevimon-Daipenmon. "All right guys I got him.

IceDevimon-Daipenmon smirked and froze Titanmon in place.

"Hiroaki," Arbormon cried out.

"Now who wants to be next?" IceDevimon-Daipenmon asked.

"Power Pummel!" Arbormon shouted a seed at IceDevimon-Daipenmon, but he jumped to dodge it. "Phew now that was close."

"Tomoki I know that you are still inside their please help us fight this evil forces. Remember the time when we fought Bakumon and you were control well the situation is the same here. You are being deceived into killing us please Tomoki fight the evil virus that is taking control of your mind," Ardhamon said

"Ta-ku-ya?" IceDevimon-Daipenmon asked.

"Yes Tomoki, please help us get rid of the virus," Takuya told him.

IceDevimon-Daipenmon clinched his hand and then a voice spoke inside of him. "Don't listen to his lies Tomoki destroy him now."

"Now is my chance," Arbormon thought as he took out the a need from her bag and injected it into IceDevimon-Daipenmon as soon as she did that the virus expelled from him and took the shape of an IceDevimon and IceDevimon-Daipenmon revered back to Tomoki.

"Tomoki," Ardhamon exclaimed as he rushed to grab Tomoki in his hands.

"Curse you, how dare you expel me from my host," IceDevimon said with anger.

"Offset Reflector!" Mercuremon exclaimed as he aimed his blast at the IceDevimon and a fractal code appeared.

Mercuremon hold his D-scanner out and said. "It appears that you are not so touch without a host. Be gone evil virus fractal code digitize!"

The IceDevimon turned into an egg and flew off.

Afterwards Bokomon ran down the slope and said. "Is Tomoki going to be okay?"

Mercuremon walked over to Ardhamon and asked. "Yes, how is he?"  
"He is fine, but just need some rest," Ardhamon told him.

Ardhamon D-scanner beeped and then he picked it up and said. "Hello,"

"_Takuya are you guys done?"_ Izumi asked.

"Yes we are done here. We were able to destroy the evil virus and free Tomoki. How are you guys doing?" Ardhamon asked.

"We are doing wonderful. Kouichi should be safe right now," Izumi told him.

"That's terrific," Ardhamon said.

"Yes it is and by the there a Muchomon here at the Abyss Sanctuary who wants to look for his brother. Can you help us find them?" Izumi asked.

"Do you say you saw a Muchomon? There was also a Muchomon in the cave that I saved the other day. Maybe he could be his brother," Mercuremon suggested.

"Really, though of course you have to check make sure," Izumi said.

Ardhamon handed Tomoki over to Mercuremon head over to unfreeze Titanmon with a touch of his flame.

"I was wonder when you were going to come over to help me," Titanmon said and then sneezed. "Thanks to you I have caught a cold."  
"I am sorry I guess I got distracted for a moment, please forgive me," Ardhamon said.

"All right everyone let's head back to the cave where I left Muchomon," Titanmon said.

* * *

WarGreymon, WereGarurumon, Lotusmon, HerakleKabuterimon, and Vikemon watched in disdained as their allies were defeated by the legendary warriors.

"So both Mammothmon and Leviamon and failed the mission," Vikemon said.

"Those humans are tougher than we thought," WarGreymon said.

"It isn't the humans that tough it is the Lotusmon because remember with them they are defenseless. We should invite them to come here though we want to avoid battling them physically instead I will give them a taste of my power, which will give you four the opportunity to steal the spirits without indulging in combat," Lotusmon told them.

"What exactly do you man not fight them. Is using your powers consider attack them?" HerakleKabuterimon asked with bewilderment.

"Notice I said that we won't be battling them physical or are you unaware of what kind of powers I possess?" Lotusmon asked.

"HerakleKabuterimon don't tell me you don't know about Lotusmon's abilities?" WereGarurumon asked.

HerakleKabuterimon though for a moment before and said. "Yes now I remember though it is kind of bumper that Lotusmon will be doing most of the work."

"Now don't be a sore loser HerakleKabuterimon at least you will be able to grab their spirits while I use my powers," Lotusmon said.

"Well yes I guess it is better than doing nothing but how are you going to lure them there? Are we going to send an e-mail to Cherubimon?" WereGarurumon asked.

"Precisely although if they refuse to come we will come over to Cherubimon's castle to battle them instead," Lotusmon smiled.

"What is taking him so long to you think he could have killed? Either that or he ditched me," Muchomon 1 thought and suddenly he heard some voices outside the cave.

* * *

some voice. "What going on out there. I wish I can see, if only I wasn't so numb," Muchomon thought.

The warriors and Bokomon came upon then cave and Mercuremon took Muchomon 1 by the hand. "Muchomon are you all right?"  
"Yutaka is that you?" Muchomon 1 asked to make sure.

"Of course it is me and I have something to tell you. There is a Muchomon 1 at the Abyss Sanctuary that said that his brother is missing are you his brother?" Mercuremon asked.

"My brother how is he? Is he okay?" Muchomon 1 asked.

"It appears so," Mercuremon said.

Ardhamon contacted Izumi again and said. "Izumi we spoke to the Muchomon in the cave and it appears that the two are really are brothers."  
"That is good news we will bring the Muchomon here with us and his friends to Cherubimon's castle so they meet up with his brother," Izumi told him.

"Okay we will head back to the castle now," Ardhamon said.

Titanmon, Arbormon, and Mercuremon reverted back to human form, and Ardhamon pick them and Bokomon up and flew off.

* * *

**A/N:** The character from Digital World Dawn and Dusk will appear again towards the end of the story, and I know I haven't explained about Julia's experience in the Dark Ocean, but it will be explain. I will also explain how Kouji and Kouichi paternal grandfater knows Haruhiko Kogure/Mr. Gure from Digital World DS. Also since I didn't get to answer the question of why Kouichi and Tomoko fainted at the end of Chapter 10 I will answer by saying that it is part of the symptoms of the curse.


	20. Intense Preparation

Youthful Experience

**Chapter 20:** Intense Preparation

**A/N:** I forgot that Bokomon went with Takuya, Satomi, Hiroaki, and Yutaka and that Neamon went with Kouji, Junpei, Izumi, and Tomoki. So I decide to edit the previous chapter and inserted them in. I have been rethinking it and decided that I may consider giving the other eight warriors Zeta forms.

Cherubimon was currently in his room monitoring the children's location. Then his computer made a sound alerting him that he received a new e-mail. Cherubimon clicked on it and it read. "Dear Cherubimon this is a letter from the head subjects of Demon and Lilithmon's castle. We challenge wielders of the legendary spirits here to partake in a battle at Demon's Castle. If they refuse to show up we will go to your castle to battle instead, but if they don't arrive here in the next 24 hours then we will launch an attack on your castle."  
Cherubimon responded to the letter with a grunt.

Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoko, and Neamon were sitting down eating the feast with the inhabitants of the Abyss Sanctuary.

"Seconds please," Junpei said as he held out his bowl.

"Don't you ever get full?" Izumi asked.

"I certain due, but that battle we fought really drain me of my energy," Junpei said.

"You don't say," Izumi said.

The Gesomon waiter placed the tray on the table and said. "Enjoy your second entrée." The Gesomon then went to take his seat back at the table.

"Watch me do a neat trick," Neamon put the straw in his mouth and said. "How is this? If I were to blow my noise it will come back to my other nostril."

Everyone looked at Neamon in disgust.  
"Neamon stop or you will suffocate, and please reframe from speaking about it while we are eating," Izumi said.

"Uh okay, but wasn't that terrific" Neamon took the straw out of his mouth and stick it back into his drink causing people to be more disgusted and said.

"Yes very terrific," Izumi said in a dull voice.

After Junpei finished his second meal Izumi stood up and said. "Well we better be going since we have to prepare for our upcoming battle. Thank you so much for the meal we really enjoy it."  
"It is nothing at all. It is the least I can do to repay you for defeated Leviamon, saving my life and the lives of the other inhabitants of the Abyss Sanctuary," Neptunemon told them and said. "Sabmarimon please escort the children to the surface."

"Yes you majesty," Sabmarimon said.

"Goodbye we are grateful for saving us," All of the inhabitants of Abyss Sanctuary waved goodbye to the children and Mermaimon and her crew they boarded Sabmarimon. Sabmarimon took them to the shore of the continent of Water and said. "Goodbye to you all and thank you so much for your help. When you see Kouichi tell him that I say hi."  
"We will certain tell him," Tomoko said.

"All right then I am off," Sabmarimon said as he dived back into the water.

"All right guys I guess we should fly over to Cherubimon's Castle," Izumi said.

"Wait a second I can't fly," Mermaimon protested.

"We will carry you, but don't worry I won't let you fall," Tomoko said. _"Though I should after what you did to me and Kouichi."_

"Execute Fusion Evolution…," Izumi and Tomoko shouted in unison.

"JetSilphymon!"  
"Sirenmon!"

"Execute spirit evolution, Blitzmon!" he yelled.

"Sirenmon picked up Mermaimon and said. _"Darn she is heavy." _

Blitzmon pick up Kouji in his left hand and Muchomon 2 in his right hand.

JetSilphymon picked up Vegimon and RedVagimon and they took off towards Cherubimon's castle.

* * *

Demon and Lilithmon were still meditating in the Dark Sanctuary until Grandracmon said. "All right that is enough mediating. Now it is time to test your energy to see if you have improved. First I want to test you energies individual and then you will DNA Digivolve to Ogudomon."

"But master what if we harm you with our attacks?" Lilithmon asked.

"Don't worry I have the ability to put up a defense shield to prevent me from receiving any injuries," Grandracmon said.

"But sir how would you be able to test our energy blasts if you cancel them out?" Lilithmon asked.

"I have the ability to sense how strong an energy blast is. Now who wants to be first?" Grandracmon asked.

"I'll go first," Lilithmon said as she walked closer to Grandracmon said as she prepared to attack.

"Hold on a minute I said begin," Gradracmon said and paused before a moment before he spoke again. "Now begin."  
"Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon exclaimed as she threw her attack at Grandracmon who cancel it out with his shield. "Not bad but you still need some improvement." "Now try another attack and this time put all of your focus into the attack."  
"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon shouted as she slashed at Grandracmon with her corrosive substance.

"Much better, but you still could do better," Grandracmon said.

"Ha, looks like you have a long way to go Lilithmon," Demon teased.

"Oh as if you could do any better?" Lilithmon rolled her eyes.

"Just watch me," Demon said as he waited for Grandracmon to give the signal to start.  
"Now let's begin," Gradracmon said.

"Evil Inferno!" Demon said as he unleashed his attack at Grandracmon.

"Not bad now hit me with another attack," Grandracmon ordered.

"Chaos Flare!" Demon shouted as he unleashed his energy blast at Grandracmon once more.

"That was good, but you will have to better than that if you want to not only win the tournament, but defeat our foes," Grandracmon said.

"Ha, so do you have anything old great one?" Lilithmon asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Demon said.

"What you were the one who started it and you talk about me having a long way to go," Lilithmon reminded him.

"That's enough you two. Stop arguing and DNA Digivolve," Grandracmon said.

"Yes sir, we are so sorry master," Demon said.

"Please forgive us for wasting your time," Lilithmon said.

"I will let you off this time, but the next time you disrupt my training we will extent the training for another hour, understand?" Grandracmon said.

"Yes sir," they both said in unison and bowed.

"Good now it is time to DNA Digivolve," Grandracmon told them.

"Demon!"  
"Lilithmon!"

"DNA Digivolve to Ogudomon!"

"Catedral!" Ogudomon shouted and sent a shock wave to Grandracmon who cancelled it out with his shield.

"So how did I do?" Ogudomon asked

"That was an excellent performance although you would have to do better if you were going up against me. Let's see if you can find a way to break my shield," Grandracmon said.

"But master if we break your shield than you will be hurt by our attacks," Ogudomon said.

"You won't cause that much damage. My shield is very strong and is able to prevent me from receiving too much damage from an energy blast," Grandracmon said.

"All right here goes, Gradus!" Ogudomon shouted as it tackled Grandracmon and attempted to crush his shield. As soon as the shield were broken Grandracmon grasped feet Ogudomon's feet and flung him back.

"Master I beg of you not to push me back so rough," Ogudomon said.

"Sorry, but we are not only practicing for the competition, but also your battle to defeat any enemy that stay in our way including Cherubimon. That was to show you not to let your guard down once your opponent break the shield. Anyway let's go back to the castle," Grandracmon said.

Ogudomon defused into Demon and Lilithmon who breathed in exhausted.

"Well that was training was quite the workout," Lilithmon said.

"I will say even more so than yesterday's training,' Demon added.

"There is a water fountain on the way. It looks like you two could use a drink," Grandracmon informed them.

Demon and Lilithmon followed Grandracmon out of the Dark Sanctuary. They stopped by a water fountain to drink some water before departing from the place.

Deathmon came to the scene and said. "So how did the training go?"  
"It went quite well. These two strength have somewhat improved," Grandracmon said.

"I am glad to hear that. I will be seeing you all at the tournament in four days," Deathmon said as he walked away.

Grandracmon exited the gates and he as Demon and Lilithmon followed him back to his castle.

* * *

Ardhamon arrived at Cherubimon's castle and landed outside the castle's doors and converted back to human form.

"I see you have return from you mission warriors. Hurry Cherubimon has something important to discuss with you," Phantomon said as he opened the gate to let them in.

Cherubimon, Jijimon, Babamon, Bokomon, and Neamon were standing in the entrance hall said. "I see you have made it back to your mission. I take it that you destroyed the virus that resided in Tomoki," Cherubimon asked.

"We sure did, but it looks like Tomoki needs some rest," Takuya said.

"I will let's you take him to his room, but first I have to discuss with you about an e-mail I received earlier. The head servants of Demon and Lilithmon have challenge you all in a battle and said to meet them at Demon's castle in 24 hours. If you refuse to accept the challenge they said that they will come here and launch an attack on the castle," Cherubimon said.

"That is so low, but I guess we were going to battle them away so we accept the challenge," Takuya answered and then turned to the other children. "What about you guys, are you up for the challenge?"

"I wouldn't definitely turn down a challenge," Hiroaki smirked.

"Neither will I," Yutaka added.

"I will also go," Satomi added.

"I am going with you all as well," Bokomon said.

Takuya smiled and then turned back to Cherubimon, Jijimon, and Babamon.

"The question is you strong enough to defeat them. They could very well be luring you into a trap," Jijimon said.

"Whether it is a trap or not we can risk them coming here to attack the castle," Takuya said.

"For the rest of the day Babamon and I will teach you some techniques as your opponent could be very deceitful," Jijimon said.

"That right sometimes opponents don't only attack physically, but also mentally," Babamon said.

* * *

JetSilphymon, Blitzmon, and Sirenmon landed at the castle and converted back to human form.

"Phew finally we made it," Tomoko said with exhaustion.

"Finally we made it. I was getting air sick," Neamon said as he vomited causing a disgusting look from everyone and then he smiled and said. "I feel so much better after doing that."

"_She all exhausted from carrying me," _Mermaimon thought.

"I see you have brought some guess," Phantomon 1 said.

"Yes they are here to meet up with their friend," Izumi said.

"Very well then, you may all enter the castle," Phantomon 2 said as he let them enter the castle.

There Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoko, Neamon and Mermaimon and her crew saw Takuya, Satomi, Hiroaki, Yutaka, and Bokomon discussion something with Cherubimon, Jijimon, and Babamon.

Muchomon 2 saw Muchomon 1 in Yutaka and shouted. "How is my brother is he okay?"

"Pardon me, but who are you group?" Babamon asked.

"Why I am Mermaimon I am sure you heard of me. I am quite famous," Mermaimon said as she rubbed her hair with a smile.

"Hum, I never heard of you," Babamon said.

"What don't tell me that you never heard of the fierce pirate in all of Net Ocean," Mermaimon sighed and held her head down.

"Your brother is fine, but he could use some healing," Jijimon paused and then said. "Yutaka please place him on floor."  
Yutaka placed Muchomon 1 on the floor and then Jijimon proceed to use his healing powers to heal him.

Muchomon 1 opening his eyes slowly as Muchomon 2 rushed to him and gave him a hug and said. "Brother you are okay!"  
"You all are here," Muchomon 2 said as he looked around to see the rest of Mermaimon and her crew.

"Buddy we miss you so much. You had us worried for a second," Vegimon said.

"We are so glad to have you back with us," RedVagimon added.

Muchomon 2 pulled out of his brother hug and turned to Yutaka. "Thank you so much."  
"You're welcome," Yutaka responded.

"Well I guess will be on our way, but don't think that our rivalry has ended just because your friend saved my crew member. One day I will return to challenge you for a match wielder of water," Mermaimon said.

"I might not be here to compete with you, but I am sure the water spirits will be," Tomoko said.

"Either way, you better prepare to embrace yourself. Well I am off," Mermaimon said as she walked out of the door.

Muchomon 1 waved goodbye and said. "Goodbye Yutaka I hope we meet again someday."

Yutaka waved and said. "So do I."

After the door close Kouji spoke up and asked. "Where is my brother?"  
"He is still resting in the room Matadrmon placed him in. Come I will take you there," Cherubimon said.

The children, Bokomon and Neamon, Jijimon, and Babamon followed him to the room and saw Kouichi lying in a bed while a Datamon was seated at a computer.

"Kouichi are you all right," Kouji asked as they all crowd around him.

"I am find Kouji and thank you all for helping me," Kouichi asked.

"It is no problem man. You are our friend after all Kouichi," Takuya smiled. "Now there is a battle we have to face soon and we are going to need your help." Takuya said and then told the story to Kouichi.

"Okay I guess we should prepare to train before we go to sleep," Kouichi said.

"Just a minute you need some more rest," Datamon told him.

"I think I have rest long enough," Kouichi said as they all exit the room.

"Now just wait a second," Datamon said and realized. _"He's a stubborn one indeed."_

"Let him go Datamon. The boy has plenty of time to rest. Right now he needed to assist in friends in an upcoming battle that is to take place within 24 hours," Cherubimon said.

"Okay if you say so master. I shall obey your wishes," Datamon said.

The children came back to the room and place Tomoki on the bed to rest.

"So where is the train room Kouichi. You probably know this place better than us since you stayed here when you were Duskmon," Takuya said.

"Takuya, I told you not to bring that up," Kouji said.

"I am sorry Kouichi I didn't mean it that way," Takuya told him.

"It's all right, following me," Kouichi said as he led them to a training room.

"What is this strange feeling in my body," Satomi said as she felt himself abdomen.

"This is the Equipment room and the battle room is next door to the right," Kouichi informed them. There were various kind of training equipment which consisted of a Sandbag, a Log, a Big Boulder, an Auto Puncher, a Cannon, Iron Ball, a Sidestepper, a Trampoline, and a Running Wheel.

"Excuse, but I must said isn't it hazardous to have a Cannon in the room?"

"Don't worry this wall are design are built to hold up any damage cause by the equipment," Kouichi said.

"I want to train as well," Bokomon told him and everyone turned to him.

"Bokomon?" Takuya asked.

"I have done nothing up this point to save my children from Grandracmon. I wept day and night when I hurried that they have become evil, but I thought about a way to save them. I fell partially responsible for the disaster in the Digital World, and I to help put an end to it," Bokomon told them.

"It isn't your fault. It is Grandracmon fault so don't blame yourself Bokomon," Takuya told him.  
"You're right, but I need to do something about the situation," Bokomon said.

"I will also partake in the training," Neamon said as he walked over to the Sandbag and punched it and said. "Ouch that hurt!"

"You probably need a pair of boxing gloves," Kouichi said as he went into the close and brought Neamon the gloves.

"Thanks Kouichi," Neamon said as he punched the Sandbag so hard that it swung back into his face.

"Ouch, now that really hurt," Neamon said.

"Try punching it with ease Neamon that way it want collide with your face," Kouichi said.

"Okay Neamon said as he followed Kouichi's advice.

"I think I need a change of clothes. I can work out in a dress," Izumi said.

"Me too," Satomi said.

"There are some workout clothes in the boxes in the closet, and a dressing room in the far back corner of the training room," Kouichi said.  
"I guess we should change as well I wouldn't want to work out in my good clothes," Takuya said as the rest of the children headed towards the closet and changed into their workout clothes which where a pair of white shorts and a white t-shirt. They then began their training.

* * *

Demon, Lilithmon, and Grandracmon arrived back at the castle.

"Say no more at the moment," Grandracmon said and turned to Demon and Lilithmon. "You two may go and take the rest of the day off."

"What are you serious master?" Demon asked.

"Yes of course now go before I change my mine," Grandracmon said.

Demon and Lilithmon did as he say and went back to their room.

Dracumon greeted Grandracmon in the lobby and said. "Your majesty we have back news to report to you."

"What is it?" Grandracmon asked.

"Both Leviamon and SkullMammothmon have been defeated," Darcumon said.

"What, these children are stronger than we thought. We have come up with a better plan to defeat them, and what about the Warrior of Ice?" Grandracmon asked.

"He has been defeated and not only that they manage to remove the virus from him," Darcumon said.  
Grandracmon grunted and said. _"This could mean trouble. The warrior of ice still has the teleportation device with him. This will ruin my plans greatly. I have to remove it from his risk as soon as possible,"_ Grandracmon said as he closes his eyes and concentration. At Cherubimon castle the teleportation device disappeared out of Tomoki has and it was back in the hands of Grandracmon.

"Uh master we got a call from the head assistants of Demon and Lilithmon castle earlier. They said that they have a good plan on how to retrieve the spirits," Grandracmon said.

"Very well tell me about this plan," Grandracmon said.  
"Why certainly sir," Dracumon said.

* * *

The Ancient Warriors excluding AncientMermaimon were standing inside the Crystal Palace.

"What is taking AncientMermaimon so long to get here," AncientMegatheriumon wondered.

"She said that she had some urgent business to attend to. Just be patient," AncientSphinxmon said.

"Excuse me just any just any casual meeting. The Chrono Data could come here any minute. We need all ten of us here to put up the protection barrier" AncientMegatheriumon said.  
Not a moment too soon AncientMermaimon arrived at the placed and said. "Sorry I am late I had to take care of something very important."

"No problem is glad to have you here now," AncientMegatheriumon said. "Now let's focus our powers to put up the strong barrier. Now this want guaranteed to keep the Chrono Data out, but it will make it difficult for it to get in."

The Legendary Warriors gathered into a circle hold each other's hand and chant a spell to place a barrier around the castle. After they were finished they let go of each of their hands.

"I will finish the make the medicine before the Chrono Data arrives," AncientMegatheriumon said as he exited the room.

"We are still going to have to fight it since it may get through the barrier eventually, but we need to come up with a battle tactic. If our attacks are not enough to hold him off then we would immobilize it. I could also try to seal it up and once it is seal AncientMegatheriumon can use the antidote and destroy it," AncientWisetmon said.

"That sounds like a good plan, but the question is will it be enough?" AncientTroiamon asked. "When I was in the land of the living, I led a vast army of soldier, and advised them on how to battle."  
"What do you propose?" AncientWisetmon asked.

"I say that we position our attacks in an orderly fashion so they would have a good impact on him. For example if we use water on fire it will cancel out. So AncientMermaimon should attack before AncientGreymon. I will attack before AncientVolcamon since wood overcomes earth. AncientGreymon should attack before AncientWisetmon since fire can melt steel and he should also attack before me since fire burns wood. AncientIrismon should attack before AncientGreymon since wind put out fire. AncientVolcamon should attack before AncientMermaimon since earth absorbs water. AncientBeatmon will attack before AncientVolcamon since earth cancels out thunder. Since wind uproots wood AncientIrismon will attack before me. AncientBeatmon will also attack before AncientMermaimon since when water mix with thunder it generates powerful electric currents. Since water causes metal to oxidize AncientMermaimon will attack before AncientWisetmon. AncientGarurumon and AncientSphinxmon can attack in any position since light and darkness. So the order of attack would be AncientBeatmon, AncientVolcamon, AncientMermaimon, AncientIrismon, AncientGreymon, myself, AncientWisetmon. AncientGarurumon and AncientSphinxmon can attack at anytime," AncientTroiamon said.

"That is a great strategy let's hope that it works," AncientGreymon said.

"We should think up a backup plan just in case," AncientTroiamon said.

"I agree let's just sit here quietly and think to ourselves and we will tell each other what ideas that we come up with," AncientBeatmon suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile at Grandracmon's castle Demon and Lilithmon were watching a horror movie on television with a bowl of popcorn.

"Don't you just love horror movies?" Lilithmon asked.

"I certain do. I especially love the one that saw how the Digimon dictator destroyed everyone who opposed him," Demon said.

"Well I like porn movies better," Lilithmon said.

"_That figures," _Demon thought

"Well anyway I never get to relax like this back at the castle these days," Demon said.

"Though it really kills me that we cannot see what is happening at the castle," Lilithmon said.  
"I agree what is master keeping from us that he doesn't want us to know," Demon wondered.

"I hope it is nothing like our warriors have failed their mission or anything like that," Lilithmon said.

"I hope that it isn't either. If it is I am going to have a long talk with them," Demon said.

* * *

"Guys I think we have had enough training today. Let's call it quits and go take a wash off," Takuya said.

"Phew, I could use a drink of water right about now," Izumi said rubbing her forehead.

"So do I; man that was really quite a workout," Junpei asked.

"We will meet up with you later at dinner. Come on Neamon," Bokomon told him.

"Where are we going?" Neamon asked.

"To take a bath of course," Bokomon said.

"Okay, then I will get the bubble bath ready," Neamon said.

* * *

Meanwhile Tomoki woke up and slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I? What just happened?" Tomoki asked looking around and got up and walked around in the hallway and saw Matadrmon standing there.

"I see that you have awakened young warrior," Matadrmon said.

"Who are you and where am I, and where are my friends?" Tomoki questioned.

"You are in Cherubimon's Castle and your friends were training for the upcoming battle to confront head subjects of Demon and Lilithmon at Demon's Castle," Matadrmon explained.

"Now that I think about it this place does look somewhat like the halls of Cherubimon's Castle," Tomoki thought. "Could you take me to see my friends?" Tomoki asked.

"Sure, follow me," Matadrmon said taking Tomoki to the training room area. Once they got there they saw it empty.

"Your friends must be taking a shower, but you can see them once they are done," Matadrmon said.

"Maybe I should take a shower too," Tomoki said.

"I will take you to the vacant washroom," Matadrmon said.

Tomoki followed Matadrmon until they came upon a vacant washroom," Tomoki said.

"Thank you sir," Tomoki told him.

"You are welcome," Matadrmon said.

"Could you stand at the door, because I am not too familiar with how to get back to the room I was in?" Tomoki asked.

"Sure, no problem," Matadrmon told him.

Tomoki then closed the bathroom door.

* * *

After the children finished bathing they met up with each other in the hallway.

"I am ready to eat dinner about now," Junpei said.

"Me too I am staving," Hiroaki added.

"But first thing is first. We need to check to see how Tomoki is doing," Takuya said.

When the children arrived back at the room they found that their companion was not there.

"Tomoki must have woken up all already," Takuya said. "Though I wonder where he went to."  
"Here I am guys," a voice said.

They turned around to see it was Tomoki standing beside Matadrmon.

"Tomoki how are doing buddy," Takuya said.

"Are you really back to normal?" Junpei asked.

"Wait a second, what do you mean back to normal?" Tomoki asked.

"You were Grandracmon use the virus you had to manipulate you, but lucky we were able to find an antidote to cure the virus," Takuya explained.

"Oh no I hope I didn't hurt you guys?" Tomoki said.

"You did not do too much damage," Junpei said.

"Okay, by way who are the new kids?" Tomoki asked.

"I forgot we haven't been formally introduced to each other, but my name is Satomi," she said.

"I am Hiroaki it is fortunately that you are on outside now," he said.  
"I am Yutaka, Tomoki it is so good that I get a chance to officially meet you," he said.

"_The shorter boy has the same name as my brother. Now that I mention it he does look kind of like him," _Tomoki thought.

Cockatrimon and Piccolomon arrived at the children's room and said.

"Cherubimon told me to inform me that dinner is ready," Cockatrimon said.

"All right we are coming," Takuya told them and the children followed them to the dining room to see that Cherubimon, Bokomon, Neamon, Jijimon, and Babamon sitting at the table.

"Tomoki you are awake it is so nice to see you again in the right mind," Bokomon said.

"Bokomon, Neamon it is so good to see you guys as well," Tomoki said.

"Oh Tomoki I really miss you so much? Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" Neamon asked.

"Well I did miss you as much and thought about the people we have met during our previous time in the Digital World," Tomoki told him.

"Now that you ten are together again there is something that I want to discuss. Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki remember when the five of you came together to form Susanoomon to defeat Lucemon, well this that only happen because of your desire to save protect something if all else fail. It will not work unless a similar event occurs where you would have no other option to combine your powers," Cherubimon informed them.

"Dang it, well I guess we have to battle how we have been doing," Takuya said.

"I advise that you children go to bed earlier and get some rest. Fight a foe while you are restless would put you at a great disadvantage," Babamon said.

"Yes ma'am," the children said in unison.

After the children finished eating they left to go back to their room to and got ready for bed.

Junpei saw a Digital clock and walked over to take a look at it. "He guys it looks like Cherubimon decided to put an alarm clock in here. I will just go on and set it," Junpei said.

"I don't know if I get sleep tonight," Hiroaki said.

"Me neither as we have a battle to fight tomorrow nor don't have any information on our opponents' strength," Junpei said.

"Though we should at least try to get some sleep," Izumi said getting in the bed.

"I don't feel that sleep either," Tomoki said.

"Maybe it is because you have been unconscious for some hours," Takuya told him.

"No wonder I am not sleeping," Tomoki said.

"I know how about I tell you a bedtime story that would may us go to sleep," Izumi said.

"What is it about?" Tomoki asked.

"It is about ten warriors and courageous effort," Izumi said.

"Please tell the story," Tomoki pleaded.

"Once upon a time there were ten warriors and the elements alignments were fire, light, ice, wind, thunder, earth, wood, water, steel, and darkness. They fought many battle together and in one battle they gave their lives to save the world, but left two set of spirits behind to fulfill their legacy. They were entrusted to three angels although one of the angels turned against them and the spirits of earth, wood, water, steel, and darkness became corrupted. Though the warriors of fire, light, ice, wind, and thunder did all that they could to free their corrupted comrades and eventually succeed and then purified the corrupted angel. They then face a threat that they never thought they would face again as the evil that their predecessors sealed up was revive. It was difficult battle for them all, but they eventually defeated the evil and restore peace to their world," Izumi said.

After she finished tell the story she could see that everyone was fast asleep.

"It looks like my story did the job," Izumi yawned and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Darcumon came in Demon and Lilthmon's room and rings a bell.

"Rise and shine you two and prepare for your third day of training," Darcumon said.

Demon and Lilithmon yawned.

"_You would think I will be used to getting up like this after two days," _Demon thought.

Demon and Lilithmon followed Darcumon to the dining room and sat down at the table.

"Good morning you two today we will be working on speed training," Grandracmon informed them.

"Are we going to leave the castle again?" Lilithmon asked.

"There is no need to leave the castle since there is a speed training equipment and a running track. Your speed will be record in the amount of meters it take you run or jump each second. I will also record your acceleration as well," Grandracmon said.

"So what are we going to do first," Demon asked.

"We are going to run some laps. Make sure you take a bottle of water with you because you are going to need it," Grandracmon said.

After they finished breakfast, Demon and Lilithmon followed Grandracmon to the track.

"All right I want you to run around that ten laps or jog if you prefer though you probably would want to remove your lavender," Grandracmon said as he get prepared his stopwatch.

Demon and Lilithmon got into running stance as they wait for Grandracmon to give the order.

"All right get set and go!" Grandracmon shouted.

Demon and Lilithmon both began.

* * *

The alarm clock rung in the children room and they woke up slowly and walked two the dining room to eat breakfast where Cherubimon, Bokomon, Neamon, Babamon, Jijimon, Cockatrimon, and Piccolomon was gathered.

"Good morning did you all have a good night rest? Babamon asked.

"Yes it was good," Takuya said.

"Yes it was quite pleasant," Izumi commented.

"I thought I wasn't going to be able to sleep, but I did," Tomoki remarked.

After breakfast was over the Chosen Children and the Digimon gathered in the lobby.

"I wish you good luck on your mission, and remember my advice about the enemy tricky tactics," Jijimon said.

"Yes we will keep that in mind," Takuya answered.

"Piccolomon please go with them. That way they want need to use any energy to fly there and if they go by the Trailmon they will not make it in time," Jijimon told him.

"I am on it doc," Piccolomon said.

The ten children, Bokomon, Neamon, and Piccolomon exit the castle. Piccolomon wrapped them in a sphere as they took off.

"It is so nice to see all of the ten legendary warriors reunited again," Bokomon said happily.

"Yes I agree now how are we going to fight are we going to combine our spirits to call forth KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon?" Junpei asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hiroaki asked in bewilderment.

"Last time when we were in the Digital World Ophanimon granted Takuya and Kouji the ability to spirit evolve in into their zeta forms, but in order for it to be done we have to give up our spirits to Takuya and Kouji," Junpei explained.

"If that put us out of commission then no, I am not willing to stand on the sidelines and watch Takuya and Kouji fight," Hiroaki said.

"_I had a feeling that he was going to say that," _Junpei thought.

The children arrived right outside Demon castle and prepared to spirit evolve.

"Execute Fusion Evolution…," Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei, Kouichi, Tomoko, and Hiroaki exclaimed.

"Ardhamon!"

"Bewulfmon!"  
"Daipenmon!"  
"JetSilphymon!"

"RhinoKabuterimon!"

"Reichmon  
"Sirenmon!"

"Titanmon!"

"Execute spirit evolution!" Satomi and Yutaka exclaimed.

"Arbormon!"  
"Mercuremon!"  
The ten warriors race to the castle. Neamon was about to followed them, but Bokomon stopped them.

"Maybe we should keep a safe distance this time that way we can serve as back up for Takuya and the others," Bokomon said.

"Oh you are right I didn't think of that," Neamon said.

When the warriors arrived at the entrance they came face to face with WarGreymon, WereGarurumon, Lotusmon, HerakleKabuterimon, and Vikemon.

"You are here good let's get things started," WarGreymon said.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Ardhamon exclaimed as he hurled his attack at WarGreymon.

"Poseidon Force!" WarGreymon exclaimed as he gathered the hurled of water and hurled it back at the warriors.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon exclaimed.

"Ultra Tidal Wave!" Sirenmon yelled as they both punished back WarGreymon's attack.

"Mega Electro!" HerakleKabuterimon shouted.

"Defense Shield!" Reichmon exclaimed as he blocked the attack.

"I guess it is my turn, Serpent Ruin!" Lotusmon shouted as she used her caduceus to aimed an attack at the warriors, which covered them in blackness

"What is going on why did it everything become black all of a sudden," Daipenmon asked.

"Now let try Serpent Cure!" Lotusmon as the white aura mixed with the black aura, which created a gray illusionary scenery around the warriors.

"Now everything is gray? What is going on here? I cannot see our enemies anywhere?" Hiroaki asked getting irritated.

"And now for the final touch, Seven Fantasia!" Lotusmon exclaimed as she released the seven color of the rainbow from her multi-colored staff.

The Gray scenery now became a very colorful one, which caused pain to erupt in the warriors.

"I am getting dizzy," JetSilphymon remarked.

"My head hurts," Daipenmon said as he held onto his ears.

"These colors are blinding me," Junpei commented.  
"My eyes are stopped up," Tomoko said as she covered her ears.

As soon as the scene became clear the pain stopped and the warriors were back in their human forms, however the scenery was not Demons castle. It was a valley with bright green glass, a sparkly river. The sun was shining over the place and a rainbow was in the sky.

"What is this place and how did we get here?" Tomoki asked.

"Yes we were just on the battlefield," Izumi added.  
"Maybe we can go and ask around about our whereabouts and how to get out of here," Takuya suggested.

"Where do you purpose we go?" Junpei asked.

"I guess we could keep walking until we find a house or a town," Takuya said.

"Which directly do you purpose we go to find a house?" Junpei said.  
"Let's started by going straight ahead, if we can find a place then we will be lucky just to meet up with a person or rather Digimon," Takuya said as the other children followed him.


End file.
